


The Beginning in Kalos

by BardofWorlds



Series: Dominance of Darkness [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ash Father, Aura Users, Dracula - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Series: XY, amourshipping, original episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 125,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofWorlds/pseuds/BardofWorlds
Summary: We've never seen Ash's father ever, what if the reason was because both him and his mother didn't know who he was, what if they had been taken from him?  What if he found them, what if he wasn't human?





	1. To Find, To Send A Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Pokémon franchise. I will take credit for the region I created in this story and the Pokémon that are born different on the island then their other counterparts, plus the history of this ‘Pokémon world’. I was inspired to write this by the work of another author on fanfiction.net own Dracula Pokémon story [thedarkpokemaster = Pokémon: Symphony of the Night]. I am not trying to plagiarize that story, I have nothing but respect for that Author but this story bud started and didn’t leave me alone after I watched NETFLICKS Castlevania, so enjoy my work. One final moment, if the Pokémon’s gender has not been identified, I will call them ‘it’.

"We must tell the master we've found them!" A voice cried as two figures in black robes ran down a hallway lit by torches. The one is the lead was older than the other, with a look of fierce concentration as he carried a printout.

 

“Old man wait, let’s think this through if you’re wrong…” The younger one trailed as the one leading the way stopped and spun to face him.

 

“I was here when the young lord was born. I saw her face as she held him to our master. I was here when we were attacked by those bastards and the queen and the young master disappeared, when that whore interrupted the lady’s teleport and stole them from their rightful place. I KNOW their faces! This is them!” He snarled as the younger back away in fear.

 

“Fine, on your head is it if you’re wrong.” He said he put his hands up to calm his older comrade down.

 

"To think this happened because of one single report." The younger man mused to himself as they rounded a corner and rushed down the hallway.

 

"And for what reason have you two fools decided to bother our lord?" A sensual voice purred as a pale woman dressed in a red dress that showed off her hourglass figure, twin slits on her dress exposing long white stocking clad legs and high heels who intercepted them. Her lips were painted a blood red, a bang of her blond hair covering her left eye while the rest of it stops at the small of her back. Her right eye blazed red in the gloom, the crimson eye shadow on her eyelids enhance her glare. On her ears were pure black diamonds; while around her neck was a Keystone on a black metal rose. While a pitch black Tyranitar stood by her right, a Houndoom with stood to her left wearing a megastone, both had a sneer on their faces as they faced down the two men.

 

"We've found the young master and his mother Lady Camilla. We literally found them while seeing if the current champion would be a problem in the future." The Elder said with emotions and a hint of madness in his eyes.

 

“So you think you found them this time old one?” Camilla said softly with a hint of exasperation in her voice as her two Pokémon trading looks with each other. They had thought they had found those they lost before, always one thing would lead to a disappointments and failure before, but both hoped that their trainer’s _sister_ had been found with her son.

 

“May I die the death of traitors and fools if I’m wrong about this, but by the Creator this is them!” The elder cried with a look of madness about him. The younger man looked at her with an apologetic look and an expression that said he didn’t believe what his comrade had found.

 

“If you’re wrong I might send you to the hospital for a mental reevaluation, but let’s see your proof.” Camilla said with a sigh and a look shared with her Tyranitar as she rolled her eyes, she and her team had dealt with many fanatics both within their forces and without, but if this fool was wrong and bothered their master, he would be killed, especially since it was so close to the anniversary of the Invasion.

 

With a deranged smile on his face he showed her the printout, a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a Mr. Mime and a brown haired woman walking out of a restaurant. When Camilla saw the face of the woman her face lost what color she had, turning her head she gestured to her Tyranitar to open the doors behind her, before she led the two of them and her Pokémon through the doors.

 

They entered into a touch lite throne room, paintings in lining the walls of a two teenagers, a man and woman together the man dressed in formal suit, the face of the woman was covered by shadows but the painting showed her wearing a dress which complimented her figure, on her shoulder was a white Zubat and a Poochyena sat next to the man, a grin on its face. At the end of the throne room a man in a fine suit sat upon the throne, his face in shadows with a Mightyena curled up next to the him with its eyes closed while a white Crobat was hanging above an empty throne next to the man

"Why have you disturbed my rest?" A voice echoed from the throne, the dark type opened its eyes to glare at the party as they dropped to their knees before its master.

"We might have finally found your family my lord." Camilla said, her voice caring not a trace of her emotions. As soon as she finished speaking a wave of force seemed to press down upon them as the man's eyes focused all his attention upon the figures before him.

 

"You have found my son and my queen?" The voice spoke slowly with a hint of anger and rage if they were lying to him. Camilla glared at the two behind her and older one moved forward and began to speak.

 

"My lord; while checking the results of the last Kanto Tournament an… incident accrued during the previous tournament, one of the trainers had been kidnapped and barely made it to his match. Wanting to find out if THEY were involved I took it upon myself to look into both trainers bios, the victor’s was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that led to any of them, so I put his opponent on a low priority and only received the report a few days later, an average trainer at his first league tournament but checking his legal history, I saw something that concerned me. He came into being a few months **after** his birth; his place of birth was recorded as unknown in all the record the agents I sent could find. Thinking that he was the enemy agent who took a dive for some reason, I sent agents to find out more about him. My lord, what he has done, his accomplishments were such that I thought to mark him as either a possible recruit or a massive threat to your goals, but that changed when I discovered he and his mother had a part in the mass Unknown incident in Johto. I was finally able to track down footage of the event and finally saw his face, both his and his mothers’. Final research leaves no doubt in my mind, they are your missing family. Please m’lord, you must only see their faces…" The man reached out holding the printout and the Crobat swooped down, grabbed the picture and dropped it into the hands of the man on the throne who looked at it and the pressure disappeared, releasing the people before the throne.

 

"And what name has my beloved answered to these long years?" The figure said as he stood up and walked toward the doors the Crobat gliding to rest on his shoulder as the Mightyena walked behind him as his masters followers hurried after them.

 

"Ketchum, my lord, your Queen and son have live under the name Ketchum. And the impact he has made without his abilities is… remarkable is the only word that could be used. He rode and saved the Beast of the Sea, he saved the Master of the Sky and this was only what we could find proof of. It is amazing that one person could have such an impact on the world without more people knowing." The older man said as he hurried to match his lords’ stride.

 

"Not to mention the number of hearts he charmed." The younger one muttered under his breath not noticing that his master had stopped and turned and looked at him until he heard the Mightyena’s growl at him.

 

"How many young ladies are after my son?" His master enquired as the two Pokémon he was with glared at the fool for his comment. The young fool began to sweet as he saw the looks the Elder and Lady Camilla and her Pokémon were sending him

 

"Many my lord. From Kanto to Sinnoh your child has charmed and drawn to him the love of many maidens though from what the report says. Through he seems to not notice what they feel for him." He trailed off as he saw his master's expression start to darken and his eyes to grow hard.

 

"Camilla, at your discretion you are to redirect any assets in Kanto to my beloveds current residence. They are to send back a detailed report on her daily activities, her Pokémon and her health. Find where my son is and send Lilith to follow him." Their mastered command as he resumed his walk, prompting the three beings to share a look between themselves before following him.

 

"Lilith my lord? Out of all the people in your command, you wish to send my apprentice? Her age alone; not to mention her lack of experience off our land..." Camilla trailed off as she followed along behind him when the Mightyena looked at her over its shoulder.

 

"She is to scan my son to see if he anything beyond his natural abilities as my son were taken from him. She is to be sent because her team will let her play whatever role she will need to interact with him. She is to be sent because she is young, loyal and your best student in recent years. And have a Mystic meet the assets before they move to my love’s town; I want to know everything so I may regain those who were taking from me. Camilla, call the other Elites to the castle, all fast reaction squads are on standby for deployment as needed, all patrols are to be doubled for the foreseeable future." He ordered as he walked onto a balcony and the Mightyena came to a halt at the doors while the Crobat landed on the railings before him.

 

"By your will and command, Lord Dracula!" His followers uttered as they left to carry out his commands.

 

"My beloved, soon after so long, you and our son will be with me again, and then humanity will know the rage of the old, the wraith of those it sought to destroy and condemn to oblivion. My son I swear" He uttered as he looked down upon both Pokémon and humanoids battling or training in his courtyard, his army readying for war.

 

 

 _Where could that girl be, I have to find her soon._ Camila thought as she walked out the castle, a clock around her to guard her from the cold. Lilith had not been in the chambers as her student/apprenticeship status gave her, given that she hadn’t gone on a Quest or an expedition for a new Pokémon or a competition earlier in the day, so she was probably with her friends. The children of Aura might be powerful but when they wanted to play, they were quite excessive about it. Swiftly moving through the town she noticed a few fliers for a party at a restaurant, a celebration in honor of the Founding Day, knowing Lilith she would have been dragged there by that cousin of hers to find someone. At the edge of the street that led to the restaurant she stopped for a minute, memories flowing before her eyes.

 

_“Come on Cammy, Mrs. Lunaras said she’d finally teach us how to get that spice mix right today!”_

_“Delia, didn’t you say you’d drag your brother instead of me next time Mrs. Luaras has a new class!?”_

_“I WAS! BUT THAT LITTLE BRAT FINISHED HIS SHOCKER SEAL!”_

_“SO I WAS YOUR SECOND CHOICE?!?” A brown haired female teenage in a black shirt and tights pulled a blond girl with a scowl on her face in the same outfit down the street._

A smile formed on her face as the memories faded. That had led to the events where the two of them had gotten their partner’s eggs, showing that once again D had started a chain of events that ended with an adventure and danger, their teenage years together in a nutshell. But if not for those adventures, she wouldn’t be who she was and D wouldn’t have fallen in love with him.

 

“Don’t worry D, you’ll be home soon.” Camilla said as a blood tear dropped down her face as she walked into the restaurant. Letting her eyes scan the crowded room, she finally noticed a table in the corner, a Lycanroc Midnight form with sunglass on, Lilith’s cousin’s partner. Time to breakup this party, time to give her student her marching orders, take her to the gate to the plane she had ordered ready when she left the castle, time to take a chance.

 

 

“GAHH!!” Ash Ketchum cried as he woke from a…dream that he forgot as soon as his eyes opened but he remembered a feeling of…love and pleasure? He had been having dreams he couldn’t remember for a while now, they had started after the……Incident at the Tree of Beginnings when he had used his Aura. He had been feeling differently for a while now, he seemed to be able to think faster, and the headaches he had when he concentrated and tried to remember things he had tried to learn about seemed to be a lot easier since then and he was begging to…notice the figures of his female acquaintances, variances of Dawn’s outfit at the Wallace Coup still haunted some of his dreams. And whenever one of those dreams did happen…

_Don’t tell me._ Ash thought as he winced. He went still for a few seconds before he looked down his bed and saw the stains on it and sighed, so it had been one of those dreams, better clean it up, he was leaving for Univa today anyway and putting his bedding away would help his mother, anything he could do to help around here was good as far as he was concurred.

 

“Pika?” His partner asked sleepily as Ash gathered up his blankets from where he slept on a pillow on the floor, after the second time Pikachu had fallen off the bed when they had returned to Pallet he had started to sleep on the ground.

 

“Just doing some light housework before we leave buddy, its’ still early so you can go back to sleep for another hour if you want. I’ll make sure you’re up for breakfast when it’s ready.” Ash reassured his Pokémon as he left his room.

 

After he put his laundry in the wash he walked down a hallway and stopped before the kitchen, putting his hand next to a picture of him and his mom at his first day of school. For years it had just been the two of them, but he wondered about his father, but he never found the answer. He remember what he knew of his mothers’ past, they had stumbled into Pallet with nothing but the clothes on her back and him in a carrier a few months old, barely past when he needed mother’s milk. People had decided after nothing had been found nearby that the they had been attacked by a frenzied Psychic type and her memories were shredded beyond the point of recovery, she had barely remembered their first names let alone where they had come from, and when no missing person or wreckage had been found anywhere nearby it was assumed that the frenzied Pokémon had hit them with a teleport as she tried to get them away from it after it had taken her memories. Thankfully old man Port had taken them in and they had discovered that she was a great cook, taking over the restaurant after he retired, and under her management it became one of the best in the region, restaurant chains trying for years to either get her to work or train their chiefs to her level or to steal her secrets.

 

 _Dad, where in the world are you, where do mom and I come from?_ He thought to himself as a tear went down his face. His mother’s memory problem had been a plague on their lives for years; the pain it caused her was something he hated with all his being. Sure she acted happy and upbeat most of the time, but whenever one of Pallet’s little traditions came around, she had such a look of hurt and regret that she had such a void of her own. They had tried to regain her memories by sessions with Psychics, both human and Pokémon, even Sabrina of the Saffron Gym had tried to help her as a favor for the help Ash had giving her, but to her complete surprise she had no luck unraveling a single memory. Sabrina had been apologetic about her failure, wondering as she left if a rabid Pokémon **hadn’t** attack them do to the way the mindscape had felt to her. Ash had been worried about that, so he had delayed his journey through the Unova region for a few days to spend them ‘training and studying’ when he had really done a quite circle of Pallet, using some tricks Jackie, a Pokémon Ranger he had befriended had showed him after the mess with Manaphy to see if anyone had been observing the town and his mom, he found nothing so he decided to head out again after telling Mr. Mime to be vigilant, but had been sidetracked with an Emergency Quest for trainers by the local police. He wondered sometime what had happened to them, what kind of life he could have been leading if his father was around, if his mother had her memories, if they were where she had started to make a life with his father. With a sigh he moves on, a bit further down the hall he saw the lights were on in the kitchen, she was probably awake then.

 

 

“Getting an early start Ash?” his mother smiled at him when he walked into the room and got the plates they would need down as she finished up, her job as the owner of Pallet House showing in her cooking.

 

“Eh, yeah I guess I’m a bit anxious to meet Alexa at the airport.” Ash said as he blushed as he set the table. He saw Mr. Mime leave in the direction of his room with a nod to him, signaling that he was going for Pikachu, giving him a few minutes alone with his mother.

 

“Anything new happening at the House, any new hires or spies?” He enquired as she brought the food to the table and sat down across from him.

 

“Well Joan went on vacation about a week ago so she should be back in a few days from the Orange Islands, I asked her to stop by the farm there we get our oranges from to look over a few things and deliver some paperwork, much cheaper and more reliable than having to hire someone to do it. We took on a new girl a few years younger than your age named Albia, I think she wants to learn how to ‘cook from the best’ but she’s been edgy and skittish, she might be running from someone so I’m a bit worried. There is a new pretty boy whose been coming to the restaurant every day I’m on server duty for the last three weeks, I think he’s from Hoenn given his accent, maybe either trying to seduce me or spy, I haven’t decided if I act like he’s having any luck or act completely oblivious about it.” Delia giggled as she winked at Ash who sighed in exasperation

 

“And the last guy who tried to seduce you, has he gotten out of that Mental Institution yet? “ Ash asked with a smirk on his face as memories played behind his eyes.

 

“Poor Benny, who knew those Beedrills love onions so much, and that someone put onion extract into his shampoo and for his car to break down right next to the colony and wake them all up, that poor, poor man. But then maybe he shouldn’t have insulted the son of his employer.” Delia laughed as Ash shook his head in exasperation at his mother’s antics before putting some food in Pikachu’s dish as Mr. Mime led him in as they started their meal and put the local news on.

 

A few hours after the meal ended Ash finished his laundry, got his belongs together, grabbed his bag and walked toward the door with a confident walk. Each League he had challenged he had gotten farther than the one before. But then as long as he trained his team and kept his trust in them, they would always give it their best together.

 

His mother was waiting for him at the door, a proud smile on her face. Even though it had just been the two of them for years and yes, it had been hard, but they had created lives they could be proud of. Her son was such a good and loyal young man, always helping people even if he just met them. And he was so brave, jumping into danger to help people or Pokémon in need; he was just like his father when… As soon as that thought hit her she slumped against the wall as a terrible migraine hit her as her hands wrapped around her head.

 

“MOM!”

“PIKA PIKA!” Ash and Pikachu both cried as they ran for her. Ash grabbed her and led to a chair as Mr. Mime got a glass of water and her medicine; she gulped it down and moaned as she clutched her head.

 

“My book, I need my book.” She whimpered as she rubbed her forehead. Ash spared a look with Pikachu before he went to her room and returned with a journal that the local doctor had suggested she kept to write down what she could remember from her episodes, a way to keep hope. Opening to a page mark ‘V Husband’ she wrote down “brave and helps others“. She looked the book over after she had finished writing and rubbed ‘V Husband’. A single letter and still no idea of where he was, not a single thought about where she had come from beyond the words “Sea of”, “Moon’s Shadow” and “Time of Love”.   But she didn’t keep those words in this book, awhile back she discovered that the book she wrote in didn’t have the invisible ink drawing she had doodled on the back. She had had gotten a few different invisible pens and over the years made marks on the back cover when no one was around, not even Mimmy or Ash knew about it, something that she felt was for the best for a reason she couldn’t explain or even think about without a triggering one of her bad attack.

 

“You know mom, I could stay a few days, and I could call Alexa and tell her I couldn’t make it. It wouldn’t affect my journey that much to hit it alone without an introduction to her sister. The airlines would let me change my flight to a latter one without too much trouble.” Ash began before his mother shook her head,

 

“Ash, no. I’ve dealt with attacks while you were gone before and Ginny is due back later today, I’ll be fine, I’m not on schedule for cooking or waitressing for a few days, I will be fine and Mimey will call Ginny and the Professor if anything happens.”   Delia said as she smiled at her son, he always tried to take such care of her.

 

 

At the edge of Pallet town in the trees a Weavile wearing a belt finished placing a long range camera pointing toward the Ketchum’s house. With a smirk on its face it finished tying it to the tree so it would have an unobstructed view of the front and path, everyone who came to visit would be seen and logged. The Weavile quickly climbed down the tree and knocked on the wood, signaling a nearby waiting Luxray and Zoroark, the Luxray took off into the shadows of the forests, dashing through the shade of the trees as the Zoroark formed an illusion around itself as it moved toward the road, heading down wind, ready to shadow Ash when he left. With a grin on its face the Weavile climbed back up to the tree, stopping when it reached a waiting Noctowl and a Haunter that were watching the house, the Weavil flashed them a smirk that was answered by a nod from the Noctowl and a chuckle from the Haunter before the Weavile climbed into a hollow in the tree where it closed its eyes to rest and wait for the signal for the next stage of the operation.

 

The Luxray ran through the shadows, dodging the local Pokémon until it reached a cabin at the edge of the wood where a man was sitting at a table, waiting for it. It stopped next to him; he had black hair and was wearing black slacks, a grey shirt with a camera around his neck. With a grin on his face, the man reached down and rubbed the Luxray under its chin before he reached for a laptop and checked the feed from the camera.

 

“Camera 1 is operational, we’ll know where the prince is going soon and once we have eyes and ears inside in a few days we’ll have the beginnings of a report for the boss thanks to this plan; you two have a nice lunch and bring me something nice.” He said as two women left the house behind him.

 

“Yeah ‘bro’, keep your shirt on, we’ll bring you back something, maybe some pasta?” The speaker was a woman with black hair in a ponytail that reached the small of her back, she wore a white tank top and black slacks with black flats on her feet, and she gave off an air of observation, like she knew everything about everything around her.

 

“See you later ‘daddy’.” A woman said with a sensual purr to her voice as she followed the first woman. She wore a tight strapless blue dress that went to her knees that complimented her figure and wore dark blue high heeled boots. She had on red lipstick and purple eye shadow above her blue eyes. She had an air of sophistication that seemed to be at odds with the woodlands, looking like she would be more at home an upper class ball.

 

“Shouldn’t you change before you call me that _young lady?”_ The man said dryly as he looked at her, causing her to look down and give a small laugh as she sweet dropped. She snapped her right fingers and a black sphere covered her, when it faded a young girl under ten in a red dress that reached her knees with red boots stood in her place.

 

“Can I have spaghetti for lunch ‘Aunty Rachel’?” The false girl asked with a scratchy voice as she grabbed the ‘older’ woman hand and they walked to Pallet Town’s ‘downtown’.

 

“Well you have been a good girl lately for ‘daddy Tom’, Saph.” Rachel said with a laugh as she walked with a smirk on her face.

 

 

“Goodbye Mom, take care of yourself and please, go easy today.”

“Good luck Ash, don’t take to many risks! Well off we go Mimmey.”

 

Two voices echoed over the empty road and the hidden Zoroark smiled as it created an illusion of a shiny Pidgey landing on the roof of the house before it followed Ash. Within the forest the Noctowl saw the ‘Pidgey” land and gave a cry, which caused the Haunter to turn invisible and fly toward the house and the Weaviel to get out of the hollow. As the Noctowl took off, the Weavile jumped off the branch and grabbed the Flying-Type’s legs as the Owl pokemon glided to the house as the Haunter reached the building and slipped inside. As the Noctowl started to hover out of sight of the road the Haunter appeared through the wall of the house and signaled to the chimney as the insertion point for the next stage of the operation. The Noctowl flew above it and dropped the Weavile onto the roof before it nodded to its partner, signaled it to keep watch and climbed down into the house. With the Haunters help it was simple to set up audio recorders far enough in the vents that they wouldn’t be seen and to slip hidden cameras in the kitchen, the living room and outside her bedroom, no need to get the boss mad about what was being recorded after all. Its job done, the Sharp Claw Pokémon climbed back up the chimney with the Haunter following, when they reached the roof the Weavile smirked at its flying partner, the job was done and went perfectly, time to get out and back to their base.

  

 

The Zoroark moved quietly through the grass. Ash had been moving at a modest pace but it was easy to keep up and stay out of sight as long as it stayed downwind. All it had to do was stay close enough to get a look at where Ash went and get away without anyone noticing, with its skills it was so easy. When Ash reached the airport a copy of the man at the cabin stepped in after him quietly. Following Ash through the building, it noted that he was heading for the long distance travel section, was he going to Alola or Univa? It stopped when it saw Ash walk up to a woman in a chair by a door to the tarmac, and slowly move closer to eavesdrop on them.

 

“I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it on time Ash.” The woman said as she smiled at him as a yellow lizard Pokémon looked on from a chair next to her.

 

“Alexa, hi. Sorry I’m a bit late; I had to take care of something that happened at home.” Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

 

“Well they had a little trouble here earlier, so boarding was delayed, so we’re not in trouble.” Alexa said as she grabbed a camera bag that was next to her.

 

“Trouble?” Ash inquired as he looked around, as the Zoroark paid more attention to the surroundings, both of them noticed the signs of a pokemon battle or attack.

 

“What happened here?” Ash wondered out loud as he looked around, seeing cuts in the walls, holes in the ground and a few windows were broken open.

 

“They called themselves Team Gaia and…” Alexa started before Ash groaned and face palmed.

 

“Not those idiots again! I thought that we had been taken care of them already!” Ash said as he rubbed his face.

 

“Let me guess, they attacked the planes because the noise is damaging to Pokémon? The airport’s on the burial grounds of a nomadic Pokémon group or something equally as stupid.” Ash moaned as Alexa looked at him in surprise at what he was saying.

 

“I’m guessing that you’ve met them before?” Alexa deadpanned as Ash sank into a chair and held his face.

 

“The number of Quests I’ve done that were the fault of those idiots is mind boggling. Eco-warriors, Noble defenders of Pokémon? Ha, more like brain-dead fools who just want to be noticed! The trouble About a year ago the local police chief finally had enough of them, gathered all the local trainers and set a bounty on them! I was part of the team and I helped the local Jenny on a raid on their ‘church’, their leader started to monolog but Pikachu just shocked ‘em and knocked them out.   For all their passion they were surprisingly easy to beat, I almost felt I had to pay Jenny for the Quest, not the other way around when everything was done.” Ash said as the call for boarding sounded over the speakers in the hallway.

 

“How about you tell me everything you know about them, I know a paper back home that would kill for an article like this. It’s one whose main following are law enforcement, so letting people know about them might be a good thing.” Alexa said as the two of them walked toward the airplane through the doors.

 

“Just call me Unknown Trained in the article and I would love to, I don’t want any of those fools to attack mom’s restaurant in retaliation to what I know about them.”

“Wait, your mom runs Pallet House?” Ash and Alexa conversed as they boarded the plane, never notice the ‘person’ who had been listening to their conversation.

                                                                                                                                      

The ‘man’ following Ash noted the plane’s company and number and slipped back out the front doors, slipped into the tall and within minutes a Zoroark, leaping into the trees, using the forest’s shadows and its illusions to mask its travel as it went to the cabin its trained had rented with her comrades.

 

 

“This is delicious! You guys are so getting a 5 star rating from me.” The ‘young girl’ said with a grin as she ate the food before her. She and her _aunt_ had entered the restaurant and after being led to a booth the waitress had asked if they were new comers to the area, since it was their first visit to the restaurant. They stuck to the cover story they had created; their party was a brother and sister with the brother’s daughter. He was a Pokémon Photographer and she was a writer, they were in the area to get some pictures of the local wild Pokémon for a book she was writing about the affect small towns have on wild Pokémon populations. Since it was the height of summer they decided to take his daughter with them, his wife might stop by from her job in Viridian City now and again for a date with her husband while they were in Pallet for the next month or two, depending on how lucky they were with the photos and her observations. After that the waitress had made small talk while she took their orders and left Rachel and Seph alone to let them watch the restaurant as they masked it with small talk about their ‘time apart’. The food was the important thing, the combination of spices used tasted like a home cooked meal in the Homeland, either their target was who Lady Camilla hoped or this was the biggest coincidence she had even tasted. After a while a woman with brown hair in a pink top with a purple long skirt trailed by a Mr. Mime walked in to greetings from both the staff and customers, their primary target had arrived.

 

“Afternoon Delia, you’re a bit later than normal and you’re a bit pale, you okay boss?” The greater asked as the two walked in.

 

“Everything is fine Amanda, I just saw Ash off but I had another of my attacks before he left.” Delia admitted with a weak smile.

 

“What attacks?” A female teen with brown hair in a bun dressed in a grey shirt skirt combo asked with a frown on her face as she carried a serving tray under her arm as she walked away from the outdoor tables.

 

“Remember the ‘medical’ problem we told you to watch out for with Delia, Albia?” Amanda said as she scowled.

“Problems our boss knows she could stay home and rest, we can handle this place without her here.” She continued as she looked at Delia with a scowl.

 

“Amanda is making a bigger deal out of it then it is. Every so often I get migraines, they’re not too bad and I only get them once every few months. Oh, Ginny said she would stop by when she returns to the town, let her by when she comes in. Mimmy we made it so please head back home.” Delia said as she moved into the kitchen the girl following after her. The Mr. Mime shoot a sharp look at Amanda and left the building, no one notice that Saph’s eyes had flashed a solid black when Delia had entered, or that her grip on the table had tightened after and that she shoot a worried look at her ‘aunt’. The two of them didn’t notice the guarded looks Albia sent them before she went into the kitchen, the same look she had been giving them since they had come into the restaurant.

 

 

Tom smiled as a Zoroark walked through the open door; with it back everyone deployed had accomplished their mission. With a smirk on its face letters formed before it, the information of the flight Ash had boarded.

 

“Okay, lets’ see where the ‘prince’ is going? Johto? Nay, he could have walked there or taken a bus. Unova, its gotta be.” Tom muttered as he checked the airport’s webpage for the destination. When he found it, he jolted in his seat before he started too sweet. Of all places it had to be that region. With a click and a few minutes to type up a report; he sent the information back home, the jet waiting would get the operative to the target’s destination ahead of him, but it had to be one of the “New Worlds”. Getting up he started to feed the pokemon, giving them a few treats for a job well done to get him mind off the data he had found.

 

Tom had just finished feeding the pokemon and was checking the feed from the remote cameras when Rachel walked in with Saph who returned to her older form and started to stalk around as her hands seemed to squeeze something in the air.

 

“I can’t believe it! No self-respecting student of Aura casting would ever create something so, so….so wrong!” Saph ranted as she walked back and forth as she ranted. Rachel shared a look with Tom, seeing the worry she had reflected back at her.

 

“SAPPHIRE! You will control yourself and tell us what you saw.” Rachel said as she grabbed Sapphire’s arm to stop her.

 

“There are aura seals on her, from what I saw they are holding back her memories, weather they hold back specific memories by word or years I couldn’t say, but they were only starting to break recently, the records show lady Delia was a power Caster so her abilities are probably fighting back against them, however the seals wouldn’t have lasted a month on a beginner, yet alone all these years! I can’t understand how their still active! I thought it was a drug that was affecting her, but seals like this?” Sapphire ranted as she sat down. Tom was worried A beep turned their attention to Tom’s laptop, with a clicks Tom had the camera in question on the screen to reveal a woman walking up to the Mr. Mime sweeping the front step.

 

“Woah, woah, who the hell are you lady?!” Tom cut in form where he was checked his laptop, noticing a figure walking toward the Ketchum residence.

 

“We got somebody coming into the Queen’s house, female, she’s commanding the Mime, tall, she’s got black hair.” Tom said as the three of them and their Pokémon crowded around the laptop to watch the camera feed. The Mime pokemon let in a woman in traveler’s cloths with auburn hair in a ponytail with a scar under her right eye walked to a small table and picked up a journal.

 

“That’s her! She was the bitch who attacked the Queen all those years ago during the Invasion! That scar on her check was from Lady Camilla’s whip when the tart escaped!” Sapphire spat as they saw the woman page through the journal, and upon finding the newest entry give a small chuckle.

 

“Those seals have to be strengthened to last right? It has to be done by a caster, right? This bitch is a caster, right?” Tom said in a flat voice as the party watched the woman take out her own book and make a few notes before putting the journal back from where she picked it up before she left, walking into Pallet.

 

“Yes. Did you send off the report about where the prince is going?” Sapphire answered just as flatly as they watched the woman give commands to the Mime pokemon. That that woman was here and in their target’s house and the seals on her had eliminated all doubt in her mind about who they were.

 

“He’s heading to Kalos.” Tom said softly before both of the women starred at him before they exploded.

 

“KALOS!!!   Out of all the places, he’s going where one of the THEM has a position of power?!”

“It has to be the one place we don’t have roaming forces!”

 

 

Albia sighed as she finished delivering the last of her orders for her tables. Her first weak was over and today was payday, her Pokémon had helped her by scrounging in the forests outside of town to feed itself but some real food was just what the Zapdos ordered for them both. Ever since she had been chased out of her home in Johto she had been chased, she had only planned to stay and do some Trainer Quests in this town as a cover, to find a Pokémon to train to carry her over the seas, a Lapras, a Pidgey, a Spearow even a Magikarp would eventually give her something to help her escape, in the meantime this place was just what the doctor ordered. The Quest to work at Pallet House was from what she had overheard during her shift, was one that was available in bulk in the busy summer months, but sometimes it led to a permanent job being offered.  And Miss Ketchum hadn’t looked at her story too hard, then again what her coworkers had told her about her boss’s past, than maybe she was waiting until she built trust between them to ask about it? But there was something about her, an echo of safety, someone who would fight the whole the world alone for her loved ones.

 

If she had truly thrown off them off, then maybe she could make a new life for herself, at least for a little while. But there was those two who were here earlier, the younger girl felt like that old woman who had given her the necklace she wore under her shirt. She had told her that her powers were the result of being born able to tap into her Aura and having an active Element, whatever that was, they hadn’t had long to talk. The old woman and her team had fished her and her Pokémon out of that river and during a meal an hour later the people hunting her had found them, the woman had thrown a necklace at her, told her it would hide her and not to trust the League. When the two of them had gotten away she had examined it and discovered a golden stone within a locket, but she could feel something different when she wore it. As she was debating going to the League after all in Viridian City, she had seen Karen of the Kanto Elite 4 talking with some of her pursers, she had run so fast in the other direction she hadn’t even stopped before she had reached Pallet Town.

 

And this entire town was perfect; no long standing feuds between gangs, no Quests to beat back raiding Pokémon beyond the basics in a wilderness town. It was different then her old city, but different was what she needed. The feelings that those people gave off wasn’t what that child from earlier felt like, so maybe she was safe, but that girl. If the girl was like her, then maybe she should talk to the child’s father, but only after she had an exit strategy ready. If she was in a position to help someone hid away from those bastards, so much the better, the way they treated their Pokémon, their ‘holy duty’, all of it was just wrong.

 

Suddenly she went dead still, there coming toward the restaurant; there was one of THEM, she could feel it, that other sense that had caused them to hunt her, the feel those among of one of those of them who had abilities like hers was walking toward the door. She went quite as a mouse as a woman with black hair in in a traveler’s clock over her cloths with a scar under her right eye walked past Amanda into the restaurant heading toward the kitchen.

 

“Hi Amanda, Delia’s in her office, right? I came into Pallet near her house and Mimey flagged me down, so after a good game of ‘Guess that Problem’, he was able to ‘tell’ me what happened earlier, so I rushed over here as fast as I could.” The woman said with a smile on her face as she walked through the doorway and past Amanda, not noticing the look Amanda had on her face as she passed her. Not noticing the shell shocked look Albia had on her face when she walked in.

 

Amanda merely looked at her as she walked through the restaurant, a look in her eyes that held back emotions were being held back by force of will. Albia went white as her eyes widened, one THEM was in Pallet, and she was friends with Miss Delia?!? Did that mean Delia’s attacks had more to them than people thought?

 

“Maybe Pallet isn’t as perfect I thought it was.” Albia muttered under her breath as she walked over to Amanda for her paycheck, problems aside; she and her partner need some real food.

________________________________________________________________________

Well this is it, chapter end. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter on my project. Read and review please, I so want to know what you think of it please. And after each chapter I will drop a few explanations for Original Content that exists in this branch timeline. On another note chapter 2 is almost done, I just have to finish one scene before and look over it to make sure it’s right, I’m think a weak after this so read, review and leave me some comments, hope to see you people in a weak

 **Founding Day** : Holiday that celebrates the discovery and first settlement of what will be called Homeland by its inhabitants, usually in a two day party where the region parties hard,

 **Emergency Quest** : Protocol used by police in Kanto region that calls on all nearby Trainers in emergency situations. Considered last resort option in the face of total failure

 **Trainer Quests** : Small part time jobs usual lasting a day or a short amount of time. Way to allow Trainers to make money on their journey. Payout is based on Star Level, based on difficulty, time to complete and Pokémon involved, their levels, the number involved. EXAMP Star 1 Rattata raiding farms: Mob 1-5/LV 1-5 Payout $10 per Pokémon defeated; surcharge X2 for stronger Pokémon

 **Team Gaia** : A gang who use Normal and Grass types mainly. Primarily they were active around the Pallet Town - Viridian City area. Believed to be idiots who just want to be heard after defeat by local police with assistance of Trainers in area returned one year later as attack on the Viridian/ Pallet Airport has shown

 **Aura Caster** : Person who uses Aura Energy to cast ‘spells’. Multiple Disciplines exist, only difference being how Aura is channeled for effect

 **Sealing** : Discipline of Aura channeling to create a ‘seal’ on a medium that when fed Aura Energy can cause near unlimited effects based on shape and medium used, multiple seals can be combined, combined seal needs increased Aura energy to activate based on seals combined


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Kalos's Lumiose City Ash meets two new friends and fights old enemies while someone who works for his father has found him. When forces try to stop a message from reaching its destination a threat thought destroyed shows its hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, chapter 2 of my work and the main headache of mine, the Kalos League. Transcribing this was harder than I thought so I might just do what is different about the small episode and try to do a transcribe of only the big ones. But leave some reviews at the end with your thoughs and don’t forget to fave this story.

“Where is he? He should’ve gotten off that plane by now.”   A teenage girl sighed as she leaned against a pillar in an airport in Lumiose City. She looked light she had just come from a Gothic rave, her dark hair was done in a twintale style that reached her butt, two purple streaks went down her hair facing her front. She was wearing a black tube top that had a small v that showed the sides of her large C-Cup breasts and that exposed her midriff with a black open vest over it with a tight short skirt that ended at her upper thighs with a belt around her waist with six pokeballs, knee high black boots completed the outfit. Her face was heart shaped; her lips were a shiny black and her eyes had purple eye shadow that brought attention to her blue eyes, a pair of sunglass with black gems in the frame was around her neck on a chain. Next to her was a small bag, out of place for a traveler if not for some tech from home. She snorted as she saw some of the other women glare at her and the men around her stare at her in lust but not a single one had even an ounce of courage to approach her. A few of the younger girls were staring at her in wonder and a few might have talked to her if their mothers hadn’t been there but then again this wasn’t home so maybe she could cut them slack based on different culture.

                                                                                                             

 _So this is why everyone back home hate outside assignments so much._ She thought to herself, this was why they preferred to stay in their home; at least there people could dress how they wanted without people talking about them, at most they commented about the fashion behind hands and doors, and if a man looked at her like some of them were he would have at least walked over to talk to her by now. Lady Camilla had grabbed her from that party her cousin had dragged her to and thrown her on that train to the airport so fast she had to have two of her Item Cubes with her full wardrobe and her Aura Equipment sent to the airport. And she only got it a half hour before she was told to board the plane, so when she got to the travelers hotel later tonight she could put her cloths and outfits for her mission in order, but she had to be carrying her ‘Party Clothes” Cube in her bag with her Cube Reader, ‘Founding Day is an excuse to dress differently at every party you go to’, she would never listen to her cousin about stuff like that again.

 

“Boss I really, really hope that old man was right about her and him; for your sake at least.” She muttered as she looked to the doors to the tarmac as they opened and she glazed upon the woman walking in with a Helioptile on her shoulder. For an instance seeing it brought a flash of rage to her face, but she forced herself down, the woman wasn’t one of those sexiest Inquisitors, those bastards had been slaughtered by Sir Mordred and a woman would never be one of the Knights!

 

“Hmm, good figure, clothes and makeup could do with some work but her muscles seem to hint that she’s someone who makes a living by traveling so she probably has some stamina, not the best but I’ve _recruited_ worse. At least if it not really him…” She trailed off as she saw the figure follow her in. A blue short-sleeve jacket, a red hat on black hair, darker blue jeans, red shoes and a black shirt under the jacket and his face, it was like looking at a younger version of the boss. The Pikachu riding on his shoulder sealed the deal, this was her target and by the boss he was who they hoped he was.

 

“I will never ever bet against the longshot ever again.” She grinned as she reached down and grabbed her bag and started to watch her target walk with the woman over to a city map outside the airport. They talked for a minute before he ran off. The woman he had been with smiled good naturally as she watch him dash off, but this left Lilith with a dilemma.

 

“Hmm, I could try to catch up with the princeling… or I could chat up that cutie and get his destination from her directly, what should I do?” She smirked as she brought a black painted nail to her lips.

 

 

 

Alexa smiled as she and her Helioptile shared a look with each other about their friend's exuberance. She did feel a little bad that her sister had to have gone on a journey without sending any word to her, but that was her sister for you. As she walked back toward the airport to her get her bag she collided with someone as she walked through the door.

 

"Ohmph." Alexa cried as she fell backwards, her Helioptile fell off her shoulder and she fell on her bottom.

 

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." A female voice said as a hand with black nail polish reached down to help her up. Alexia grabbed the hand and got to her feet checking that her pokemon was okay before turning to the person she bumped into.

 

"No problem. .." Alexa trailed off as she stared into blue eyes that seemed to take up her entire view. She felt herself drifting away, until all she could see was the color blue.

 

"Say, about that boy you were with, could you tell me where he was going?"

 

 

Alexa shock herself awake as her Pokémon started to shake her, looking up she realized she was inside the airport with her bag siting by the escalator.

 

"Helioptile, how'd we get inside and get my bag? I… it doesn't matter, let's make sure we didn't miss our bus and have to have Gogoat take us home once we get out of town." Alexa said as she and her Pokémon walked away, not noticing a female shadow with a grin on its face, a fang poking out of her mouth as she blew a kiss after Alexa.

 

"Thanks for everything Alexa dear, we'll meet again and we'll see what side you’ll be on when we're done."

 

 

 

“So the prince is headed for the cities gym, a fierce start worthy of his father.” Lilith mused as she walked toward the gym. All she had to do was watch the entrance, scan him and send a report back home. As she got insight of the tower she stopped dead when she saw Ash and his partner thrown out of the pokeball symbol on the building. She raised her hand began to cast a spell when she heard two voice much closer to her target

 

“I’ll try to catch that boy!”

“I’ll catch Pikachu!”

 

Lilith stopped her spell as she saw a blond boy in blue and yellow jumpsuit and black and white tennis shoes throw a backpack under the prince that released a crash pillow while a blond little girl wearing a dark brown blouse with a black ribbon on the chest, white skirt, black shorts, and pink Mary Jane flats grab the prince’s Pokémon. She breathed a sigh of relief as the blond girl was shocked by the Pikachu.

 

“Quick thinking you two now let me cast a quick scan while I can.” Lilith muttered as she put her sunglasses on.

 

“Tool to see, Sight beyond, Show me that which hides from All.” She chanted as her glasses glowed pitch black.

 

“So the two of them are brother and sister hu, the boy’s aura shows that he has quite a mind and the girl is someone who wants her brother to have someone in his life, something about their father and mother? Looks like I could teach her a few things, but let’s take a look at the prince.…how in Arceus’s name is he able to walk let alone think with those seals on him?” She asked herself in horror at what she over a hundred seals on his Aura. She reached with a shaking hand to touch one of the gems in her glasses and started to chant.

 

“Sights Seen, Sights Unseen, capture them for All to See.” She popped the gem out and ducked into a nearby alley to and grabbed one of her pokeballs.

 

“Fly high, Murkrow.” She called as the ball opened in midair and released a black flying type with a crooked yellow beak.

 

“Murkrow, Murkrow.” The Flying type chanted as it appeared and landed on an out stretched arm. Lilith slipped the gem into a necklace around its neck, reached into her bag and pulled out two blue colored pieces of hollowed metal shaped like her wings which were met with a look of worry from the Flying type.

 

“Girl, I know these make it so you can’t fight with your wings, but you need the Wing Sheaths to make it back even sooner than with the Wind Road alone, this report has to get to Lord Magnus sooner then you could normally, it’s that important.” Lilith said as her Flying type looked her in the eye before raising its wings straight up to make equipping the Wing Sheaths that much easier. After a quick fastening she was ready, Lilith had a look of pride on her face as she gave out her orders.

 

“Thanks girl, now go, as fast as you can, but stay safe. The boss has to find out what the state of his son is so the prince can be helped as soon as possible.” Lilith said as she scowled at what had been done to Ash. If his mother had anything like that done to her, the boss was going to find the people responsible for this affront of Aura itself and impale them alive, and they would deserve it. As her Murkrow shot off into the open sky, climbing higher as she flew away from the alley, Lilith looked down at her cloths and remembered the airport and gave a short sigh.

 

“Better hide behind an illusion for a while.   To Walk Unknown Upon the Land, Change my Form to What I Command.” Lilith chanted as a black flash covered her body.

 

As the flash faded away a completely new Lilith had completely changed her appearance! Where a gothic party girl was, there was now a teenage honor student stood in her place. She wore a white dress; grey heels with only a hint of makeup on her face, red hair flowing down her back and a modest figure with B-Cup breasts.

 

"So not my style; but beggars don't slip by the hungry Snorlax." She muttered as looked for her target, but was unable to spot him.

 

"The seals must have shocked me more than I thought to lose track of him so.... Mandibuzz, take flight! Fly around and find me a trainer with a Pikachu with two blonds!" She cried as she released her other Flying type. Her Pokémon had a Searcher Gem in a tiara on her head, so she could identify types from above, and she was trained to identify targets in groups. She would soon know where he was, and with a chant she would see what her Pokémon saw.

 

"Sight Of All, Sights Beyond, Share with me What the Searcher Saw." She chanted as she closed her eyes, and saw through the vision of her Pokémon augmented by the Searcher's Gem, a rainbow of colors representing the Pokémon and humans within the city.

 

After spotting an electric with three normal auras next to one of the town's Pokémon arena, she ended her spell and ran toward the battlefield, mentally going over how she would interact with the prince, as a Trainer or a Coordinator? She did have a flare for glamor and showmanship from her time on the circuit, but she had a few powerhouses with her, maybe bring out her whip and say her family lives in one of the Old Regions that still followed the Treaty of Defense?

 

“Wobbuffet, time to Shine.”

 

“What is this?” Lilith muttered as she hid behind a tree. She saw two people in white with red R’s on their cloths behind a Meowth and a Wobbuffet face down the blonds and the prince, she recognized the uniform from tactical information about Kanto.

 

“Team Rocket of Kanto, after the prince; are we?” She snarled as she started to release a purple aura as she watch the prince’s Pikachu be hit with its own attack by the Wobbuffet.

 

“ We’d better retreat. Using Mirror Coat reflects special attacks with double the power!” we can’t stand up to that kind of strength.” Blondie boy said he looked at Ash

 

“Gotta give Blondie points for tactical ability; but minus points from turning away from the threat to talk to someone. But this might give me an opening.” Lilith mused as she grabbed one of her pokeballs.

 

“We’ve always stood up to them before and we always will! As long as Pikachu is okay, as long as Pikachu doesn’t give up I’ll be right here, battling to the end!” Ash cried as he stood back up and unfelt by all but Lilith, he released a spike of aura energy before the seals sapped it back.

 

“Boss, if I doubted he was your boy, its’ so gone now.” Lilith said in a tiny bit of awe in her voice over the feeling Ash’s speech had invoked in her had echoes of his some of his father’s speeches.

 

“All you’ll get is reruns.” The Female Rocket cried in response to Ash’s words.

 

“Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball” Ash commanded.

 

“Pik! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!” Pikachu cried jumped up and generated the attack its trainer ordered.

 

“We’ll help you out, too! Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!” Blondie cried.

 

“You’re on, Wobbuffet!” Female Rocket cried out.

 

“Wob! Buff! Buff! Buff!” Wobbuffet cried as it jumped up, dodging the Mud Shot while activacting Mirror Coat, bouncing the Electro Ball back toward Pikachu.

 

“Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out as its mouth dropped open before a small blue pokemon jumped between the attack and the electric type.

 

“Froakie!” It cried before the attack hit and exploded.

 

The blue pokemon land after the attack with Pikachu in its arms, electric sparks crawling over its blue skin.

 

 

Ash gritted his teeth; Pikachu was fine but only because a small blue pokemon had intercepted an electric attack sent back by Wobbufett, a rookie mistake! The pokemon in question was a small one that had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose, its eyes were closed. By its skin tone he had to guess it was a water type, but it had a mane of…clouds around its neck that he was made him wonder if it was a dual type.

 

“It’s a Froakie!” Clemont cried as he and Bonnie ran over to Ash. At the look Ash sent him he went on.

 

“It’s a water-type that new trainers can get in Kalos. So that Electro Ball must have done lots of damage.” Clemont continued as he looked back as Froakie tensed as electricity ran over its skin.

 

“So where is its Trainer?” Ash asked with a worried look in his eyes as he, Clemont and Bonnie looked around as Froakie hoped toward Team Rocket.

 

“Where’s Froakie going?” Bonnie asked in confusion.

 

“Froakie Froak!” it cried out.

 

“What’s with the yapping?” Jessie wondered.

 

“I think that Froakie wants to help us.” Ash said as he stood back up.

 

“Fro!” Froakie cried as it opened its yellow eyes and glared at Team Rocket

 

“Froakie’s saying bad guys rub it the wrong way!” Mewoth cried as its mouth dropped open

 

“You can’t take them on if you’ve been hurt! Stop!” Ash cried as he raced to Froakie as it inflated the back of its mane and jumped toward Team Rocket.

 

“Froakie!” Ash cried as he looked on in concern.

 

In midair it grabbed the inflated part of its mane with its hand and threw toward the Rocket operatives.

 

“Wow, Froakie just used its Frubbles!” Bonnie cried out as her and her brothers mouths dropped open in shock.

 

“Big whoop! We’ll just send that right back at you!” Jessie sneered as Wobbuffet jumped and activated its Mirror Coat, only for the move to have no effect as the Frubbles hit Wobbuffet, forcing it backwards as the remaining Frubbles hit Jessie, James and Meowth.

 

“What’s this?”

“I Can’t get this gunk off!” Jessie and Meowth cried as Team Rocket struggled against the sticky frubbles.

 

“How come it didn’t bounce back?” Ash wondered in confussion.

 

“Of course! Froakie’s gummy Frubbles isn’t a move, so Wobbuffet’s Mirror Coat was completely ineffective!” Clemont exclaimed as he realized what had happened.

 

“Awesome, Froakie, way to go! Pikachu and I can take it from here!”Ash cried as he and Pikachu advanced to stand by Froakie as the frog like Pokémon looked at Ash.

 

“We’ll lend a hand, too”

“Bunnelby!” Clemont and his pokemon proclaimed as they stood next to Ash.

 

“You guys better not forget about me!” Bonnie declared as she ran next to Ash on his other side and puffed her cheeks.

 

“Now, Bunnelby, us Dig!”

“Bunnel-brree!” Clemont command as his Pokémon jumped and used its ears to tunnel into the earth, coming up under Team Rocket, sending them skyward.

 

“Yeah! Way to go!”

“Nice work, Bunnelby!” Bonnie and Clemont cried as they saw Team Rocket fly into the air.

 

“Let’s wrap this up! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go!” Ash cried as Pikachu and Froakie both jumped into the air, Pikachu fireing a Thunderbolt and Froakie throwing a water bubble that merged and hit Team Rocket together.

 

“We’re blasting off again!”

“Wobbuffet!” Team Rocket cried as they disappeared into the sky.

 

“Wow! Awesome power!” Bonnie declared as both Pikachu and Bunnelby ran to their trainers.

 

Froakie groaned as it collapsed to the ground.

 

“Froakie! Something’s wrong!” Ash cried as he ran to the water type and took it into his arms as the others gathered around them.

 

“Froakie needs help right away.” Clemont said as he looked at the water type, seeing the injuries he had sustained in their defense.

 

“Is there a Pokémon Center?” Ash demanded as he stood up with the water type in his arms.

 

“Well from here, I’m trying to think…” Clemont trailed off as he looked around, trying to remember where the Pokémon Center was.

 

“I think it would be a lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professors lab instead!” Bonnie declared as the others looked at her.

 

“The Professor?

“Yeah, Professor Sycamore’s Research Lab! There’s no doubt he’ll know how to help Froakie!” Clemont answered Ash as he turned to his Pokémon hold out its Pokeball.

 

“Bunnelby, return Thanks a lot! You really helped out!” Clemont said with a smile.

 

“Come on Ash, this way!”

“I’m coming Bonnie!” Ash ran after the younger girl with the water type in his arms, Pikachu on his shoulder, Clemont grabbed their bags before hurrying after his sister and his new friend.

 

 _If he’s this strong with only one Pokémon, I can’t wait to see what he’s like with a full team!_ Lilith thought with a smirk on her face. She signaled her Mandibuzz to follow their target, while she trailed the elder blond. After a while she saw him go into a building behind a steel gate, this must be the Professor Sycamore’s lab. Seeing her searcher in a tree along the road, she then moved into a nearby ally, quickly checking to make sure that no one was looking or could overhear her, she chanted a spell.

 

“Send my Voice, Unheard to Others, To my One Amongst them all. Girl, I’m heading to the hotel. Stay here, head over once and perch across from where my room is supposed to be so I can recall you when you get there.”

 

Seeing her Pokémon nod, she move deeper down the alley, dropping her illusion around herself, time to rest from all the traveling she had been doing. Slipping back onto the main roads, she headed toward where her hotel was. Her target had finished with the only excitement he was going to have today, so time to finish her planning. As she walked her mind went to the older and started to walk with a swing to her hips.   She didn’t know why, but there was something about him…. 

 

 

The flying type had flown through the Wind Road with the aid of the Wing Sheaths, dodging flocks of migrating flying types as she flew toward her destination. For the last few minutes she had felt something, was she being hunted, on the Wind Road, the neutral territory for all flyers?  She hugged her wings to her body and dropped 50 feet, dodging a silver blast of energy by seconds. Pumping her wings she risked a glance backwards, spotting a trio of Skarmory in arrow formation pointed at her. Hearing the other flying types react to the attack she increased her knowing they were after her she flew faster she tried to think why they had committed such a taboo, what could she do? Angling down she flew out of the Wind Road, she would need every advantage to escape. Barreling to the right as she her instincts screamed out at her, she saw one the Skarmorys fly by with a white glow about it, as it flew past she realized with horror, that they were trained! They had to have been looking for something, did their trainer know about her mission, her trainer’s mission, what she was carrying?!! Looking ahead she spotted a group sea-stacks ahead of her, she was nearly home, and she could use this, she had to gamble on her movability to escape she just had to bait them.

 

Flying slow with while trying to act like her wing was hurt she flew between the pillars as the three Steel-Types followed her. The three Skarmorys flew faster as they moved in for the kill; their master will receive a prize soon. Dodging blasts of silver energy from her pursuers she flew between the rocks hoping to escape them. After a while she looked back and saw a single Skarmory chasing her before…. She was blindsided by one of the other two, it had come at her from above, tackling her onto one of the sea stacks

 

She moved her body up from where she had crashed and saw the three Skarmory land around her and slowly walk toward her. She prepared herself to fight to her end when six energy rays hit the three Armor Bird Pokémon. Around her landed three Pidgeotto while two more hovered with a Pidgeot, each had a look of anger on their faces for the actions that the three had performed on the Wind Road, it was neutral territory for all who used it. The three Skarmory didn’t even reacted as 5 more of them landed on surrounding rock pillars as one of the three in formation gestured with a wing at her and convoyed the command to leave her and go. As the Bird Pokémon braced themselves for battle a blast of fire hit two of the Skarmoys on the pillars behind the standoff before energy blasts hit the other three.

 

“I didn’t want to believe what my boys told me, but it seems they had seen the situation clearly.” A gruff voice said as a shadow covered the pokemon. Raising her head, the Dark Flying type saw an Aerodactyl, one of the Elites was here, she and her rescuers were safe, with that realization she let herself stop fighting, and passed out.

 

 

She awoke to the smiling face of one of the Pidgeotto in a room with medical supplies all around it, she was in one the Homelands Care Centers, she was home.

 

“That one wouldn’t leave until you woke up, I guess what they say about Pokémon loyalty is not to be questioned.” A melodies voice said from the doorway. Walking into the room was a pale woman with red hair in a bun wearing a nurse’s outfit under a lab coat with a smile on her face that turned to a frown as the nurse saw the effort her patient was making to rise and leave the bed the Flying type was in.

 

“You were only out for about two hours, so if your message is time sensitive you should make it on time. You can go as soon I slip this note for your trainer around one of your legs.” The Nurse said as she moved toward the bed, did what she said and opened the window. With a bow to the healer the Murkrow took flight.

 

 

Joy sighed as she saw the Murkrow leave with the Pidgeotto flying into the sky, it was to early for this. In all the years she had be in residence here at Castle Town, Pokémon on missions for their Trainers always gave her such problems, they always pushed themselves for ‘time sensitive missions’, really, drama queens 9 times out of ten the lot of them. Not to mention the problems Founding Day always brought to her Care Centers.

 

“Headmistress Joy? Headmistress where are you?” A female voice called worriedly from outside.

 

 _Back to the grindstone, at least the patents from Founding Day parties are all almost gone._ Joy thought as she walked out to see a black haired woman in a business suite running toward her.

 

“Yes Sara, what problems have come up now?”

 

“The Skarmorys that were brought in their all dead! No, they were dead BEFORE the General and his team killed them, they had machines inside!” Sara stammered as Joy lost what little color she had, what her assistant describe was one thing, a thing that her King had tried to destroy down to the roots of knowledge.

 

“Frakenmon.” Joy whispered in horror before her eyes hardened and she walked down the hall.

 

“Have the most intact of the corpses brought to Operating Theater 1, contact Lady Camilla with what findings we have. I want a full security team ready to transfer whatever I can carve out for a full diagnostics wherever it’s decided to send them, contact all off duty morticians report to theaters not in use to carve up the rest of them.” Joy ordered as she pounded her way to her Theater, time to find some answers about where the bastard who made these things might be hiding.

 

 

As the Pidgeotto followed after her she heard it call out a traditional parting she returned as angled upwards before she saw the castle above the town.  There was her target. She flew as fast as she could and when she reached the window she started to peck when it opened to let her in.

 

The room was full of occult books and tapestries, model of the solar system hovered near the ceiling without wires, near the door rested a staff.

 

“I believe you have a scan of my Nephew for me to look over little friend?” A cultured male voice said as the Murkrow proudly landed on a desk and puffed out its chest, the gem it had protected had reached its destination and the person who would help the Prince. After a rest and some food she would return to her trainer with her mission completed.

 

“I think this is the Flying type me and my team rescued a few hours back my friend. Good think I decided to bring the patrol a few mile out after all.” The gruff voice from the Aerodactyl said as the gem left the necklace and a hologram of Ash with seals running all over his body.

 

“I don’t think the Master will like what has been done to these two comrades.” A voice sighed the three shadows converged at the desk.

 

 

 **Item Cube** : Arcane Science device that turns inorganic items into digital data through the power of users Aura

 **Cube Reader** : Arcane Science device that reads Item Cubes’, must have code for Cube to recall items

 **Aura Equipment** : Catch all term for items which increase or give abilities to humans or Pokémon depending on item; items must be tailored for species that uses said item

 **Wing Sheaths** : Aura Equipment; Pokémon Armor Type. Appearance; Hollow blue metal shaped like wings that fit over the wings of the Pokémon using them Increase flight speed of Pokémon with wings, denies moves that use Wings as mediums

 **Searcher Gem:** Aura Equipment; General Gem Type. Bestows Aura Sight on user

 **Wind Road** : Bands of wind in upper atmosphere that Flight enabled Pokémon use to migrate around the world.

 **Treaty of Defense** : In time of old after a war that covered the known world, a treaty was signed, this treaty granted the right of self-defense with a weapon to all travelers. In the centuries that followed and new lands were settled, countries that still followed this ancient treaty became known as the Old Worlds, and those places that paid it no mind became the New Worlds

 **Frakenmon** : Pokémon reanimated by Arcane-Science. Forbidden practice punishable by death or enslavement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I said I would finish this chapter in a weak and I did, I hope you all enjoyed me work. Expect chapter three out in two weeks hopefully, I have a few ideas about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter three people. I set a goal and I met it. It was a challenge but I think I’m learning a lot about writing and that was one of the reasons I’m doing this but for you readers enjoy and please drop a few reviews

Lilith walked out of the bathroom of the room in the hotel she checked into dressed in a bathrobe, her hair flowing down her back, having finished a shower before she would order a meal. Her target was at the region’s Professors lab and after the excitement earlier she had slipped away to rest and finalizes her plans. She had released her Pokémon to feed them, taken her clothes from her one of her Item Cubes and was currently deciding on what to wear when she meets up with the prince. 

“Nido nid rina.” Her Nidorina said as she bumped her legs as her other Pokémon looked up from their bowls as she sat on the rooms bed.

“Don’t worry girls I order something in a few minutes. I’m still worried about the seals on the ‘Prince’. I mean I wasn’t able to see much from so far away and I will be the first one to say I don’t know much on the subject. But if they weren’t a prototype, then who or what was the experimental subject.” Lilith wondered as her Pokémon adopted looks of concern.

“Yeah I know where would they get a test subject like the prince but that’s only if they care if he survived. These are the Crusaders we’re talking about but really, are they that dedicated to protecting humanity?” Lilith said as she and team exchanged looks of concern she sighed and she shook her head.

“Come on girls let’s stop with all the doom talk. Let’s see what’s on the local news channel, maybe they’ll have the Baccer results, and then I’ll order something.” Lilith said as she reached for the remote control. she turned the room’s tv on and changed the channel…TO HER PRINCE ON THE NEWS FOR SAVING A POKEMON BY RISKING HIS LIFE?!? Lilith just starred in shock, not moving a single inch or reacting before her Nidorina bumped the bed and she exploded.

“TWO HOURS! I LEFT HIM FOR JUST TWO HOURS! How can he get into something where he risked his life how, just how?” Lilith said as she hugged her legs to her chest as she rocked back and forth on the bed. She perked up when she felt something rub against her legs, looking up she saw her Liepard on the bed while her Nidorina looked at her from the floor with her Skorupi on her, both given her a look of worry. Reaching she scratched her Liepard under her chin and sighed.

“I’m good girls. Teacher said the boss was quite the dare devil when they were teens, so I guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Once I find a way to make contact with the prince, get a feel on where he’s going and what to use as a cover for being here in the region. I’d bet you gals would like it if we hit a few of the contests around here, hu?” She smiled when she saw her Pokémon smile and start to cheer, back home their teacher had sent them into the Contests to teach her humility, she had learned that and taken to the arts of training Pokémon to use their moves differently like a bat to the night. Her Nidorina had even evolved during one contest battle, scoring them the trophy! Hearing a beep from her phone she smiled as she connected it to her laptop, she had the prince’s history of his journey now, all the competitions he had ever been in, now all she had to do was find a style to hit Kalos with and she was golden. Looking through the data she smiled, a way to have heard of him and maybe a reason to have come here, just what she needed.

“Well girls get ready to the Lovely Lilith is back on the circuit! So lets’ eat girls, tomorrow it’s time to meet and greet!” Lilith proclaimed as her Pokémon cheered around her, a smile on her face as her shadow on the wall behind her grew wings from her shoulders.

 

A teenage girl in a black shirt with a v neck that exposed the top of her C-cup cleavage under a black well-traveled coat and black pants leaned against the wall of the Pokémon Center. Her face was bare except for a bit of black lip gloss and a pair of glasses. She smiled as she saw Bonnie, Clemont and Ash talk with Nurse Joy. She walked toward them as Ash started to speak and reached for his backpack  
.  
“Can you register my Quest Scanner here too Nurse Joy?” Ash trailed off as Nurse Joy adopted a look of confusion which worried Ash.

“Quest Scanner?” Bonnie asked Clemont as she turned to her brother. Ash turned to them and let his thoughts fly. Come on! I know some countries don’t follow the Treaty but not to give out Quests too?! How do they expect Trainers to earn money, part time jobs that take weeks to earn anything?!

“I believe they call them Task Trackers here in Kalos. The Alola Reg call them Job Watchers.” A voice said behind them, turning Ash saw a girl his age dressed in black with black lips and sunglasses.

“Sorry to cut in but I figured I should help out before everyone spends too much time trying to figure out the terms a fellow Old Worlder used. You can call me Lilly and…say aren’t you Ash Ketchum?” The girl said as she gave a start as he turned to face her.

“I’m Ash Ketchum, do we know each other.” Ash asked as he tried to remember if he ever met the girl before him.

“No we’ve never met but a teacher I had showed me your performance at the Wallace Cup, and a friend of mine stumbled across what you did in Crown City while looking into a company the League took over.” Lilly said dryly as Ash rubbed the back of his head.

“A teacher?” Bonnie asked as she gazed at the girl.

“Ya, back home I’m a Pokémon Coordinator of some small fame and student of someone pretty famous locally and after the end of the season last year she said it might be good if I tried something differently after coming in the top 4 and then the runner-up the year after.” Lilly said as she beamed with pride.

“Wow! You’re a keeper! Please take care of my brother.” Bonnie said as she looked upon the girl.

“Bonnie, I thought we talked about this!” Clemont cried as a mechanical hand grabbed his sister and picked her up.

“Sorry little girl but I never date anyone I don’t know, so what your name blondie?” Lilly purred as she looked at Clemont who went red at Bonnie’s and her words and started to stammer. 

“What did you do in Crown City Ash?” Clemont said as he turned to look at Ash, trying and succeeding to make Ash the center of attention.

“Ehhh, nothing much really. Just reunited a mother and with her child, exposed a prominent Businessman as the worst Eco-Criminal in the region with a crime 20 years old that he almost got away with and got the scum to confess on live TV. And this is Bonnie and her brother Clemont” Ash said as Bonnie and Clemont starred at him.

“Your Task…er Quest Scanner can be registered with Officer Jenny, her office handles all Tasks and handles payment after the person who issues one send a notification that it was completed. And how can I help you Ms. Lilly?” Nurse Joy interrupted.

“Since Kalos usually only does the Showcase I was wondering if I had to register as a Coordinator here or not.” Lilly said as she brought out a Pokédex.

“No but Professor has a list of where and when the Contests will be held, you’ll have to talk to him for that information and with the damage to his lab you might have to wait a bit, and a new trainer is coming for her first Pokémon today.” Joy said as Lilly stared at Ash for a bit. She shook her head before anyone noticed her look and smiled at the three of them.

“So where are you guys going, from what Nurse Joy said I have to wait a while before I can get the info I need.” Lilly said as the four of them walked out of the Pokémon center

“Bonnie and I decided to travel with Ash for a bit; we need a change of pace for a while.” Clemont said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked toward the Prism Tower. And when I’m back, I’ll be stronger and more powerful.

“So it’s straight on to Santalune City and the Gym. Maybe we’ll run into you again.” Ash said as he gave Lilly a smile.

“Maybe, it’ll depend on where and when the contests are. So see you.” Lilly said as she walked off. Her faces showed nothing but inside her thoughts were going a mile a minute. An Aura Link! The prince already has a soul-mate?! Just what kind of life has he been living and what affect are those seals having on him! To block it an Aura spark from joining with its chosen Aura, something like this is just NOT done!!

Lilith’s glass showed a spark of a humans Aura dissipating when it met the seals. Just what hell did the seal-maker create if it could block a soul-mate bond. She went dead still when the thoughts hit her, did it happen with others, did Ash have more than one soul-mate? Gotta stop thinking about it, I need to find this girl, if I’m lucky then I’ll meet her at the Professor’s lab. I’ll make up a report on what I saw and my actions and mail it to teach, she’ll get it to the boss.

 

Jenny snarled to herself as she slammed the phone down into its cradle. The international police had laughed off her concerns that the Kanto criminal group was expanding into her region. Something about the Rockets she describe as being the bottom of the barrel, to call back if the Tooth Fairy joined them with the Easter Lopunny. Those criminals almost cause the death of a trainer and when she brought it up it caused the person answering to laugh even harder when she described the person in question. The bastard said something about sending her a file once he calmed down and hung up on her. A noise at the door caused her to glare at two trainers and a little girl who jumped a bit at her expression.

“Can I help you kids?” Jenny asked as she got her emotions back under control. She identified the gym leader and his sister and the black haired trainer looked somewhat familiar but she couldn’t place him, a flaw she had when her emotions were agitated.

“Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center said I could register my Task Tracker here?” The black haired trainer said as he handed over a Task Tracker. Connecting it to her computer she loaded it with the regions security passcode and grabbed the Trackers serial number before handing it back to him. A chime from her computer pulled her back toward it, the file the international police was going to send her, maybe she would get some answers, and she absently handed the Tracker back to the boy and waved him off.

“Thank you Officer Jenny.” The boy said as he and the others left her office.

“All part of the job, have a good day.” Jenny said robotically as she opened the file. The first few pages were about the Rocket members she had described and the pages after were about when and where they had committed criminal acts. After a while next few page she noticed that the same trainer ID kept coming up as both victim and stopper. Then another chime and an email entitled ‘Protector’ appeared. 

“Didn’t my cousin in Unova mention that a trainer had earned a title from the Pokémon Rangers and the International Police?” She muttered to herself as she opened the file, to no surprise it was a trainer bio, the kind of files the government kept of trainers that caught their eye. As she started to read accommodations for valor, for saving people and Pokémon, for defeating criminal gangs she recognized the ID as the same one in the previous file. The final page was the photo ID and when she saw it she shot up from her chair.

“THAT’S THE KID FROM LAST NIGHT, WAIT HE WAS JUST HERE!!” Jenny cried out as she looked into the hallway in shock.

 

“Frankenmons attacked a courier in the Wind Road?” The speaker was a tall man in a purple tuxedo and a black cape with an Eevee on his shoulder who lead two pale attractive women in maid uniforms down a hallway. The woman on his right had blue hair in a pageboy style, her blue eyes had black eye shadow above and her blue lips were set in a frown, in her ears were two white gems and by her side walked a Glaceon with a collar with four white gems. The maid on his left had flowing red hair that reached her waist, the only makeup she had was red lipstick and blush with two red gems in her ears, a Flareon was by her side whose front legs had clawed boots on.

“Yes Master Alex, Lady Joy ordered all off duty morticians to assist in retrieving all parts from within the corpses post haste. She entered the castle two hours ago according to a local agent so this is likely a briefing about them to quell the rumors. Though a few days ago Lady Camilla sent her apprentice out on a mission and the same night the Elites were summoned for a meeting, so there is that which I am sure one of them will bring up. ” The blue haired woman spoke with a cold tone as she followed .

“One of Morg’a’s little temptresses is dating one of the security staff called to transport the materials harvested, the bitch probably bugged the poor sap with a seal. So she’s probably the source of most of the rummors. Hope the fool she’s using had a good time with the little tramp at least, but given what I had when one tried to use me, I really, really doubt it master. And like sister Sarah said, one of them will bring it up.” The redhead’s voice was full of passion as she strutted down the hallway.

Alex smiled as he thought of the meeting a month ahead of schedule, a summit of the Elites and now Frankenmon, the times were getting quite exciting, what next, did they find the Queen and Prince? He gave a chuckled at that thought, he had probably taunted murphy, but if that happened, those harpies would die of shock.

Turning a corner he stopped cold as he saw what was guarding the door to the meeting chamber. Two humanoids in full plate armor holding lances with two Haxorus with black body armor stood sentinel.

“Master, those are Highguard.” Sarah said as she reached Alex and stared with him at the door guards. Alex slowly gained a grin on his face that as he eyes twinkled. 

“My dear cold Sarah, my passionate Ellie, this is going to be explosive.” Alex proclaimed as he walked down the hallway as his two maids looked at each other and sighed.

“Tell me again why do we love that man-child sister?” Ellie said as he followed after him.

“The sex, definitely the sex.” Sarah answered bluntly as the two of them followed their lover down the hallway while Alex only gave a small smirk at the words his followers exchanged.

Walking into the throne room he moved toward the left side and gazed around the room. A few people in clocks were debating Aura casting by the window, representatives from the School of Aura, they only came when there was an important announcement, were the Frankenmons were made by someone they expelled and escaped the law. The last Chimera breeder supposedly caused the procedures to change, but there are geniuses out there.

A few of the Families had a few more members then just their heirs with them, more girls than boys again, were they trying the catch the bosses eye with a pretty face? He nodded his head at his allies among the Lords as they passed each other as he led his party toward windows, and saw with no surprise that saw that the Lady Morg’a was dressed to the nines in the middle of a small crowd of ladies, was she trying to draw in others with her beauty. And she was striking today. Her long black hair flowed down her back to her thighs; her jade dress stopped at the middle of her breasts, with a cut show the inner sides with a green gem in the shape of the Grass-Type symbol resting between her breasts. Her dress went to the floor with a slit that revealed white stocking clad legs in green high heels. Her lips were painted a vibrant green, while eye shadow of an aqua green shade brought out her green eyes. Her Roselia was next to her with a grass symbol around its neck. He noticed her eyes never left a target across from her and saw who Morg’a was watching; the newest of the Highlords, the Lady Cleo Ro Clor of the Desert Realm was talking with a few lords who, if he remembered their homes locations right, bordered her territory. She cut a striking figure with her dark skin in a form fitting white robe dress that showed off her figure while still giving off a classy feel. All the makeup she wore was a simple black lipstick, while her black hair was in a simple pageboy style. Her Krokorok was standing next to her, a simple Ground symbol around its neck, showing that the simple things had a class all its own.

“So you made it to this thing youngster?” A gruff voice said as a heavy hand landed on his other shoulder. Turning he saw an older man with a beard in a white shirt and black pants next to an Ursaring. 

“Sir Viktor, how are you old man? How was that Chimera hunt you went on a few weeks back, it was an Ice Fire mix that was the pack leader?” Alex said as he smiled at his friend and ally among the Lords.

“Me and mine handled it, but I gotta talk to you about it afterwards. You’ll never guess whose territory it they never even sent a scout towards.” Vicktor said darkly as he glared toward Morg’a group. 

“I’ve dealt with such things in my own lands my friend, after the meeting let me track down the last two members of my old team to have a talk for old times, you can join us.” Alex said with a sigh as memoires of days long gone pasted behind his eyes.

A commotion near the front caused them to turn and saw three of the Elites walk into the room, each shadowed by one of their Pokemon. Lady Camilla was followed by her Zoroark, the brown haired robed form of Magnus walked next to his Golurk while Mordred was dressed in a simple smock and pants was walked next to his Chesnaught. Following after them was their lord walked with his Mightyena with Lady Joy walking after him in a black gown with a white Crobat on her shoulder. So a briefing by Joy was part of this after all, but why were both Camilla and Magnus here? Why were the Highguard outside? I think this might be bigger than I thought. Alex thought as he looked over the gathering.

Morg’a smiled and gave off an air of sophistication looking at the Elites entering the room but she let her thoughts tell her true feelings, confident that the Psi-Changer she wore around her neck kept them to herself. So that bitch Camilla is taking part in this after all. So whatever reason she pulled that brat from the party is important. Damn that idiotic little tramp for not getting closer to the slut! It probably was her little beast that was attacked after all. But she’s only been gone a few days, and in Kalos of all place!

As Dracula sat upon his thrown, all before bowed and curtsied to show respect for their liege lord. Before anyone could speak up about the nature of the gather he raised his hand for silence.

“My loyal subjects let me cut away all the rumors you’ve heard. Approximately two hours ago the Lady Joyce briefed me upon the 8 Frankenmon that tried to intercept a courier using the Wind Road. Lady Joy, if you would care to take over?” Dracula said as he gestured at Joy who curtsied as a holo projector appeared before the throne.

“Thank you my lord. As per my orders when I was informed what had entered my morgue, all personal were recalled and all machines were removed from the bodies before all but two were incinerated. This decision” Joy began before Morg’a stepped forward and interrupted her.

“Two of the bodies were kept from the final peace Lady Joy? Forgive my impudence but aren’t all Frankenmon bodies supposed to be incinerated after the foul machines which move them are taken from their corpses by rule of law?” Morg’a melodious voice interrupted, causing murmurs to spread among the crowd at this seemingly breach of law. Joy gained a small frown before she continued.

“Normally, yes that is the law. But the bodies were reanimated by an unknown process and power source. As the bodies were inspected, it became apparent that the machines were split in two different configurations. From what my limited mechanical knowledge told me, one type had a receiver of some kind while the other had a transceiver. The bodies saved were the ones most intact with detailed notes were made on where each machine was removed from the individual corpse. However both types had a few similar parts, this one we are having the most trouble identifying the components purpose.” As Joy spoke the projector glowed, showing a diagram of a machine connected to two broken crystals with the crystals each connected to one side of a hexagon stone.

“The gems aren’t like anything we’ve seen before. The hexagon seems to be artificial and seems to be the main power source, one of my people theorized that the gems act like a kind of converter. The fact that they were able to use attacks is a cause for concern, but the most distressing thing we’ve discovered is that there is no way for an external power source to connect to the stone, we have no idea how these things receive power at all.” Joy finished as murmurs started back up.

“This is troubling, tovarish.” Victor whispered to Alex as thoughts raced through his head. One of the only ways Frankenmons were found was the massive electrical power drain they used to recharge. And with the fact they were able to use Pokémon attacks…Wait, what were the attacks used elemental propertiess? Could there be a connection? Alex thought as his mind raced, signaling his group that he was doing this alone he started to walk through the crowd toward the throne. Alex exited the crowd until he was next to Morg’a and bowed to Lady Joy.

“Lady Joy, do we know what attacks were used by the subjects.” Alex said as he saw the scowl Morg’a sent him, curious. Did she want to score a point with that or keep people from asking? Just what is your end goal you Grass bitch

“As the witness was a Pokémon, a psychic copy of the incident was made. From what Lord Magnus divined, the moves used were Flash Cannon and Arial Ace.” Joy trailed off as she looked at the hologram.

“So moves of two elements and two gems. Were any gems recovered intact?” Alex continued as Joy called up data.

“All gems were found shattered. A failsafe or the result of battle…” Joy trailed off as she turned and shared a look with Magnus. Mordred stepped forward as a hologram of the Homeland appeared.

“Thank you Headmistress for your report, Lord Alex, Lady Morg’a for your points I give you my thanks. As of 1 hour ago our lord has issued orders that the patrols groups along our shore are be increased in size. The remains are to be turned over to the School of Aura as soon as the masters exit this chamber for a period of one weak for a detailed examination. All lords are to take any action they believe is necessary in their territories its security, all suspicious events are to be investigated by local authorities.” Mordred began as a map of the Homeland sprang from the holo-project identifying the various territories 

“Wait one minute Commander Mordred! How was a single courier identified by those monsters and from where did the courier come from? What was its cargo? These facts would affect any plans we make to protect our citizens.” Morg’a interrupted with a smirk. Joy had a look of worry on her face while Camilla had a sever frown

“From the machine’s localization before we removed them, some of them were hooked up to the eyes of the corpse, so a possible Aura sensor is possible. The cargo….” Mordred began until the person behind him interrupted and spoke loudly.

“Was an Aura scan of my son.” Dracula declared as he stood up from his throne.

Alex blinked, their lord couldn’t have said what he thought he’d heard, did he?

“I Declare this for all within this chamber to know! After years of not knowing their fate, my Queen and my son have been Found! Even as we speak, measures are being undertaking to return them to our shores!” Dracula proclaimed as the chamber exploded in conversations.

Morg’a had a wide smile on her face while on the inside her thoughts were complete anarchy. Arceus Damn it! With that old slug found she’ll be back and warming his bed within the next year! All my plans to find and influence her replacement just went up in smoke! I should have known that those stupid Crusaders wouldn’t kill them!

“My lord may I be the first to offer my congratulations on such wonderful news! If there is anything that any of us could do to help I’m sure my fellows would jump at the chance!” Morg’a said with cheer in her voice. Alex merely looked at her and let his eyes grow hard. So they did find D, and I think my people needs to spend a little time making sure that that tart doesn’t try to send anyone after little whoever go the scan or the kid

“I can only say that in this matter the Lady Morg’a speaks for me as will my lord. If there is anything my people and I can do to help you have but to command it.” Alex said as he bowed to his liege lord as the other Lords and Highlords copied him.

“Thank you but as I said measures are being done to return my beloved to me. May our people stand forever against all who would threaten us!” Dracula declared as he got up from his throne and his Pokemon followed him out the door. Alex looked at Camilla and fixed the right side of his collar and saw her and Magnus clench their right hands before he walked back to Victor and his maids. He grinned to himself as he walked. Time for an old friend and her son to come home at last, but how did they find them? And who better to ask then her brother and her best friend?

 

Cleo sighed as she and her Krokorok walked into her inner apartment. That meeting had been as nerve wracking as the rumors that had been swirling around the local net. The reality was even worse, Frankenmon powered by unknown means, and able to use attacks! That wasn’t even touch the fact that the Queen to be was alive with the Prince, that changed everything! When she returned she had given orders that all local wild Pokémon dens were to have surveillance equipment set up, if anything came to harvest fresh corpse, they would see them if they hit the dens. Why did she ever have to be chosen as the High Lord’s successor anyway? It was supposed to be just a simple Quest, why did her predecessor have to use it to choose replacement before he died, she was just an orphan who had to play peacekeeper at the orphanage. She didn’t like to fight, and his will that said she had to build her household herself without any of the previous staff, thank Arceus that Marshall Asim and his crew had stayed on and the homunculi maids. But things were hard; she had her pen pal to chat with! With a smile on her face she walked toward her computer, her Krokorok pulled out the chair to let her sit down and signed into a chat room. She had meet her friend on a message board about the impact Pokémon and human settlements had on each other, and since then the two of them had had conversations about care and feeding, exchanged recipes and helped each other deal with problems. She did feel a bit bad that he thought she was a middle management in a company who got promoted after her superior left, but the rest of the world wasn’t like her home, they didn’t have Lords and High Lords and to burden a doctor with her political problems just wasn’t the right thing to do.

SandyLady: You online Doc?  
RockDoc: Hey Lady, how was your meeting.  
SandyLady: The boss’s wife woke up from her coma, she’s going to return to the company but the medicine that helped wake her was almost stolen by thieves so security of all divisions were raised, and two people on my level are fighting with each other, I’ve had to issue a few orders that might get people hurt in the name of said security, what about you?  
RockDoc: I have a bit of a problem myself; the mother of one of my old friends sent a quite inquiry about a girl she’s worried about, wants to double check something and my job says I should make it official, but everything I feel screams me to keep quit, I’m a bit conflicted.  
SandyLady: So keep quiet and look into what might happen if you don’t, you might find something you don’t know you know about would happen. But why do you feel what you that way?  
RockDoc: Thanks for the advice Lady, it’s a supervisor who would receive the report just rubs me the wrong way, something about them feels wrong to me.

Cleo went cold as she rereads the last message; some people Aura’s were able to ‘sense’ the nature of people, when they were hurt and needed help. Most of them became public servants, doctors or police if Doc felt something wrong about his supervisor, then they might be trouble if he went official on this. One piece of advice old man Victor had told her when she was sworn in was to trust her instincts about people and Pokémon. Said instincts said the Lady Morg’a was a trustworthy as a coin left in the sun was cold, so she trusted the advice.

SandyLady: Doc, one bit of advice I think I can pass on to you; always trust your instincts. Your hindbrain might be seeing what your forebrain can’t.

“Lady Ro Clor! We have a situation!” A voice called from her door. That was Marshall Asim, but he should be out along the dunes, helping set up the observation cameras. If he was back then there might be a rather large problem that needs the local High Lords authority.

“I’ll be right there!” Cleo called back as she typed one last message and walked toward her door, her Krokorok falling in step behind her. The duties of a desert High Lord never ended, but she was ready to meet them. Opening the door she was met with Marshall Asim, a hard faced black haired man wearing a black cloak over black clothes with a Braviary wearing a Searcher’s Gem next to him.

“What happened Marshal?” Cleo demand as he would only have his Braviary with him if he was searching for something before he came to see her. Gesturing for her and her Pokémon to follow him he led them down the hallway. His Braviary took flight and flew ahead and out a window.

“Everything was going like clockwork M’lady, we had finished setting up most of them when we hit the Northern Mountain, one of the caves is or was used by a herd of Trapinch as their nest, it was empty and it showed signs of a battle. Thankfully we found the herd at an oasis, but the herd defenders were all injured. The team I sent into the cave discovered a hole in the floor that led into a chamber; it looks like an early Ritual chamber. The battle damage in the cave looks like the herd was attack from the cave mouth and then who ever made the hole was attacked by something inside. The problem is a sand storm swept the region after this all happened, at least we think so.” Asim as he led her into a room with a map of her territory, marked with symbols for her towns, cities and Pokémon dens.

“Send word to all towns nearby to be on alert, anything or anyone out of the ordinary is to be reported at once. Once night falls patrols are to be run between the cities for the next week. The Trapinch are to be relocated to a territory where they can prosper, send word to the School of Aura, I want an archeological team to be sent to study those ruins as soon as possible. And put the Gates on full alert for the next 2 weeks, if people broke into that chamber I don’t want it to be easy for them to escape.” Cleo Ro Clor, Highlord of the Inner Desert commanded as she gazed upon a map of her lands. What happened when the chamber was breeched, what did they wake up and who were they? I always knew I would face a trial by fire, this has to be it.

 

SandyLady: Sorry Doc, duty calls. Good luck with your problem.

Brock sighed as he read the last message SandyLady had sent him. For a corporate manager she always had the right thing to say to help him. Maybe it was wrong to let her think he was only a doctor, but the problems of a Gym Leader, even one who was away from their gym weren’t for the faint of heart. Just last week he had helped to take down a pack of Houndor and the alpha Houndom to relocate them to stop a swarm of Paras from raiding the city, thankfully his Marshtomp had evolved and defeated the alpha. The Pokemon Rangers had a nice valley far enough away that was perfect for the Dark Fire types, and there was supposedly a river full of water types between the valley and the habitat of the Paras, so there was no way for them to go after them or return to their old habitat.

Getting up from his computer he thought back to Delia’s message. She had sent a text that she was worried about a new hire at her restaurant, and was that a surprise when he and Misty first visited Pallet Town! To think Ash had grown up in around a commercial restaurant, and that it was famous! But the girl was the problem or had a problem. She had been settling in fine but all of a sudden she had started to jump at anything and seemed to have closed off from people. Delia had contacted him because she had a Johto accident and he currently was at learning about medicine in Viridian City and was wondering if he heard anything from Johto from either the towm or his position as a Gym Leader. He had sent back that he hadn’t heard anything, but he didn’t tell her that a few days ago he had run into Karen, a member of the Elite Four, while his party was hunting the pack in the mountains. Sure she had said something about a monstrous creature she was tracking but Brock didn’t think a Chimera was connected to the girl, but like he told SandyLady, something about Karen was just wrong. He couldn’t describe it but he’ll trust it for now and contact a few of the gym leaders in Johto through couriers, maybe one of them had heard something. 

As Brock walk out of his room he never thought that maybe the monstrous creature Karen was hunting was really the girl in question, never thought that maybe others were watching people like him who would help her without question. Brock never saw the glint of light a pair of binoculars gave off as a silent watcher cataloged his activities.

Lilith was able to identify the Aura from the sparks and had tracked her to and from a bus stop and was able to finally catch her and was currently tailing her toward the Professor’s lab. When she saw the girl in question she was able to get a general read of her Aura, this girl was someone with a good heart and a bit of creativity, and watching the interactions she had when she interacted with people and Pokémon between her and the lab she seemed to be a pleasant person. A good fashion sense, natural beauty and what looked like a great personality and a bit of creativity, the prince had a good one after him.

Lilith let a smirk grace her lips before she walked a tiny bit faster; she had to time this just right, she reached for a button on a crossing post and hit Serena’s hand.

“Sorry about that, you need to cross too?” Lilith asked the honey haired girl. 

“Yeah, I’m heading toward Professor Sycamore lab, what about you.” Serena asked as she looked at the black clothed girl. There was something that seemed to pull Serena out of the shell she had around herself.

“The same, he has some information that I need for my journey. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, the names’ Lilly and you are?” Lilly said she offered Serena a hand.

“Serena Yvonne, nice to meet you Lilly.” Serena said as they both walked toward the Professors lab.

“Nice to meet you too Serena, so have you decided on a goal for your journey?” Lilly asked as the walked toward the lab’s door.

Serena only blushed and walked faster, opening the door, pretending that she hadn’t heard anything.

“Hello? Is Professor Sycamore around?” Serena called out as they walked into the building

“That’s me. I’m up here.” A voice called out from atop a set of stairs opposite the doorway

“Huh? Hello there. I’m Serena and this is Lilly.”

“I bet you two are here to become Pokémon Trainers.” Sycamore said as he smiled at the two girls as he walked down the stairs.

“She is, I’m here for the information you have on when the Pokémon Contests happen.” Lilly said as she held up a Pokéball.

“Yup. Also, Professor, I saw this Trainer on the news. The report was all about how he had saved a Garchomp.” Serena said as she went a bit red in the face.

“Oh, you're talking about Ash.” Sycamore said as Serena smiled. Ash, I knew it!

“I ran into him at the Pokemon Center. He said he was heading for the Santalune Gym.” Lilly said, causing Serena to turn and look at her.

“Santalune Gym? Hmm. Professor, may I choose a Pokémon?” Serena said turning back to the Professor.

“Of course. And do you have any idea which Pokémon you'd like?” Sycamore asked. Lilly stood back and watch with a smile. A trainers first Pokémon was a mystical moment that only happen once for anyone, and only after a while did people understand what happened to them.

“Yup.”

“All right. Everybody out!” Sycamore called to the right before a woman in a white lab coat led three forms into the room.

“These are the Kalos Pokémon new Trainers may choose from, Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie. Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?” Sycamore asked as he turned back to Serena with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crusaders: Knights who launched attack on Homeland and kidnapped Ash and Delia   
> Aura Link: The result of two or more auras connecting, the people must meet and spend time with each other first, but when entering an area of 50 miles area sparks seemingly flow between auras unless something is blocking connection  
> Psi-Changer: Aura Equipment: Gemstone Type Special. A Gem that creates a false ‘mind’ that is the opposite of what the wearer is thinking, a convert defense against mind readers


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here’s chapter four. I wanted to finish this last night but the Battle scene with Serena and Lilith against the Chimera just came out of nowhere and I had to add it to the chapter. And over 200 hits already, thank you guys so much. So here’s the next chapter, enjoy and Happy Turkey Day

“Ah! , Before you make your decision, this is your Pokédex. Here.” Sycamore said as he handed Serena a flat card-shaped with a holographic screen in its center.

 

“If you point your Pokédex towards a Pokémon, it'll search for it automatically. Why not give it a try? Oh, Sophie could you get the what we talked about earlier?” Sycamore said to Sophie who nodded and walked off.

 

“Lily, my name is Lilly.” Lilith said as she smiled.

 

“Okay.” Serena said as she walked toward the three Pokémon and pointed her Pokédex at a small yellow fox with red tuffs in its ears.

 

“Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees.” The Pokédex reported as the Fennekin sneezed.

 

“Amazing! And you're next.” Serena said as she pointed at a small bipedal light-brown front with a green shell.

 

“Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone.” The Pokédex reported as the Chespin flexed.

                                                                                                                                     

“I get it. And finally...” Serena trailed off as she looked at the last one. Before she could scan the last one Sophie walked back into the room carrying a box.

 

“Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, he creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.” The Pokédex said as Froakie increased the Frubbles around its neck, causing Serena to pull back in shock.

 

“Wow! This'll come in handy.” She commented as she looked at her Pokédex.

 

“Like it?” Sycamore asked with a laugh in his voice at her reactions

 

“Yes.” Serena said as she looked at him.

 

“Well then, go ahead and pick your partner.” Sycamore said as the three Pokémon looked at Serena.

 

“Um, they're all so cute, but I already made up my mind. You see, I knew who I wanted before I left the house.” Serena said as she walked toward the first Pokémon she scanned and crunched down to look at the Fire Type.

 

“Hmm. Fennekin, I pick you. I'm Serena.” She said as she smiled at her new partner.

“Fenn!” The Fennekin cried in joy, finally it had a trainer.

 

“And Lilly, Sophie what you might need, but first do you have a Pokégear?” Sycamore asked Lilith as he accepted the box from Sophie.

 

Lilith smiled as she exposed her right arm and show the Professor a black armband watch.

 

“Good, to register at any contest you need to do so in person, for the trial season there open to anyone who decides to enter. To compete at the Grand Festival you have to have 3 Great Ribbons, and you need to win 2 normal Ribbons. When you win at a normal contest you will be award a password to download part of a coordinate that points to the next Great Contest is to be held. But each contest can only give you half a clue once and after you win a Great Ribbon you have to find the next Contest on you own anyway you can. We will advertise them a few days in advance but only in the city they’ll held in. but I can tell you that a Normal Contest is in Santalune City in a few days.” Sycamore explained as he handed her a Ribbon box.

 

A few minutes later Serena and Lilly walked out of the lab and Lilith looked at the skies. Seeing the clouds she turned to Serena and smiled at the girl.

 

“So! Where are you headed? Santalune too? Mind if we travel together?” Lilith asked Serena.

 

“Sure, I could use some company on the road but why?” Serena asked as the two walked through the city.

 

“Back home its safer to travel roads together, it’s a habit and traveling with someone who was raised with The Defense Treaty is always welcome, what do you use? Me I was taught to strike with a whip” Lilith said as she exposed her left arm to show a whip wrapped around her arm.

 

“I learned to use a naginata spear; it made me think of home in Kanto when Mom moved us here years ago.” Serena said to her new friend as she gestured at her backpack.

                                                                                                                  

 

A figure covered in a black clock with a hood covering his face walks up to the Moon Shadow Café, entering it with a small glance around him to make sure he wasn’t being tracked. He entered the building and saw most of the front room vacate, the expected crowed after a holiday.

 

“Hello, are you meeting anyone?” A pleasant sounding voice came from woman in maid uniform.

 

“Yes, the Exac-Strike Party.” The man said with a nod. He saw her jolt when he gave the name and smiled under his hood. _Guess the old lady told the her employees about the time we saved this place back then._

 

“Follow me.” The woman said with a smile as she led her down a side passage along one of the walls, up a flight of stairs to a door along a wall. Giving a bow the maid walked away as he opened the door and entered the doorway. He came to a small room, Camilla in simple sundress and Magnus in a black shirt and grey pants and two clocks on a rack by the door.

 

“Hello my old friends, it seems our number might be whole soon.” The figure said as he pulled his hood back to reveal Alex’tra Don. Camilla smiled and walked over and gave his a quick hug.

 

“How have you been Alex, your lands and people?” She asked as she pulled away.

 

“Alright with the people, and the harvest looks to be good this year. But I think we should talk about a certain… _worm_.” Alex said as his eyes lost their cheer and laughter.

 

“Morg’a did seem to be practically... vicious today. But don’t call her that my friend, it’s _insulting_ to the worms.” Magnus said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“What has the _honorable_ Highlord done that has colored your opinion on her?” Camilla said with a laugh to her voice. Magnus just looked at her with hard eyes.

 

“Perhaps it was when she tried to _kill us_ during that Entourage Battle so long ago. Or maybe it’s the little things, like the last Chimera breeder that cause the change in procedure was from her lands, how bandits that raid cities near hers are never caught on her side or maybe because of how when those ninja inserted and drew off our people before the attack they came at the city from **her** territory, when the little witch had said security in her lands was secure.” Magnus said frostily as his words hit Camilla hard.

 

“The Entourage Battle might have been an accident, I know giving what she said, but the change was there so that I see why ruled what they did. The bandits could be using the Underground to move around and have a man in her guards or looking the other way. And the ninja, well they were ninja.” Camilla said with a sigh as she shook her head. The boss was in a rage after the attack, her predecessor had died in battle and by the time an investigation was ready to even start Morg’a people had presented evidence that showed that the invaders had infiltrated through one of the port cities in her domain. The local forces had been dealing with a Tier 4 Chimera attack and had missed them, but some people didn’t believe them. The instigation had gone forward, but no evidence was found leaving Morg’a free.

 

“The bandits that plague us might have a base in her lands that she knows about true, and the Tier 4 could have been created and released by design, there are people sick enough for that in this world. But still, we’ve found her! Sometime in the near future she will be home and we can get to know our godson/nephew. How did you finally find her?” Alex said as he smiled at his old teammates.

 

“We didn’t find her, we found him. It was someone looking at the last Kanto Pokémon Tournament; there was an incident before one of his matches that sparked a researcher’s interest. But he’s been sealed, heavily at that. I’ve scarcely begun to grasp the theory behind them, I’m hoping Lilith befriends him and sends back detailed scans, if I can’t find a way to break them, he might have to get out of them on his own. I can’t imagine what Delia is going through.” Magnus said with a grimace. Alex squeezed Magnus’s shoulder and shared a look with his friends.

 

“She had a master Caster’s ranking when she was taken. Even if they have her sealed too I know that she’s fighting back with everything she is. But enough doom, gloom and work. Let’s have a nice meal and share in some work gossip. One of my lord’s kids is dating someone from his mother’s rival’s city, she’s exasperated about it, sent three requests for anything to take up her kid’s time so he can’t see her in the last week alone. But tell me about this incident that let us find him.” Alex said with a laugh as talk turned to lighter topics.

 

 

A lone Skarmory flies through the darkening skies, a keen observe would see that this Steel-type barley twitched as it flew, that it had none of the individual movements that signaled muscle twitches. It had followed its programing and hung back when the other members of Searcher Squadron 1 had attacked the focused Aura source and trailed it and its rescuers to their home. Protocol when loss of over 50% of mission strength decreed that surviving units return to base. For the last two days it had used the Wind Road to relocate as close to home base as possible before using it improvements to accelerate its travel speed, flying faster and higher then even airplanes. It slowed down and glided downward when it reached the area of its home. Flying above a forest it flew right by three Zubat with metal wings flying a patrol. It passed over a Rhydon with a metal canons in place of their left arms, treads on its feet and metal spikes on it tail leading three Growlithe with metal spikes along their backs and robotic legs with a long single claw at the end. It finally reached a stone wall around a complex. Two parties of 4 Machokes with oversized metal fists walked alongside the wall with the gate being guarded by two Machamps with 2 lances in place of their lower arms with two cannons in place of their upper arms. It flew past a refrigerated structure to enter a window at the top of the tower, entering a large open chamber, a humanoid form lay hunched over the corpse of a Hitmonchan on an examination table. When the Skarmory landed on a table next to a computer a wire snaked out of its mouth to connect to the computer. As the data was downloaded the person turned, revealing a man with a cybernetic right side of his face with an eye that shinned a dark blue. When he saw the Skarmory what remained of his face gained a frown.

 

“Gather SKG25, where is the rest of your wing? What has become of them?” A raspy voice said as the figure walked toward the computer. As he pulled up the report and frowned as he absorbed the data.

 

“Gather SKG25 report to reprocessing for rearmament/upgrade. Computer, return specimen FHitCha01 to stasis and prepare the Water specimens in lab 2. Also add Aura wavelength to file AU.” He ordered as he walked out of the room. Walking down a flight of stairs he

 

“A Problem Metalface?” A voice purred as a person walked toward him. The person was female with an hourglass figure; she wore a crimson cheongsam that ended at her ankles, with black stockings on her legs that ended at her thighs. Her arms had black gloves that went to her elbows; her pouty lips had gray lipstick and grey eye shadow above her blue eyes while her pink wavy hair went to her waist. Her pink hair identified her as one of the Joy Family, but the sneer on her black lips left that in doubt.

 

“Sorrow, back from taking out that Chimera already. How did the modified Cannoneer handle their first field test?” The figure rasped as he walked past the woman who fell into step behind him

 

“They were adequate for prototypes, there were a few problems with close combat but I killed them and brought back another corpse to make a new one.” Sorrow said as she

 

“Another Aggron moved into the mountains? Then the lure Resentment created works. The removed limbs were saved and I can modify the arms to handle the weight of the cannons, or perhaps I can move them to the shoulders.” He mused as they exited the hallway to enter a grand hall with banners with a wrench crossed over a scalpel in an X shape. Passing through the hall they entered a doorway. Reading a book in the room they entered was a tall woman with DD breast in a white halter top and a white leather pants. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail with a bang over her right eye with white eye shadow on her left eye and white lipstick on her pouty lips.

 

“Ignorance, back from spying on your target sister dear?” Sorrow asked as she walked over and put her arms around her.

 

“Yes, I was able to discover a connection to Lysandre Labs thanks to my little spies, what about your mission.” Ignorance asked daintily, totally out of character given her cloths.

 

“Basic Metal type Chimera, brought it back to harvest the Bio-Metal but old’ Metalface here wants to see the boss for some reason.” Sorrow answered her sister before following Metalface who didn’t stop.

 

“Sister must you call Dr. Sulnik such a demining name?” Ignorance complained as she closed her book and followed her sister and the Doctor out of the room. Finally the three people came to a doorway with an intercom on the wall next to it, opening the door was a woman in a maid’s outfit with stitching on her face and around her forehead.

 

“How may I help you doctor?” The maid asked in a robotic voice as she stood before the party.

 

“A problem has arisen with gather wings, I need to speak with the Master.” Dr. Sulnik said, causing the maid to bow and let him into the room.

 

The room the party entered had computers around the chamber and in the center was a bed with blue glowing tubes connecting to a figure on it. By the bed were two Frankenmon with the body of an Arcanine with the torso of an Infernape without the flames on its head.

 

“What has happened?” A low voice questioned from the bed as the two Frankenmon turn to look at the party.

 

“Two days ago master Gather SKG13 sighted a Pokémon with an Aura strength well above its size world allow, it moved to capture it and when it escaped SKG13 sent an order for help of any Gathers in the area, wings led by SKG20 and SKG10 responded with SKG25 staying back to return if the forces were destroyed. They corned the target before a flock of Pidgeottos lead by a Pidgeot protected the target. At this junction the 5 members of Wings SKG20 and SKG10 arrived to assets in the capture when an unknown trainer attacked and destroyed the Gather units. I have ordered that the Aura wave length be saved and updated the watch file.”

 

“Where were they when they found the target?” the Master wheezed as he absorb the information.

 

“In the southern oceans near a turn of the Wind Road.” Dr. Sulnik said as a hologram of the world appeared and the area the action took place was circled.  

 

“Designate that area a place of interest, send orders for new material gathered to replace losses. Ignorance, you are to see what the League knows about that area, prepare to gather materials for the creation of Battlers. Have Resentment begin designing mobility upgrades for said Battlers.” The Master commanded as the Frankenmon got up and crossed their arms, sending his minions to do his will.

 

 

“Oh! This is terrible. The sun's setting and we're still in the middle of the woods.” Serena said as she carried her new partner as she and Lilly walked through the woods.

 

“My gear will only able to show so much detail out of cities with what data I have, I’ll download a better map when we get to the Center, it’s supposed to be nearby.” Lilith said with a sigh as she walked.

 

“Does this mean we're sleeping out in the open tonight? Hm?” Serena asked as she looked around, drawing a laugh from Lilith.

 

“Not much experience with that princess?” Lilith teased her new friend as she blushed.

 

“My mom didn’t like it so much but I did rough it with my class a few times over the years. I didn’t do it enough to get an opinion on it though. If we could find the Pokémon Centre, there's no doubt we'd be able to stay there” Serena said with a huff.

 

“Like I said, I need to download better map data for more details. What that?” Lilith asked as she and Serena saw a figure behind a tree. Serena smiled and walked toward the tree as Lilith slowly reached for her whip.

 

“Excuse me! Can you please tell us where the Pokémon Centre is?” Serena stared at the figure, not noticing a pointed object moving toward her from behind the tree, but Lilith did see and drew her whip as she realized what it was.

 

“Serena get away from it, that’s a Chimera!” Lilith cried as her whip wrapped around Serena pulling her away from the creature before a stinger limb shot down where she had been a moment ago.

 

“Nidorina, Liepard to battle!” Lilith cried as she released her two Pokémon as Serena’s Fennekin jumped down before its trainer. The creature ambled into the fading light. It was gold colored with black mandibles on its face bellow three multifaceted eyes. Its body was segmented with three parts, its head on the front above two pincer claws and four spider like legs on its middle with two tails ending with stingers on its back.

 

“Bug type Chimera, I fought something like this before! Don’t let its claws get you or it can sting you to knock you out if it’s like the last one I fought that looked like it!” Lilith called out as Serena got out her naginata and spun it around.

 

“You led, I follow!” Serena called as she deflected a stinger from her Pokémon.

 

“Try to cut off the tail, it might run after that!” Lilith said as she tried to hit one of the Chimera’s eyes but it blocked with it claws. _Fuck the mission I’ve started to like her, but the laws are clear, only use Aura abilities if you have to and we can survive this without them, sorry Serena, with your blade you might have to take your first kill. I just hope this thing is alone._ Lilith hated herself for the plan that was forming in her mind; she knew how people off home reacted when they made their first kill.

 

“Liepard, Dark Pulse when you’ve got a target! Nidorina Double Team try to draw away from Serena! Serena, watch for your target!” Lilith ordered as she tried to get behind it. Nidorina glowed as copies of it formed between Serena and the Chimera. The Chimera tried to grab Liepard with one of its claws but the Dark type dodged to the side, while Lilith’s whip scored hits on its center segment. The chimera’s mandables opened and shot a string of sticky silk at Nidorina that hit some of the copies before black rings from Liepard hit its face, blast off part of its right mandible. The Chimera cried and shot one of its tail stingers at one of the copies, allowing Serena to dart in and slice off the stinger and a segment of its tail before her Fennekin shot a sphere of orange sparks at the wound, burning it.

 

“Good job Serena! Liepard charge up a Hyperbeam to core it! Nidorina Protect between Liepard and the Chimera until she’s ready!” Lilith said as her whip scored hits. The Chimera looked at its prey and decided to retreat. Opening its mouth as its sole remain mandible opened its mouth released a fog that covered the clearing, causing its opponents to cough and lose sight of it. When the fog cleared it was to reveal a green oval between where the Chimera had been and Serena and the Pokémon, Lilith was further down the path with her whip drawn. Looking around she put her whip back around her arm and recalled her Pokémon as Serena put her spear away before she reached down and picked up her Fennekin and hugged it.

 

“Fennekin you were so brave, I’m so proud of you!” Serena said with a smile on her face before she saw Lilith’s face. The frown on her friend’s face causes Serena to look around before turning to her.

 

“Lilly, what’s wrong, we fought it off!” Serena said and frowned as she saw that her words caused Lilith’s frown to grow.

 

“That thing was smart enough to escape when it didn’t have an advantage, that’s not normal.” Lilith said as she looked around with a frown on her face. Serena looked at her friend before a thought struck her.

 

“You said it would run if I cut one of its stingers off!” Serena cried as Lilith adopted a sheepish look.

 

“I said it might run off, and I was trying to keep you from freezing up and becoming a target, I thought we would have to kill it.” Lilith mumbled as Serena and Fennekin just stared at her.

 

“Is everything okay?” A voice called from behind them, causing the girls to turn and see Nurse Joy running toward them with a Wigglytuff by her side.

 

“I heard screams, are you two okay?” Nurse Joy asked with worry on her face as she took in the silk on the ground and the exhausted looks on the two girls faces. When she saw the stinger dripping purple blood Joy went white and stared at the two girls.

 

“Oh, we’re fine, we just fought off a bug type Chimera, say, where’s your Pokémon Center?” Lilith asked as she smiled at Nurse Joy.

 

“It’s down the path ahead of us.” Joy said absentmindedly as she starred at the stinger in the road.

 

“Hey, Serena?” Lilith said with a grin on her face. The Chimera was gone, time to move on.

 

“Yes?” Serana asked as she and her Pokémon looked at her friend’s infectious grin as her own started to grow.

 

“Race ya!” Lilith said as she ran down to road.

 

“No fair!” Serena laughed as she and Fennekin followed, both of them glad to be out of danger.

 

Behind some vegetation three multifaceted eyes stared at the figures moving out of the forest before it walked off into the gloom, it would see them again and then it would eat them.

 

 

Amanda sighed to herself as she walked towards Pallet House. She ran a hand through her hair before she shook her head when she stopped and checked her appearance at a window that looked into Pallet House’s seating area, she had to look her best as a greater. Her blond hair stopped at her shoulders, her eyes blue had a bit of purple eyeliner to bring them out, red lip-gloss for her lips, and she was wearing black pants with a purple shirt with baggy arms that showed the restaurants logo on the back as all permanent staff did, all in all she was ready for the day. _Perfect and_ _now if Albia wasn’t acting like a cornered Rattata._ Amanda thought as she sighed.

 

For the last two days Albia had been on edge and looked like someone had cornered her against a wall. Ever since that gold-digging bitch had comeback from her vacation come to think of it. Guinevere Oak was a grade A bitch in school and when Delia and the Professor wasn’t around but she hasn’t even talked to the girl yet. But with her it was always something, the only decent thing that whore had ever done was give birth to her children and the Professor practically raised them! But enough about _her_ , time to get to work. As she entered the restaurant she saw Delia poke her head out of the Kitchen.

 

“Good, you’re here Amanda, I need to talk to you for a few minutes.” Delia said as she walked towards her. Amanda noticed Delia was wearing a new necklace, a multi-faceted blue crystal on a chain rested above her breasts.

 

“Something wrong Delia?” Amanda said as she saw Delia adopt a sheepish look.

 

“We’re almost out of berries and it’s your turn to visit the orchard.” Delia said as she scratched her head and refused to look at Amanda. Getting new barriers was one of the jobs that was on a rotation at the restaurant, they grew fast enough in the ‘wild’ that people sent were able to get them easily enough even in winter with the right Pokémon to help.

 

“So you’re taking over my shifts while I’m gone?” Amanda said flatly as she folded her arms and looked at her boss.

 

“yes. Oh, take Albia with you. The girl’s been acting scared about something, maybe a change of pace will help her.” Delia said as she smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see if I can get anything about what’s wrong with her.  The baskets are outside your house right? And go to the employ’s girls room and use the makeup we keep there for once.” Amanda sighed as she turned around.

 

“They are and tell me if you find out anything.” Delia said as she took position behind the podium and ignored the makeup advice.

 

“By the way Delia that’s a nice necklace, where’d you get it?” Amanda said as walked toward the door. As she walked out the door she heard Delia call out an answer.

 

“Ginny gave it to me, she said she found it when she was heading home and thought of me.” Amanda was glad Delia was behind her, she wouldn’t see the scowl on her face. _Guinevere_ never gave anyone presents because she thought of someone when she saw something. She really needed to find out why that bitch was always hanging around Delia, whatever reason she was sure it wasn’t for Delia’s benefit.

 

 

 _Keep it together girl, you just need to catch anything that can get you out of here._ Albia thought to herself as she held a Pokéball in her pocket as she tried to watch every alley as she walked to her Quest. Ever since she had sensed that woman, she was jumping at every shadowed alley; sure she was surrounded by those killers.

 

A hand landed on her shoulder and she shot to the side and saw Amanda looking at her with worry in her eyes.

 

“Albia, we **will** talk about that but later. Today you and I are going through the forest picking fresh berries. Today is supposed to have good weather and it’s the perfect place for a nice talk.” Amanda said in a no nonsense tone with a hard look to her eyes. All Albia could was nod, wondering what in Arceus name she could do to get out of that talk and hopping she would find a Spearow in the forest at least, then she and her Pokémon could rough it off the Routes until she had a flyer that could carry her, she wasn’t going over a cliff without wings ever again.

 

 

A bipedal form crashed through the forest, not sparing a single backwards glance as it rushed onward. Ever since it had run into the things chasing it, it had known no peace. It had taken out one of them, but the only thing that accomplished was to bring out a _something_ to lead the other two, a …human? Whatever the leader was it was able to keep pace and track it better than the first chasers and led from the front, it had abilities that…. It dodged to the right as a blade of pink energy suddenly sliced downward where it had been standing just a moment ago.

 

“So little Bug, will you stand and fight or do we continue the hunt?” A voice called out with a jovial tone to it from the direction the energy came from.

 

The biped didn’t spare a single look at back before it ran in the opposite direction of the voice.

 

“The hunt continues my hounds, let us run down our prey!   For the Queen and for Glory!” The voice called as two large shadows stalked after the biped with a laugh in its voice.

 

 

Tom sighed to himself as he walked through the rented cabin. Since they sent that coded message back to command the orders were to wait until a _human_ courier could pick up a scan of the Queen and keep their eyes open. Tom had sent his Weavile and Noctowl out when they received the message to set up sensors around the cabin before ordering his Noctowl to hide near the Queen’s home and follow targets when it received a signal. Sapphire had added a few seals to make the cabin more durable and fireproof in case it was attacked and Rachel had drawn up a watch schedule and was currently taking stock of their Aura Equipment and their personal weapons while Sapphire was meditating trying to get a feel for the Natural Aura of the area, trying to create a mystical early warning system in case any Casters or Auralists were about.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Sapphire cried as her eyes shot open, her trance broken as she had felt a surge of Aura.

 

“We got incoming Sapphire!?” Rachel called as she and Tom started to draw their weapons and reached for their Pokéballs with their free hands.

 

“NO! A surge of Fairy Aura just flashed somewhere in the forest! Someone Used an Aura Technique ! It wasn’t a Pokemon or Human!” Sapphire said as she got up and scrambled for her staff.

 

“A Fairy attack? Not a human or Pokémon? Ladies I think we should it’s time to Blastoise Up as me ma would say. And…hello. We’ve got movement in front of the Queen’s house.” Tom said as he caught sight of his laptop’s screen.

 

 

Albia looked around when they stopped before a house at the edge of the Pallet town line.

 

“Come out, Arcanine!” She jolted when she heard the command Amanda spoke as a Pokéball flew through the air and release the Fire-type. Amanda moved towards the door and retrieved three 2 sided bags that she put on her Fire Pokémon.

 

“Okay we’re after Orans, Tamatos, Nanabs, Leppa and Razzs. And to make it easier, a few years ago Delia planted a berry orchard to make harvesting new berries when we need them a breeze.” Amanda said as she led her Pokémon and Albia towards the woods. Albia could feel eyes on her as they entered the forest but it was the same kind she used to feel when she and her Pokémon went to find wild ones to fight and train with, both comforting and challenging and she started to relax for once.

 

Amanda looked at Albia as they walked and grew more concerned for her. _Once we walked into the woods the locals started to eye us up and judge us and she’s acting like she on a Sunday stroll. Whatever is bothering her has to do with what’s in cities, people? Is she on the run from someone?   Wait, this started when that gold digging slut came back from her trip! Albia started to act scared as soon as_ _Guinevere left! That’s ether the mother of all coincidence or the kid is scared of the tramp! But the bitch didn’t even react to the kid when Delia introduced them, so if Albia is scared of Guinevere, but Guinevere never met the girl before, so what’s the source of her fears?_ Amanda thought as her eyes grew hard. Her own history with _Guinevere Oak_ aside, if the bitch hurt the younger girl she wouldn’t live long to enjoy it.

 

“Okay Albia we’re almost where Delia and Ash planted the grove, that Delia’s world trotting trainer son by the way. From experience a few wild Pokémon might be around, but if we leave them alone they leave us alone. If a Chimera is here stay back, my partner will hold it off so I can get my blades out and kill it. You got anything?” Amanda asked as she pulled back her sleeves to reveal two hilts sticking out of two sheaths on her arms.

 

Albia looked down and let her hand slip into her pocket, looking anywhere but at Amanda and started to walk a bit faster. The kid didn’t want her to know what she had to defend herself, this might be as serious as Delia was thinking.

 

“So this grove, what kind of pokemon might be feeding there? I saw Spearows and Rattatas on my way into Pallet, what other species are around here?” Albia said as she smiled hollowly.

 

“Your running from someone, aren’t you?” Amanda said, causing Albia to stop cold and stare at her elder.

 

“You don’t have a bounty for anything, I have a brother in law enforcement and he sends me updates about that so you’re not a criminal. You don’t have an air of a noble and you can do your job like you’ve cooked for yourself a lot so running from a decision your parents or family made is out too. That only leaves your running from someone or a group, why I don’t know but it’s probably something on their end. And for some reason _Guinevere Oak_ is involved.” Amanda finished with a growl as Albia just looked at her and slowly paled.

 

“Listen kid, I don’t know what your problem is but trust this, I hate Guinevere Oak for a few things in our past, she’s the last person on the planet I would ever help. Please kid, you can trust me and Delia.” Amanda said softly as she squeezed one of Albia’s shoulders.

 

“But what if I can’t trust Delia because of her headaches?” Albia asked softly as she hugged herself. Amanda did a double take and went still at what she heard.

 

“Child, do you know anything about what really happened to Delia and Ash?” Amanda whispered in total shock. This could change things, Delia could find out where she and Ash came from, they could finder his father they, could… _Wait, was THAT BITCH MIXIED UP IN DELIA’S TROUBLES?? SHE CAME BACK TO PALLET THREE MONTHS AFTER DELIA TURNED UP!_ She went dead still when she saw the state Albia was in, tears were running down her face and one hand in pocket, and enlarged Pokéball in it with her other hand around her necklace, a look of such fear on the girl’s face she hadn’t seen since the Chimera Invasion 5 years ago.

“Albia, explain. Please?” Amanda begged the girl before her.

 

“It’s something I don’t fully know about, I was told about it by an old woman in the mountains between Johto and Kanto. She found me when she… Fished me out of the river I’d fallen in when the people hunting me force me over a cliff.” Albia said as she closed her eyes as Amanda starred at her.   _I owe Ms. Ketchem and what I can tell Ms. Amanda is telling the truth about not wanting to help Oak, if she is one of them.. Wait, what is that… THERE!_

“Something is coming at us! Defend us Flaaffy!!” Albia screamed as she threw her Pokéball. A bipedal pink sheep with a tail ending in a blue orb appeared before them and stood ready for battle.

 

“WHERE!” Amanda snarled as she looked around as her Arcanine snarled and braced itself. She only had her Aracine with her, she had left her other Pokémon back home today, a mistake she regretted already.

 

“SOUTH!” Albia screamed as they heard rustling and out the undergrowth came a segmented grey bipedal wounded Bug-Type with two spiky pincers on its head, two long and thin arms ended in three grey claws. Following it was a teenage boy with steel gray hair in a green tabard with a stylized Emerald G on it center over a black shirt, black boots and gray pants. He holding a rapier in his left hand and on his right hand was a glove with a green gem set on the back of the hand.

 

“So beyond the target of my hunt I have found two maidens fair, a good day for Knight Acel.” From the teen a jovial voice rang out as he smiled. Amanda’s Arcanine pounded to stand by the Pinsir and growled. Amanda slowly drew her two long daggers from her arms as she starred at the G as her eyes hardened.

 

“We might have a problem if your hunt isn’t to add this one to your team, or if that G is for Gaia.” Amanda growled as Albia’s Flaffy moved closer as its trainer looked at her senior. Albia had heard about Team Gaia, and the stories about them had originally painted a picture of idiots but over the last few days a darker tone had been shown in their revived state.

 

“A Woman of battle, a true treat to be savored, and with a mind and soul of courage. With Us among Gaia’s chosen you will be by dusks shadow.” As the words left his mouth behind him two shadows walked into the light. They were made of wood crafted to look like armored knights with a large green gem in its center; its head had three green gems in a triangle. Its blocky legs ended in four talons on each side of the legs. Their arms ended in hands with three claws with a green gem in its center with green bulbs on each side of its limbs with green gems on its shoulders.

 

“Knight Stalkers take our mark down! I will keep the maiden fair busy.” Sylvestre commanded as he smiled at Amanda. As the two creatures walked toward the Bug type the gems on their shoulders glowed and many green energy leaves formed and shot at the Pinsir.

 

“Flaaffy, Protect!” Albia cried as her Pokémon intercepted the attack and a green energy sphere formed around the two Pokémon, the leaves dissipating when they hit the energy barrier.

 

Meanwhile Amanda had blocked the thrust of Acel’s rapier and sliced his right arm, lightly drawing his blood which only seemed to cause Sylvestre to laugh at what she had done. Her Arcanine fired a Flamethrower that he jumped over with a grin at what they were doing, acting as if they were playing dodge ball.

 

“A spirited try, let’s see how you do when I add some Aura?” Sylvestre said with an evil grin as he began to glow pink and began to increase the speed of his thrusts his reactions to Arcanine’s attack faster, his jumps higher.

                                                                                                                                               

Amanda began to try to block his strikes, succeeding half the time and feeling the blade hit her arms. _This ‘Knight’ isn’t an Aura Guardian, so how was he able to use Aura, not counting the color difference!_

 

Seeing what Amanda was dealing with Albia looked what her Pokémon was fighting, trying to think of anything to help. The Pinsir looked first at her, then at the leaves hitting the shield before it cried out.

 

“Pinsir! Pin sir pin!” Flaaffy dropped the Protect when it heard the Bug Types cries, letting a few of the energy leaves hit itself before it moved to the side as the Pinsir brought its hands together and released a ball of blue energy that shot at the Knight Stalker to the left, hitting its center gem. As the gem gained a few cracks, Albia noticed that the leaves it formed dissipated. _This might be what we need, if I’m right about that things reaction to the damage._ Albia thought as she reached under her shirt and drew a few throwing knives.

 

Amanda parried the rapier with her left blade, trying to hit her opponent with her right blade missing him by inches. Sylvestre gave a laugh as he dodged the flames and blade. As he moved his eyes drank in his appornent, trusting the Stalkers to hand the younger girl and the other two Pokémon. _This woman is a treasure! She has both looks and bravery, and that Pokémon is well trained, give her the blessing and a better match I couldn’t find! The girl I can see becoming an apprentice to one of our casters, maybe even one of the Queen’s handmaidens._ He thought as he aimed a thrust at Amanda’s right shoulder which she dodged and sliced down with her left blade. Truly he was have so much fun with her.

 

“Flaaffy, Brick Break on the central gem!” Hearing Albia’s command Amanda saw her opponent stiffing. Turning his head in a flash he eyes went wide at what he saw. The Electric type had jumped at the right most Stalker and hit its center gem with a glowing arm, cracking it to pieces. As the Stalker fell backwards Amanda scored a hit to Acel’s face, creating a gash down his right eye. Before he could move a throwing knife hit his left should, cutting deep to his bone. Sylvestre eyes hardened as he reached under his tabard and pulled out a flow chain that glowed pink, the glow consuming it before a pink colored glow flowed his up his arm and covered his body, forcing the knife out of his arm as his wounds healed and he smirked before he disappeared from sight.

 

“OOFF!” Amanda cried out as Sylvestre’s right fist hit her stomach, sending her flying at a tree before her Arcanine shot between her and the tree hitting it in place of its trainer.

 

“Amanda!” Albia cried out as she saw the state of her friend. Hearing a cry from her Flaaffy she saw that the Stalker had wrapped a vine from its arms around the Pinsir and used it as a club to hit her Flaaffy.

 

“Surrender, you’ve put up a good fight but my ruling is true, by dusks shadow among the Chosen you will be.” Albia heard and saw the Knight Stalker walk toward her. She looked at her Flaaffy and saw it was pinned under the Pinsir. Her hands went to the pendent around her neck, could she risk it?  She thought of how Amanda and Delia had treated her, how the others at Pallet House had treated her, could she let Amanda be taken captive? Her eyes hardened and she made her choice as she removed her necklace.

 

Amanda struggled to move her Pokémon off her, she had lost her weapons but she had some unarmed combat training so she could hold this scum off long enough for the kid to escape and get help. She stiffened when she felt the needle point of his rapier under her chin.

 

“So my beauty, shall it be under your own power or will I carry you to your new future?” The playfulness in his voice made her snarled at him. A crash sound to the left of her sight, and she saw Sylvestre blanch when he turned his head.

 

“Get away from her, now!” Albia cried out. Turning to face her she stared. She felt the blade move away from her throat as the so called Knight took a step back. Turning her head she was shocked by what she saw, Albia was glowing a yellow color and the other Stalker was spilt in half from the where the center gem was supposed to be.

 

“I Said…” Albia began before she disappeared from sight as before she appeared above the knight slashing down with a glowing leg in a savage axe kick that his left hand, cracking the gem on his glove. Albia grabbed Sylvestre and threw him backwards over her shoulder toward when he first entered the grove.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Albia cried out as she adopted a stance with her arms at her side, her left leg behind her right, her face hard. Gone was the girl how was so scared, here now was a warrior ready for battle.

 

Sylvestre stumbled back to his feet and moved backwards suddenly, dodging an electric bolt from Flaaffy as Pinsir helped it to its feet. He looked and saw Amanda getting back up and moving toward her dropped blades as her Arcanine started to growl and release flames from its mouth. _Perhaps it’s time to live to fight another day, but I will claim my maiden fair. And perhaps the thunder maiden might find a match of my brother, he does need someone._ Sylvestre thought as he cupped his right hand and formed a pink energy ball in it.

 

“Till next we meet my flowers of war.” He said as threw the ball upwards, which exploded in a flash of light that blinded them everyone in the clearing. Amanda looked around and leaned against the tree behind her, that was almost as bad as fighting a Tier 2 with her team alone.

 

“Amanda!” Albia cried as she ran over, looking nervous and frightened at the same time.

 

“I’m okay kid. Good moves and I guess that trick you pulled is why people are after you?” Amanda said as she smiled at the kid who looked her age. Albia hands went to her neck and started to look around franticly. The Pinsir walked over to her and handed her a grey crystal on a chain. With a look of gratitude to the Bug type she put it back around her neck.

 

“Yes, yes it is.” Albia said as she ran to her, looking more scared then during the battle. _She’s scared how I’m going to react to those abilities of hers, what caused her to go on the run and who chased here into Kanto?_ Amanda had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what she heard, but best finish what they came here for first.

 

“Kid you can tell me later right now…. What’s happening to those Stalker things?” Amanda asked as she looked behind Albia, causing her turn and see the wood parts of them decomposing extremely fast until only a few green gemstones were left. Reaching down Amanda grabbed one of the stones, throwing it up before she caught it again, looking at it as she began to think deeply.

 

“Kid, help me pick these up, we can throw them in a river I know on the way back to Pallet town. After that lets finish our job and get some barriers for the restaurant, we’ll tell people a horde of Ratattas led by two Raticates. And you should deal with that little guy.” Amanda said with a grin, pointing behind Albia, causing her to turn. The Pinsir had walked toward her and taken a knee before Albia.

 

“What’s it doing?” Albia whispered to Amanda in wonder.

 

“I think it wants to join you.” Amanda said with a smile on her face.

 

“Pinsir sir pin!” The Pinsir cried out as it raised its head and looked at her.

 

“Really?? I’m being hunted and I don’t know where I’m going to be a year from now and you still want to join me?” Albia asked as she removed a spare Pokéball. At the Bug’s nod, Albia smiled.

 

“In that case, Welcome to the Family!” She cried as she threw the Pokéball. Amanda looked on neutrally, but inside her thoughts were hard. ‘ _Defend us’, ‘Welcome to the Family’. Kid you really need someone to help you; I hope Delia can and that you can help her with her memories._

 

As the Amanda went to gather the gems, she didn’t know they were being watched since they entered the grove. Unseen by all the combatants, a lone Noctowl had watched the fight from start to finish, sending a video from the camera it wore to its trainer.

 

 

“Well, that was a thing.” Tom said as he starred at the laptop open before them. Sapphire stared at him for a few seconds before she exploded.

 

“A THING TOM! A THING?! An unknown Fairy Auralist is around Pallet and he had at least two golems to command! That means he’s allied with a caster that knows Golemcraft! And that girl! She was the waitress at Pallet House; she’s a natural Auralist! She had something that let her hide herself from my spell! What is with this Town?!” Sapphire panted as she finished her rant.

 

“The Auralist might be from this ‘Team Gaia’ we’ve heard so much about recently. And the kid, I did hear a few whispers from the dark web before we got this mission about a hunt in Johto where the prey got away; I was looking into a few leads that I thought might have a connection to the invasion when I found the chat.” Sarah said as she scowled at the memories that danced behind her eyes.

 

“We need reinforcements, we need more information about Team Gaia and we need to train ourselves and our Pokémon and we have to have a better exit strategy.” Tom said as he held his face, they needed help.

 

 

A goblet crashed against the wall, spilling the liquid inside it. The people before the desk cringed, their mistress hadn’t taken the news they gave her well.

 

“FOOLS! DEGENERATES! WASTE OF AURA! ” A female voice shrieked, HighLord Morg’a was throwing a fit. Before her stood some of her followers and on her right stood her Carnivine. On her opposite side was a tall woman in a green business suit with long black hair with green lipstick on her heart shaped face holding a clipboard to her D cup chest.

 

“If your finished boss, I can finish my report.” A voice drawled from a male figure with black hair and a beard and wearing a dark poncho over brown pants and a black shirt.

 

“Aster you better have some story Diablo or so help me I’ll feed you to my Carnivine.” She snarled as she poured herself a new goblet of wine. Her Carnivine opened its mouth and saliva dropped to the floor as it stared at the people before it.

 

“That map you gave us led us straight to a Trapinch nest, easy enough to scare off with the proper attacks, after that finding the markings proved a bit of a trouble but we found them. After my Dodrio drilled a hole we blasted down and that’s when we woke something up. The first sign of trouble was when a rainbow beam hit one of our Sandshrew then a smokescreen formed around us before somethings jumped up and started to slash at us. I parried a blow or two by sheer instant and order a retreat, so my Claydoll teleported us out of the cave and I ordered the wounded to be helped onto their Pokémon and we headed as fast as we could, masking the tunnel we used as best we could. What were we supposed to find anyway, some kind of treasure or something?” Diablo said flatly as he crossed his arms and met her glare with his own. Morg’a took a deep drink of her wine as she mentally decided what to tell her agents.

 

“The scroll that came with the map said it was a repository of knowledge. Mei, where the hell is the person who translated it, didn’t I order him to show himself?” Morg’a asked as she turned to her left with a frown.

 

“When Mr. Diablo sent a message that the expedition was returning due to complications I sent some forces to find him knowing you would want an explanation, sadly M’ Lady when the team I sent reached the complex he was being held they discovered the guards stationed there missing and the defense destroyed. Unfortunately when the team breached the structure the bodies of the guards were discovered, their blood had been used to write…messages. The translator was missing and as of now it’s unknown if it he was responsible for it or not but giving the message it’s likely.” Mei said flatly as she handed over the clipboard. As she read the papers on it she came upon what the messages were, first she went pale then as she redden she threw the report to the floor, a picture of the word ‘FOOL’ written in blood shown from where it fell. Diablo just looked at before he sighed.

 

“So me and mine were sent on a wild Rattata hunt when we should have been loaded to hunt Dragonite, and the guy who made the Quest was laughing at us.” He commented drily as Morg’a made small sounds of fury as she broke the glass in her hands as she squeezed it and began to glow green as the plants around the room started to move.

 

“OUT, ALL OF YOU OUT!! Mei, you stay.” Morg’a sighed as Diablo and his forces left the room, leaving her Grass type and her secretary with the Highlord. Mei moved behind her mistress and began to massage her neck as Morg’a closed her eyes and sighed.

 

“This is going to come and bit me in the ass sooner or later. With all that’s happened recently another unknown variable on the board is the last thing I need, especially so close to home.”   Morg’a commented as Mei’s fingers worked her magic.

 

“Have any reports come in? Any reactions from dear Cleo’s side to our little…incursion? Anything along the seas or anything else I should know about?” Morg’a asked when she had calmed down.

 

“The border guards report that the other side has stepped up patrols as of two hours ago, the Highlord Ro Clor sent in a request for an archeologist to be sent around that time as well. Whatever attack Diablo’s forces when they breached the chamber must have been gone by the time as there has been no movement of combat assets that our people could see. The fishing fleet report that fish spawning season is underway and that a few Blue Whales have entered our waters, I sent a Dark Quest to a few smuggler dens for about them, it’s always profitable this time of year. The mine set up in that old Steel type den reports they’ve broken through to a cavern, they were excited about something they found the Forman is on this way to report in person. Your daughter returned from boarding school today.” Mia’s words cause Morg’a to glare and her Carnivine perked up.

 

“What’s happened at the school now?” Morg’a snarled at the news. Morg’a elevation to Highlord had a perquisite, and that was the adoption the of her predecessor’s granddaughter. Annamaria, was a beautiful child who was very patriotic, and if the brat found any evidence of half of her long term plans Morg’a would be short a head and the brat would have a regent or be adopted by one of the elites. So to protect herself sent the brat to one of the best boarding school on the island. But a magnet school that had Aura Casting and an Auralist course always seemed to need repairs, sometimes it needed to close for repairs, most of the students would stay in the dorms or travel around the island using sending back homework until the repairs were done but Annamaria would always return home and Morg’a just knew the little brat was spying on her.

 

“From reports a Pokémon battle cause a series of events that started a fire that caused damage to one of the load baring walls, reports say that it will be closed for the next two weeks.” Mia said in her flat tone. Morg’a

 

“Tell the cook to prepare her favorite, maybe I can earn a few points with the little brat.” Morg’a said with a sighed as she led her servant and Pokémon out of the room, hoping she would kill the child’s beliefs about her true nature for a few days at least. Unseen and unnoticed, behind a grating along the floor behind them a black Furret had overheard everything that had been said and recorded it on a backpack it was wearing. After it saw them leave it moved through the ducts back to its trainer’s room, where she would collect more evidence at the treason her adopted mother had done.

 

 

Should of put the first one last chapter but I forgot in rush to finish sorry

**Chimera:** Creatures born from Pokémon eggs with too much Elemental energy, causing a mutation effect, they either hatch alone or claim their ‘parents’ as their first victims. Ravenous creatures that eat any organic matter, they are hunted and killed as matter of public safety. Overtime they grow stronger and mutate through an unknown method, a Chimera Tier rating is based how much Aura power by the Homeland, and the rest of the world rate them by size and combat potential. Identified mutations include spawning external bodies to use as drones, mouths in unusual places, wings and gills. They have a special organ that people are able to use identify its age, a bounty is given based on said age.

 

**Entourage Battle** : One of the ways to gain Nobility in the Homeland, the Entourage Battle. Teams of trainers compete against each other for the right to be Nobles. This is desired because Nobility in the Homeland is needed to become Lord/ Mayor of a City-state

**Bio-Metal** : Harvested from Metal type Chimera’s. Used in the creation of Masterclass Aura Weapons and Equipment

**Natural Aura** : Aura living creatures, the land and plants gives off, source of Evolution Stones

 

 **Auralist** : Combat warrior who is able to use Aura. While Casters can uses Aura unlimited, Auralist are only able to use one kind of Aura throughout lifetime.

**Aura Technique** : Term for Auralist ability. Beside general Techniques each ‘type’ of Aura has Technique that are only able to powered by single type of Aura. General Techniques while are technically the same they look different depending on type of Aura used by user.

 

 **15 th Great Kanto Chimera Invasion**: [5 years ago before story] A pack of 6 Chimera first attacked Pallet Town not long after winter hit the region. Raiding houses and stores 20 people lost their lives before local forces were able to kill 4 of them and drive off the last 2. Days following saw attacks on towns around the Viridian, Pewter, Celadon and Celadon areas. Fear that a horde had migrate into Kanto swept the region, causing action from the entire and causing all cities and towns to upgrade their security and defenses, talk even started of postponing the next Kanto League until the end of the crisis. An investigation team from Fuchsia Gym found a Tier 7 aquatic Chimera in a sea cave beyond Route 16. An assault group of trainers from the gyms in Cerulean, Pewter, Vermilion and Fuchsia was able to deal with the horde of remote bodies while a team slipped by and attack the main body directly. The horde was destroyed at the cost of 5% of the group, while all of the team sent against the main body were lost when the cave was destroyed, notable among those lost were Gym Leader Mark Waterflower of Cerulean, Gym Leader General Alexander ‘AMP’ of Vermilion, Fuchsia gym trainer Kotaro; apprentice of Gym Leader Sasuke of Fuchsia. Their bodies are never recovered and all were awarded the Medal of Honorable Service for efforts against the beast.

 

 **Aura Guardian** : Rumored order of warriors who defend humans and Pokemon, legends say a calm mind and serene mind is needed to access a person’s Aura

 

 **Golemcraft:** Aura discipline of animating inorganic materials, with seals or spells. Durability based on materials, maintenance and resting location may last thousands of years inactivate before they are activated. Golems are able to be ‘dissected’ to learn principles behind them by Casters

 

 **Animals** : Yes ‘normal’ animals do exist in this Pokémon world. The animals we eat for food are the source of food in this reality

 

 **Dark Quest** : Quest giving for criminal acts. Kidnapping / Murder/ Poaching. Payout is decided by giver and upon delivery of ‘goods’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people this is where the A.U. really takes off. And one point, I’m going to call people their real names and not fake ones only if the reader [I.E. you] knows about the deception. But here is the next chapter and over 250 reads and 2 favorites, thanks guys. And here it is Chapter 5

Lilith smiled as she drank her tea. She and Serena were enjoying an early breakfast at the Pokémon Center’s deck outside Santalune city with Serena’s Fennekin and Lilly’s Pokémon eating their own food next to their trainers. The breeze carried a hint of flowers and the sun shined down on the girls.

 

“So nice. No early Rhyhorn Race practice for me. And no Fletchling waking me up. Such a relaxing way to start the day. And this tea is wonderful Lilly!” Serena said with a smile on her face.

 

“It’s a blend my teacher shared with me. She said she was introduced to it years ago when she met one of her best friends. The blend isn’t popular outside of home no matter what he tries.” Lilith said as she shook her head while inside she was grinning. Serena seemed to be a nice girl and she was starting to like her. A new friend and then there was…….him. She blushed for a minute before she looked up and saw that Serena was looking at the flowers.

 

“My mom might like it and she might agree to promote it, might make it popular around here.” Serena said as she drank her cup. _Mom has been thinking about looking for some sponsors before the next season._

 

“Is she famous around here?” Lilith asked, maybe she could find another feather in her cap. But she had to wait until her courier came back but it would be soon, she could feel it coming closer to Kalos ever minute, she’d get a replay by nightfall tomorrow.

 

“Champion Rhyhorn racer Grace Yvonne. She’s been the winner of the circuit for the last five years, and is looking to make it six years in a row.” Serena said proudly as Lilith looked at her friend. The way Serena acted she wasn’t the child of a celebrity like those she’d met on assignments over the years, she didn’t act like most of the noble children she had meet over the years back home.

 

“I think I might get in contact with teacher and let her pass on the decision to her friend, are you finished with your meal?” Lilith asked as she started to recall her Pokémon and picked up her bag from the table.

 

“Yeah, Fennekin, did you get enough?” Serena asked her Pokemon as Lilith just shook her head at her friend’s actions, trainers always acted overprotective when they got their first Pokémon, it was a fact of life.

 

“Fennekin.” Her Fire type answered. Serena got up and walked to the door to the center and bowed to the interior of the building.

 

“Thank you for everything Nurse Joy. Have a nice day.” Serena said as Lilith passed Serena her bag and moved their dishes to the counter next to the door.

 

“I left our dishes by the window, thanks for the food!” Lilith called out.

 

“Just a little bit further and I'll finally get to see him again in person.” Serena said as she walked toward the path through the trees.

 

“Hey lover girl, catch me if you can!” Lilith called out as she ran past her toward Santalune city. Serena blushed for a minute, maybe she shouldn’t have told Lilly about traveling now to see Ash.

 

“Hey wait for me Lilly!” Serena laughed as she ran into the woods, Fennekin right behind her. _I’ll be able to talk with him by the end of the day, after all these years to be able to see him with my own eyes without a video-com call._

 

 

Lilith ran through the city, Serena at her heels as they moved toward the Gym. They had gotten directions from a map they found. When they reached the gym Serena called to her friend.

 

“Lilly, wait. How do we know if we can watch the battle if their inside?” Serena asked worriedly.

 

“Simple, we go in and asked the first person we see in there.” Lilith said as she opened the door to the gym. Running down a hallway with pictures of Bug types they came to a

 

 _Um, uh... There he is. It’s Ash._ Serena just looked at Ash for a minute before Lilith elbowed her, causing Serena to looked at her and saw the smirk on her face, she blushed before she ran toward Ash with Lilith right behind her.

 

“Can I help you?” Alexis called to the girl as Lilith stopped next to Serena

 

“Lilly, hey!” Bonnie called out as she waved at Lilith who looked towards them.

 

“We were wondering if it would be okay if we watched them battle.” Serena said as Lilith smirked at Clemont who looked nervous at her smirk.

 

“Of course, that would be just fine. Welcome.” Alexis answered as she smiled at the

 

“Why don’t you two join us over here?” Clemont said as he fought his blush down.

 

“Yeah. It’s getting real good.” Bonnie called out.

 

“That’s so nice of you. Thanks.” Serena said as she and Lilith walked over to the trio.

 

“Okay, Fletchling, Peck, let’s go.” Ash commanded.

 

Fletchling spun as it climbed upwards before it’s beck started to glow and it shot like a missile at the Surskit it was battling.

 

“Quick, dodge it.” Viola commanded before her Surskit dodged to the left, being missed by Fletchling who angled back up into the air turning around for another shot at the Bug Type.

 

“Now, use Ice Beam!” Viola called out. Surskit’s top horn formed a light blue sphere and a blue beam shot from it toward the Flying type.

 

“Dodge it!” Ash screamed to his Pokémon, Fletchling slowed its speed and slipped past the beam.

 

“Awesome.” Serena said as she clasped her hands.

 

“Yeah. Go for it, Fletchling!” Bonnie said as she threw her hands up.

 

“You can do it, Fletchling!” Lilith said as she smiled at the battle, a tear dropping from her right eye. _This is causing me to experience déjà vu, the passion is a lot like the boss’s battles at the Celabration last year when his team fought all the Elites at once. Ash has to be the prince, he has to be!_

 

“Surskit, Sticky Web, go.” Viola cried out

 

“Fletchling, Double Team.” Ash commanded.

 

Fletchling created duplicates that covered the skies of the battlefield before Surskit shot blobs of a sticky material from its antenna that formed webs wherever it hit on either the trees or the windows. Fletchling’s duplicates disappeared when they were hit but Fletchling dodged whenever a glob came near it.

 

“It dodged everything.” Clemont called out.

 

“All right, attack, attack, attack, attack!” Bonnie cried out in sheer joy.

 

“Now, Fletchling, use Razor Wind!” Ash commanded.

 

Fletchling wings glowed as it shot crescent blades of wind from them at the Bug type which only had a minute to brace itself before the Move hit it, knocking it out and causing Voila to cry out in concern.

 

“Surskit is unable to battle. Fletchling wins.” The Referee ruled out as Bonnie and Serena clapped their hands to each other.

 

“Did you see how totally awesome Ash battles?” Bonnie asked Serena in awe.

 

“Mm-hm. I sure did.” Serena answered with a smile on her face.

 

“I thought that Sticky Web would have hit.” Lilith smiled as she looked at Ash.

 

“Now both sides have one Pokémon left. Ash just might win this.” Clemont said as he looked at Lilith before looking away.

 

“Surskit, you were great. You deserve a good rest.” Voila said as she recalled her Pokémon as she smiled.

 

“Time to beat your other Pokémon and get my hands on my first Kalos Gym Badge.” Ash declared as he stared across the battlefield at Voila.

 

“It’s not going to be that easy. My Gym Leader pride’s on the line. Let’s do this, Vivillon.” Voila declared as she threw a Pokéball and released her Vivillon which took flight and hovered over the battlefield.

 

“Who’s that Pokémon?” Ash wondered as he brought up his Pokédex to scan the Bug type.

 

“Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you’ll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon.” His Pokédex reported as Ash looked at his opponents Pokémon.

 

“All right, Fletchling, Peck.” Ash cried out. Fletchling climbed and shot at the flying Bug with a glowing beck.

 

“See? Flying-type moves are super effective against Vivillon.” Clemont said before Lilith sighed.

 

“Yes, but remember Pokémon trainers can teach their Pokemon moves that aren’t their element type, I’m sure she has a strategy to deal with Flying types.” Lilith said as Clemont looked at her as his thoughts raced around the black haired girl.

Fletchling shot toward the flying Bug Type and when it was near…

 

“Vivillon, use Psychic!” At the command Vivillon’s eyes glowed blue and caught Fletchling in a blue energy field.

 

“I knew it! She trained her Vivillon to counter Flying types.” Lilith breathed as Alexis looked on blankly at what her sister was doing. Ash only gritted his teeth as he saw the state his Pokémon was in.

 

“Since I made an ice battlefield, I want you to experience what it’s all about.” Voila called out before Vivillon threw Fletchling upwards before sending it crashing against the gym’s floor.

 

“Fletchling, you okay? Can you still fly?” Ash called worriedly to his Pokémon

 

“Fletch! Fletch! Fletchling!” It called to its trainer as it climbed back into the air.

 

“All right. Use Gust!” Voila commanded. Vivillon shot a blast of wind from its wings, throwing Fletchling into one of the Sticky Webs Surskit had shot earlier.

 

“Fletchling!” Ash called out in worry as the observers were shocked at the turn around. _There’s no way this is chance, she had to plan this! This is a control strategy!_

 

“It’s stuck in that Sticky Web.” Clemont said as his mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“That was her strategy, I get it now. It’s was a variation of ground control.” Lilith said as she looked at the battlefield, taking note of the ice and the webs.

 

“Lilly?” Serena asked her friend.

 

“Tell you later.” Lilith said as she looked at Ash and her thoughts betrayed her worry. _Will you pull out a win my prince or get her in a second attempt. As Master taught me, there is no shame in defeat, only in retreat._

                                                                                                                            

“Break free! You can do it, Fletchling!” Ash called out to his Flying type. Fletchling started to struggle but the web kept it stuck to the window.

 

“A picture-perfect opportunity. Vivillon, Solar Beam!” Voila called out.

 

“Vivillon!” The Bug Type cried as its wings glowed before it opened its mouth and fired a yellow beam at Fletchling, causing and explosion and sending the Flying type crashing to the ground unconscious.

 

“Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivillon wins, which means the victor is Viola, the Gym Leader.” The Referee said as she raised an arm in Viola’s direction before Viola recalled her Bug Type.

 

“Thanks a lot, Vivillon.” Voila said to her Pokémon in its ball.

 

Ash ran toward his Flying Type and took it in his arms, carefully cradling it.

 

“Fletchling! Are you okay?” Ash asked his Pokémon worriedly as Clemont and Bonnie ran toward him, Pikachu in Clemont’s arms.

 

“We need to get them both to the Pokémon Center.” Clemont began before he handed Pikachu to Ash.

 

“I'm afraid that battle put them through a lot.” Clemont commented as he and Bonnie looked at the hurt Pokemon in Ash’s arms. Ash’s eyes watered for a minute before he turned his head toward Voila.

 

“I know I lost, but I’ll come back here stronger. When I do, I hope you’ll let me have a rematch.” Ash called over the battle field to the gym leader.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Come back anytime.” Voila answered back.

 

“Let’s go.” Ash said with a sigh as he ran out the room with Bonnie and Clemont at his heals. Serena tried to talk but seening Ash’s face she stopped. Suddenly Lilith punched her arm as she ran past her.

 

“Come on, I don’t want to lose them!” Lilith said as she ran toward the door they came through earlier.

 

Serena ran after Ash, stopping to grab his backpack before running after Lilith

 

 

Clemont sat with Bonnie at a table outside the Pokémon Center, a bowl of pellets before Dedenne who happily ate them

 

“Oh, Dedenne, you’re such a cutie pie.” Bonnie said as she gazed at the Fairy type

 

“It must have been really hungry.” Clemont laughed as he sat with his sister

 

“Your right Bonnie, it is cute, where’d you find it?” A voice asked causing Bonnie and her brother to see Lilith walking towards them, pull up a chair and join them at the table.

 

“We found this little one on the way to Santalune, Clemont is keeping it I can become a trainer. But what are you doing here Lilly, weren’t you going to find where the Pokémon Contest was?” Bonnie asked as she looked at the black haired girl.

 

“Yeah and luck would have it it’s in tomorrow in this city. That battle was something else; I guess gym leaders really know how to plan a battle strategy.” Lilith said as she stretched her arms above her head that pushed her breasts out, causing Clemont to blush for a minute that caused Lilith to smile on the inside.

 

“Planned? What do you mean?” Bonnie asked, not having noticed her brothers blush. Before Lilith could answer she saw Serena walking toward Ash.

 

Ash sat under a tree as his thoughts went over the gym match in his head.

_Viola totally beat me. Man, is she strong. Pikachu and Fletchling weren’t able to show their strengths at all. If that’s the way it’s going to be, I can’t win, no matter how many times I try. What do I do? How can I get by her strategy?_

 

“Excuse me. I think this is yours.” Serena said as she held up Ash’s backpack.

 

“Uh? Huh? Guess I forgot it. Hey, thanks a lot.” Ash said as he took his backpack.

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other, hasn’t it Ash.” Serena said to Ash, causing him to jolt as he looked at her in shock. _She knows me, who do I know in Kalos with blond hair, wait blond?_ Ash thought as he looked at the girl before him.

 

“Serena?” He asked as he looked at her as she smiled.

 

“Hi, how have you been…” Serena began before Ash dropped his backpack and grabbed her in a hug that caused her to blush, not that Ash could see her face.

 

“Man Serena it’s been years! How’s Kalos been treating you and your mother?” Ash said as he pulled back just after Serena had fought her blush down.  

 

“She’s done great with the races. The defenses Vaniville Town has really are top notched. And the festivals are something to experience here in Kalos! I especially love the Story Teller’s!” Serena said as Clemont, Bonnie, and Lilith walked over to them.

 

“You know her Ash? She was watching the battle with us since she and Lilly came in when you beat Voila’s Surskit.” Clemont commented as the three of them joined the two under the tree.

 

“Yeah, Serena and I went to the same kindergarten in Pallet Town before she and her mom moved to Kalos for the Ryhorn Races. Serena this is Bonnie and her brother Clemont, and you already know Lilly.” Ash said as Serena bowed to them.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Serena said as she looked at the brother and sister.

 

“That battle with Voila was something else Ash.” Lilith said as she looked at him, silently wondering if he would have seen what Voila had done.

 

“Her strategy was spotless; she had me covered since the first move.” Ash said with a sigh.

 

“You noticed, it was when her Vivillon used Psychic right?” Lilith said as her impression of Ash went up a few notches when he shook his head.

 

“It was the result of its Gust Move. That was a text book control strategy.” Ash commented as the others looked at him.

 

“You were talking about a strategy too Lilly, what do you two mean?” Bonnie asked the both

 

“Voila’s strategy was to control the battlefield. Ice Beam to takeaway her opponent’s momentum on the land. If they fly Sticky Web to bring them down to earth or create a way for Vivillon to get them stuck in one place for a takedown.   Anti-Flying 101, immobilize it and take it down.” Ash said as he brought out his Pokédex, navigating to Fletchling’s page.  Quickly he moved to the moves that this species has been document to be able to learn. _Overheat or Flame Charge, maybe Overheat to get rid of the webs, or Flame Charge to burn it off._

“You know I have two Pokémon that can help you train against her tactics. And I will have some time to kill after the Contest is over tomorrow.” Lilith said as she put a finger next to her mouth.

 

“You mean it Lilly? You’d help me?” Ash said as the group turned to her.

 

“Sure, but would you guys come to my Contest tomorrow, I’m just used to people I know watching me perform, my cousin back home was even my partner for a show or two.” Lilith said as she laughed as she starched her head.

 

“I want to see if it lives up to the hype you gave it anyway.” Serena said as she put a hand on Lilith’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve watched a local Performance on tv and to see a contest might be fun.” Clemont said as Bonnie smiled at Lilith and nodded, showing her choice to go and see Lilith perform.

 

“It’s almost lunch time and I saw that the Center’s serving meatloaf and Lasagna, how about we get some lunch before I head over to the hall to check the rules, gotta plan out my performance.” Lilith suggested as the group walked toward the Pokémon Center.

                                            

 

A man in a green tabard looked around as he moved stealthily through the woods around him as he moved toward his goal. Changing his mode of travel he climbed a tree before starting to jump from tree to tree as he avoided Beedrills and Pinsirs as he headed further into the forest. As he jumped through a clearing he cursed himself for his failure, but he had gained knowledge about someone in Pallet town that might give them a bit more power, not to mention what she might do for his brother and the lovely flower he himself had discovered. Stopping on one tree he looked up the sky with a smile as he rubbed his check where her blades had cut him before he healed and treated the fight seriously before the thunder maiden had shown her powers, he should have brought his team to back him up. With a sigh he continued his flight through the forest, moving ever closer to his destination.

                          

Reaching the foothills of an unnamed mountain where the mountain chain that had Mt. Silver and Viridian Forest meet, he jumped from the trees to the ground and ran up the mountain until he reached a crevice halfway up the mountain that he passed through. In the clearing he entered two men stood in green plate armor each wielding a sword and a shield standing guard over a cave entrance. Backing them up were four golems the size of the men. They had a wooden humanoid form; its head had sex green round gems in a circle. Its right arm ended in a large round green gem, while its left hand held a tower shield, they had four legs set in a diagonal formation.

 

“Lord Sylvestre, where are the two Knight Stalkers you left to aid?” Sylvestre ignored the Guard and entered the cave, his glare and the feel of his aura doing more to silence the guards then his silence would. Sylvestre stalked down a passage way lit with green lights, the scowl on his face causing those who met him to step aside. From Ladies in their ball gowns to knights in their tabards, even golems step aside until he was stopped by a voice from his right.

 

“Didn’t you leave to help 2 Stalkers chase down a bounty for our Queen? Where is said target oh Good Sylvestre?” Turning he saw a man in a black robe with short slicked black hair and black eyes leading a gargle of Ladies in gowns. The man was Jacquelin, a little toady that used his words to snipe at his rivals

 

“Good Jacquelin, have you come back from whatever mission you had, oh yes it was gathering flowers from the forest was it not?” Sylvestre said with good cheer in his voice and a fake looking smile on his face, his comments causing the ladies following Jacquelin to hide their mouths behind their fans and giggle, causing Jacquelin’s face to redden.

 

“The quest I was giving was taxing beyond belief Good Knight! Not since our departure from the shores of home did such did I experience such battle as on this quest! I reached the glen the flower was said to grow to find a great Grass Chimera using the sight as a nesting ground! So I sent in the golems with me to stem the beast, all the while I moved to its shadow to slay it true! As its spit melted the golems I struck true and end its cursed life. As I fought at the battle

 

The flower intact from the battle, so home I recovered and both the beast’s corpse and the have been tribute to our Queen, but what of you? What of the hunt and the hunters?” Jacquelin asked as he jeered at him. Sylvestre remember the battle when those who became the Chosen had left home, Jacquelin had been among the first to flee, ‘protect others’ he would say when pressed upon his actions than.

 

“The hunts prey gave a chase worth of song, and my skills at tracking were tested but I won the bout between us but alas it failed through outside intervention.” Sylvestre admitted as Jacquelin stared while Sylvestre fought to keep his face blank.

 

“What outside intervention could hold back a Knight, are you such a craven fool that you would turn tall and run form children with knives?!” Jacquelin exploded and the ladies gasped at him for his comments. Sylvestre merely looked at his foe blankly while inside he was laughing that this fool had taken the bait he had dangled.   Hearing the gasps caused Jacquelin to look around and saw that others in the passage had heard his comments and were looking at him in shock and digest.

 

“That matter is for the queen alone to know, and not to be shared with a jumped up toady like you. If you would seek satisfaction I will be by the training fields by dusks.” He said frostily as he watched Jacquelin paled and realized with what Sylvestre had said, what he had to do to keep a silver of respect from anyone among the Team. Sylvestre didn’t even wait; he turned and walked further on,

 

“Then let it be. The combatants will be ourselves; a Pokémon, and two golems each. And may the better man win.” Sylvestre heard behind him as he moved deeper into the mountain. By not staying he gave the impression that he doubted that Jacquelin would say anything, pushing him to give the challenge, a defeat would damage his standing with the others. Since they escaped to Kanto and started to rebuild here, taking over this Team Gaia and brining in outsiders had led to a splintering effect, many people claiming positions of authority over the new comers, he himself led a faction in support of the queen, while Jacquelin seemed to led one for his own goals. What Jacquelin wanted he didn’t know, but his actions rubbed him the wrong way, always going out of his way to test and push him, why he had no clue, but the why was unimportant.

 

After a while he reached a doorway guarded by two men wearing green plate armor with solid jade helms that hid their faces wielding halberds. These were the Templar, the elite guards of the Queen, Auralists of the 1st rank their armor and weapons were the best the Artificers could make. As he approached the doors opened automatically as he approached. As he walked through the doorway he entered a wide chamber with colorful plants lit by green crystals with harp music sounded through the room. At the end of the chamber was a circular trench with a wood bridge over it leading to a green covered island with a tall tree with hanging fruit. A bench was below the tree upon which sat a woman his age with a heart shaped face, black hair in a bun wearing a crown of flowers, pink eye shadow above blue eyes. Her lips were painted jade; she was wearing a fine dress of crimson that went to the floor hiding her legs and blue flowers were on her shoulders. She was the source of the harp music as she strong a golden harp with gems of deep jade and a light pink above the strings that glowed each time she plucked the corresponding string. When he reached the bridge he dropped to a knee as he bowed before his Queen and gave his report when the music ceased.

 

“My Queen I must report that I have failed in my hunt. The prey was chased before but the hunt ended in a grove of berries that a woman and a girl with an Arcanine and a Flaaffy. As per your orders all who see our Golems are to be killed or brought into the Chosen so I sought to capture the maidens. One tried to fight me blade to blade so I played while the golems with me sought our prey. The girl and her Pokémon fought with the Bug and when she destroyed the center Core of one the two Knight Stalkers she hit me with a throwing knife. I healed myself and knocked the woman and her Arcanine against a tree and prepared to bring them in when the child revealed herself as an Electric Auralist and destroyed the last remaining golem. As the woman and the Arcanine were getting up plus the girl’s Flaaffy and the prey was moving to assist I so judge that the mission a failure, and escape from the battleground, as the golems were decomposing I left them with the thought that the gems might let us track the maidens if they take them as spoils.” He reported to his queen as he bowed before her. He heard the sound of footsteps on the bridge and felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“An Auralist who was able to destroy a golem by herself would be a threat to a Knight on her own, with others you might have been defeated. The loss to our power would have been sever had you been taken from us. But for your failure you must make it right, the day after tomorrow you shall lead a hunt and not return to us until the bounty is equal to five times those you fought.” The Queen said as she moved her hand to his chin and forced him to look at her and the frown on her face.

 

“As you command, my queen, I will be in your presence when my labor has finished.” He said as he rose to his feet and left her chamber.

 

“Oh, and do give Good Jacquelin a good thrashing; he needs the defeat more than you would.” Her voice called to him as he made sure she didn’t see the smile her words brought to his face, just as he didn’t see a leafy tentacle with an eye peeking at him from below the bridge.

 

Leaving the guards behind him he heads upwards toward the side looking upon Mt. Sliver. Passing through the halls he passed Knights and Maidens going about their business, sometimes he stopped and exchanged small talk with those who stopped him, most wishing him well on the ‘training match’ the next day. Eventually he came to a blank section of the cavern next to a stalactite with a purple jewel in it. He channeled a bit of aura energy to his hand and touched the jewel before walking through a section of the wall.

 

The room he entered was lit by candles and glowing whitish blue crystals. The chamber was a mess with gems in pots all around the room, books strung about the chamber and furniture with miscellaneous items thrown haphazardly on them. A figure in a blue robe with a hood was bent over a table with his back to the doorway. With a sigh he walked toward the figure not surprised with the reaction he got when he was halfway to him.

 

“So brother what kept you? Did the hunt take too long?” The figure said as he pushed back his hood to reveal a joyful face with his silver hair.

 

“The prey had some help in the final confrontation that caused the hunts failure.” Sylvestre admitted as he crossed his arms and looked at his brother and the mess of a room. He so need some reason to take better care of himself and his things.

 

“What kind of help could stop you?” His brother asked as he stared at his brother in shock.

 

“Two maidens fair Brother Virgil, one who fought me off while I played with her and an Aura user that looked to be just your type.” He told his brother, causing him to huff and look at Sylvestre in exasperation.

 

“Oh, tell me brother was she someone who fights with their body or a weapon instead of staying back and blasting away at things?” Virgil said as he sighed. _He knows I like girls who can fight, but the times he tried to throw a pretty face at me._

“She threw a knife at me; it went into my shoulder after the one I was fighting scored a hit down my right eye. And that was before she broke a Golem Core with a punch and savaged me with a thunder kick.” Sylvestre said as he saw Virgil start and look at him before he waved his concern away.

 

“Your little idea to use a component as a medium for a Fairy healing was right on the money brother. But enough about that, the queen has declared that I am to lead a hunt to bring back a bounty of 25 until those who depart may return. And I have a bout with Jacquelin, a Pokémon and two Golems so I’ve come for my special order.” Sylvestre said as he looked to a side chamber.

 

“It took me a while to finish it, but I finished it just last night brother, and giving what Jacquelin used the last time he had a _training match_ it is just what you need to beat him. And about the hunt, I’m in. You idiots will need someone who can fix the golems and yourselves. I suspect all of us who choose to follow you will if we could, and no you won’t talk me out of it brother.” Virgil said as he meets Sylvestre’s eyes in a stare. All Sylvestre could do was sigh with a smile, his friends.

                           

“We’ll have to leave some people back here to watch, Constance would be perfect to hold the fort so to speak. But if Constance stays then Nichol will as well. So you, me and a few of the others, our teams and a few golems, we should be back in a few days. I think I saw a Beedrill have that will be the perfect target for us. Let’s find our friends and enjoy a nice meal and finalize the plans.” Sylvestre said with a smile as he led his brother out of his chambers

 

 

Amanda walked toward her home with Albia at her side. They had stopped at the local Pokemon Center to pick up her Arcanine and Albia’s new Pinsir. Thankfully Nurse Joy and Delia had believed the story that they had been attack by a swarm of Rattatas led by a trio of Raticate with some surprising moves, though when they returned to the restaurant and Delia had heard their story she walked off, muttering about trying the ‘Cultured Berry’ plan behind her house. Finally they reached her home and Amanda didn’t know what to do next.

 

“So since Delia let us mess the lunch rush….” Amanda trailed off as she looked up at her home, making an effort not to look at the younger girl. Seeing the look Albia had she sighed and walked over to her door.

 

“Kid, you don’t have to tell me your story tonight. Hell, I can’t say I’m not worried about you, and if you would trust me I might be able to help you. But if you don’t want to talk about it I won’t force you.” Amanda said softly. Albia rubbed her arms before coming to a decision.

 

“It was raining when they first tried to kill me.” Albia whispered as Amanda turned to her, gave a small sad smile and opened the door to her home. A few minutes later Amanda had a cup of water in Albia’s hand and the girl was drinking and just sitting in Amanda’s kitchen, her Flaaffy was by her side, standing guard to protect its trainer and support her. Amanda had just put a dish with food down for their Pokémon and a pitcher of water a cup of coffee for herself and joined Albia at the table.

 

“I used to live in a small town near Blackthorn City. I lived at the town orphanage and I helped the matron take care of the kids. Beside the local school and helping out I would also train at the town dojo, when I wasn’t giving Sensei broken bones I helped train the younger students. Time passed and I was looking at either studying to be a chief or joining the Dojo officially, everything was as perfect as it could have been. When the time for me to get my first Pokémon I decided to hatch an egg I found one day with my class on a nature hike and that hatched into this one.” Albia paused and reached over and rubbed her Flaaffy’s head as it closed its eyes in joy.

 

“Everything changed that day. I had gone out with a kindergarten class on a trip to the nearby mountains to a valley the town school used to teach about what plants were safe to eat. I was along to protect them if something happened, and a Chimera attack was the last thing on anyone’s mind, maybe a Pokémon or an animal attack, but not a Chimera, goes to show you, the last thing you expect is what you have to prepare for. It was a lizard like centaur with oversized tusks. It had grabbed a girl and Mareep flung an Elecrto-ball at it as I ran in to give it a haymaker to its face, somehow I when I hit it face on its right side a flash of electricity accrued and one of the tusks broke, while it was stunned the teacher got us out of there with her Pokémon’s Teleport. Everything was a mess for a few days after that, the whole town was worried that a horde was forming in the wilds. The mayor ordered defenses to be raised, forbid anyone from leaving the town and called for help from Blackthorn Gym; people were running around like an axe murder was around. Me, I was starting to awaken abilities, I started to _feel_ things, I started to sense _things_ about people.” Albia said as she drank her water, looking at Amanda and seeing the question on her face she continued.

 

“With you I can sense hardness and beauty, you’ll fight to protect those you care about and always try to be as close to your perfection as you can, like a diamond. After a while I started to learn to pick up other things, if they were fighters or not and emotions.” Albia said as Amanda looked at a window and saw what she was wearing and the makeup on her face before she nodded, that was who she was, she didn’t notice her Arcanine nod at Albia’s new Pinsir when it gestured at Amanda.

 

“I was at my wits end for a while before I started to get a handle on it when the next surprise happened; I discovered that I could generate electricity. I’m lucky that it happened when I was alone, with the mayor closing the boarder so to speak people wanting to train their Pokémon but with the areas that it could be done at where you could train alone, so the sensei offered the dojo, a schedule was made and those of us who trained their before drew lots of when we could train, I drew the last one night and while I was punching a target I released an electric charge at a target! I started to experiment with what I could do and discovered I only did it when I put conscious effort behind it so I wasn’t worried about having an accident, and I didn’t _ever_.” Albia said with convection as she refilled her glass. Amanda was taking in all that Albia had told her and so far nothing the kid had shared with her even hinted at a _reason_ for someone to go after her.

 

“It doesn’t even sound like anything would cause someone to go after you, so why did they and who were they?” She asked as she drank her coffee, wondering why anyone would be after the girl.

 

“I still don’t know who they are or how they found me but I think I know **when** they found me. About a weak after the mayor sent for help a party from Blackthorn Gym arrived and did a sweep of the mountains, the Chimera wasn’t found and they recommended that they contact the league for a follow up search. I was brought in to give and account of what happened and when I was walking away I felt a spike of hatred from one of them, we get a few Chimera Hunters that came though over the years and I thought that one of them had lost family to one of those things. A week later a woman came with a squad of trainers and credentials showing she was a League sanctioned Chimera Hunter. She said that her group had been hunting a possible horde or a Chimera that was more hungry than most. She made a plan that would have teams sweep the mountain to make sure the monster was gone, and I was _honored_ to be chosen to join the team she would lead herself.” Albia said with a touch of bitterness in her voice as she scowled.

 

“I didn’t understand but when she was speaking about her plan she had a spike of hatred, maybe that was when she saw me. The team she led was made up of the people she brought with her beside me. I was just brought along because they needed someone who saw the Chimera at least that was the excuse they gave me. We went up into the mountain, after a while one of them said he had a trail so we followed it. It started to rain when we were halfway up the mountain, then we came to the valley the class was attacked in. We were halfway through the valley and that was they attacked me. I felt a spike of _smugness and hatred_ for a second and jumped to the side and that was when they ordered their Pokémon to attack Mareep, thankfully we were able to escape. The two of us ran into the valley that was when I started to dodge blast of fire and ice that **humans** threw at me, they were working with that fake Hunter.”   Albia said as Amanda jolted at what she heard.

 

“But if they work with people with abilities like you, why were they trying to kill you, it makes no sense whatsoever.” Amanda commented as she shook her head.

 

“I never figured that out. Unfortunately for them a pack of wild Houndour and Houndoom had moved into the valley since the mayor closed the border didn’t like the noise they were making, so me and Mareep were able to escape when the pack attacked, unfortunately one of the ones who attacked me at range and his Dolphan found us as we left the valley, it was hard but that was when my little girl here evolved into her next stage and used her new body to use a few moves she saw in the Dojo on that ground type as I dealt with its trainer. The noise the battle made let the bitch figure out where we were and she had our sent. She tracked us to a cliff and to make a long story short a blast throw me and Flaaffy over it and into a river. I hit something and when next I came to an old lady was taking care of me. She looked after me for a few more hours, told me I’d been found by her Haunter two days ago when it check some fish traps she had set up. Nice woman for a ghost trainer, really strong too, said her name was Agatha.” Albia said; stopping as Amanda stared at her in shock.

 

“Blond hair, dressed in purple with a white handkerchief on it with a round blue gem on it?” Amanda said flatly as

 

“Yeah, do you know her?” Albia asked as Amanda just shook her head in denial.

 

“Albia, she was a former member of the Kanto Elite Four, one the longest serving members ever! She wasn’t defeated and replaced, she retired!” Albia just stared into space at what she heard.

 

“So that’s why she was so strong. She had given me my necklace and told me it would hide me from those who were hunting me and that it would dampen my abilities as a side effect. She said that she’ll tell me more after a good meal, but they found me. they ordered her to send me out alone but she didn’t.  She called out her team and told me to run and not to trust the league when she saw who was outside her home. When I made it over the mountain I headed to Viridian thinking I could get help, but I saw Karen talking to people dressed like the people who attacked me there.”

 

“Karen who? Wait, Karen of the Elite Four is involved with the people hunting you!?” Amanda cried out in total shock. Karen’s public persona had been someone who fought against people who hurt Pokémon and people. She had used her position to crack down on people abusing kids and was a woman who helped most of the charity groups in both Johto and Kanto. How much of that was a lie, just what was she? _Wait a minute…_

 

“Karen went to the same school as **Ginny**! That gold digging bitch was proud of it! That a student she tutored made to so far!” Amanda snarled before she saw Albia sink into the chair.

 

“She feels like the people who shot fire at me.” Albia whispered as she closed her eyes. Amanda

Absorbed what the young girl told her as her thoughts started to connect varies facts she knew.

 

“Do you know anything about how Delia and Ash came to Pallet Town and **Guinevere** **Oak**?” Amanda asked as she went completely still and narrowed her eyes.

 

“I heard gossip that she had arrived with only her son and the cloths on her back with amnesia. I heard the former owner took her in and that Mrs. Oak got her involved with the local community.” Albia answered, wondering where Amanda was going.

 

“And what people don’t talk about is that Ginny came back without her husband saying he had gone on a trip because of his job. Divers from a cruise ship found it a few months later in the northern ocean. But what do you know about Delia’s headaches and lost memories? What did Agatha tell you?” Amanda said as Albia looked sheepish.

 

“’With Aura and Seals, anything is possible’. That’s what Agatha said when she made food appear at her table. One minute it was bare, the next a full course meal was laid out. She said that she had a friend who set up the seals so when she channeled some energy it would teleport from her kitchen to her table. As we were eating she said he’d told her about seals that could affect the mind, control it or program a person to respond to certain commands. And that was when they found us.” Albia said with a sigh as Amanda started to fume.

 

“So let me count the main points, 1. There are people in this world able to use an equivalent to Pokémon Moves. 2. There are people who hunt the first while making use of some of the first. 3. Ginny Oak might be one of them. 4. Delia’s problems might be the result of a person hurting her.” Amanda said as she gazed into empty space.

 

“I need to get back the Center, Nurse Joy only holds lunch for another hour at most and……” Albia trailed off at the look Amanda was giving her.

 

“You’ve been staying at the Center?” Amanda asked as she looked at the younger girl with deadpan eyes, Albia only nodded.

 

“Not anymore kid, you wouldn’t be the first boarder Delia put up. Yeah, she wouldn’t let me not tell her about this and she’s kind of a mother hen about employees without a home, and yes, the fact that I brought you berry picking was the last huddle, you’re a permanent Pallet House employee for however long you want it. And if any of those scum after you come calling me and Delia will show’em how the two of us handled Pallet’s defense during the 15th Chimera Invasion.” Amanda smiled as she saw Albia’s eyes start to water as tears dropped from her eyes as she smiled shakily as she felt Amanda was telling the complete truth of the matter. When her Flaaffy and Pinsir moved toward her and let their emotions show from their eyes she smiled.

 

 

Lilith had a spring to her step as she walked back toward the Center. The rules for this Contest were one Pokemon for the appeals round and a different one for the combat stage. _For the first contest this might as well be a cake walk for me._ _Liepard or Misdreavus for the appeal round? Mandibuzz might be best for the battle round if I use Liepard, it would let me save Misdreavus for a future surprise like tech taught me, ‘the best dagger is one they can’t see coming’._

See came to the training field and saw Ash picking up his Pikachu with his Fletchling on his right shoulder. Bonnie and Clemont were sitting around a table with Bonnie filling out a paper.

 

“Hey Lilly, how did the contest hall look?” Ash called out when he saw her walking toward him.

 

“The rules are basic, outfits are expected which is no surprise given what teach told me before she sent me here. And what’s with that?” She answered point toward the brother and sister.

 

“Some homeschooling worksheet Bonnie needs to finish before Clemont can take her to see the contest tomorrow. Serena went to call her mom and pickup her Fennekin from Nurse Joy.” Ash said as they walked toward the table.

 

“Ahhh, I missed her meeting the Nurse Joy cousin? That was something to laugh about when a friend of mine met the sister of the Joy in my hometown’s Center.” Lilith said as she gave a small laugh at Ash responded with a smirk.

 

“Don’t worry, there’s still the Officers.” Ash commented when they reached the table and pulled out a chair for her before finding one for him.

 

“So what subject is Bonnie stuck on?” Lilith asked as she looked at the paper before Bonnie

 

“Math, more specifically Coefficients.” Clemont said as he looked at Lilith as she moved to lean next to Bonnie.

 

“There’s a trick I learned a long time ago to solve for the unknown, want to learn it?” Lilith said as Bonnie looked at her with a hopeful look.

 

“Yes please!” Bonnie said as Lilith smiled at the younger girl.

 

“Add the result of the formula to what you take away then divide by what you multiply by the coefficient that gets you the result you need. To check if it’s right do the original formula the long way.” Lilith said as Clemont looked at her. Looking at his sister he saw her writing down a formula and give a smile as she wrote down an answer for her problem. _Beauty, brains and she can get Bonnie to learn, she might be a keeper after all._

 

“DONE!! Now I can go to Lilly’s contest tomorrow right big bro?” Bonnie said as she thrust the paper into Clemont’s face. He looked it over and smiled at Bonnie who started to cheer.

 

“I’ll give it to Nurse Joy and she’ll send it along.” Clemont promised Bonnie, causing Ash to jolt in his seat before looking at Clemont.

 

“Nurse Joy handles homeschooling in Kalos?” Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, do they do it differently in Kanto?” Clemont answered Ash as he got out a large envelope to put the paper in.

 

“In Pallet we had to finish Jr. High at least before we can become trainers. When Professor Oak wasn’t doing his research he was grading papers, he would send out lesson CD to parents, mom had me finish the High school level before she let me go, she’s the only one who knows what I got, only told me if I passed or failed. Of course after the problems with Joseph and Victoria about their grades I can see why she did it.” Ash mused as Serena came to the table.

 

“Talking about the Terrible Overachievers Ash?” Serena said as she sat down.

 

“Terrible Overachievers?” Lilith asked as she picked up the undertones of hatred in Serena’s voice.

 

“A pair of idiots who liked to make everyone around them feel stupid and weak. I remember that not being around them was one of the few things that was good about moving to Kalos. What ever happened to them anyway?” Serena asked Ash who gained a scowl on his face as he remembered those two. He shot a quick look at Bonnie that Lilith caught before he force his face into a blank smile.

 

“Disappeared 4 years later, the police are still looking for them.” Ash said causing Clemont to look at him over his sister’s head before Ash gave a tiny nod to him.

 

“Why don’t you give this to Nurse Joy and go see what their making for dinner Bonnie, how about after supper you and Serena help me get my costume ready for tomorrow?” Lilith said to Bonnie who smiled and dashed off with the envelope toward the Center’s door.

 

“So what really happened giving that police are looking for them and you don’t want to tell Bonnie?” Lilith said as she gave Ash a look. He just sighed and rested his head on the table.

 

“So you picked that up Lilith? Sure you three want to know, it ain’t pretty.” Ash said as he gained a solemn look. Clemont looked at Lilith and when he saw the look she sent him he frowned and nodded at Ash.   When Serena heard that it wasn’t pretty she gained a scowl.

 

“With what those two were like I’m not surprised at all.” Serena spat as he crossed her arms.

 

“What were they like?” Clemont asked, wondering if he should ask that question at all.

 

“Joseph was the smartest person around; he completed high school before he was nine years old, with a particular fascination for the biologic study of Pokémon. Victoria was a girl who was so strong with her spear she could beat adults by the time she was nine. Their parents were killed in the 15th Siege, and the two of them just gravitated together, they started to feed each other egos. Off course in those days Pallet would post test results publicly and any complaints about them was put down to jealousy, and then Victoria would be particularly hard during combat training on any snitches.” Serena said as she rubbed her right shoulder, remember a partially savage spar.

 

“So the classic adult’s favorites who ruled with fear over other students. But what changed to bring in the Police?” Lilith asked as she looked as Ash, she had a feeling this was going to be bad giving the feel of Ash’s Aura.

 

“What brought the police in originally was something that happened in the 2nd year after you moved Serena. Corpses of Pokémon and blood for more of them started to appear around Pallet.   People started to whisper that a Chimera had moved into the area. But after searches couldn’t find anything around the town for 6 months, people as far away as Pewter City started to worry that a roaming Chimera was around, that its mutation let it store food to digest when it was asleep. Finally after another year a corpse was found with weapon marks, a piercing blade of _some kind_.” Ash said sarcastically as the others stared at him.

 

“You mean she was…” Serena whispered in horror.

 

“Killing them one on one with her spear, all the youth of Pallet knew it but it took us six months to find evidence that would convince the adults! The Police raided the house they shared off the orphan fund didn’t find them, they got tipped off somehow but they found clues to a lab Joseph hand set up in an abandoned building his father owned when he was alive. What they found there was that he had brought the corpses they never found there and did **things** to them. He even had a corpse of a Rating 1 Chimera that he was taking apart. They said he had strange devices connected to a corpse he had stitched together from parts from 3 Rattatas, a Spearow and machines of some sort. After that the adults and started to listen to us more and some of our class stayed around as a militia for the town.” Ash said as he scowled as the others paled.

                                                                                                        

Lilith stared at Ash as what he didn’t know was made clear to her. _The girl had to awakened her Aura! The two of them must have been studying its applications in combat. But how did he learn of Frankenmon? I gotta get this information back to Lady Camilla, she has to worn the team in Pallet!_

 

“They never found them, did they?” Lilith said aloud as Serena shook, remember every interaction she had with Victoria.

 

“No, but let’s stop with this talk, Bonnie is coming back.” Clemont said as he gestured toward his sister running to them.

 

“The center is severing pizza!   Come on, if you want a hot slice let’s go!” Bonnie said with a smile on her face. Looking at the others Ash got up from the table and followed after Bonnie towards the Center, for now banishing the talk they were having.

 

 

 **Golemcraft;** **Core** : The main power source of a golem and the source of its intelligence 

 **Aura Casting; Component:** Use of items that by Auralists to use a low level Caster Spell

 **Chimera Hunter:** Those who have sworn to kill all Chimera, some have a psychological hatred do to tragedy’s Chimera has caused them.

 **Orphan Fund** : Money given to orphans to let them take care of themselves in small towns. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 6 guys, hope you like it. And here’s a small apology for not putting in how tall my first Chimera was, I got an idea about them that you will see in the future that got some ideas from an obscure Poke manga and a popular one. And for a gift I’m going to try to finish up a new ‘first’ story for Attack on Titan by Christmas Eve. So Happy Holidays and for now; on with the show!

“Have you heard what Good Jacquelin _said_ to Good Sylvestre to make this match happen?” One woman in a green Ballroom gown asked the group she was with. The rumor mill had been running wild since lunch, with each hour that passed causing the rumors to grow more outlandish.  The field was full of groups that had come to see the resulting fight, some to watch; some to take support their chosen champion, some to watch the opposition and some to choose a champion.

 

“Didn’t Good Jacquelin make a comment against Good Sylvestre’s manhood?” A purple haired woman with blue eyes in a blue ballroom gown said as she hid a blush behind a small fan with her right hand and scratched the chin of an Eevee on her right shoulder with her left hand. She was one of newer inductees and like many were wondering what this battle would turn out.

 

“I heard Jacquelin insulted the queen herself!” A knight with red hair and black eyes said as he looked around the training field, his Teddiursa standing by his side. The field was in a valley on the opposite side of it from MT. Silver, protected from sight by the work of Casters the Team had. Battles like this had been said by his elders to be a thing that was once used to settle disputes and wagers made between two parties. This might be something very interesting; battle was where who you really are is shown. But he had to wonder. _Did either of them deserve my sword and Loyalty?_

 

“No, I heard it was an insult against Good Sylvestre’s skill.” Another knight with a flower in his hair said as he looked around at the different groups of Knights and Ladies.  He personally hadn’t chosen a side in the power struggle taking place, but perhaps the fight would show him who to trust his honor to. His eyes landed on the opposite end of the field, where Jacquelin was holding court with a mix of Ladies and Knights as he sat on a throne, his weapon a sword in a scabbard on the back of it, while his chosen partner, a Shiftry and a Knight Stalker by his side. A special golem stood before him, it was a nine foot tall wooden golem shaped like a knight in full plate armor with a great sword with a green gem where the blade met the left arm. Its right arm was a four clawed hand with a gem in its palm, ready to hold its prey before it was taken apart by its blade. This was his Grand Sword, a weapon that had served him well and would defeat whatever foe it faced.

 

“Good Jacquelin, perhaps the coward has fled the mountain rather than to face you in combat, for who would dare to fight one such as you.” One of the Ladies cooed as she fluttered her eyelids at him, causing him to flash her a broad grin.

 

“Indeed, I always knew that one was a craven fool! For those who would face me in battle come away with more scars then they started with…” Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a commotion at the entrance caused all eyes to turn to see Slyvestre walk out to the field, his Nuzzleaf wearing green gauntlets, a Knight Stalker behind it as they walked out of the mountain. A deep pounding was heard as a nine foot form walked into the light. It was a wooden canine with three heads with hanging fangs, each with a green crystal on their tops. Its four legs each ended with savage looking claws that were the source of the pounding.   Jacquelin could only stare at this beast of a golem, _when_ had Sylvestre even dreamed of such a thing? Looking at the doorway back into the mountain he saw the figure of the knight’s brother with a proud smile on his face, him then. Still, nothing could take his Sword.

 

Sylvestre drew his blade and his party took their positions alongside him, waiting for their opponent to come before them.

 

“I have come at the agreed upon time, do you stand before me as agreed or do you run from battle.” His voice was hard as it called across the field, his eyes meeting Jacquelin’s from where he stood. Jacquelin eyes hardened and he got off his chair and drew his sword from its scabbard on the chair. He walked forward, his Pokémon and his two Golems following. When he was ten feet away he stopped and gave the ritual response.

 

“I am here at the agreed upon time! I stand before my foe and am ready to fight!” He cried as he brought his sword before him. They stood there for a minute before Sylvestre shot forward while his Nuzleaf shot at the Shiftry, its gauntlets glowing as two green energy leaf-shaped blades formed in its hands and moved closer to its opponent, using its blades to slice through the razor sharp leaves the Shiftry threw from its hands. Sylvestre started to stab at Jacquelin aiming at his chest, while Jacquelin was able to move his sword barely in time to block the strikes. As the four of them dueled the canine golem ran at the Knight Stalker and dodged the green spheres it shot from its hands and jumped at it, forcing it on to its back before it tore the center gem out of the Knight Stalker’s chest with its center head. While this was happening the Knight Stalker Sylvestre had brought moved backwards, shooting seed shaped green energy bullets from its head at the Grand Sword causing it to fire green spheres from its claw to intercept the seeds, that coupled with the orders Jacquelin had given it.

 

As Sylvestre was striking with his rapier, he was keeping an eye on the greater battle while Jacquelin was barely able to keep his eyes on his Shiftry. Sylvestre thoughts flew as he stabbed at Jacquelin _._

 

“Nuzleaf, Leech Seed! Hunt Cerberus Energy Ball at the Shiftry! Knight Stalker keep at range!” He bellowed his command as he darted out of range of Jacquelin’s sword, giving his opponent a breather. Jacquelin let his enemies orders flow through his mind and eyed the battle and shot toward the remaining Knight Stalker, let his decision on how to counter the moves decided upon.

 

“Shiftry, take it and use Solar Beam! Grand Sword, charge Hyper Beam! Target the Hunt Cerberus!” He cried as he started to glow pink and accelerated at the golem. The Knight Stalker raised the arm closest to him and shot green spheres at him, he met it with his sword sliced through the first sphere and dodged the others. When he reached the golem he sliced his sword straight through its body and its center gem, destroying the golem with one glowing slice.

 

While this had happened Sylvestre’s Nuzleaf had shot seeds from its mouth at the ground around the Shiftry. Within seconds of the seeds hitting the ground, vines burst from the earth and wrapped around the Grass type, with the vines glowing red as the energy it was using to charge the move its master ordered was sapped from it while it was immobilized, leaving it open for the trio of energy spheres shot from Hunt Cerberus’s three mouths, the damage and the energy drain caused the Grass type to pass out.   Jacquelin glared at his opponent, he would lose the battle but if he could take out the new golem and the Grass type, then that might save some face if he made the final bout him and Sylvestre alone. He noticed his Grand Sword’s gems glowing, its Hyper Beam was fully charged Nuzleaf, he had to take it out, and if he was to strong and killed it then it would be an ‘accident’ on the field. Then he saw the gems on the Hunt Cerberus’s gems start to lose its luster, it was open to be destroyed.

 

“TARGET THE CERBERUS, FULL POWER HYPER BEAM!” Jacquelin cried as he shot toward the Nuzleaf and prepared an overhead strike on the Pokémon.

 

“NOW! RECHARGE AND REFLECT” Sylvestre cried out as he intercepted Jacquelin before he reached his target raising his Aura for the first time in the battle and started to strike at him, causing Jacquelin to block the blows he could. He saw the final moments of the battle through the strikes, his Grand Sword stabbed forward with its sword, releasing a yellow-orange beam at the Cerberus, while at the same time the Nuzleaf had turned toward the canine golem and dispersed the energy swords and raised both hands at the golem before it shot a green beam that restored the gems luster before a white glow covered the Hunt Cerberus moments before the beam hit! The beam was reflected back at twice its size and covered his Grand Sword in an explosion that caused the golem to disappear from sight. When the explosion died down the Grand Sword was destroyed, the largest piece that remained was its sword arm.

 

Jacquelin looked over the field, he alone stood against Sylvestre’s forces. He saw the Nuzleaf resummons its energy blades and the Hunt Cerberus take a position to form a triangle with Sylvestre and the Nuzleaf with him in the center. He looked around and decided how he would salvage something from this mistaken battle. Slowly he put his sword down.

 

“I surrender and take back my words and doubt I cast on you O Knight. As one who has just been in the position that you were in I see now that retreat is the better option when capture is likely to serve our Queen we **must** run.” Jacquelin voice rang out over the field as the spectators cheered for the bout they had witnessed.

 

“May what you gained from this lesson help you in servce to our Queen Good Knight.” Sylvestre said as he put his rapier back in its scabbered and walked toward his downed golem, as Jacquelin recalled his Pokémon and walked toward the mountain, causing most of the spectators to follow after him. Virgil had a smirk on his face as he passed by Jacquelin who shot a glare at him as they passed. _I’ll need to **talk** with **her** about rebuilding my Sword and improvising it. Next time I will put your beast down!_ Jacquelin swore to himself

 

“So the argument was about how to serve our Queen best, no wonder it came to blows!” The woman in green said with a laugh as she entered the mountain.

 

“The veterans did say those two were among the most loyal of all those from home, so the reason isn’t really a surprise if you think about it.” The knight with a flow in his hair said as he walked with a group of fellow knights.

 

As the others entered the mountain no one noticed that the woman with the Eevee or the knight with a Teddiursa walk over toward Sylvestre who had reached down and was rubbing his Pokémon’s head with his back toward them while his brother was channeling some of his aura through the crystal on the central head.

 

“What do you two want with us?” Sylvestre said when he sensed the two people coming toward him and his brother.

 

“Only to give congratulations to one who fought with honor and to question how your golem carried out a plan Good Knight.” The knight next to her answered Sylvestre as she shot him a look at his words.

 

“That is the result of some of my own research; the ability to program at most three separate combat plans into the Golem with no negative. I will be presenting this as a gift to the Chosen at the next Celebration, I think the queen will like it.” Virgil said as he turned and looked at the two people and their Pokémon.

 

“Indeed, the gift of increasing our golem’s strength for all would be of great value for our Queen, I’m sure she will praise such a noble gift.” The woman said as she looked at the Caster before the knight next to her interrupted.

 

“You fought a battle against Jacquelin, but how to serve the Queen wasn’t the only reason, why did you?” The knight said as he looked eyes with Sylvestre and held them. Sylvestre merely looked him in the eyes and decide to speak plainly to the people before him.

 

“In truth Jacquelin has been a thorn in my side ever since our escape from the Homelands. And I merely turn and insult he gave me back at him and left him an opening to choose the fight, he took it I finished it.” Sylvestre said as the knight before him looked at him.

 

“And it proved a perfect trial by fire for my research, a perfect ending for it.” Virgil said with a laugh in his voice.

 

“You used tactics ability to get your foe to make a mistake and took it, I, Knight Nicolas would entrust my might to no other.” Nicolas said as he and his Teddiursa both bowed before him.

 

“You used your ingenuity to create a way to increase our strength. If you would have me I, Roial would learn from you.” Lady Roial said as she curtsied to Virgil as her Eevee jumped from her shoulder.

 

Virgil and Slyvestre looked at each other and Virgil gave a small laugh.

 

“I’m always one to pass on what I know and I think my brother could use another warrior to his cause.” Virgil said as he smiled gently at the Lady.

 

“I would but I have a counter offer, join me on a Quest our Queen has given me to make up for my failure. If afterwards you still think I am worthy to follow then so be it.” Slyvestre said as he held his hand out toward the Knight, who after a moment took it.

 

 

Bonnie had a smile on her face as she quietly breathed as she slept. Her head was on Lilith’s lap as Lilith gently rubbed Bonnie’s hair. After they had finished their supper Lilith had led Bonnie and Serena to their room and had spent a few hours telling Bonnie about some of her past Contests as she decided on what to wear, and told the two how her cousin singing during a duo performance had sparked a Poké-Vision idol career and shared a music video she had made, playing it on the room’s TV. Bonnie had loved it and tired herself out copying the dance moves on the video before Lilith had changed her into her pajamas.  Lilith moved her free hand through her long black hair and smiled down at the girl, maybe this job would be more fun then she thought it would be.

 

“She’s something else isn’t she Lilly?” Serena said softly as she walked out of their bathroom drying her hair. Lilith smiled at what Serena had said, Bonnie truly was something else.   Bonnie was a child that seemed to pull at your heart and make a place in it just by being herself. Even Serena and herself were starting to be drawn in, like the Lady said, some people you just clicked with, like you’ve known then your whole life, but the girl was unblooded. Checking the time as she put Bonnie into one of the beds she motioned to Serena to follow her out of the room. After they left their room in the Center and closed the door Lilith couldn’t keep quite any longer.

 

“Yeah she is, but I can’t believe the people around here. I just can’t stand how people here don’t teach their kids how to defend themselves. Since I’ve landed here I’ve seen more people without a single weapon in a single day than I would in a **year** back home. A child her age should at least be graduating to a Blunt Iron by now! It’s like they are ignoring the fact that a Chimera could spawn anywhere at any time, I mean I’ve heard of some attacks in Kalos, so why are they so arrogant?!” Lilith said crossly as she scowled at the possibility that Bonnie could die because she couldn’t defend herself. Serena just sighed at what her friend said as they walked towards the lounge to meet up with Ash and Clemont. At dinner Clemont had been worried about how early they would need to be at the Contest hall so Lilith had volunteered to tire Bonnie out so she would sleep and meet up with Ash and Clemont later, Serena had come along to take a shower and help with Bonnie.

 

“I felt the same thing when mom and I moved here, but over the years I realized that there’s a reason beside arrogance, at least in Kalos. That’s something I learned at my first festival here, and boy is it quite the story.” Serena said as she walked, finally coming to a table where Ash and Clemont were talking with their backpacks next to them, a sword in a scabbard and shield before Ash and twin two sided axes before Clemont, prompting a smile from Lilith at the weapons before Clemont. _So he knows the value of a good defense, I knew there was something about him I liked._ She thought to herself, her good mood not noticing the word she thought.

 

“There you two are, I was just talking to Ash about the attitude most people have about weapons here in Kalos. I’m ashamed to say I was a bit in that camp for a while until a Chimera attack when I was around Bonnie’s age.” Clemont admitted as the girls sat at the table.

 

“Yeah, the 15th Siege really changed how I felt about a few things too. But what was that reason you were talking about?” Ash said as he looked at Clemont who stippled his fingers together and sighed. Whatever reason it sounded like he wasn’t going to like it at all

 

“Clemont, you were born here in Kalos, right? So you know the story of the Weapon, the Emperor and the War better than me right?” Serena said as she reached into her bag and brought out her own weapon. Since they were both doing mantanince she might as well as she got out a rag and started to polish her Nagata’s body.

 

“The what, the who and the what?” Ash asked as he started to polish his shield.

 

“The Weapon, The Emperor and the War is the story behind a lot of Kalos’s culture and history, it’s a bit complicated so let me start at the most important part. Until one thousand years ago a two thousand year war was fought over who would rule the region. Why this started was because one man had united the region as its emperor three thousand years ago. During the end of his reign a Chimera horde attacked, killing many Pokémon and humans. To fight back a weapon was created that killed the Chimera, but somehow it caused the deaths of a lot of humans and Pokémon. The weapon somehow scared the region for centuries, and with the Emperor as one of the victims and he didn’t have a heir the war began over who would succeed him. And until fifty years ago, there was not a single Chimera born here between the mountains and the sea.” Clemont said as he explained.

 

“So the wars were the reason for the Treaty not being followed here, but I thought that was one of the Unifying Treaties? And born here, why would you have such a distinction?” Ash asked in wonder.

 

“The actual wording allows the Defense Treaty to be followed, it just doesn’t enforce it. And the born thing is about a rumor I’ve heard about before. Couriway Town is the farthest official settlement to the west, the league has a fort a few miles farther west as the stop off point for expeditions over the mountains, a lawless region full of resources and is said to be the home of Rating 100 Chimeras.” Clemont said with a sigh and gave a bitter smile when he saw Ash stare at him in total shock while Lilith just went white.

 

“Rating 100?!! WHO the hell could let **ONE** evolve that far, let alone more than one!!” Ash exploded as Lilith and Serena stared at Ash in shock. Clemont just gave a bitter smile at the reaction his words caused.

 

“I said rumored to be, you know how it’s believed that Chimera hordes when their Alpha dies fight to lead, or eat the weaklings among it, right? A horde’s Alpha was defeated around twenty years ago and they all just retreated on mass. The ‘Alpha’s’ corpse was given a Rating of 50 and unfortunately it wasn’t the last horde that attacked where that happened. According to data the league released, the last 5 recovered Alphas’s each had different core DNA, thankfully we’ve yet to see a Flying Horde.” Clemont said, not noticing the looks Ash and Lilith sent him at that revelation.

 

 _He has to be a gym leader like that photographer, maybe of the Tower._ Lilith thought to herself as she went over what she knew about Clemont. It would explain what he and his sister were doing around the Tower when Ash was ‘expelled’ from it.

 

 _Gym leader or related to someone high up in the local League, that’s the only way he could get data about Chimera genetics._ Ash said, remembering times on his trip through Unova when Cilan got paperwork from the League when they were traveling together about a horde a Chimera Hunter destroyed they had helped.

 

“So the Alpha was reclassified as a Beta, and given its strength they said that its Alpha must have a Rating of 100?” Serena asked as Clemont reached into his bag and pulled out a cloth.

 

“Yes, and the whole region is lucky that there’s never been a flying horde. The base last I heard has a few Flying types doing patrols in the area. Thankfully Lady Olympia is a powerful Oracle, and more than one Horde was prepared for and stopped. And with Snowbell City and Anistar City both have a gym so if the fort is ever breached the trainers there will be able to reinforce and stop any hordes that break through. ” Clemont said as he slowly polished one of his Axes.

 

“Say, what grade is Bonnie in anyway, once she got the explanation she breezed through the problems.” Lilith said as Clemont seemed to grow angry and gained a scowl.

 

“Bonnie should have graduated from the 9th grade by now if those bastards hadn’t ruined public schools back for her.” Clemont said with anger as Lilith started to look concerned.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Lilith asked as she started to worry, people tried to interfere with Bonnie’s education, that was worrying.

 

“That’s the thing, we never found out. It started two years ago, and what was worse was it was the second anniversary of mom’s death too.” Clemont said as he looked at the weapons on the table.

 

“Your mother’s death, wait the Chimera attack you talked about? And how old is she, she’s not ten yet so how old is she?” Ash said with a start as he looked at Clemont who jolted and looked at Ash for a minute before he adopted a sad expression on his face.

 

“Yeah, Mom, she died defending Bonnie from a Chimera while I was away at school. That was what inspired me to learn to wield my axes; I never wanted to lose anyone ever again. Mom said I had a habit of always moving so she stared to train me with two fighting sticks, I add the axe blades for some extra fighting power. And currently she’s about eight years old.” Clemont said as Lilith reached and squeezed his shoulder. He sent her a small smile.

 

“So you two lost your mother when Bonnie was around four years old, how’d she handle it when it happened? Does she remember it?” Lilith asked in worry, traumas when you were that old left scars people needed help to heal, she knew this _personally_.

 

“No thank Arceus! She had been knocked out and Mom was killed when what she was fighting got a lucky hit in. But Bonnie saw the Chimera that did it and she was a wreck for a year, but dad came through and got someone from the Anistar gym to come and have a few sessions with her. The woman was trying to become a psychiatrist and was able to help Bonnie deal with her fear, but dad wanted Bonnie to wait a few years to learn to fight with a weapon so the most she does is meditation and weight training. She wants to be able to defend herself, but I don’t know how to help her.” Clemont muttered as Ash adopted an inquisitive look.

 

“You know, I have an old training knife, I could give Bonnie a few tips on using a blade.” Ash said as he leaned back, missing the look of thanks Clemont sent him.

 

“And giving what she was during before, she’s limber so I could teach her some foot work, ‘You always need to be able to move about the battlefield to stay alive’, at least that’s what a friend of my teacher told me once.” Lilith said as she smiled at Clemont.

 

“Thank you, thank you both. But about Bonnie and public school, it started out innocently enough, some boys started to call her names. Bonnie is surprisingly thick skinned, so for a month dad and I never even knew about it until they tried to get physical when I was around, and luckily for them I didn’t have my axes and I already had my backpack arm prototype ready and I just had it pick them up and throw them into the river. Then her teacher told us someone had stolen her tests from the teacher’s office, and then something caused the mainframe to crash when she sent the tests in electronically. I had learned a bit about computer hacking by then and I designed a closed system for the school. Dissecting the software on the old mainframe I found a virus I tracked down to a hacker in Kanto called Happy Grandbull.” Clemont stopped when Ash started to laugh so hard he had to rest his head on the table.

 

“Wait, your ElectoMkaer? Happy was cursing you for months after you attacked!” Ash gasped through his laughter, causing the others to look at him.

 

“You know Happy Grandbull?! Your friends?!” Clemont exclaimed in shock that Ash would know a hacker of Happy’s statue.

 

“Yeah, Happy’s a mercenary first and foremost but I count Happy as a friend. They’ve got their reasons for how they live their life, but someone used one of Happy’s viruses to take down a school mainframe, a virus that costs at least a million Pokédollars at a minim.” Ash said after he stopped laughing causing the others to look at him in shock.

 

“What? Who would go to such lengths over one girl?” Serena voice shook as she stared at nothing. Clemont looked concerned at the direction the conversation was going.

 

“The kids who picked on Bonnie were also paid, a hundred dollars every time and two hundred when they attacked us. There were three of them, they did it for twenty days, a total of sixty six thousand Pokédollars to bother my sister.” Clemont said flatly as the girls shared a look with Ash.

 

“Was it getting worse or better since she switched to home schooling?” Ash asked as he frowned. Something about this was ring a bell, something about the money spent was reminding him of a saying an old friend of his, ‘You have to spend money to make money’, but how would anyone gain anything from this?

 

“Yes, home schooling here gives it to their local Nurse Joy and she grades and records it on a closed system so no one can hack or destroy the system. But I’m worried about her social skills might be suffering from it. This journey might be good for her to learn to trust people again.” Clemont said as he started to polish his other axe. He was so caught up in it and not thinking about Bonnie’s past he didn’t notice the look Lilith was sending him, a smile and her eyes had a sense of understanding the need to protect his sister. Serena suddenly clapped her hands together causing the other to jolt.

 

“Well enough hard topics, how about a few lighter ones?” Serena said brightly as the other just looked at her and Ash just smiled at his old friend.

 

“Serena’s right, enough doom and gloom. So what are the rules and regulations for the contests and are costumes aloud?” Ash asked as he started to put his sword and shield away. Lilith just released a sighed at the question.

 

“Costumes for the people are required, we’re each giving a room to get ready in and thankfully I packed some of my best. The rules say I have to use two Pokémon, one the appeals round and one for the battle round, I’m still a bit concerned over which of my Pokémon to use for what round. My girls love to perform and I don’t know which to use.” Lilith said as she pouted her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned back, thrusting her chest out as she did so. Clemont just blushed at this and this time Serena saw it, causing her to smirk.

 

“Well, why don’t you sleep on it, and giving the time we should hit our beds. Anybody ask Nurse Joy to wake us in the morning?” Ash said as he got up from his chair, the others following him back toward their rooms. As the others made small talk Lilith jolted when they left the lounge, she realized that she had followed him without question, only the Boss inspired that kind of loyalty, another point for him being who she thought he was, now how to get a blood or hair sample to test it, wait that could work. She walked behind her…friends and smiled, this would work.

 

 

A woman with an hourglass figure with red hair in a high ponytail in a purple business suit that was opened to reveal a hint of her cleavage and wearing a red gemstone on an chocker around her neck walked through a darkened hallway, the window that took up one wall showing the lights of a city in the dead of night. She held a report in her hands that she read as she walked through a doorway with a plate with the words ‘Mai Solani: Vice-President in charge of Internal Security”. She walked into a large office with a large window across one side of the office, on the other bookcases filled with tomes. As she sat behind the desk an organic blade was at held to her throat. She kept her face expressionless as she calmly put the report down and looked out over the room.

 

“If you’re here to kill me have your Pokémon do it. If you’re Shadow then let me see you.” She commented dryly.  The blade made no move to move closer or away from her neck, as still as ice.

 

“Release her Scyther. The way you caused this meeting to happen was **not** in your best interest.” A voice echoed mechanically as the blade moved away from her neck. A portion of one of the bookcases rippled as a human in black pants, black boots, black shirt, black gloves and a black helmet with a black visor where the eyes would be appeared. Twin swords were over his shoulders, and a belt of Pokéballs was around his waist. After the blade was removed from her neck a Scyther walked to stand by its trainer as he moved in front of the desk.

 

“My apology for the threat, but I needed to contact an experienced mercenary, most speicificly I need to contact you.” The redhead said commonly to the person before her.

 

“Mai Solani of Silph Co; why do you require a mercenary? And please give me a reason not to end you here and now.” The voice question as the figure before the desk loamed and leaked a sense of menace at her. The woman behind the desk gave no sign that she was anyway affected by it, only staring impassionedly at him.

 

“You can drop the act. Even giving how I arranged this meeting, I know based on what I’ve read about you that you won’t kill _possible_ employers before they tell you why they want to hire you, and if you disagree with why they want you then you warn them before you try to kill them. As for why I want your services, this should be the reason why you will do what I want you to.” Mai said as she removed a folder from her desk and threw it before him, opening to show papers and pictures of men in white plate mail with a symbol of a Pokéball on a shield before a sword on them. Other pictures showed the men guarding people in lab coats as they examined killed Chimera in the wild, one picture showed Karen of the Elite Four ordering about the men. The man and the Pokémon went still and the man picked up the picture with Karen in it and the malice he released increased tremendously. Mai gave no reaction then lifting one of her eyebrows.

 

“I thought that would get your attention. I have no idea who they are but let me be frank with you; ever since Team Rocket tried to take over the company I cultivated a… ear so to speak to the local underworld. For the past two years these people have always been there, those who know of them stay out of their way, more so since Karen replaced Agatha but recently they’ve begun to…consolidate power within the city’s range.” Mai spoke as she turned her chair and looked out over the city. Not hearing anything from her ‘guest’ she continued.

 

“Varies small gangs of hoodlums that handled the local vices have begun to take orders from these people.  Officially Silph Co has no legal standing to take any actions at all. However, the last time something like this happened in the city it was the prequel for Team Rocket’s assault. While I was looking into these ‘Knights’ Karen commands my research usually ended with you destroying their bases and assets. I have no idea of the history or reasons for your war, nor do I care about them.” Mai said as she locked her eyes on the visor.

 

“And what do you care about?” He countered harshly as he looked over the other papers from the folder. Turning she noticed a black collar around the Scyther’s neck, not commenting on it she looked at where the man’s eyes would normally be.

 

“I care about keeping my position in this company. I care about keeping said company productive, after the Rocket’s raid on the company we spent a year investigating the loyalty of our employees and the impact that had is still rippling through this office.  And if said company would be protected by employing a mercenary on a crusade then so be it. If I can stop another raid then it would be effort well spent on my part.” She said resolutely as she folded her hands before her.

 

“But what would I get out of this besides knowing where to strike against those I have been fighting? Why shouldn’t I just cut away someone who knows that I am fighting said war?” The mercenary asked as his right hand moved toward one of his swords

 

“Sliph Co has the confidence of the Kanto League. We are one of the few organizations allowed to research Chimera’s legally and request information on them. And I do not want you to do anything that you wouldn’t do on your own. Merely change your focus to Saffron City for the imminent future and let me know when you have made any progress against our…mutual foes. In exchange I will let you have copies of any of our Chimera research that you desire, anything that has to do with any of the Black List Chimera’s that the Leagues shares with us. As a Chimera Hunter, I believe that that would be worth your weight in gold.” She said as she got up from her chair and walked to the window, not noticing Shadow move his hand away from his sword.

 

“All data the League shares? Including specifications on identified mutation and core DNA and spawning theories kept from the general public? And your _invitation_ for this meeting?” Shadow inquired as he turned his head to look at her.

 

“ALL data about Chimeras; and my own thanks and that of the company, unofficially of course. And my personal word that I will not knowingly pass the knowledge to them.” Mai answered as she looked at him in the windows reflection.

 

Shadow’s head only looked in her direction before he recalled his Bug Type and picked up the folder. He thumbed through the pictures until he saw another picture of Karin, this time it showed her with her Vileplume killing a Chimera to the cheers of civilians.   Shadow stood still, closed the folder and took it, walking toward the door, stopping just before it.

 

“I’ll get back to you when I give them their first cut. But one thing before I leave.” Shadow said as a flash of light from a vent behind the desk caused Mai to whip around to look at it as a hurt Espeon crashed through the gate to the floor before a Rattata cloaked in flame shot out of the vent, dispelling the flames as it hit the desk and jumped onto Shadow’s right shoulder.

 

“Next time you have a guard watching you, make sure your guard hides better.” The words caused her to look towards the door, Shadow and his Rattata had disappeared. Of course he would have had another Pokémon out when he met her, it seemed he had truly earned his reputation in Kanto’s underworld.

 

Mai walked over to her Espeon and crouched down before it and started to pet it as it looked at her with a pained expression. She merely smiled at her Pokémon, having it guard her meetings from the ductwork was a way to always have an ace up her sleeve, it seemed this time someone had out beaten her hand. Better to be beaten by someone who wasn’t after her life then one who was, and sometime defeats help you to grow and gain strength, next time she would have a stronger hand to play.

 

“You better be as good as he said you are Shadow. Come on girl, let’s go home and I’ll drop you at the Pokémon Center in the morning.” Mai said as she picked up her Pokémon and walked out of the room. All she could hope is that the new card in play ended up against her opponent, and that he didn’t discover where exactly her personal loyalty was.

 

 

Shadow stood on top of a building looking at the Silph Co. building. He was of two minds about what to do next. _Ever since I saw that branding on that monstrosity all those years ago when Mark led us against that thing I knew I would have trouble sooner or later when I went underground. But I never thought of the chance for one of them to have infiltrated the league itself, let alone the Elite?   She’s not being honest in why she wants to set me against them here in Saffron, and that necklace she had on had the light of Aura, was it like my suite, a way to protect against Psychics reading your mind? How would a modern executive even get something like that, does she know what it does, was it an inheritance, dare I take the chance that she doesn’t and this isn’t a trap? I’ve spent years fighting alone; having any help would be good._ He would have continued brooding but he felt something rubbed his face through his helmet.

He turned his face toward his Rattata and scratched it under its chin; this little guy had help him out of a lot of jams over the years even before he had become Shadow.

 

“I’m all right partner, just thinking about our next move. With Karin as one of our enemies we need to be extra careful; she has the respect of the people and the authority of the League itself. Maybe we should see just what their after here in Saffron City.” Shadow mused as he looked upwards. _If they are planning an operation here, what would be the target? Although Karin’s alliance does answer some questions, like how the scum I’ve given to the Jennys always die in captivity or ‘escape’. Or how they always have patrol schedules to let them slip by the League’s security. Karin must either get them from them or give it to them, I have to account for that for the future, I need information, that place in proximity to Lavender Town should have what I need._

 

“We’re flying partner, want to ride the wind with me?” He questioned and saw his Rattata’s smile full its face before he released a large bat-like Pokémon.

 

“Noivern lets fly! Our destination is Lavender Town!” Shadow called out as he got on his Dragon with his Rattata still on his shoulder. Noivern gave a cry as it jumped from the building its wings and training swiftly taking it and its trainer out of Saffron City.

 

 

A boy of about fifteen walked through the darkened hallways of a mansion, priceless artwork and statues along the hallway showed the wealth the person who owned the building had. He had brown hair in a loose style, black colored eyes and was wearing a black vest over a white shirt and black pants. By his side walked a strong looking black furred Absol. He and his partner had just comeback from their customary after dinner workout and were heading to the kitchens for a few sandwiches. Tomorrow he had his lessons on business, his sensei was coming to help him with his staff work and test him on the last kata he was taught, the life of a noble just wasn’t what people thought it was. So many expectations to meet drove some people to either break or find _ways_ to deal with the stress involved, to become what their families wanted some killed their dreams but unfortunately few of those born into this life ever mustered up the courage to escape it and their family’s expectations, but _she_ had found it.

 

He walked toward a door to a sitting room and saw it was open partway, the light from it stabbing into the hall and heard voices from within, he signed his Absol to wait where it was as he moved closer and listened to an argument between his mother and uncle.

 

“…so you lost them?!” His mother’s strict voice demanded as he heard a fist hit a solid surface in the room. He loved her but she was a person who prided the rules and obligations above all else, woe to any of their staff for not living up to her impossible standards.

 

“Cool it sis, you were the one who wanted us to back off on hacking the Center after they got the brat we hired to do it. And the gym’s entered lockdown, no one in or out and we don’t know where she is.” His uncle was the person the family had to look after their properties around the region but he thought that his job was actually quite darker then he let on. _So mom and my dear uncle are talking about someone connected to a gym. Is this that project they’ve been working on for the last five years?_

“Damn it brother! You know the only way we would get her is if she has a break down and the judge we paid off rules in our favor in a custody hearing! If she can become a junior Trainer then that would be closed to us!” His mother’s words caused him to start to really worry about this conversation. _A kid can become a junior trainer if they graduate from ninth grade and are under ten years of age. So a kid they need custody of, could they have found Auntie’s child?_

“The only good thing about this is that our brat of a sister died leaving the girl! And that we found them while at least one of them is still young enough to mold.” His mother’s voice said frostily as he started to feel light headed, his thoughts running wild. _His aunt was dead, and she had children, a daughter?! And they wanted her for some reason?!_

 

“The older brat has to be the wrong gender, but enough about our _issue_. How about you give me a report on our shipping? Did **they** hit our cargo ship again?” His mother asked as he heard someone sit in a chair. _What cargo ship_? _The family business is in construction._

 

“Well about that, they did. It was like the other raids.   They put the crew asleep, put the crew in lifeboats and sunk the ship. When I got the report about it I sent one of our… faster assets. They dropped a diver into the wreck and the cargo was already gone, no idea where it ended up.”   His uncle’s voice had a growl to it that his voice only had when he was practically mad. He gritted his teeth, this was looking bad. _What assets and cargo is he talking about, what had they gotten the family involved with?_

 

“We have to get a handle on this sometime soon. The _special_ clients are starting to talk about our reliability. And the money to fund those _journeys_ is starting to be threatened.” His mother’s voice sounded exasperated. Time to move, he signaled to his Pokémon and they moved silently through the halls, his uncles voice echoing after them as they left the area.

 

“We put a bounty at all the Hubs, nothing. We don’t know where they go with the cargo, where they get their information from and what they are. Besides the methods I would think they have to be multiple parties involved. The cost to increase our guards or more Pokémon would unfortunately offset any profits the cargo would generate, not talking about the secrecy issue. However we were contacted by a curious individual who represents a third option….”

 

Later he sat in one of the sitting rooms near the kitchen with a plate with the remains of a few sandwiches on it on a table next to his chair as he went over what he had overheard going over it in his mind his thoughts racing. _If mother and uncle’s project was to get custody of one of my cousins and are doing something illegal and trying whatever this cargo is I need to look into it_. _I could take a look around the garages, tell a few lies about looking for my own transportation, if the cargo was illegal then the port they used couldn’t be one of the main ones._ _So that leaves an off-road vehicle to transport it, a hidden port or the shoreline itself. But should I do this, I might end up destroying everything my family built over the years. Am I brave enough to do this?_

 

He sighed and put the plate down and let his partner happily eat the remains as he got up and walked around the room. He stopped before a panting of four people. A man with black hair in grey formal clothing sat in a chair with his right hand holding the left hand of a woman in a red dress with platinum hair with an a smile on her face. Three teenagers were behind them, two girls and a boy.   The boy had a lopsided smile on his face with a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants.   The girls were twins with the only difference being their hair and eyes, the one on the right had blond hair and a glare and the left had black hair with a smile that lit up her face, both in red dresses that went to the floor. He hardened his eyes and put his hand on the blond haired twin, to chase her dream his aunt had left the family, she had shown bravery and he would to, he would find the truth and decide where to go from there.

 

“Master Clyde? Your mother requested that you get to bed at a reasonable hour tonight.” A voice called to him from the doorway. Time to let sleep claim him, he could get a handle on this issue tomorrow. And maybe he could go talk to his grandmother about his aunt.

 

 

The mountain side had an assortment of animals and Pokémon along the shrubbery, with a troupe of Mankeys and four Primeape were scrounging the grounds for their breakfast, while a herd of Nidorina, Nidorino and Nidoran munched on bushes while a flock of birds were eying a river going down the mountain looking for fish while a Spearow was eying them hungrily for its breakfast as the sun rose over the horizon. One of the flock noticed the shadow the Flying type was casting on the river and screeched, causing the flock to split apart and the Spearow to fly after one them. It noticed its purser and flew higher, hoping to lose its hunter like when the Spearow hit and tor off part of one of its wings, sending the bird crashing into a pit on the mountain. Flying into the void after its meal, the Spearow entered a chamber of glowing crystals and openings deeper into the mountain. It paid no notice to its surroundings and focused on the bird it had hunted, it was trying to move on a raised glowing crystal in the center of the chamber. Deciding to finish it flew at the bird and opened its mouth before shooting a thick purple liquid from its opened beck at its prey, hitting the birds head, melting it and part of the crystal it was bleeding on. As the Spearow landed on the crystal to eat its meal, it didn’t register that the crystal had lost its glow when the attack had melted part of it. It was so engrossed in its meal that it didn’t notice a large stinger suddenly thrust at it, spearing it in the side and destroying its heart.

 

The creature that had killed the Flying-Type had an insect with a carapace covered oval body with four legs on the sides of its body with two wing coverings on its back and two stingers on the front segment lower half, with two multifaceted eyes on the upper part of the segment and a mouth with no lips on the front part of the segment below a long sharp looking horn. It brought it’s kill to its mouth and ate the Spearow and turned its stingers toward other glowing crystals shot multiple small white needles, destroying the rest of the glowing crystals. More creatures like it along with others without horns came as the crystals were destroyed.   The creature which killed the Spearow raised a stinger and pointed upwards, singling a surge of the creatures flooding out of the chamber.

 

A Rattata horde led by a Raticate had been forced out of their former territory were racing over the mountain, hoping to find a new home when a beam of energy hit the center of the horde, causing an explosion! The Raticate stood back to its feet, it was missing a few whiskers and had one eye closed and looked over it minions, most of them had been hurt and some were seriously hurt. Hearing a noise behind it turned and saw five of the creatures from the cave without horns with one of those with horns in front of them. The horde started to growl as the creatures before started to move toward them. The Raticate gave a screech as lightning covered its body and it shot at the creatures, the horde following their leader and attacked the creatures together, the Rattata’s fangs glowing as they ran at them.

 

A group of creatures like the horned ones without the stingers with two carapace covered hands in their place pulled silk bundles towards the hole, a large scaly tail was poking out of one on the larger bundles. They passed a group of creatures without stingers and two large closed yellow flowers in their place with a large yellow flower on its back. A horned creature led them toward a cliff face with a town in the distance. As the creatures with flowers stood on the cliff face the flowers on their sides opened wide and the flower on their back released a golden pollen that caught a wind and blew towards the city below.

 

                                                                                                           

The sun shined down upon the river a round blue insect with four legs moved along the surface of the water, not noting a shadow in the trees along the river before a spiked tail shot out and speared it through; bring its dying body towards its body. The corpse had just stopped twitching when the insect Chimera with a broken mandible spat a glowing white liquid on the body and ate the Water type in three bites, feeling the choices of what to take, it choose three and devoured the rest as fuel. The burning changes began after that, a sack forming in its front segment line with glands to heat the water it held to channel through veins lined with glands to heat the water leading to openings formed at the centers of its pincers, its legs gaining the blue ovals oil glands and finally a horn grew on top of its head which soon start to release a sweet scent.

 

The primitive mind of the Chimera felt the changes finished and still it need more strength, more power to get revenge on those who had maimed it, strength to rule. But it could range farther now, hunt for more power and gain it. Move out of the tree line it picked up speed, not breaking stride when it reached the water its legs hit the water surface and stayed above the liquid and moved over it. It dashed across the water, its new mutation letting it move over the water as easily as earth. It had felt power across the river and sought with its new abilities it could find it.

 

When it reached a small island in the middle of the river it stopped and drank from the stream to fuel its new sack and then it moved stealthily through the trees on it until it was able to look across the remaining water while still being hidden by the foliage and let its eyes see the far shore. Its eyes saw many shapes it hadn’t seen drinking from the river and its hunger intensified when it saw a particular tasty looking blue quadruped with a tail tipped with a four-pointed star leading a pack of smaller blue quadrupeds. There was something about the larger one that sang to the Chimera, it had something it needed. It suddenly realized that the large blue beast was looking in its direction, had it sensed it, no there was no way that was possible. Suddenly the blue beast howled and ran into the trees away from the river, the creatures drinking bolting every way and the others in its pack following it! It stared at where the blue creatures had been for a second before it ran out of the trees and over the water; it wouldn’t let its prey escape.

 

Once it reached the opposite shore it ran into the trees, looking for any sign of its prey. Finally it saw a trampled down grass path and ran along it, following the trail. It ran through the woods, finally looking through the trees to see a mountain in the distance it ran toward it, the path leading toward it. After a few minutes it realized it had lost the pack, it would find them again and now it needed to feed so it walked toward a tree and cut it down with its claws and started to eat it. After a few minutes of feeding it heard roars and moved to find the source of the noise. After a while it found the source of the noise, a clearing it stopped short of entering, staying in the shadows of the trees to look at the source of the noise.

 

The clearing before it was a battlefield with the attackers being six black and grey furred quadrupeds three feet high being commanded by one of their own kind who was three times their height behind them near the tree line. Their target was another Chimera, also a quadruped. It was an equal to the Bug Chimera’s 6 foot height; it had white fur on a lean lupine body with a horn between two eyes over a muzzle. The most shocking thing about it was the mane of fire around its neck and on its tail. Its right back leg looked broken, one of the creatures trying to get at it jumped at it with its mouth open but it shot a blast of flames from its muzzle at it attacker, sending it flying back against the mountain. The Bug Chimera slowly moved to just behind the larger specimen and started to heat its water sack, it shot two streams of boiling water at two of the attackers and sent opened its mouth and shot sticky balls at the larger one that formed webs connecting it to the ground, holding it in place as the other four split their attention, two of them running at where it had attack from and the other two attacking the Fire Chimera.

 

When the two running at it were within striking range they jumped at it and the Bug shot its two pincers and grabbed them, firing the last of its water point blank into their necks, boiling holes straight through to the other side of their necks, breaking their spines. . While it had dealt with those attacking it the Fire Horn had lunged at one of its attackers speared one it through its eye to its brain, killing it before biting down on the neck of the other one, shaking it until its spine broke. The larger one finally shook off the webs and saw the state of its forces and barked a command that sent the two the bug had first attack running, the larger one crying out before a wave of sand blocked the two Chimera’s sight, when the sand was gone the black beast was gone. Turning toward the Fire Chimera its mind went over the battle, the beasts were able to wound and almost kill the Fire because they fought together, perhaps that was the power it was after. Somehow it knew how to tell the Fire it wanted it to join it.

 

The Fire Chimera looked at the Bug, wondering what it would do next.   The bug looked at the beast before it used one of its pincers to throw one of the corpses at the beast before it started to eat the remaining corpse. The Flame Horn stared at the Bug before it spat a white glowing liquid onto the throne corpse and started to eat it, feeling all its legs gain muscles as its broken leg gain began to heal and felt its fangs start to change. After it finished with its meal it picked up one of the others and carried it to the Bug Chimera and dropped it before the Chimera and bowed its head before its new leader.   The Bug Chimera looked at what the Fire Chimera was doing and took a bite of the offering, and realized something was changing about it, that it could feel the burn within its _head_ as it ate the corpse.

 

 

As the Chimeras fed on the corpses of the defeated pack, they were watched by two humans and three Pokémon. The first person had a vulpine like black mask with what looked like red fur covering his head, a black cape that hid his arms. He was with a man with dark skin in a red armor on his chest, red gauntlets with red gems on the back of the hands on his arms, red shorts with an armored belt and red reinforced looking. The Pokémon with them were a female and male Pyroar with saddles on them with black gems on them and a Zoroark that was wearing black gauntlets on its arms and a crown with a black gem on its head.

 

“So what was the big problem the seers foresaw to the city my friend, the pack, their target or the new Chimera?” The red armored warrior asked as he crossed his arms and smirked, a hunger to fight starting to shine in his eyes.

 

The cloaked figure revealed he was wearing black gauntlets with multicolored stones around the wrists as he put a hand on the earth and the eyes of the mask released a blue glow. After a few second the glow died down and the figure seemed to sag with relief.

 

“The signs are clear, the danger has passed my brother, come let us go home, we should make good progress before nightfall if we leave now and escape the notice of others thanks to my friend.” The voice from the mask was masculine and the figure stood up and walked to the female Pyroar as the Zoroark fell in behind him, the black gems all the Pokémon had on starting to glow.

 

“Shouldn’t we deal with the Chimeras? The Bug type looks particularly strong and acted smart, it might become a threat in the future.” The red warrior questioned as he walked toward the male Pyroar as he looked at his companion.

 

“You remember the orders the chief gave us, find what the sign pointed to, then return and report. If it becomes a problem the City Guard will deal with it if it happens. And you know what the chief would say if he was here.” The masked male answered as he climbed into the saddle.

 

With a sigh and a shake of his head the red armored warrior got on the male Pyroar, which started to run away from the field of carnage, the female following as the Zoroark jumped into the trees, shooting after the riders. While for now they would not seek battle, not knowing about the threat to the region that their actions would let bloom.

 

Unseen by the riders leaving the forest a 9 foot tall humanoid form stood farther up the mountain in front of a cave, it had a hunched over reptilian looking body with bulging muscles, red stone like skin and three eye above a muzzle full of metallic fangs and metallic claws on its three fingered hands and feet. It glared down at the two Chimera feeding on the pack, the flame horn and the others should have been its food, and the interloper hadn’t even killed the horned one. It had killed the large grey one’s spawn and left them for the flame one to feed on and then the pack had followed the trail it made to see the flame one eat the corpses and attack in anger as all weaklings would do, it was just their weakness made bare. And finally it would have eaten the lower fire chimera and gained its strength for its own, hurt as it was if it survived it would have been easy prey.

 

It needed to deal with this but how to kill the bug, it looked strong and all it had were those scum it thought as it looked back into the cave. At the back of the cave were 11 six foot tall humanoid creatures fighting over which of them would eat the remains of a grey corpse. They had grey skin, three eyes with a line over each above a muzzle. Their bodies had lines that ran from the back of their hands to their shoulders. Their feet had four claws and a heel spike that let them grip the floor Finally one of them with a scar on the right side of its face tore off a grey leg from the corpse and brought it to 4 weaker looking ones huddled together in the very back of the cave in the darkness, but the hunched one sight could see it feed the others. That one of its spawn was a disappointment, feeding the weak, protecting them instead of eating them, when it was born it devoured all twenty of its siblings and its mother. A commotion at the corpse caused it to see one of them with its middle eye dead use another of its siblings as a club to beat off the others. That one was much better than the scared one it was both strong and _merciless_ , a proper member of its brood. The weaklings were meant to be eaten by the strong, what would it gain from protecting, and what’s worst that one would probably…  The hunched chimera went still and looked back down at the two Chimera with a sinister looking grin; perhaps it finally had a use for them.

**Blunt Iron** : A blunt copy of a weapon, made for training purposes and sparing matches

 **Unifying Treaties** : Documents that united the Regions of the world in a loose alliance and peace, creating international origination to keep said peace.

 **Chimera: Horde: Organization:** Hordes of Chimera are led by a specimen that has shown that it is more powerful than the others in the horde, called the Alpha, with its lieutenants if horde is sizeable past a certain number called Betas. In the instances where the Hordes master is immobile, the leader of the hunting party is called the Beta while its lieutenants are Gamma

 **Chimera: Core DNA** : The original DNA of a Chimera, able to identify original Type

 **Psychic; Oracle** : One who is able to divine the future; Leagues train them to worn of disasters that might affect them

 **Junior Trainer** : Required to graduate the ninth grade and being under ten years of age, children are able to own and carry up to 3 Pokémon

 **Hub** : Locations where Dark Quests are posted and information is traded

 **Black List Chimera** : Chimera that have gained an infamous reputation, bounty’s are much higher than general Chimera, the head must be shown to official for bounty to be paid

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 7 and I have an announcement, I’m cross-posting over at fanfiction.net under the same name as here. That site was where I found some great authors and the guidelines and review system are a bit looser so check it, drop some reviews and check out my profile over there for updates on story progress and leave some reviews to let me know what you think about it. And I’m sorry this chapter is a bit late, RL hit me a bit hard lately and my muse was dead for a while, so sorry and enjoy and I’ll try to get a new chapter as soon as possible

“Come on guys!” Bonnie called as she ran head of the group as the party walked toward the Contest Hall. They had all been woken early and had met a mass of people who were going to the contest either to compete or watch, so after a breakfast they were now walking towards the contest hall. Lilith was smiling as she walked with them, she had released her Skorupi with orders to go to the boys shower and cocoon any black hair it could find and wait for her to get back in the vents. With some luck she would have a possible second hand DNA source to send home.

 

“So have you decided on what Pokémon to use yet?” Clemont asked as they walked.

 

“I’ve narrowed it down to two of them. I think I’ll decide when I see what the competition…” Lilith trailed off as she saw the grounds in front of the Hall.   An assortment of both male and female trainers were milling about, some of them with their Pokémon out and from what she was able to see the type that was most eminent were Fairy and Bug. Seeing what she was up against she mentally made her choices and a sinister smirk grew on her face as she before she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look at Serena who had a frown on her face.

 

“Are you okay Lilly? You’re looking weird.” Serena said as Ash and Clemont turned and looked at her. She quickly brought her face back under control and sent a small smile at her friends.

 

“I’m fine, I just made my choice on who to use in what round and I think I might have a good chance to win this thing.” Lilith said as she gave a small laugh. Ash looked like he was going to say something but a sound to their left caught their attention.

 

“Watch Out!” A voice called before someone crashed into Clemont. Clemont opened her eyes and meet aqua green eyes under green colored hair on a heart shaped girl’s face close to his own. Clemont started to blush when he felt their legs were interwoven together and noticed the girl’s long hair was on his face.

 

“Are you okay? Here let me help you up.” Ash said as he reached down and helped the girl to her feet. Now that Clemont could see her better the girl was around their age and was wearing a blue shirt and black tights with a helmet on her head. She had on rollerblades and giving the hill behind her the cause of their crash was obvious. She had a bit of blue lip gloss and looked like someone who would be at home in the wilds, but Lilith saw a hint of class in the way she held herself. A backpack and a small purse on the ground completed her outfit and a yarn showed she had rushed to get ready and leave where she had bunked.

 

“Sorry about that, you guys walked through my landing spot and I was in midair before I saw you. The name’s Nimue Mistborn, and you can call me Nim.” She said as she leaned against a railing alongside the hill and looked at the people before her, looking right at Clemont, not noticing the look Lilith sent her. Lilith threw her hand out and shot a smile at her when she turned and looked at her.

 

“Hi I’m Lilly! Are you competing or watching the Contest?”   Lilith asked as she sent a forced smile at Nimue.

 

“Competing, so I guess I might be fighting you in the finals. And the rest of you are?” Nimue said as she shook Lilith’s hand and saw Bonnie run to stand next to her brother.

 

“I’m Clemont, this is my sister Bonnie and our friends Ash and Serena.” Clemont said as Serena bowed to her and Ash gave a wave. While the other started to make small talk with Nimue Lilith looked at the teen before her, something about her had her on edge, some _feeling_ she last had back Home when... Lilith’s eye’s widened when she remembered _when_ she had felt this last, was it possible, was _she_? Something about her stare got through to Nimue and she rolled past them toward the doors.

 

“Well it was nice talking with you all; see you on the floor and good luck with the others!” She called as she rolled towards the doors.

 

“She seems, nice I guess. Think her performance will be mobile?” Ash asked as he looked at where Nimue had been.

 

“No she a bit of class about her, I’m thinking the opposite of what we expect. She’s probably going to be trouble if I make it through the appeal round.” Lilith said as she went over what her team could do. A descision made she turned to Serena and Bonnie and smiled at them.

 

“So you two want to help me get ready?” Lilith asked as she smiled as she looked at them. Bonnie perked up and Serena returned her smile.

 

“So while the two of us help Lilly what will you two do?” Serena asked as she looked at Ash and Clemont.

 

“Me and Clemont will get some seats near the top or front, I’ll leave my bag and go get you two after you’re done helping her. Good luck Lilly.” Ash answered as he and Clemont walked toward the entrance for the audience.

 

“Be good Bonnie.” Clemont told Bonnie as he and Ash left the girls. Unseen by all a figure had heard the crash and had gave a start when he recognized Ash among the group, slipping into shadows cast by the buildings so he wouldn’t notice him.

 

The figure walked into the light, revealing a man with purple hair in green cloths with a green hat looked at Ash and his group as they walked into the building. He had seen Ash and Clemont walk into the building and Bonnie and Serena walk after and a smile grew on his face.

 

“Well, well, well. Ash Ketchum’s in Kalos! And either May May isn’t with him or she’s inside already. One thing’s for sure, it will be quite a championship this year.” He said as he strolled towards registration with a spring in his steps. Whatever he did on the circuit, he’ll probably stay around for the championship.

 

Lilith smiled as she walked toward the check in station, she was traveling with the prince…no with Ash and some new friends and she was back on the Contest Circuit, this was one of her better missions ever. Now all she needed to register and she was golden. Bonnie and Serena walked behind her each with smile on their faces.

 

“Hello, here to register for the contests?” A woman with long black hair in a green tube top and skirt asked as she smiled with green lips.

 

“Yes, I’m Lil lly. Lilly.” Lilth said as she handed over her Pokédex. She had changed her name and deleted the data about her home, putting down her home as a small island that Chimera destroyed a few months after she had ‘left on her journey’ three years ago. Those from the island had been relocated to the homeland so it and other locations like it were used for cover on assignments out of their lands, so it would stand up if people looked into it.

 

“Well you’re registered. Here’s a Ribbon Case you’ll need, one side is for the Regular Ribbons, the other is for the Grand Ribbons. Your Pokédex will open the door to changing room 56, you have half an hour until the contest begins, and you need to select which of your Pokémon to use for each round, as of the rules for this Contests you can’t use the same Pokémon in both rounds.” The green woman said as she handed over a Ribbons case and Lilith’s Pokédex. Lilith smiled as Bonnie grabbed her free hand and walked into the hall, this was going to be fun.

 

 

Brock smiled as sipped a cup of coffee as he walked through Viridian City, he had a good talk with SandyLady last night, the weather was sunny for the next few days and today his favorite coffee shop had had a sale as part of their tenth anniversary celebration, today was looking to be a good one.

 

“Morning Doc, need a ride to the Center?” A voice caused him to turn and see Officer Jenny on her motorcycle giving him a small smile.

 

“Morning Officer Jenny, no, I think a walk is just what I need today, what about you having a good morning so far.” Brock said as gave her a wave with his free hand.

 

“Top ten on the radio, a good breakfast and the weather channel said a tornado is due to hit the region in the next few days, so same old same old. I’m heading over to the airport to talk to them about when they’ll have to shut down.” Officer Jenny said as she shrugged.

 

“Expecting any trouble with that?” Brock questioned as he had a troubled look on his face.

 

“No more than usual when this happens. The egg heads at the league said they have a project to migrate the force of the wind, but you know how they are with their last _project_ in Pewter City a few months back.” Jenny said with a sight, drawing a wince from Brock.

 

“You mean when they tried to build a dam and caused a landslide that almost covered the city and caused the Pokémon in the mountains to attack the city because their food sources had been destroyed?” Brock questioned with dread. Sometime the League’s projects worked and sometimes they ended badly for everyone around the site.

 

“Yeah so I better get to the Airport and check in on the Pallet office about a report I got about a Rattata horde that attacked two trainers, talk to you latter Doctor.” Jenny said before she drove off. Brock gave a small sighed and walked off with a smile on his face. Talking with Jenny was one of the good things about living in this city, that and the Poker games she, his teacher and Nurse Joy got up to every weekend.

 

As he walked toward the Pokémon Center he stopped when he saw an ambulance speed past him around the corner leading to the Pokémon Center that filled him with a sense of dread. He broke into a run, dashing around the corner, seeing the Center’s parking lot already half full of cars and people running toward the building holding their Pokémon, Brock stared at the scene before him to drop his cup and run into the Center.

 

Brock entered the building at a run and saw a scene of pure chaos! Doctors and nurses ran all over, with humans looking worried of all ages around the front chamber, his fellow students mixed around checking on the Pokémon. Brock hadn’t seen such a scene of pure chaos in all his life. The only think this resembled were plague outbreaks he had studied in the past. Was this a new plague, a viral outbreak or was it a reaction to a fungal spread?

 

“Brock, thank Arceus you finally made it! I need you to handle any patients without a doctor or nurse looking over them! Once you’ve got a handle on what’s wrong with the patient send them to a room with an empty bed and move on to the next.” His teacher’s voice called as Brock brought himself back to the present. _I can think about this later, I have to help the Pokémon first._ Brock thought to himself as he ran toward a Nidorina and her trainer. The Nidorina was lying down on a cart and her trainer was stoking her and whispering to her, she looked at Brock with relief that almost caused him to wince.

 

“When did she start to show symptoms, does she have a regular apatite when she woke up this morning?” Brock question as he started to examine the Nidorina before him.

 

“She was a bit sluggish this morning and she just passed out while she was eating breakfast, so she’s been like this for about an hour, I came over as soon as I could recall her to her ball.” The trainer told him as Brock shined a light into the Poison Pin Pokémon’s eye. _Not responsive to stimulation, sleepy and the moaning shows she’s feeling some pain. No broken bones and no blood from the mouth, so maybe no internal bleeding._ Brock thought as he felt along the Pokémon’s limbs, whatever was wrong with the Pokémon, he would try to fix it.

 

 

Nicolas walked out of the mountain with his Teddiursa at his side. The hunt was due to depart soon and his lord, no Good Sylvestre. This hunt was to let him see the person Sylvestre was and decide if he want to follow him, which had already gotten him major points for his honor and beliefs. Still the hunt would be a good chance to learn and make some allies, and talk away from the mountain. Some of the new members, he needed to talk with someone who had been here longer as a Knight, maybe they would know anything about where they came from.

 

“You must be the kid the boss said was coming with us.” A gruff voice said to his right. The person walking towards him was taller than him, black hair in a topknot wearing a green cloak over a green shirt and pants.

 

“The names Dante, the tracker for this little jaunt.” He said and offered his right hand. Nicolas reached for before a giant purple hand grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

 

“And this little prankster is my partner, Haunter.” He continued as the Ghost type revealed itself as it laughed with a smile on its face.

 

“Pleased to meet you both. This is my partner, Teddiursa.” Nicolas said as he recovered and his Teddiursa stared into the Ghost Type’s eyes, the Haunter just smirked at the Teddiursa before the Normal Type held up a paw and let dark energy flow over its claws.

 

“Play nice you two, now come on, the rest of the party should be ready. And you need this.” Dante said as he passed Nicolas a glove with a blue gem on the back. Nicolas just took the glove and put it on his left hand.

 

“So we will be using golems on the hunt?” Nicolas asked as they moved down the mountain toward the forest.

 

“We’ll be riding on Lupine Chargers, there the best thing to ride on to hunt in the forest. And there they are.” Dante said as he pointed forward, causing Nicolas to follow his hand.

 

At the base of the mountain was Good Sylvestre standing with thirteen Squires readying four Lupine Chargers, wooden wolf like golems with jade gems for eyes and claws and teeth made out of emerald colored crystals. It had a wooden saddle on its back with a blue gemstone just before the saddle near the neck of the neck of the golem. Also by the forest were 12 Carrier Lizards, golems made in the shape of lizards with wooden open boxes on their back.

 

“So we’ll be using the Chargers to move and the Carriers to transport our bounty?” Nicolas said as the four of them moved toward the golems.

 

“Indeed, the Carriers and Squires will hand what we kill and defend it. With the three Chargers we will run down our prey and kill them.” Sylvestre answered as he walked over and clasped Dante’s hand.

 

“Thank you for coming along old friend, it will be better with someone like you along. And Knight Nicolas, I thank you for coming along on my punishment.” Sylvestre continued as he led them the golems and directed them to one each.

 

“But there are four Chargers?” Nicolas asked as he put the glove on the blue gem of one of the Chargers.

 

“The last one is for one of the Squires, so he has something to get us if they need us fast. Now come, our hunt shall be in the forests along Victory road itself, let us find our prey my friends!” Sylvestre cried out as he raised his rapier high to calls of agreement from the others as they all mounted a golem, with the squires ridding the Charger leading the other squires with the Knights in front the party set out for the hunting ground.

 

 

Lilith smiled as she sat in the dressing room as Serena applied some lipstick to her face. Bonnie and Serena had help her get into her dress Serena had directed Bonnie in applying blush and mascara before she had gone to the bathroom.

 

“Thanks for this Serena; you and Bonnie really helped me out a lot. I have to say you have an eye for fashion and makeup.” Lilith said as she gave herself a once over as her Pokémon’s floated next to her. She had decided on one dress but Serena had helped her choose a necklace and earrings, and Bonnie had helped with her hair.

 

“Thanks, I told you about mom’s career and well mom kind of trained me in the sport since I turned ten, and well, fashion magazines and books became an escape for me. And sometimes when mom had parties to go to some of her friends helped her put a mask on as she would say and they taught me a little bit about it.” Serena said as emotions flew behind her eyes. Lilith looked at Serena with a blank face but inside she was frowning, Lady Carmila had taught her a lot about people minds and how to _feel_ them, Serena felt had a few issues with how her mother raised her, what she was pushed towards but for all Lilith want to help her she knew that Serena had to work through it herself.

 

“Still you have a gift, you should think about it when you decide on your future.” Lilith said as she gently squeezed Serena’s shoulder who answered it with a smile. If what Lilith thought she felt when she meet her, her future would be in the Homeland no matter what happened, and she knew a few people who could do with an apprentice.

 

“Anyhow I think Clemont is going to _like_ the way you look Lilly.” Serena teased Lilith and was rewarded with Lilith blushing.

 

“And how would Ash react if you dressed up a bit _Serena_?” Lilith countered and laughed as Serena blushed this time. Serena grabbed a small pillow and hit Lilith on the head with it.

 

“Watch the face; I don’t want to put this stuff on again so soon!” Lilith laughed as she grabbed for the pillow.

 

Bonnie ran through the hallway, dodging people in costumes and Pokémon as she moved back towards the dressing room. This was incredible, the costumes were so colorful and the atmosphere was amazing, she had thought that the Showcase was the only way to perform with Pokémon but this showed that there was so much more out there. Her attention was so caught up with what was around her that she never noticed the figure who stepped in front of her until she bumped into him.

 

“You should watch where you’re going kid.” A voice said as a hand reached down and Bonnie grabbed it. The person who helped her up was a purple haired man in green cloths.

 

“Sorry Mr. I want to get back to my friends and all these people in their costumes just took my attention.” Bonnie said as she rubbed the back of her head.

 

“Just be more careful in the future kid, say weren’t you walking with Ash Ketchum outside?” The man asked as he looked at her closely. Bonnie felt something about his look, something that felt _bad,_ that reminded her of the feeling she got before those boys attacked her.

 

“Yeah, do you know Ash?” Bonnie asked as she slowly reached for her satchel and Dedenne, ready to release him and have him shock Harley.

 

“You could say that the two of us are acquainted. Say, what’s your name?” The man asked as he looked at her. Bonnie looked into his eyes and she felt a twitch of fear, his stare was, there just was something **wrong** about it.

 

“My name’s Bonnie, hello.” Bonnie said as she put her hand on her bag over Dedenne, feeling him wake up from his nap, feeling Bonnie’s fingers on him Bonnie could feel him start to tense, ready to protect her if needed.

 

“It’s charming to meet you Bonnie. When you see him tell him Harley said hi would ya sweetie? Well it was nice talking with you but I have to get ready for my performance.” Harley said as he walked off and waved goodbye while he whistled a tune.

 

Bonnie just looked after him and walked back toward Serena and Lilith, that person seemed to be a very strange and dangerous man. Ash had talked at supper about some characters he had met while on his journeys around the regions, but he never mentioned Harely.

 

“There you are Bonnie, are you okay?” Serena’s voice caused her notice the hallway was almost empty and the people in the hallway were heading toward the far end while a few well-wishers were heading the other way.

 

“Yeah, I just ran into someone who knows Ash.” Bonnie said as she grabbed Serena’s hand and walked toward the stage area.

 

“Someone who knows Ash, what were they like?” Serena asked Bonnie as they walked out of the backstage area.

 

“He said his name was Harley and I guess he was strange. He had a look in his eyes when he looked at me, when he said he saw us walking with Ash earlier. I didn’t like it, I felt scared for a few seconds.” Bonnie said as Dedenne stuck his head out of her bag and looked at Bonnie in concern. Serena eyes gained a hint of worry as she heard what Bonnie had to say and looked around nervously, seeing no one looking at them she pulled Bonnie faster toward where they would meet Ash and Clemont.

 

“Enjoy the show you two.” Nimue voice caused the two to turn and look toward the voice to see Nimue in her costume peering out of her dressing room.

 

“You look beautiful Nimue!” Serena said as she and Bonnie looked at her.

 

 

Brock staggered toward the beak room, he had finally finished with all the patients and he needed something to drink. Entering the room he saw his teacher, Dr. Ryouta Panacelon, a man with black hair in a black smock and pants over a white doctor’s coat staring at a map of the city on the wall, next to him stood his wife Sayeko Panacelon a nurse who specialized in viral infections. Since he had come for his residency here in Viridian those two had helped him and taught him a lot about Pokémon medicine and he hoped that the hospital would be able to handle this outbreak.

 

“Your tracking where they live to find a common denominator, it started near the mountains?” Brock said as he got a glass of water and leaned against the sink. This was basic procedural for an outbreak, and hopeful it wouldn’t spread to the rest of the region.

 

“Yeah, I think so, but I’ve consulted with trainers and only a few of them were even near the mountains within the last seventy-two hours, and not enough for all the cases we’ve seen. I sent Joy to do some blood work when the first ten cases came in, so we should have the result in a few minutes. What are the basic symptoms you’ve seen Doctor?” Dr. Ryouta asked as looked at his student. Brock gave a small smile as his teacher’s wife sighed and shook her head, him and his teaching moments.

 

“Well, all Pokémon I’ve examined generally seem to be feeling pain and all have other symptoms; all Pokémon with fangs that I’ve examined, their mouths are red and puffy, Koffings and Weezings are having trouble regulating their gases content and are stuck close to the ground. Most Nidorino or Nidorina that I’ve examined are lethargic at best, unconscious at worst. Most Flying types are losing their feathers, Fire Types are cold and a Beedrill-” Brock began to report when a woman with pink hair in loops wearing a nurse’s outfit ran in holding a piece of paper with a shocked look on her face.

 

“Ah, Joy! Did the blood work show any common-“Ryouta started to say when Nurse Joy interrupted him.

 

“It’s a spore! What’s affecting the Pokémon is a kind of spore!” Joy cut in and slammed the paper she was holding on the table.

 

“A spore?! What kind of spore could cause these symptoms in all these Pokémon?! And what does that do to the origin point?” Sayeko exclaimed as she looked over the data on Joy’s paper. Brock looked over the data and started to look over the genetic data. Brock looked at it and something about it looked familiar.

 

“I don’t know. I had the computers to look for any other changes in their biochemistry, thankfully a Seviper who had coming in for her yearly checkup was the source for one of the blood samples, so we should know any other changes soon.” Joy said as she wrung her hands.

 

“For now the best we can do is make them as comfortable as possible. Put them on generic anti-fungal medicines as their size requires and Brock; what’s wrong?” Ryouta said as the other people in the room turned to look at him with looks of worry on their faces.

 

“This spore, I think I’ve seen something like it before but I can’t remember where or when. It’s on the tip of my tongue but I can’t remember where.” Brock said as he shook his head. Ryouta shared a look with his wife and sighed.

 

“Until you can remember keep yourself busy with the other patients, I’ll go and get a timeline of the last 48 hours from the trainers who are still here after I call the local stations, I’ll use my authority to have them put out a warning to tell people keep watch over their Pokémon for symptoms. Sayeko, I need you to start giving out basic pain medicine and Joy, start trying to identify what kind of spore it is, check everything for even a partial match.”   Ryouta said as he walked toward the desk and phone.

 

A young teenage boy with dark skin and spikey white hair in a black cloak over black pants and a red long shirt a scabbard on his back ran between white brick houses with a smile on his face, dodging people in similar cloaks and their Pokémon as he ran toward a house by a river that ran alongside the village. An old man with a white beard, a bald head wearing a white robs sat outside a house with a staff as he watched the boats on the river.

 

“Elder, Elder!” The teen called out as he ran toward the old man who turned and smiled when he saw who was coming towards him.

 

“Ahh, Bahadur, I was wondering when I would see you today. I am sorry it took so long for your Pokémon to arrive.” He said with a smile as he led Bahadur into the house behind him. In the front room, on a red pillow was a Pokéballl which the Elder walked toward and picked up. He walked back toward Bahadur and smiled at him.

 

“You have passed the Trials of the Blade, mastering your Aura and walking with the Fire within yourself. You have done well, and you have earned the right to be a train Pokémon. May this little one grow under your care, and may this Pokédex help you both on your journey.” He said as he handed the ball to Bahadur.

 

“Go Pokéball!” Bahadur said as he threw the ball away from him, it opened and released his chosen starter, a Magby who looked unsure of its new trainer.

 

“Hello, we’re partners from now on little flame, my name is Bahadur.” Bahadur said as he crouched down and stuck out his right hand. The Magby looked hesitant before it smiled and grabbed its trainer’s hand with a smile.

 

“I was surprised that you decided on this one to start with boy’o, I was sure you would choose the Water or the Ground, few choose the Fire in this land.” The Elder said as he watched the two begin to bond.

 

“No, young Aagha’s father said that he would arrange for his son’s first Pokémon and said that his son had a specific one in mind for his starter, but I can tell you it was of the Ground.   Now be off with you, watch yourself and enjoy the rest of your day my boy. And here’s your new Pokédex, its scanner can tell you all you need about your Pokémon’s move, and don’t forget to link it with your Quest Scanner.” The Elder said as he pushed the two of them out the door.

 

“Come on partner, I’ll show you around your new home. This is Sola’s Rest, a small town named for its founder. Chief export is food for our section of the Desert Domain, that’s where we live the Desert Domain of the continent. A land of sand and scattered towns, the river and oasis’s are our lifeblood, find a source of water in the badlands and you can sell it to the government or be set for years by making it a homestead or town. And maybe I should see what moves you have.” Bahadur said as opened his Pokédex as he led his Pokémon through the town. He didn’t notice a rodent looking teen with black beady eyes in a black hooded cloak looking at them from the shadows of a nearby alley.

 

“Aagha gonna like this, the chance to put that one in his place again and maybe scare his Pokémon’s mind. Patrat, let’s make some money.” The teen cackled as he threw a Pokéball, releasing a Patrat wearing a collar with a blinking light on its back. Pointing at the teen and the Fire type he gave his orders.

 

“Go follow those two, when they head toward the training field send me a signal.” With his orders given the teen scuttled into the shadows of the alleys, running toward what he hoped would be a good payday for him, not noticing someone had been watching **him** from atop the building. The figure was wearing a black cloak and with a nod to a Meditite hovering next to the figure they started to move toward a set of docks by the river.

 

The rodent reached a walled complex, moving toward the back he climbed up a fake tree and slipped into the compound. He ran towards a two story building near the wall and knocked on a door toward the back. A female figure with glossy skin and vibrant green hair in a maid’s uniform with black blue eyes opened the door.

 

“Do you need to see the master?” The mechanical voice from the figure coupled with the skin and eyes revealed her to a Homunculus.

 

“No words for you, I wanna talk to your master Dolly.” The teen said as he pushed past it into the building, he walked until he reached a large chamber with many teens in red cloaks over red knee-length tunics and were leaning against the walls while three teenage boys were sitting around a table with food on it, but all were watching four female homunculus with dark crimson hair wearing purple tube tops and pants dance while other homunculus in the same clothing move about the room carrying plates of drink and food to the other teens in the chamber. The teen sitting in the middle was a red head with red eyes and wearing a golden version of the tunics the others were warring. The two on his sides both had dark hair and wore black knee-length tunics.

 

“Are you having fun playing with your dolls, great master?” The teen’s voice rang out causing the others in the chamber barring the dancers and servants to turn to look at him

 

“Rat, so do you want to offer me now?” The voice came from the teen in the golden tunic as the others let their boss speak.

 

“How about the location of your unworthy foe master Aagha; what would the location of that one and his first Pokémon be worth in coin?” the named Rat asked as he was meet with a smirk from Aagha and grins from those around the chamber.

 

“The chance to beat him is worth some coin.” Aagha answered with a wicked smirk as the others started to laugh evilly.

 

 

“Serena, I’m over here!” Ash called to Serena and Bonnie when he saw them through the crowd. The smile on his face slipped when he saw the frown on Serena’s face and the way she was holding Bonnie’s hand. He looked at Pikachu who nodded at him and moved its tail toward the door. Ash forced himself to smile at Bonnie and pointed toward the open doorway to the stands.

 

“Clemont and I got some seats in the top row in the Center, why don’t you go ahead of us and Serena and I’ll go get some snacks? Pikachu, go show her where the seats are.” Ash said, promting Pikachu to jump in font of Bonnie and walk off with her following him. Ash turned to Serena who was looking back the way she and Bonnie had come from, when she turned back to Ash and when she saw the look on his face she sighed.

 

“It’s nothing, Bonnie just went to the bathroom and she ran into someone you know on the way back. She said he felt wrong to her so I just hurried over to you and Clemont.” Serena said as Ash looked confused for a few seconds before he gained a resigned look.

 

“Someone I know? Someone who felt, it was here and near the changing rooms so they have to be a Coordinator, and it’s a he….Did she say his name was either Drew or Harley?” Ash said as he looked worried.

 

“She said his name was Harley. Do you have a history with him?” Serena asked when she saw a scowl grow on Ash’s face.   Ash gritted his teeth as his mind boiled. _It has to be that purple haired schemer! I just hope he doesn’t plan to mess with Lilly because she knows me._ He looked at Serena and saw the worried look on her face and adopted a small smile to put Serena’s mind at ease.

 

“A Coordinator I traveled with had a rivalry with him that was all one-sided on his part, he went out of his way to attack, embarrass and sabotage her, and he might have even worked with Team Rocket once, I wasn’t sure at the end. I just hope he doesn’t decide to attack Lilly.” Ash said as he looked around and notice the condensation stand.

 

“So I was thinking a small Popcorn for Bonnie, Clemont wanted a pretzel and you?” Ash said as he grabbed Serena’s hand and walked toward it, not noticing the blush this generated as they walked.

 

When Ash and Serena returned to where he had left Clemont, Ash saw that Bonnie had looked calm and mouthed ‘latter’ in reaction to the look Clemont shot Ash. Clemont looked he would have said something when the lights started to darken as a spotlight shinned down on the green girl from the registration desk holding a mike in her hands.

 

“Welcome one and all the first ever general Pokémon Contest! Here in Kalos we have the Showcase, and while that well and good, it’s for girls only! So to try something new in general, for the next year Contests will be held until the League Tournament where everyone in Kalos will vote to decide if this will keep going! For the Contests around this area I’ll be your commenter, Leafra’s the name so don’t you forget it!   The judges for this Contest will be Santalune City;s own Nurse Joy, the vice president Pokémon Fan Club Mr. Glomong and yours truly! And now may the Contest begin!” She said as the speakers around the stage boomed out her words.

 

After a few while Ash turned and looked at Bonnie’s face, seeing the awe and wonder the performances so far had been breath taking to the girl, to Ash who had been to two Grand Festivals it was okay. But he looked up from his dex when he saw the lights dim, wondering who was up next.

 

“Well let’s give a big hand for that performance! Up next we have Harely!” Leafra voice cried out as a spotlight shined on the entrance. Harely walked out waving a folding fan imperilessly at the crowd, dressed like a Pokélantis Senator in a green toga with a crown of golden leaves, his Cacturne at his side as they walked to the center of the stage and began

 

“First Spikes!” Harley commanded before his Cacturne started to spin, sending six green spikes form its body that formed a circle around the two of them.

 

“Grass Knot and Growth!” The command had the Cacturne eyes grow green as plants started to grow around the spikes before it shot the plants with a white beam that caused them to grow six feet tall around the spikes.

 

“Now Cotton Spore, like we practiced!” Harley cried out as he thrust with his fan closed as his Cacturne spun and shot white puffy balls that floated above the vine towers.

 

“Now finish it up with Pin Missiles!” With this command small white pins shot from its spikes and hit the puffy balls, bursting them apart, falling around the towers, creating a scene of an ancient senator standing in a green ruin while it snowed.   The audience stared before they began cheering and applauding his performance.

 

Ash had to admit that he had improved, but sadly skills and personality didn’t go hand in hand. Looking at the judges he saw.

 

“Impressive, quite a show. What do you think Nurse Joy?” Mr. Glomong said as he smiled.

 

“A truly beautiful combination of moves!” Nurse Joy answered with a smile. Harley gave an imperious bow as he walked off the stage with his Pokémon following him.

 

“Let’s give it up for Harley everyone! And up next is Miss Nimue Mistborn!” Leafra said with a smile on her face.

 

“So what do you guys think, I’m guessing she has a biker costume giving how she bumped into Clemont.” Ash said as he leaned forward with a smirk on his face. Clemont just blushed at the teasing as Serena and Bonnie laughed lightly.

 

“I have a feeling we’ll be surprised.” Serena said as she shared a look with Bonnie and both of them smiled.

 

Nimue walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a ballroom gown that showed the top of her breasts and shoulders, blue opera gloves and a dark pearl necklace falling toward her breasts. Her face had a light coating of aqua green lipstick on her lips and dark blue eye-shadow on her eye lids completed the look. By her side walked a Golduck, while she stopped at the end of the end of the stage the Golduck walked to the center of the stage.

 

“Start off with a Rain Dance around you.” Nimue voice range out like a melody as she stood at the stage’s end. Golduck’s eyes glowed and clouds formed with Golduck at the center with the clouds ending a few feet from Nimue. As the rain started to fall Nimue brought the fan to her face.

 

“Follow with an Aqua Jet to gather.” She sang out. Her Golduck jumped up wards as water from the rain gathered around it. When it reached the apex of its jump Numue gave her next command.

 

“Now Psychic on water!” Golducks eye glowed blue and the water trailing behind it broke away and started to makes shapes as the Golduck started to fall.

 

“Now finish it with an Ice Beam!” The water took on its final shape before a blue beam freezing it into an ice Water symbol that the Golduck landed on with its arms folded against its chest.

 

The crowed was silent for a few seconds before they exploded with applauses! Joy had a particularly large smile on her face as she gave a standing ovation to the performance.

 

“I would have to say that was a wonderful set! A wonderful example of what training and practice can accomplish if you try! Mr. Glomong what do you think?” Nurse Joy asked her fellow judge as she sat down.

 

“I would have to say that was amazing! The Golduck is a wonderful specimen who has been trained to master its powers fully; I have to give full points on this!” He said as he smiled.

 

“Let’s give a big hand to one of the best so far folks! And the last performance of the Appeal’s round, give a warm welcome to Miss Lilly Nightbloom!” Leafra said as people quitted down for next

 

Lilith walked out. She was dressed in a ruby figure-hugging, ankle length dress that showed off her figure and had on pure white opera gloves. Her face had black obsidian lipstick and red eye shadow that gave her eyes the appearance of blue gems on red velvet. Floating next to her was her Misdreavus that slowly moved in a circle around her head. As she walked out toward the stage people were awestruck with the air of sophistication she gave off.

 

Clemont stared at Lilith with his mouth hanging open, a blush on his face as he looked at her.

 

“Doesn’t she look amazing big brother?” Bonnie’s voice snapped him out of his daze and saw that his sister had been watching Lilly closely since she walked onto the stage and hadn’t seen his reaction, a small miracle.

 

“Yes she does look nice Bonnie, you and Serena helped her with it?” Clemont asked as his eyes drank in the figure Lilith made as she walked with her Pokemon.

 

“Only the makeup, Serena really knows how to apply it nicely.” Bonnie answered, causing Ash to look at Serena with a question in his eyes; she sent him a look that they would talk about it later. _I wonder what happened to tomboy Rena over the years?_ Ash mused as his thoughts went back to their youth.

 

When Lilith reached the middle of the stage she raised her right hand up and called out her first command.

 

“Will-O-Wisp, far.” She called out in a silky voice. Her Misdreavus eyes glowed blue and nine blue glowing spheres of fire formed around it and started to orbit it.

 

“Charge Beam, spin.” Lilith said before her Misdreavus spun counter to the orbiting spheres as yellow sparks started to form around it before a blast of electricity shot at the spheres, the fire gaining electricity and started to hover in place.

 

Lilith closed her eyes and nodded her head. She opened them when the spheres started to fall.

 

“Psychic.” As soon as the word left her mouth the spheres gained a blue glow as her Misdreavus eyes gained the same color. The spheres flew to the top of the room and started to move about as the Misdreavus went a location at the center of the spheres.

 

“Finish, Dazzling Gleam.” Lilith said as she opened her eyes and smiled. Misdreavus whole body started to glow and a rainbow blast shot out of its body and hit the sphere, destroying them and causing a rainbow of sparks to rain down around Lilith as her Misdreavus came to float behind and above her head.

 

People stared in awe, so enraptured in it they couldn’t even move for a few seconds before they gave a standing ovation to the performance.

 

“MARVOULOUS! Simply breathe taking! A Perfect showing! What say you Nurse Joy?” Mr. Glomong commented as he stood and applauded.

 

“One of the best in the whole Contest, I will definitely be keeping an eye on her performances in the future!” Nurse Joy said as she joined those applauding Lilith as she gave a small curtsy and walked off the stage, her ghost type following after her.

 

Clemont was in awe of what he had seen, Lilly was amazing, there were just no other words for it. Bonnie smiled and clapped as Serena looked at the stage in wonder with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Ash smiled as he looked at the performance, Lilly was a powerful Coordinator, there was no doubt about that at least.

 

“Well that’s the Appeal’s round Folks, after a two hour break for lunch and we’ll announce the scoring in an hour. After the break we’ll have the top 10 fight it out in the Battle round, so for all the people who competed I personally salute you all.” Leafra said as she gave a bow to the crowd. As the audience got up Ash motioned to the others to wait for the rest of the crowd to pass before they went to Lilith’s dressing room.

 

Lilith smiled as she washed the makeup off her face in the sink in her room before she put her street cloths back on. She thought she had giving a good showing, and hoped she would make it into the top ten. _I wonder what Clemont thought about how I looked?_ She thought with a blush as she finished putting her shirt back on when her door opened and Bonnie dashed in and hugged her legs.

 

“That was amazing Lilly!   You were great out there.” Bonnie said as she looked up at the older girl who reached down and rubbed her head.

 

“Thanks kid, but next time you should knock before you enter, I was changing, wouldn’t want ti catch me in my underwear would you.” Lilith said as she looked at the smiling faces of her friends. Her words caused Clemont to blush which caused Lilith to grow a small smirk on her face at his reaction. Serena saw the byplay and gave Lilith a small playful smile.

 

“So how about I go grab some food and we’ll eat here, it’s a good habit to protect you stuff when **he’s** around.” Ash said as he and Pikachu walked off.

 

“He? He who?” Lilith asked as she looked at Serena as Clemont looked at Bonnie in worry before his eyes hardened and he turned to Serena with a bit of anger in his eyes.

 

“Is this connected to why Pikachu brought Bonnie to the seats?” Clemont demanded as Lilith looked at Bonnie.

 

“Bonnie ran into someone Ash knew, a Coordinator that Ash says doesn’t mind pulling dirty tricks to get ahead. And Bonnie…” Serena trailed off as Bonnie put her head down, prompting Lilith to stoop down and pull her into a hug.

 

“I didn’t like his eyes; there was something wrong about them and his voice, it was, I can’t describe it. I just didn’t like the feeling he gave off.” Bonnie confided in the others as Clemont clenched his hands as he looked out the door, the anger on his face showing that he wanted to introduce this person to his axes.

 

Ash moved through the hallways carrying a few cardboard boxes with food a small smile on his face as he walked with Pikachu next to him, he had gotten a bit of everything and he hoped that the others would like something, now if he could just… he stopped when a voice called out to him

 

“Well, well. Ash Ketchum, never thought I’d see you again.” The words caused him to turn and see Harley still in his costume a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Harley, and here I was wondering what the stench I smelled when I got to the contest hall was.” Ash said dryly causing Harley to jolt and stare open mouthed for a few seconds before a grin stretched across his face.

 

“Well, little Ash is growing up, what a wonderful burn; do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Harley shot back as Pikachu’s checks started to spark. Ash merely used his foot to nudge Pikachu down the hall away from Harley.

 

“And how did you find yourself here, fall off a garbage tuck?” Ash commented with a deadpanned look on his face as he walked away leaving Harley to fume and stare after him.

 

Harley looked after Ash and snarled as he pounded back toward his dressing room. _That little Kanto brat really has changed. I can’t wait to smash that girls little Pokémon in the Battle Round._

 

 

Magnus looked troubled as he walked through the hallway; he was troubled by the report he had received along with a scan of his sister yesterday and it was nothing but trouble. He had made some progress on his nephew’s sealing and he had discovered that he was a least three sets, the first he had was sure of, the next halfway and the last was the hardest to identify. He had identified the first as an abomination that held back his emotional maturity but it had started to break apart and it was almost fully gone, something had happened that had broken it. He hoped that Camilla had found something; she had said that she was looking into his journey in more detail, maybe she would know. Delia’s was even worse, one that took her memoires and another that was unknown to him, and that raised all sorts of alarms in his head.

 

Looking up he saw Camilla walk out of a room with a dazed look on her face, maybe she would know something.

 

“Ah, Camilla, found out anything about my nephew?” Camilla just walked on not reacting to his voice. Growing concerned he ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and face him.

 

“Oh, Magnus, how’s the work examining the young Princes seals?” She said when her eyes focused onto his face.

 

“Rather well, I’ve identified three arrays, one that seemed to be breaking down because of something that happened a few years ago if I’m analyzing it right.” Magnus said, his words causing her to wince.

 

“Camilla, what did you find? If it’s about what happened to him…” Magnus began before Camilla interrupted him flatly.

 

“He has zero self-preservation when lives are on the line.” Camilla said as she started to walk down the hall.

 

“What did he do?” Magnus asked as a headache started to form.

 

“In the Rota Township he released the Lucario in the Lost Guardian’s staff, led a party to invade the Tree of Beginning, discovered why the Guardian left and almost gave all up his Aura to revitalized the Tree.” Camilla said as Magnus stopped and went white. He slammed his hand against his face and rubbed his forehead before he walked after her.

 

“I thought that his Aura wasn’t ‘awake’?” Magnus asked in confusion causing Camilla to turn and look at him with a haunted look.

 

“It isn’t.” She deadpanned as she walked on, stopping Magnus for a moment in shock before he moved to catch up with her.

 

“Why did the apple have to fall so close to the tree? I swear he’s probably just like his father and mother combined.” He moaned as they walked through the halls.

 

“What about Delia’s seals? Have you identified anything about them?” Camilla question as they walked. Magnus noticed that they were walked toward the throne room, and after a few minutes of thought he decided to wait.

 

“I identified that she has two, one I’m sure of and the other I’ll tell you and the boss when we meet up for the general briefing tonight. I only want to go over it once.” Magnus said with a sigh as he walked.

 

“No spoilers old friend?” Camilla asked with a pout on thrown over her shoulder as they walked.

 

“None for you.” He answered; sparking a laugh from Camilla as he walked in front of her to hide his smirk, glad that she was back to normal.

 

 

The party that had sent out from Team Gaia’s Base had been moving quickly and secretly through the wild and had move a good distance, the mountain the Base was in had disappeared over the horizon a few hours back. The time had passed with small talk and trail songs, a few times a few Flying types had flown low and gotten capture arrows shot at them, a few were brought down and one had escaped. The squires had added them to the cargo, and already one of the Carriers was full, a good start to the hunt.

 

Nicholas had mixed feelings about the traveling, it had let him learn about both Sylvestre and Dante, but the convoy’s travel had given him anytime to talk to anyone alone, but once they set up camp it might give him a chance to talk to either Sylvestre or Dante privately, and he needed to. Going over his memories of interactions with the ‘newcomers’ he was sure something was up with them, but if his seniors were involved with it he then he might be in trouble if he brought it up. He looked down and saw his Teddiursa looking up at him and smiled at his Pokémon, at least he would have his partner with him if he needed to run, if Sylverstre was involved in whatever it was.

 

After a while of riding they reached a clearing in a forest near a mountain between them and Viridian City, and after a few minutes the camp had been set up and the Carriers had been ‘parked’ and Sylvestre started to lead Dante and Nicholas into the woods.

 

“Now if we find Beedrills, try to cut off their limb stingers at least, my brother said something about a ritual he needed it for. Dante take the kid toward the right and I’ll go to the left, we’ll do a circle and make sure the camp is secure before we go farther out.” Sylvestre said as he melted into the trees, disappearing from sight in seconds. Nicholas looked at where he had disappeared and shook his head, Dante smirking at his reaction.

 

“Yeah, the bossman is good at that shadow stuff, now come on kid, let us see if there are any dens near our basecamp.” Dante said with a smirk as they moved through the woods. With a small smile on his face Nicholas moved after him, a sense of wonder at the skill his would be lord displayed, and he hoped he would be able to talk to him about his concerns soon. He decided to take a chance, they were far enough away that if he needed to he could fight his way to freedom.

 

“Say, Sir Dante, have you been around the newcomers much?”   Nicholas started as he walked slowly behind Dante.

 

“Not much, I’m on guard duty more often than not at the lookout on top of the base, Haunter can slip through the base and worn people if anything happens, why?” Dante asked as they moved through the shadows of the trees. Nicholas slowly moved his hand to his partner’s ball and continued solidly.

 

“I don’t want to make trouble where there is none, but I’ve felt something _off_ about them. And the way some of them talk, I just wondering about how they’re found and brought in, that’s all.” Nicholas said as he moved behind his senior.

 

“Off how? Wait a minute, what’s this?” Dante said as they were suddenly engulfed in fog. Dante held up a hand and slowly moved forward until they exited the fog, entering a clearing with a large tree 50 feet high with a hollow three quarters up in the center of the clearing, all around were webs that went from the branches of the tree in the center to the trees along the edges and on the ground all around.

 

“What fresh hell is this?” Dante muttered as he drew his weapon, a two sided broad axe before he released his Haunter.

 

“Up, around the clearing and immaterial buddy, let us know if you find anything.” Dante ordered as Nicholas drew his long sword and released his own partner.

 

“I don’t like this; we should have seen this from the campsite.” Nicholas said as they slowly observed the clearing.

 

“We wouldn’t, look at the trees by the edge, you can see carvings on them under the webs; I think their Aura Seals.” Dante said grimly as his Haunter went near the outer trees before starting to check the clearing for anything hidden.

 

“Who would make something like this, and why?” Nicholas asked as his Teddiursa moved slowly to stand infront of its trainer.

 

“The bossman’s brother said once that Aura Seals are the most instinctive of all Disciplines, a Pokémon or a _creature_ might of made this to protect its lair.” Dante said grimly as he held his arm out to keep Nicholas and his partner from moving past him, his eyes on the ground before them, paying special attention to clumps of webbing.

 

“A creature? A Chimera. We’re in a Chimera’s lair, one that’s able to use Aura Seals?” Nicholas whispered in shock as he paled before he started to look around the clearing in worry.

 

“Maybe, it might just be an old temple protected by Seals that something took over as a den by something, maybe Pokémon. But let’s wait until my partner finishes his sweep, well leave after that but keep your eyes open in the meantime and stay away from the webs; I’ve got a bad feeling about it.” Dante said grimly as he watched his Haunter move slowly around the clearing, keeping away from the webs as it moved about, finally it just shock it head-body and moved back towards its trainer, keeping overwatch over the others, following them as they silently left the area.

 

“Haunter’s done, but that hollow is giving me a bad feeling, so let’s get out of here, now and tell the bossman what’s here.” Dante said as he and Haunter slowly backed out of the clearing. A few minutes after they had left the clearing a human hand reached out of the hollow in the tree and grabbed the edge of the hole and a musical laugh echoed around the clearing.

 

“Come my daughters, there is new prey for us to hunt tonight; I wonder which of you will join your dear mother?” The voice rang out as all around the clearing large clumps of webs started to move.

 

 

Brock walked through the halls with a tired smile on his face, it had been a long few hours but the patients were getting better. Blood tests had shown that the amount of the spore was decreasing in the blood of the Pokémon as time went by, a few more tests to find out what it did, and if the majority continued healing they would be able to send the majority of them home tomorrow. He still hadn’t remembered where he had seen it but he was sure he would be able to eventually. _I just hope that what I remember doesn’t make this worse._ Brock thought to himself as he walked toward the break room, hoping to touch base with his teacher. When he entered the break room he saw his teacher angrily staring at the map, his wife next to him with a sorrowful look on her face as she stood with him.

 

“I’m guessing that you found out something with the timeline?” Brock said as he came to the map and stood with them, his voice causing them to jolt and turn to look at him.

 

“Yes unfortunately. Whenever that spore infected them it had to have been between midnight last night to before eight this morning, when I don’t know and given how fast it’s going through them the League won’t classify this as an epidemic, just as an outbreak.” Ryouta said bitterly as his wife tried to comfort her.

 

“I don’t agree with them dear but I can see where their coming from. So far all we know right now is that the spore causes pain and even then it doesn’t last longer than a few hours. For a wind borne epidemic it’s not as bad as it could be.” Sayeko words caused Brock to frown as something started to echo in his mind.

 

“Wait a minute, wind borne? What did Jenny say this morning?” Brock stopped looking at the map before his face started to loose color. He dashed toward a computer in the room and started to navigate to a weather report.

 

“Brock, what’s wrong?” Sayeko said as she and her husband moved toward him and started to grow worried.

 

“Oh by Arceus I was right.” He said as he held his head as he stared at the screen. A hurricane was due to glance the region in a few days, going right alongside Cycle road going right at Mt.Moon. When he and his wife saw what was on the monitor they both started to pale.

 

“A hurricane? I knew we should have watched the new this morning, I just knew it.” Sayeko breathed in horror as she stared at the monitor as she started to feel faint.

 

“If there’s another outbreak of this just before this hits the area, even if it doesn’t migrate to humans the potential loss of life is massive. I need to contact Officer Jenny; she needs to be warned about this.” Ryouta said as he massaged his head.

 

“If it migrates the deliberating pain and the winds, the potential loss of life I can’t even imagine the scale.” Sayeko whispered as she stared into space.

 

“Maybe the winds will cause the spore to die or be destroyed. That’s possible right?” Brock asked as he turned and looked at the other two people, meeting their grim looks and looked downwards and released a sigh.

 

“We have no idea the shape or makeup of the spore before it infects a host, so maybe but with the symptoms I really doubt it. I don’t know how this can get any worse than it is.” Ryouta said as they looked at the computer, turning when the door opened and Joy came into the room, looking worried, her eyes meeting theirs and frowning when she saw their looks.

 

“I’m guessing that what I discovered won’t be the worst about this thing.” Joy said as she gave a small weak smile.

 

“What is it Joy, what did you find?” Sayeko asked with worry as they took looked at her.

 

“I’m still waiting on some results for the hormones and any affects the spore is doing to the body but I was able to identify hybrid planet-animal protean as a key part of the spore, I think that this was from a Pokémon. To be honest it reminds me of a Stun Spore I once looked at back during my school days, it was from a Paras…” She trailed of as Brock slipped from his chair as his eyes glazed over.

 

“BROCK! Are you okay?” Sayeko demanded as she went to her knees as her husband steadied Brock as she looked into his eyes. His eyes had that look in them when people were remember something that terrified them.

 

“That’s where I saw it before; it was an incident that happened a few years ago in Hoenn, a Chimera that used spores to hunt had attacked a Nuzleaf.” Brock whispered as the others exchanged concerned looks.

 

“A Chimera?” Joy breathed as the other three started to process Brock’s revelation. Each starting to remember the horrors they had encountered accredited to those abominations

 

“Spores released from a source able to move; that would explain everything about how our patients were infected.” Ryouta said grimly as he shook his head as he frowned.

 

“It uses the spore to disable its prey, the time limit is so they could infect an area and find food.” Sayeko said in horrified realization as she held her arms, remember the last Chimera Siege.

 

“Think the League would reclassify this now?” Brock asked as he grimaced, remember some politicians he had met when he became a Gym Leader.

 

“Maybe if we bring back proof, but if this outbreak was, _deliberate_ then I don’t know if I could even go into the mountains while preparing for the Hurricane.” Ryouta said as he shook his head.

 

“I’ll visit the local Gym on my way home maybe they’ll be able to spare a few trainers to join me on an expedition into the mountains to find the source.” Brock promised his teacher who sighed.

 

“Thank you Brock, but we have a lot of work to do and few hours to do it in. Love, I need you to contact our suppliers, they should already be readying disaster supplies with the Hurricane coming in so arrange delivery for as soon as they can, Joy contact your sister in Pewter, we need her to send all the help she can spare, Brock I want you to keep during your rounds, check on every patient here and once your done head over to the Gym, that expedition has to happen, I’ll head over to the lab and try to find a counter poison for this thing.” Ryouta said as he led his team out of the room to do what they had to help their patients.

 

 

Ash and Clemont had returned to their seats after eating and Lilith had gone off with Serena and Bonnie to put her makeup and outfit back on. Bonnie and Serena had returned to the seats later, having finished helping Lilith and returned to watch the Battle Round. After a few battles it was time for the final three battles.

 

“What a competition it has been so far! And without further ado, let’s begin the quarter finals! First up is Mr. Harley VS Miss Nimue!” Mr. Glomong cried out as both trainers walked on stage in their costumes.

 

“Go Samurott!” Nimue said as she threw out a Pokeball, from which her Pokémon appeared.

 

“Appear, Wigglytuff!” Harley cried out as he did the same, releasing his Wigglytuff. Behind the judges a scoreboard appeared with both trainers pictures appeared. He smirked, he had this in the bag besides being a pretty fact this girl had reacted like she had never even battled in official tournaments before, and her Pokémon were probably trained by a relative who died or something like that. _An easy win and then I’ll crush ashy new friend._ He thought as he chuckled to himself.

 

“Samurott, start with a Slash!” Nimue cried out. Her Samurott shot forward as its claws glowed.

 

“Dodge and Pound!” Harley command before his Wigglytuff dodged to the right and tried to deliver a devastating Pound attack on its horn. But Samurott dodge by moving its head back and sliced down with its horn, dropping his score by five points.

 

“Disengage up and Water Gun!” Nimue commanded. Samurott jumped backwards and shot a spiral of water that hit and cost Harley another five points. Harley gritted his teeth as his thoughts flew around his head. _How is she this good, she was acting like she never had any official……. Could her skills come from unofficial matches, where how?!_

“Move in with Megahorn!” Harley gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a counter.

 

“Dodge it and hit it with a Double Slap!” Harley commanded. Wigglytuff tried to dodge backwards but Samurott jumped and landed a glancing hit with its horn before it turned its head to throw Wigglytuff away from itself. Then Harely’s score dropped a solid tenth as he gritted his teeth, the battle was not going the way he thought it would.

 

“A powerful hit.” Mr. Glomong said as he and the judges watched the battle.

 

“So far that Samurott has shown to be trained to a wonderful slandered, I think if they move on we will have a wonderful final match.” Leafra said as she leaned against the table with a grin on her face.

 

“Ice Beam! Hit it!” Harley cried out before his a light blue ball formed in front of Wigglytuff mouth before a white beam shot at Samurott.

 

“Samurott, counter with Razor Shell!” Nimue called out. Her Samurott drew both its seamitars and as they gained a blue glow before it used them to cut the beam in two, dropping Harley’s score in half while her own dropped by a fourth. _THAT’S IT! NO more Mr. NiceGuy, I am breaking this bitch so bad she quits!_

 

“THUNDER!” Harley cried out in anger, causing Ash to harden his eyes as he watched from the stands, having heard that tone of voice many times before. In response yellow sparks danced around its body before a massive beam of electricity shot at its opponent. Nimue gave no reaction as she commonly intoned a command

 

“Protect.” Nimue called before a light green glowing sphere formed around Samurott, blocking the attack, causing Harely’s score to drop by twenty points. Harley turned to look at the board for a second and that was all Nimue needed.

 

“Megahorn, then finish it Scald.” Nimue commanded.

 

“Dodge it then fire a Hyper beam!” Harley cried as he started to look unhinged.

 

Samurott ran towards its opponent as its horn gained a white glow and grew bigger, but the attack missed the Fairy type by inches, Samurott was able to stop right in front of the judge’s table. Wigglytuff spun around and opened its mouth as a yellow-orange ball formed. Nimue’s eyes had widened at Harley’s command and made a choice, one that might cost her the match but she meet her Pokemon’s eyes from where it was standing and saw it nod at her.

 

“Tank the shot and hire a Scald!” Nimue cried out. The Judges who had been frozen when they saw Wiggltyuff generate the glowing sphere pointed in their direction were shocked back to their sense when they heard what Nimue called out, looking at her before they wiped their heads to the battle.

 

“FULL POWER WIGGLYTUFF!” Harley screamed out as the yellow-orange ball grew in size before it shot a yellow-orange beam at Samurott, Mr. Glomong reacted to the attack by grabbing Nurse Joy and pulling her down and covered her body with his own as Leafra scrambled away, running for the opposite side of the stage from Samurott.

 

The Hyper beam hit and exploded, causing a cloud of dust to form that covered the entire back wall of the stage. Harley gave a smirk right before a stream of white water blasted a hole through the dust and hit Fairy type, knocking it out before Harley could cry out a command.

 

The dust dissipated and his score was revealed Samurott to be panting with one eye closed, barely standing. Behind it the Mr. Glomong helped Nurse Joy back to her feet and both of them turned to look right at Harley with looks of disgust and anger. Mr. Glomong turned back to Nurse Joy and exchanged a few words before he gestured at Samurott and Joy nodded with a grimace and picked up a microphone.

 

“We will be having a short recues to discuss the rules, please everyone stay where you are.” Nurse Joy said frostily as Harley looked around and saw here and there were people looking at him with disgust over the risk he had taken with that last attack. Nurse Joy put down the microphone and walked towards Nimue who had run to her Samurott and was bent down and talking to it softly as she rubbed its chin. When Nurse Joy reached them she joined Nimue in a crouch and started to look over the Water Type.

 

“I don’t get it what is Nurse Joy talking about, why are people so angry?” Bonnie asked as she saw that Ash had a look of anger on his face. Bonnie looked around and saw a few others who had looks of anger and shock on their faces but most people just looked confused. She turned toward Serena and saw the same look Ash had and turned to her brother for answers

 

“There are times when you shouldn’t use an attack and times you should. Because Samurott was right in front of the Judges table if Samurott dodged then the Judges might have gotten hurt. What Harley just did was show the Judges he would do anything to win, even hurt someone. And that’s the thing about Contests, you can lose points depending on what you do, not just what happens to your Pokémon.” Ash said as he glared at Harley. Nurse Joy had finished talking with Nimue and nodded to Mr. Glomong who sighed and shook his head and turned to Leafra and after a few words Leafra nodded and walked to the center of the stage and held up a Microphone to give the ruling.

 

“After a long debate the judges have come to this ruling. While no single rule was broken, it has been decided that the attack ordered by Harley while not illegal it was not well thought out but by the contests rules he lost the battle before the last attack hit, but for his actions he has been disqualified from this competition, I hope he shows better judgment in the future. Because of the attack’s range Miss Nimue has forfeited her next match out of concern for her Pokémon and has been awarded second place overall, therefore the final match is between the last two trainers in the Contest to decide who will win and who will be award third place, thank you for the wait.” Leafra said before she bowed to the audience.

 

“So Lilly or her opponent will win this thing, hu? And with Harley disqualified he won’t even get a single penny out of this **and** people will know how he acts, not to bad really.” Ash said as he felt his Pokedex vibrate. He touched one of its buttons and promised himself he would check the alert latter and looked at Harley being led away from the stage, an air of anger about him.

 

“And it’s Lilly against that Beedrill’s trainer right, the guy who used a Dustox right, what was his name again?” Serena asked as Ash looked at her for a minute

 

“Xion, his name was Xion Tristo, and did you notice Joy’s face when Leafra said his last name?” Ash asked Serena who shook her head and looked at the Judge’s table, she looked back toward Ash and he could see that she hadn’t.

 

“And here it is folks, the final match! This battle is for first and third place between Lilly and Xion! Good luck to both trainers!” Leafra said as pictures of both trainers appeared on the score board. Lilith walked out of one side of the stage and her opponent walked out of the other. The figure who walked out to battle was a male teen around Ash and the others age; he had brown hair and brown eyes, his costume of choice was a medieval archer’s costume in green. Ash looked around and noticed some on the people faces were looks of anger

 

“Appear, Liepard!” Lilith cried as she released her Liepard.

 

“Fly, Beedrill! Xion commanded as a strong looking Beedrill appeared and started to hover five feet off the ground.

 

“Twinneendle, full strike.” Xion cried out. His Beedrill shot forward, both stingers ready to strike. Neither Lilith nor her Pokemon reacted as the Bug type flew straight at its target. Suddenly right before it could hit Lilith gave her command.

 

“Jump and Thunder Wave!” At the command Liepard started to run at the charging Beedrill, jumped onto its head and spun in midair before it released a shockwave of electricity that drove the Beedrill to the floor where it spasmed as electricity danced over its form. Liepard landed and ran back toward the paralyzed Bug. The scoreboard behind the judge’s table showed that Xion had dropped ten points while Lilith’s stayed at one hundred.

 

“Beedrill! Get back in the air!” Xion cried in worry.

 

“Grass Knot, capture it!” Lilith said as she looked straight at her opponent. Liepard’s eyes glowed green before ten green vines and erupted from the ground three each grabbed the stingers, one each for its legs and two around it abdomen stinger. As it continued to spasm its trainer’s score dropped in half.

 

“Shadow Ball Barrage, mobile!” Lilith commanded. Her Liepard started to run around the trapped Bug and fired black balls of energy that drove down its trainer’s score five points with each hit. Finally when it only had twenty points left the Beedrill stop its spasms and was able to break free and take flight, dodging the last sphere.

 

“Agility, get some range!” Xion cried, the command causing Beedrill to start to fly around the stage, always keeping its body and face pointed toward its opponent.

 

“Double Team, try to confuse it.” Lilith called out as she tried to keep her eyes on the flying Bug. Liepard body started to glow white as it ran and soon a pack of Liepards was running around the stage trying to catch the flying Beedrill as he weaved one in front of the other until which one was the original was.

 

“Pin Missile, rapid fire! Try to hit it!” Xion called out as he tried to figure out a new plan.

 

Beedrill’s stinger glowed white and shot multiple small white needles which destroyed a Liepard when they hit until it final hit the real one, knocking it down and dropping Lilith’s score by ten.

 

“Giga Impact!” Lilith called out. Liepard glowed white as it raced toward the Beedrill and light yellow streaks surrounded its body.

 

“Try to dodge it!” Xoin cried out but before his Pokémon could move before its opponent jumped and hit the Beedrill in its chest, knocking it to the floor and winning the match.

 

Xoin walked off stage and walked to his changing room quietly with a look of anger on his face.

 

“Boss!” he looked up and saw a teen with his black hair in a mohawk wearing green sunglass in white clothing with a light green jacket running toward him.

 

“That little bitch had to have cheated boss, ain’t no way you would have lost in a fair fight.” Mohawk said as he fell into step behind him. Xion let his minion prattle on as he went over what he knew about the girl he battled.

 

“Wasn’t that girl with the newest challenger to the gym?” Xion said as a smirk grew on his face.

 

“Yeah, she was boss, what ya planning.” Mohawk asked as they entered the dressing room assigned to him. Xion smirked evilly as he turned to Mohawk.

 

“Just that maybe big sis would like to try the newest challenger, and maybe I could teach that little bitch some respect for her betters.” Xion snarled as he went toward his

 

“If you’re after Ashy, I think I could help you out.” A voice from the doorway caused the two of them to turn and see Harley leaning against the doorway, a savage grin on his face.

 

“What’s your angle?” Xion demanded as he looked at the purple haired Coordinator.

 

“Let’s just say I always get even, each and every time.” Harley said as he chuckled darkly.

 

 

“Lilly Nightbloom, Nimue Mistborn, I am proud to award the both of you a General Contest Ribbon. For the code please present this Ribbon at the Pokémon Center at any time within the next few days. I hope I will see you both compete again at the Grand Festival.” Mr. Glomong said to applause as he handed over a ribbon each to the teens still in their costume.

 

Nimue and Lilith both bowed to the crowds with their Pokemon and walked off the stage.

 

“I’m a bit sorry we weren’t able to have a match, I might have learned a lot from you.” Nimue said to Lilly as they walked. Lilith looked around before noticing that they in front of her dressing room and decided to take a chance. _If I’m wrong I’ll just daze her like I did to Alexa._

“Say would you come in for a moment Nimue, I need a bit of help getting out of this.” Lilith asked as she gestured to the room, Nimue entered before Lilith followed her in and closed and locked the door.

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind helping me when…” Nimue stopped talking when a black glowing hand was put on her shoulder and she started to glow blue her eyes widening as she registered the Aura use.

 

“I KNEW IT! WHO are you working for!?” Lilith snarled as she spun Nimue around and grabbed her arms.

 

“Working for, your awake and not from the Sisterhood?! How, all other Aura users died out because of the King’s weapon besides us!” Nimue stammered as she met Lilith eyes in shock. The shock caused Lilith to let her go.

 

“Sisterhood? I think the both of us need to talk, tonight? Near the gym?” Lilith said as Nimue gave a shaky nod.

 

“Lilly are you in there, Bonnie and I are here to help you.” Serena’s muffled voice called from the door. Lilith shot Nimue a look and was met with a nod.

 

“Thanks Serena, I didn’t think you two would come so I asked Nimue for help.” Lilith said as she walked toward the door. When she opened the door and let them in.

 

“I was able to talk Clemont into it since we saw Harley leave earlier.” Serena said as she and Bonnie entered the room

 

“You were great in the Appeals Nimue, and you both battled great!” Bonnie cheered as she looked at the both of them.

 

“Say I have an idea, giving the time how about we all go eat at the center, Ash has a spice topping that you have to try Nimue.” Lilith said as she shot her a look that Bonnie and Serena didn’t see.

 

“It would give us a chance to talk more, so I guess that’s okay.” Nimue said with a small smile as her thoughts were trying to deal with the reality that was Lilly Nightbloom. _There are still Aura users besides us out there. I knew we should have gone out into the world more. If sis sends hunters after me it might be something if Lilly is on my side, but how she confronted me means she’s fought other Aura users, I need to know the truth._

 

 

Bahadur smiled down at his starter as he led him over a bridge ten feet wide and thirty feet long with the sun starting to set. He had spent the last few hours get to know his Pokémon and show him his new home. He thought a few times something might have been following the two of them but he was probably seeing things or had seen something scrounging for food.

 

“And that’s our town in a nutshell. The last place I want to show you is right across the river, . It’s just within the field Casters setup to keep out Chimera and Pokémon swarms out, not that it works all the time so a few years ago local militia set up some lookout posts along the river on the opposite shore. It’s a field where local trainers gather to compete with each other and where the town has its annual adulthood ceremony.” Bahadur said as he led his Pokémon towards the field.

 

“The only problem I have with the town is the Bloody Maulers, a gang of hooligans led by the son of the town’s biggest merchant. The merchant is an okay person, his son was raised by his ex-wife before she died last year, and since he came to town I’ve been butting heads with him at least once a weak. Since he’s become a trainer I’m sure he’ll be around for a battle sooner or later.” Bahadur said with a grimace before two figures his height in red cloaks with pulled hoods over their head appeared before him at the end of the bridge, a male Nidoran and a Stunky by their trainer’s sides respectively.

 

“And these are the Bloody Maulers little buddy.” Bahadur said as his right hand slowly went to the sword on his back.

 

“Now normally I would fight you on my own, but with my partner here how about we put a rain check and have a battle tomorrow?” Bahadur said as Magby started to growl, only for his words to cause smirks to erupt from on the faces of the people before him.

 

“How about we have a battle right now? Go Sandile!” A voice from behind caused Bahadur turn his head and saw Aagha throw a Pokéball that released a Sandile wearing a collar with a grey stone on it. By his side were the twins, one had released a Phanpy and the other had a Roggenrola out. Behind them were four other wearing red cloaks each one seemed to leer at the Bahadur and his starter.

 

“Aagha, didn’t the beating I give you with our weapons earlier this week give you anything to think about?” Bahadur asked as the cloaked figures started to snicker as Aagha’s face grew red.

 

“YOU SHUT IT; I WAS GOING TO BEAT YOU ON MY OWN BUT NOW! Khadim, Charandas, send your Pokémon to help mine beat that Fire beast black and blue! Once it’s down we’ll give Hero boy here a few scars!” Aagha bellowed as the named trainers looked at their Pokemon and nodded at them. Bahadur’s Magby shot it’s trainer a troubled look and was met with a weary grin.

 

“This is going to be trouble partner.” Bahadur gritted his teeth as he looked at the two trainers behind him and started to inch toward the river, hoping to jump onto a passing boat to get away or to at least gain some range.

 

“Not if you got some help bro! Poliwag; use Water Gun aimed at the Roggenrola!” A male voice cried out as a spiral of water from the river hit the Roggenrola, stunning it and damaging it greatly.

 

“We’re helping too! Night Slash on the Phanpy, Pidove!” A musical voice called before a gray, pigeon-like Pokémon with a black glowing wing hit the blue ground type with its wing, sending it flying at the rock type, sending the Roggenrola flying out over the river.

 

“Meditite, grab that Roggenrola with Confusion and use it as a frail on the Pokemon behind Bahadur!” A female voice called out before the Roggenrola glowed blue and was thrown into the Nidoran and the Stunky.

 

“YOU THREE!?” Aagha snarled as he spun and looked at three figures walking out of the alleys. The male figure was wearing a black cloak, had blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and had a smirk on his face. He wore a black cloak over a blue shirt and black pants and sneakers, on his back were two short swords.

 

The first female had a voluptuous figure and dark crimson hair in waves that went down her back, jade eyes while the only makeup on her face was navy blue lipstick. Her black cloak was over a brown tube top and brown pants and shoes, on her hands were clawed gloves with navy blue stones on the tops of them.

 

The second female had a slender body with blue hair in rings on the side of her head and blue eyes with a fierce glint in them. She wore a black cloak over a grey shirt and grey pants and boots, on her legs were black greaves. Next to her floated a Meditite who eyes were glowing blue.

 

“Good thing sissy was practicing her parkour and saw our least favorite rodent spy on you bro.” The male said as he crossed his arms as a Poliwag jumped onto the bridge and go into formation with Magby as the girl’s Pidove landed on Magby’s other side.

 

“What’s the play Bahadur!” The voluptuous girl cried as winds started to gather around her hands. Bahadur looked around, noting that the Roggenrola was knocked out and the Nidoran and Stunky looked to be near the point to take them down, while the Phanpy was standing next to Sandile while the four behind them started to release their Pokémon; two Cubone, a Gligar and a Machop. He shot a look at his Magby and saw it nod at him with a smirk on its face.

 

“Ruchika and Pidove, you two back up Etana and Meditite to take the Pokémon behind Aagha! Farbod, you and Poliwag use range combat on the two behind me. Me and Magby will take out the two in front of us!” Bahadur called out as he made a plan to get out of this conscience.

 

“Pidove, aim a Combined Gust at the Cubones!” Ruchika said as she thrust her hands forward, a blast of wind flying towards the cloaked trainers and their Pokémon.

 

Pidove had shoot off the bridge and throw a small blast of wind at the Pokémon, the winds combined and formed a small hurricane which threw all four of the Maulers’s Pokémon a few feet off the ground.   The trainers drew cudgels and ran at the three trainers. Etana released a small laugh and smirked at their actions.

 

“Catch one of the Cubones and us it as a frail!” Etana said as she shot forward and spun around, kicking out with her right leg and hit one of the Maulers’s in the head, knocking him out. While this happened one of the Cubone’s gained a blue outlined and floated upward before it was thrown at the Gligar and Machop, knocking out the thrown Cubone and the Gilgar. Farbod drew his two short swords and ran towards his sister, blocking a blow of the Maulers’s sent at the back of her head, after which he was dealt a devastating kick to the side of his head, leaving only two more for the brother and sister to deal with.

 

“Poliwag, stay back and Water Gun anything that moves toward the boss!” Farbod said as he slashed at the gang member he was fighting. Poliwag in response to the order shot a spiral of water at the other end of the bridge, forcing back the Pokémon there.

 

“Let’s do this partner! Flare Blitz!” Bahadur said as he watched the battles around him.

 

“Mag by Magb!” Magby cried out with courage as flames started to form around him.

 

Magby covered himself in flames and shot at the Phanpy and threw a punch at it, sending it flying at its trainer sending them both back into the trainers behind him when it hit him. Magby had turned toward the Sandile and cried out a challenge.

 

“Flare Blitz? His beast knows **that** move!?” One of Aagha’s bookends demanded as the three stared at the Pokémon Battle. Bahadur merely smirked as he looked around at the varies combat happening around him. _With some luck we’ll get out of this in one piece._

 

“We got some more coming at us Bahadur!” Ruchika voice cut in and Bahadur turned toward her to see ten more members of the Maulers’s running toward the fight with their Pokémon out. Bahadur merely gritted his teeth and looked

 

“Breakout time guys! Magby, attack with me!” Bahadur said as he turned away from the town and ran toward the field. Magby shot in front of him and punched the Stunky, knocking it out and opening a path for them.

 

“Breakout!?” Aagha snarled before he started to glow blue before his body was slammed to the ground.

 

“Like this fatty!” Etana said as she jumped over the prone figure as her before she jumped and knocked out one of the Maulers’s at the end of the bridge as her Meditite floated after her, Ruchika meanwhile shot a blast of wind behind her to assist her in jumping over the river while her Pidove flew next to her and Farbod ran over the bridge as his Poliwag fell in behind him.

 

“Magby, Smog, make it nice and big!” Bahadur said as his friends joined on the other side of the river. Magby released enough smoke from his mouth that

 

“Pidove Gust, blow it at them!” Ruchika command before her Flying type beet its wings and sent the smoke at Aagha who was being helped up by his minions.

 

“Come on guys, we’ll make for the front of the village!” Aagha heard Bahadur shout out through the smoke. As the smoke cleared he saw his followers gather at the bridgehead and moved back toward the town.

 

“You two idiots follow me; we’ll cut them off at the town’s entrance. Five of you go after them, we’ll pincer them between us, some of you help those fools knocked out here back to the house, the rest guard here.” Aagha commanded as he ran through the streets, his Pokémon at his heels. Eight members and their pokemon ran across the bridge, three stopping to help their comrades up and started to help them back toward their base. When all was said and done two gang members were left at the bridge, each with a Cubone standing guard. After a while the one on the left turned to his comrade and asked a question.

 

“Hey, did you notice the hair on that wind girl? Looks like the boss’s dolls.” One said to another before a blast of wind hit the person who he was talking to as a water spiral hit his friend’s Cubone. Turning, he and his Ground type saw the people the rest were after, before he could do anything Etana shot forward and dropped an axe kick on his head and knocked him out before Poliwag shot another Water Gun at his Pokémon knocking it out.

 

“He has ‘dolls’ with my hair color?!” Ruchika demanded as they walked back into town with her Pidove on her right shoulder as she fumed. _Those bastards had better have been talking about toy dolls and not the other kind. If he has a single Homunculus with my color I’ll strangle him._

 

“It seems we have something to look into then, if they are those kind of ‘dolls’ where would he even get Homunculus like that anyway, there isn’t anyone with skill in Alchemy to make humanoids in town and gossip would of talked if he brought packages that size from the river barges.” Bahadur said as they moved towards their homes.

 

“No one who advertises that they have that skill anyway, no one knew that you were a Wind Auralist until you blew those people trying to grab you away, right Ruchika?” Etana said, causing Ruchika to give a silent nod.

 

“Yeah Windy, we’ll tackle those brats tomorrow, see you two later, we’ll meet at our place, see you around guys.” Farbod said as he and his sister recalled their Pokemon and ran towards their home, leaving Bahadur and Ruchika alone. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them Bahadur decided to break the silence.

 

“So thanks for the help you and the others gave me.” Bahadur said as he scratched his head as he looked away from her with a blush on his face. Ruchika looked at him before she blushed and turned her head away from him.

 

“You’re a friend to us all, when Etana and her brother came across me and said that the Rat was up to his usual tricks I knew I had to help. And I realized you would end at the training field since you gave me the same tour when I moved here a few months ago, so we bear feet to the bridge.” Ruchika said as they walked toward the residential district. Eventual they stopped at an intersection and just stood there for a few minutes/

 

“So I’m over here and you’re over there, I guess we’ll meet at the twins place tomorrow to decide what to do.” Bahadur said as he started to walk toward his home. Ruchika looked conflicted for a second before she decided to do something.

 

“Wait a second.” Ruchika said as she darted after him and grabbed his arm.

 

“Yes…” Bahadur trailed off when Ruchika darted forward and gave him a kiss on the check.

 

“Goodnight Bahadur.” Ruchika said with a blushed before she ran off toward her home.

 

Bahadur just stood there and rubbed the check she kissed for a few seconds and didn’t move until she was out of sight.

 

“Yes!” He said quietly with a goofy grin on his face as he threw an arm up and ran toward his family’s house, his Magby by his side as he ran. He didn’t notice a 3 foot tall black bird with no beck and a single ruby in the center of its head had watched the kiss and flew off when he went to his home, not noticing the spy.

 

 

“…And that’s it my Lord. The shoreline patrol has discovered nothing and lookout ships have seen nothing like what the specimens retrieved. Giving where the things were discovered I personally think we should keep up the new actions for at least a few more months at the least. I heard Lady Joy is trying to find out where the corpse were born and if that can be found a team could be inserted to try and track down the maker.” A blond man with green eyes in black full plate armor said as he gestured to a holographic map of their lands.

 

“What composition of the team would you suggest Mordred?” Dracula said as he sat upon his throne as his inner court stood around the room.

 

“I would prefer to wait and see what Joy discovers, the location would affect what team and the tactical situation on the ground is first.” Mordred said as he looked at his master.

 

“Thank you for the report Knight Commander, and finally Magnus, what have you discovered about the problem to return my son and Queen to our shores?” Magnus winced at the hope in his friend’s voice; this was going to be bad.

 

“On the subject of my Nephew, he has three chains of seals on him.” Magnus started, stopping when he felt Dracula’s Aura spike and pressure start as he saw cracks form on the arms of his throne.

 

“One has started to be destroyed, the result of an Aura surge during a life threatening event he was involved with, it was to restrict his emotional maturity. Another is holding back his ability to use Aura, and the final one I am unsure of, but I think part is holding back his heritage as your son.” Magnus said as he braced himself as the others around the room did the same.

 

The eruption of Aura from their master destroyed his throne as he stood up, a piece of it flew by Magnus and cut his right check. Given the reaction he had when they were first taken and the fact that the anniversary is almost here, it was better than he feared.

 

“And Delia? What has been used on her.” Dracula said as his eyes started to glow black as the pressure seemed to increase.

 

“I have identified two sets on her. One holds back all her memories of the Homeland. And I don’t understand the last one, but her abilities are fighting back against them. If our agents in Pallet could find a way to cut on seal, I think over a year she would destroy them on her own. Then we would just need to spark her memories and she would be as she once was.” Magnus said as Dracula walked to stare at the painting of him and Delia. He just stood there, thinking before he finally came to a decision.

 

“Camila, you are to send a courier to join the team, a strong trainer, one who could be inserted into their cover easily. Someone skilled in battle able to hold their own, and could get Delia out of danger in a hurry. Magnus, spare no resource in finding out what the seals are, even check the Forbidden Archives if you must.” Dracula commanded

 

“I will need a few days to go over who to send my lord, but it will be done.” Camilla said with a curtsey as Magnus bowed.

 

“By my oath my lord, I will find out what we need to know to get my sister home, I will use anything and anyone I must.” Magnus promised as the briefing ended.

 

 

Albia put her backpack down on the bed in the room Delia had said she could use. When Delia had heard that she had been staying at the Center she had called Joy and cursed her out for a few minutes for not telling her where her new hire was staying. She had been infuriated that Joy had let the girl stay there without letting Delia know about it. Albia just looked around the room and was soon lost in her thoughts. _A whole room for myself, I’ve never ever had a place just for me back at the orphanage. Maybe I can make a home for myself here after all._

 

“Well welcome to Casa de Ketchum, we hope you enjoy your stay.” A voice broke Albia out of her thoughts and she saw Delia watching her with a small smile on her face.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here Ms. Ketchum, really I can’t.” Albia said as she looked at her boss.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I can tell you’re a good kid no matter what your running from, and yes I know that you’re running form something.” Delia said as she met Albia’s eyes, only for the younger girl to look away.   Delia looked at her and sighed.

 

“The only thing I **need** you to tell me is if you think you lost what was after you.” Delia said and was met with a nod from Albia. Delia smiled at that, if Albia trusted her enough to tell her that then there was hop that she would trust Delia enough to tell her story when she was ready.

 

“Well then I’m making pizza, do you want any toppings on it?” Delia said as she grabbed Albia’s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen.

 

“No, I prefer plain pizza to tell the truth.” Albia said as they walked toward the kitchen.

 

“Well the kitchen is over here on the ground floor, the laundry room is in the basement and my room is up there on the second floor with my son’s room.” Delia told her as they walked.

 

“This place started to feel empty when Ash started to travel, even when Mimmy came it’s still pretty lonely at night and during the bad winters being so far out of town so having others here is kind of nice. And please Albia, call me Delia.” Delia said with smile as she opened the door to the kitchen.

 

“Still, thanks again for letting us stay with you and Mimmy, Ms. Ket… Delia.” Albia said as she smiled before walking into the kitchen, Delia following behind her.

 

“Like I said I appreciate the company. Now the dishes for Pokémon in that cabinet there and the Pokémon Pellets are in that cabinet.” Delia said as she moved about the room, Albia following in her wake like when Delia had shown her the kitchen in Pallet House.

 

Later after Delia and Albia were done eating, Albia had offered to do the dishes and her Pinser was finishing up its own meal. The Mr. Mime that Delia had sent looks at Albia when the humans were looking at the TV or each other in a way that Pinser didn’t like. Flaaffy was standing by its trainer, having picked up that its teammate didn’t trust the Fairy type for some reason and shared a look with the Bug, come nightfall they would be ready if it tried anything.

 

 

A boy with brown grey hair in a blue karate gi block a Lucario with a scar on its left check punch with an open fist and grabbed its arm with his other hand and threw the Steel type down the field, as soon as he let go he shot after it and drew back a fist that started to glow blue. The Lucario rolled when it hit the floor and jumped to the side when it got back to its feet, dodging the boy’s fist which hit the ground and formed a small crater, sending shards flying from the point his fist hit the ground. The Lucario threw a kick at him which he blocked with a gauntlet on his right forarm before he shot forward with his left arm hitting below the Lucario chest spike.

 

“That’s enough you two! Cameron that was a good use of your Aura to power that punch and on the shoulder throw, and Lucario good recovery, but next time try to dodge backwards, not to the sides.” A voice called out and both human and Pokémon stopped, drew back and bowed to each other.

 

“You sure master, I think me and my partner here can go a bit longer today.” Cameron said with a smirk on his face as he looked as he looked toward the voice. A figure in a blue gi walked next to a strong looking Lucario wearing a bracelet with a stone in it. As the Lucario that had spared with Cameron bowed to its elder the man reached and patted Cameron on his shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you Cameron, since I found you last year you’ve learned how to use your Aura and understood the philosophy of our order faster than I did when I was in training.” He praised his student who blushed and looked away.

 

“Aahh, Master Riley, don’t say that, you’ll give me a big head.” Cameron said in embarrassment, prompting a laugh from his teacher.

 

“Come on, the stew should be ready so come on.” Riley said as he walked back towards their home. Riley had found Carmon a few months ago when he had come across the boy and his team battling a particular tough Dark type Chimera. Cameron’s weapon, a hammer had been broken and before Riley could attack with an Aura Art Cameron had struck the Chimera with an unfocused Aura Punch that rocked it back and stunned it long enough for Riley to get behind and cut its head off. Riley and his team had gotten Cameron and his team to safety and he had told him about the Power of Aura, of the Aura Guardians. He had offered Cameron a chance to train as a Guardian and the boy had jumped at it, he had even said he had been looking for a purpose for his life. And the boy had flourished; he had taken to the teachings like he had been born for them.

 

Riley smiled as they entered the base built in the southeastern section of Mt. Coronet near Oreburgh City. The Aura Guardians had set this place up back when the order was more numerous but when they were attacked fifty years ago; a lot of Guardians and their families had died, his master had been the only survivor, escaping to this place were copies of most of the knowledge they held, training mostly with a bit of the order’s history. He knew the knowledge was missing something important but he had no idea what.

 

Heading toward the kitchen he passed one of the chambers holding relics, he was so deep in thought that he needed a minute to notice that his student and their Pokémon weren’t following him.

 

“Master isn’t a blinking light in this room a sign a Seal was broken?” Cameron said hoarsely as he stared into the room, the words caused Riley to pale and dash to the doorway, looking into the room and saw the flashing light illuminate the darkness. Walking into the room he reached a shelf and picked up a small pyramid and feed some of his aura into it, which lite up with the same four symbols on all sides. He frowned as he read the symbols; ‘horde, spore, pain, plague’, these was going to be a problem.

 

“Well sensei? Does it say where the seal is?” Cameron asked from the doorway.

 

“The only thing the symbols do is to describe what was sealed; and one of the words used is ‘horde’ which is going to be a problem. Sadly I think the knowledge about where the seal is was lost during the attack.” Riley said to his apprentice with a sigh.

 

“Damn those scum! What the fuck were they thinking, attacking the Aura Guardians!? We stay out conflicts between regions; we only attack Chimera and criminals who are a danger to humans or Pokémon! What reason could they have had to do it?!” Cameron said with rage as he punched the wall in anger.

 

“If I knew who was behind the attack I would question them very severely about it.” Riley said as he scowled at the memories of finding the old headquarters in ruins, the corpses and how his teacher had passed on before passing him directions to this place and warning him about “Those who hide in the Light”, he still didn’t know who they were but he had tried.

 

“Come on student, let’s eat our dinner and I’ll plan what to do after.” Riley said as he led his student and their Pokémon towards the bases dining room/ ketchen.

 

Shadow reached the outskirts of Lavender Town as the sun started to set and moved through the slums by jumping from building to building until he reached a building overlooking a ruined staircase going into the earth. Outside stairs was a heavily muscular man next to a Machamp with sunglass and iron knuckles in each of its hands. As Shadow dropped the Machamp looked at him and nudged the man next to it. The man looked at shadow and reached for his pocket slowly as he looked at Shadow as he walked toward the stairs.

 

“Hey man I don’t want any trouble ya hear me.” The Bouncer said to Shadow as the Machamp started to pose.   Shadow didn’t break his stride and when he was right before the stairs he stopped. The Bouncer had a knife half drawn and looked at him with a concern, was this a raid?

 

“In Shadow and Darkness does the real money Flow.” Shadow said before he walked past the Bouncer who relaxed at the password Shadow had given. He sent a small frown at the Machamp and was met with a confident smirk in return.

 

“Hey, next time come here on the ground so I can see ya sooner, ya hear me Merc?” The Bouncer called down to Shadow who walked into the Den; Ghost Station. When he reached the bottom he walked to a wall at the end of a small hallway and opened a door, entering a saloon full of rough looking trainers of both genders, a few Team Rocket grunts sat around a table playing poker and a few women dressed in tube tops and short skirts grouped near an open doorway along one of the walls, a TV behind the bar with a man with slick black hair in a bartender’s uniform watching it with a Granbull, both of their backs to the doorway.

 

The noise dropped when one of the people facing the doorway fell out of his chair causing people to turn and some to go pale and caused everyone there to slowly reach for their Pokéballs or weapons until the man behind the counter slammed his hand against the bar.

 

“I don’t need to remind anyone here that any violence not in self-defense results in being banned from this Den and its services for a year, do I?” His gruff voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter.

 

“But it’s Shadow! He’s one of the strongest bounty hunters out there! We have to strike first to even have a chance to keep walking free…” One of the Rocket grunts choked out before Shadow raised both his hands, each empty.

 

“Not here on a hunt, I’m here for information. I acknowledge and respect the neutrality of the Dens.” Shadow cut in as he walked towards the bar.

 

“See you idiots; he’s here to use the Den. Granbull watch the bar, you, Shadow? Come with me.” The man said as he got walked toward a door next to the bar and entered an office with a large mainframe, a computer on the desk behind which the man sat.

 

“Information, so what is it you’re after. Chimera bounties, a new Black Lister came out near Pewter, normal bounty, got a new one near Dark City; the Yaz expelled a student who tried a coup, might get something for him if the League wants to know any Yaz secrets.” The man began before Shadow put his hand on the table.

 

“Karen of the Elite Four, I need everything you have on her Joey.” Shadow said as his face locked on the man’s who went still.

 

“Karen of the Elite, what’s brought her to your attention? People who enter the League usually have everything known about them from where they went to school to what they ate the day they left home as a trainer. And to the public she is a friend to all worthwhile charities, someone who helps the helpless and a patron of those who hunt Chimera.  But…” Joey trailed off as he started to look sheepish.

 

“Joey, but what?” Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

 

“She’s a specter. She came out of nowhere and went through the gyms like a bullet, she moved faster than she could with the help of any Pokémon she’s known to have or with a boat or car and qualified for the league within the last month before the tournament for a new member of the Elites.“ Joey said with a sigh as he leaned back.

 

“So do the Dens have anything not available to the public?” Shadow questioned as Joey found Shadow’s masked and leaned forward.

 

“Just a few observations we’ve made. Her team is interesting, at least according to my bro in Viridian. He thinks her team’s compositing is telling, her Murkrow isn’t evolved but her Vileplum is, which is surprising since both need a stone to do so and she’s supposedly a Dark type specialist and then there’s her vocabulary, she uses some phasing that is from Unova so she spent a lot of time in the more populated areas there. She knows people consider her a beauty and knows how to use it, so she grew up around people not related to her, so she wasn’t homeschooled but there no school records with her name on it anywhere in Unova.” Joey said as he scratched his chin.

 

“Would he have anything you don’t know, in his private files?” Shadow inquired, causing Joey to stare at him. The private files were unique to each Den, and to get at them was as unique as the Dens themselves, sometimes the trouble wasn’t worth the effort.

 

“Anything you want you’ll have to trade for, and he only accepts info about the target you want on. So if you have anything we don’t know about her, I’m afraid that _that_ is the only way he’d let you into his files.” Joey finished before Shadow nodded at him and turned and walked to the door, stopping before it.

 

“Let your brother know I’m coming to talk with him, that I have a photo that proves Karen isn’t all her public persona shows her to be.” Shadow said as he opened the door, Joey standing up sending his chair scrapping back.

 

“You know something about her we don’t!?” Joey cried out in shock, not caring that his voice carried through the room. Shadow merely waved his hand before he left the office. As he walked through the bar to the door the TV was finishing the nightly news.

 

“…And now an announcement form the Pokémon Center in Viridian City for all towns, homesteads or travelers in the Hurricanes path, keep your Pokémon in their balls tonight or close your windows if your indoors. A wind born epidemic has hit the Viridian area that started either early this morning or late last night, affecting all Pokémon. Be advised that all Pokémon types are affected by this and if your Pokémon seems to be in pain call the or take them to the nearest Pokémon Center. Coming up the play season for the Celadon Theater has been announced, what will they perform on opening day?” Shadow stop at the door when Viridian City was mentioned, leaving the bar once the report was done, not noticing someone had noticed and figured out why he had stopped.

 

A man with a beard all over his face in a torn shirt and pants sat in the corner finishing up his food and got up after Shadow had been gone for an hour, leaving just before Joey came back to start to close up for the night. He shot the Bouncer a wave as he walked out of the underground, stumbling and leaning against one of the buildings before stumbling off. After a while he left the area where the Bouncer could see him, started to walk normally and a Croagunk wearing a high tech-collar holding a folded dark brown overcoat dropped down and walked next to him, handing over the overcoat.

 

“Shadow left the city already? And he’s after a woman.” The man muttered as he ripped his beard from his face, revealing a clean shaving face and brown eyes. Seeing his Pokémon nod at his question he sighed as he put his coat on and closed it, covering up the rips and walked toward the main part of town.

 

“I think we should head to our room and depart in the morning; it’s going to take a while to get to Viridian from here with that hurricane coming in.” He said as he and his partner walked toward the Center.

 

 

“…Theater has been announced, what will they perform on opening day?” Riley turned off the TV and turned to his student with a bitter smile. So he was going to Kanto.

 

“Well’ it seems I know where to I need to go.” Riley said as he walked toward a phone on a table.

 

“What’s this ‘I’ Sensei? If you think I’m letting you go alone your so slow a Slowbro will evolve before you think something else.” Cameron said as he came back into the room with an ancient looking tome.

 

“And like one of our predecessor wrote, don’t fight a Fire Chimera without a Water Type. So let’s find out which seal is busted and what they did to fight it and seal it away.” Cameron said as he put the book onto their table as their Pokemon came into room carrying the soup they would have for dinner. Riley just shook his head and walked over towards the table and started to look over the entries, each one a threat the Aura Guardians had forced behind seals, wondering what was threating Kanto and if they would be able to handle it alone.

 

 

As the full moon rose in the dark of the night illuminating the desert, the five red cloaks of the Bloody Maulers members were obvious as they dashed over the sands. Their boss had ordered them to do a circlet of the area then head back if they didn’t find their targets before they reached the bridge he had walked off muttering about getting a way to communicate better.  They passed a pack of Cacnea coming back from the river, and saw a flock of Doduo led by a Dodrio head toward the front of the town. The mission leader merely looked an out over the sands as they ran, their Equipment letting them move as easily over the loose sands as he scowled, their boss vendetta against Bahadur was against all reason.

                                                

“Leader, we’re almost back to the bridge so maybe they doubled back when they got out of our sight?” One of the grunts said, he ignored them, the grunt was probably right but they had to get to the bridge and then they would be able to go home and sleep. Coming to a decision he signaled his team to slow down and turned and

 

“Okay gents, the targets are probably in their homes in their beds; so let’s make hast to the nearest bridge back into town and tell anyone who asks that we couldn’t find them and….” The leader began before he was interrupted.

 

“Is that them over there? Over by that abandoned lookout hut near the hills?” One of the grunts asked as he pointed toward a nearby lookout hut, turning rapidly the leader saw a form in the shade cast by said lookout hut on top of a nearby dune. Signaling his team to follow him, they moved silently toward another dune to get a better view of what was in the shadow. Lying down on the sand they were able to get a better view and saw that the figure was taller than any of their targets.

 

“It’s just one, and the figure is wrong, it’s not them. Still any tribute we could bring back to the boss might make his night, what say you gents?” His question was met with grins as the others around him started to chuckle.

 

“One of you stay back and hide in case this one’s too strong and beats us, you two of you hit ‘em from behind after me and this one hits him from the front. And remember, all but the hider release you Pokémon.” He said as he released his Pokémon, a Machop as the rest released their Pokemon; a Cubone, and two Stunky as he led one of them toward the lookout hut. When the two of them and their Pokémon were within ten feet of the shadow he decided to call out to their target.

 

“Okay bloke here’s how it’s gonna be, you drop your valuables you got and run back to town, move fast and we might not take any of your Pokémon.” He sneered as he and his men moved to attack. The figure in the shadow said nothing as the gangers stated to get angry at the silence from their victim.

 

“I said drop your valuables NOW! A wiseguy hu, Machop; fire a Focus Blast at the punk!” His Machop cupped its hands and formed a sparking light yellow orb of energy and shot it at their victim. Before the sphere hit its target the figure raised a hand and a brown energy blast destroyed the sphere.

 

“An Auralist?” He stammered as he and his team drew their weapons, cutlass as they moved apart from each other, their Pokemon taking point before them. The Cubone had taken a step forward before a golden rope flashed out and wrapped around it, and before it could start to struggle a brown glow formed around it and was drained into the rope, drawing a cry of pain that ended with it limp in the rope before the rope uncoiled and dropped the Pokémon to the ground.

 

“What the hell, what did that thing do to my Cubone?!” One of the Maulers’s cried in shock as he stared, so caught up that he didn’t notice another golden rope shoot out and wrap around him. As soon as it wrapped around him a blue glow formed and drained away, so fast he couldn’t even cry out in pain.

 

“What the Fuck!” One of the Stunky trainers said as the gangers backed away from the outpost in horror.

 

“I thought all the Devourers and the lore about their training were destroyed years ago!?” A voice croaked out in terror as the Leader starred in horror at what they had run into, a horror that parents used to scare kids to behave, this just couldn’t be real.

 

“This can’t be happening man, this can’t be happening!” He spared a glance at one of others who looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. He needed to find a way to either get his people away from here or pull off a win soon.

 

“Pull yourselves back together! We got to buy some time, poison the fucker!” The Leader ordered as his Machop

 

“Got it Leader, Stunky use Poison Gas.”   The Maulers who had managed to keep calm while being terrified ordered his Poison type which released a green fog from its mouth at the figure which was quickly engulfed in the fog. The trainers grinned; even a Drainer would be affected, unless it had eaten a Poison Pokémon.

 

“Good work; shoot a Focus Blast at the fog Machop!” The Leader command his Pokemon, who sent a blue sphere which caused an explosion that engulfed the figure and the hut.

 

“That had to have gotten the bastard leader! Nothing living would have…” The Maulers member trailed off as the fire from the explosion caused the figure to be revealed. The figure that was revealed wasn’t human at all, nor was it a Pokémon. It was a golem 5 feet tall humanoid figure made of a golden stone with blocky limbs, the ropes that had drained the were but two of eight on the arms of the golem that moved back and forth like they were alive. On its chests were 20 clear stones, two were lite up, one brown and the other blue. Its face had two blue gems for eyes and a painted frown.

 

“What is this thing?” The trainer who had started to lose it started to back away before two of the golden ropes wrapped around him and his Pokémon and drained them of the outline that appeared, the golem’s chest gaining a blue and purple glow from two of the clear gems.

 

“Machop, fire another Focus Blast! We have to force it back!” The leader cried out as his Machop formed a blue sphere between its hands and thrust its hands at the golem.

 

“Back’em up Stunky; fire a Toxic at the thing!” The remaining Stunky shot a purple liquid from its mouth from the golem’s other side. The golem raised its hands to catch both attacks and while the Focus Blast was drained away, the Toxic melted the arm to the elbow.

 

“We have a chance, we…..” The ganger trailed of when the arm flashed brown and its arm was regenerated before their eyes. He just stood there before two of the golden ropes wrapped around both him and his Pokémon, draining them of the glow that formed around them. While that was happening he noticed that the golem’s chest didn’t have a brown glow on its chest. _It’s using the drained Aura to heal itself, maybe I have a chance._

 

“The gems on its chest, that’s where it keeps the Aura it steals, aim for its dammed chest!” The leader called out before a rope wrapped around his Mahop, causing a ruby glow to form before it was drained away. He had a bare second to think about it before a golden rope coiled around him and drained him of a blue glow. The golem scanned the area before it started to walk off into the night away from the town, farther into the unexplored area.

 

The lookout had stared in total shock at the battle that erupted before his eyes, total shock that four trainers and four Pokémon had been defeated by a golem so fast. He heard a noise behind him and saw lights over the river in town; people had seen the explosion and were coming to investigate.   He moved towards his comrades, he had to get rid of their cloaks; they would be a few friends out for an evening run, not members of the Bloody Maulers. And he could blame it on the Cacnea they had seen, a Leech Seed did the same damage as that golem’s ropes did so he might be able to sell it. He was in such a hurry that he never noticed black bird like shadow against the moon had been watching them since they had confronted Bahadur, a silent observer that had seen the whole battle.

 

 

Mr. Mime walked through the house silently, a frown on its faces as it thought about how it would have to deal with having another person in the house. When that woman’s brat was around it had to act the part of a happy house keeper, with him gone a simple command and she did the house work and treated it like a king when they were alone. Now a new trainer was here he was back to being a servant, he was looking forward to the seeing the tainted bitch in her proper place again.   He walked to the phone and dialed his trainer’s number quickly; she had to know about the girl.

 

“Delia what is it? Why did you call so late?” Ginny’s voice asked worriedly when someone answered the phone.

 

“Mime mime mime” Mr. Mime answered

 

“Mime, what the fuck is the matter, what happened……oh no, that bleeding heart took someone in again didn’t she?” Ginny snarled as her voice turned vicious.

 

“Mime.” Mr. Mime said as he nodded.

 

“That new girl, right? The wanna be cook. Start to carry a recorder with you and drop it at the exchange point behind the house when you water the berries.  Act like a fucking servant, don’t do anything that would let the brat figure out anything about you, got it?! Now let me sleep you stupid Fairy.” Ginny said before she slammed down her phone. Mr. Mime just looked at phone with a scowl and marched back toward where it slept, so much for that.

 

He was in such a state that he didn’t notice that one of the girl's Pokemon hiding in the kitchen stand up and look toward the phone, a hard look on its brown face. It looks like that bitch Oak was involved with Delia’s blackouts and was the one who really controlled the Fairy Type. Looking down at a recorder Flaaffy had giving it, it had to play it back for its trainer tomorrow, and let Amanda hear this too.

 

 

 **Trial of the Blade** : Homeland term for the Defense Treaty, a test to prove they have mastered the use of their chosen weapon

                           

 **Homunculus** : Creation made by Alchemy which can be design to any shape, though a basic limit of 10 feet tall, controllable by artifact in shape of anything from a ring to a statue, limit of ten per control artifact

 

 **Alchemy** : Aura Practice of infusing Aura into chemical mixtures and molds to create potions or Homunculus

 

 **Devourer** : Forbidden Style of Auralists; drains others of Aura to power their abilities, higher tiers need to kill others to advanced their abilities, and kill Pokémon to gain their element. Has become a horror story for the Homeland


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I’ve had a few problems with RL. And I reread my last chapter and changed a few things to make it flow better. And finally, for the money I’m going by Pokémon dollars from the game IE a shirt would cost 2,000 so Star quests level is going to be a bit screwy until I get a better handle on it. and I'm reclassifying this as a fusion so its under the regular category on Fanfiction so enjoy and my goal is to publish the next chapter before the month is out or the 1st weekend of next month

Harley followed after Xion and Mohawk as he smirked. This was what he needed, some flunkies to do his dirty work. They wanted to teach Ash’s new friend her place, he wanted that girl who got him disqualified out of the circuit, he was sure they could help each other out.  Since they had left the contest hall they had quickly moved towards the outer limits of the City, entering a place goodie two shoes wouldn’t travel. As they walked Harley saw women in low cut clothes and wearing heavy makeup become more common, but he noticed a man in a light green jacket was always watching them, sometimes they would notice the trio walking and look in fear at Xion. _Looks like I chose the perfect pawn after all. The finals might be a bit boring without Ash in it but oh well, that’s the way the cookie crumbles._

Finally they came to a rundown opera house where many trainers both male and female in light green jackets were milling about. When they saw Xion some cried out greetings but most bowed or saluted him. Harley saw the reactions to him and he started to worry about who he had chosen to use as a cat’s-paw. He was led into a fouir and as soon as he walked through the doors two halberds with green gems in the axe head were crossed in front of him. He saw that they were held by two men in the same jackets as the people outside with black bandanas around their necks.

 

“So who’s the outsider Xion?” A grave voice rasped from the far right. Harley’s turned and saw a figure with bandages around his head, a tuff of white hair over his eyes dressed in dark cloths and a black bandana around his neck and in a dark coat.

 

“Merely someone who has some information about someone I trying to beat the gym. Let us pass, now.” Xion said imperiously as he looked at the bandaged man. After a few seconds he nodded and the halberds were removed and the party of three walked through the lobby towards a double door.

 

“So whose mummy-boy?” Harley inquired as he started to finger a Pokéball as

 

“No one you need to know about, just tell what you promised and you **might** get through this with your skin intact.” Mohawk said as he turned and glared at the Coordinator who smiled back. _I think these guys are more than just a gang, I might have bitten off more than I could handle._

He was lead into a chamber full of noise; the gallery was setup with many tables before a stage with a thrown set up. Around the room were many girls in provocative cloths and makeup moving about, some by male trainers in green jackets and some carrying trays. The other two didn’t even stop, leading Harley towards the stage and when they passed one of the girls with her pink hair in rings Harley noticed her eyes were blank, as if nothing was behind them. When the people around the tables noticed the party they went quiet and pointed towards him. On the thrown was a man a few years older with brown hair wearing a golden crown, a light green cloak over a green tunic and black pants. Leaning against the throne was a woman his age with her brown hair in a twin tale style wearing a black corset and tight leather pants, a stern look in her glacier blue eyes. She noticed the noise level dying and turned toward the gallery and frowned when she saw Harley. The man on the throne looked and gained a glare on his face when he saw the party moved towards the stage and sneered at Xion.

 

“Well brother you lost in the final round. How was the losers circle?” The man with the crown inquired as he stared form the throne.

 

“Don‘t bother our Xion that much about his loss brother Rex, I’m sure he’s doing enough of that all on his own, but who is this one he brought before us.” The woman said with a throaty pure as she looked at Harley and licked her lips.

 

“The person who beat you wasn’t even from our town! But she had strong Pokémon and has a nice figure; she might be worth something after she’s taught to respect her betters. I already sent some of our soldiers after both her and the other one.” Rex said with a sneer on his face. Xion had a look of disgust on his face

 

“Fine, but the bitch that beat me is friends with someone trying to beat the gym, I thought maybe dear sister Rebecca might like to beat him and take his Pokémon, and this one knows something about the punk.” Xion said gesturing to Harley as Rebecca pouted at what she heard.

 

“Another no name trainer to beat? Please, their always so tedious little brother. What’s the brat’s name anyway?” She inquired as she closed her eyes.

 

“Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.” Harley’s words caused her eye’s to snap open and to perk up.

 

“Really?! HIM?! Oh this is great, to finally match my skills with an opponent worth of my time! This is great!” Rebecca cheered as she started to jump around the stage to the confusion of the people watching her.

 

“You know him?” Harley asked as he slowly reached for one of his Pokéballs as he looked around the room as he slowly moved away from the stage. _Given what I’ve seen in here I think it’s time to beat a hasty retreat._

 

“Yes, is this outlander important or something?“ Rex demanded as everyone paid attention to Rebecca and were ignoring him, giving Harley some time to move farther from the stage.

 

“Oh I’ve been following his career since the Silver Conference, he has a habit of trying the league he’s challenging only with Pokemon he caught with that League’s territory besides his starter. With this probably being his first gym I might be able to beat him.” Rebecca said absently as she started to think about her battle against Ash. At the words Morhawk chuckled and turned to Xion with a smirk on his face.

 

“So we don’t need, what the hell, where is he?” Morhawk words caused Xion to turn and notice Harley was standing with his hands on a Wigglytuff.

 

“I can see where this is going, I guess my plans to use you against the bitch was made in hast, so I guess I’ll see you on the circuit Xiony.” Harley said before he and his Pokémon both glowed white and they vanished from sight. Rex looked at the sport before he started to go red and gritted his teeth in his anger. Xion merely gave off a short chuckle at what had happened.

 

“So he had an escape planned in advanced to get away from trying to use us, I knew I liked him for a reason.” Xion said with a smirk on his face, his words caused Rex to exploded with a roar.

 

“GET ME DAMAIN NOW! That bastard is to be found and brought before me! Xion, you are to leave the city tomorrow morning with your minions! Don’t come back until the Grand Festival ends one way or another!” Rex said as he locked eyes with Xion who merely nodded and walked off with Mohawk following after him.

 

“What about Ash brother, I still want him.” Rebecca said with a pout as her brother left the throne. The doors to the lobby opened and the man wrapped in bandages walked passed Xion on his way to the stage. He bowed and stayed that way until Rex acknowledged him.

 

“For now he’s not a problem, so we’ll leave him alone. Damian, I have a bounty to set, on one who made a fool of us.”

 

 

Brock ran from the Pokémon Center, glad he had taken the time to call home and asked for his Pokémon back, he would need them for the expedition. Now all that he needed was for Giovanni not to have left the gym for the day. When he entered the gym he moved away from the public areas and head straight for the office, he had to talk to Giovanni tonight, he just couldn’t let it wait. He breath a small sigh of relief when he saw that Giovanni‘s secretary was still there, Giovanni never let anyone stay when he wasn’t there, the onetime Brock was glad that the leader of the Viridian Gym was so paranoid.  The woman had blue hair in a bun and he saw she had on purple lipstick and her glasses made her blue eyes stand out.

 

“Dr. Brock. What brings you to the Viridian Gym so late, I’m sorry but Mr. Giovanni is in a meeting and giving the time will most likely be leaving for the night once it’s done.” She said as she looked up.

 

“Giovanni is in there, right? Don’t get up, I’ll let myself in.” Brock said and moved past her before the secretary could stop him but a second later she walked after him.

 

“Sir, as I said the Gym Leader is in a meeting!” Her voice cried out behind him as he reached the door.

 

“Then I’ll join it!” He shot back as he opened the door, feeling her put her hand on his shoulder and start to pull at him. The large office was just like the last time he had been there, Giovanni was standing by the windows and by the desk was the silvery-blue haired figure of Karin of the Elite four, both turned their heads when they heard his voice, Karin looked confused over who he was but Giovanni had the looked like he had total control as usual, although Brock thought he detected a question in his eyes.

 

“It’s alright Miranda; the doctor must have important business to discus with me to act so.” Giovanni said as he gestured to his secretary to go back to her desk.

 

“Doctor, Giovanni? I don’t think that I’ve meet this person before.” Karin said as he noticed her observing him like a Meowth who had sighted a tasty looking rat.

 

“Miss Karin, allow me to introducing you to Brock of Pewter City, former Gym Leader and aspiring Pokémon Doctor studying at the local Pokémon Center. And given what he just did he has something important to talk to me about.” Giovanni said as Brock bowed as he was introduced.

 

“I am sorry I barged in like this Giovanni, but it’s an emergency. Giving what I need to talk to you about, it’s probably a good thing that Karin is here, given her stance on Chimeras.” Brock said causing Karin to jolt and Giovanni’s eyes to narrow.

 

“Chimeras…… Does this have anything to do with all of the… events that happened at the hospital today?” Giovanni asked as Karin turned to him.

 

“Events?” Karin asked flatly as her eyes narrowed.

 

“Since around eight o’clock this morning the Center was swamped with cases of Pokémon in deliberating pain. We were able to identify the infection vector as a windborne spore, further investigation showed that the spore had animal-plant hybrid proteins, and I’ve encountered a Chimera that used spores like this to hunt in the past.” Brock said grimly as Karin started to pale.

 

“Windborne? There’s a hurricane coming up the coast! If the spores survive that they could affect half the region!” Karin exploded as Giovanni frowned.

 

“And the League wouldn’t do anything about it without proof.” He said as Karin started to bristle.

 

“I know I’ve found that there are some idiots in the League since I joined the Elite Four, but with a threat like that doubled by a natural disaster?” Karin said in disbelief. Giovanni just shook his head as he slumped against the window.

 

“The Pokemon League in both Kanto and Johto are rife with hardheads that will do anything to keep a panic down, even when the public should panic. If there is a single chance that people are wrong about anything, they won’t act. A rumor I heard once was that they had to bring back physical proof during the Fifteenth Siege and even then the Gyms still had to act on their own authority.” Brock said as he closed his eyes in pain.

 

“Rumor nothing; we did have to organize the raid on our own, they were all talking about defending, that all that was found was a staging area. Chimera with a staging area, I mean really! And the only thing those fools did was tell the public that they had everything under control while **we** did all the work and paid the butcher bill. But on another topic could this be connected to the hunt that brought you to my city? ” Giovanni asked as he looked at Karin who just stared back at him before she shook her head.

 

“Maybe, but the beast I was after was an Electric one; it showed no Grass Type abilities of any kind. But it might have been saving them, we might have been downwind of it buts that’s not important now. I’m here and able, what do you need from me Doctor?” Karin asked as she turned to look at Brock.

 

“Like Giovanni said, we need proof. I’m going up into those mountains, alone if I have to. I originally came to ask for any Gym Trainers but with you here Karin any help would you can provide would be appreciated.” Brock explained as he gave her a bow.

 

“I don’t know about Giovanni but I’ll be glad to help. Just give me until noon tomorrow; I’ll need to the time to call some League Hunters from my hunt that I know are still in the city.” Karin said. Giovanni eyes narrowed for a few seconds, a reaction that both Brock and Karin missed.

 

“The Viridian Gym is always ready and able to meet any threats to its city. All the trainers who study here left for the day, give me until noon and I’ll be able to send at least two of them and the rest will be on guard if anything happens.” Giovanni promised as he led them towards the door.

 

“Thank you Giovanni, you and the Gym do so much for the city; I don’t know what the city would do without you and yours.” Brock said as he shook Giovanni’s hand as Karin left the office before him, but after she walked a few feet she turned back toward the two of them.

 

“So then we’ll meet at the Center at noon tomorrow, Dr, I wish you a good night’s sleep, you’ll need it I fear.” Karin said with a grim look on her face and was met with a solemn nod from Brock and a narrowed stare from Giovanni.

 

Giovanni closed his office’s door and walked to his window, looking down on Viridian City, his eyes able to pick out Brock running back toward his apartment and Karin looking back at the Gym before she walked toward the hotel she was staying at. Giovanni turned and walked away from the window and moved toward his desk. He sat down and opened his desk, revealing a Pokéball he picked it up and threw it, released a Persian that padded over to him and he reached down and scratched behind its ears.

 

“Well, that meeting was very informative, even beyond what it’s true purpose was my friend. I now know what was so wrong at the Center, I was able to learn something about Karin and I found something that might some of our operations. All in all my friend, a perfect us of my time.” He said as looked around his office with a smile before he reached for his phone, activating its intercom.

 

“Miranda, contact Sham, Butch and Cassidy and have them report for a briefing early in the morning, oh and post a notice that I need to talk with all Trainers studying here. And after that you may finish up any paperwork and leave when you’re ready, I’ll be working late tonight” Giovanni said as he sat down behind his desk.

 

“Yes sir and the confirmation for your reservation at the hotel in Celadon City came in earlier before Miss Karin arrived, I thought it would be… inappropriate to let her know of your plans.” Miranda said, causing Giovanni to nod his head.

 

“Well done. And one more thing, contact Silver and tell him that he is to stay at the Indigo Plateau until he’s contacted.” Giovanni said as an afterthought

 

“Sir, don’t let me think it’s my place to how you are to utilize your son, but if he finds out you deliberately kept him out of something, if this has to do with whatever the cause of Brock’s visit….” Miranda began before Giovanni interrupted her.

 

“A possible Chimera attack is underway; I want Silver to stay where he is to monitor anything the League does. Young Brock was here to request the help of the Viridian Gym for an expedition into the mountains to track down. Karin said she’ll call some League Hunters who in the city.” Giovanni said as he heard Miranda’s chair move through his phone as she stood up.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but Karin said she’ll call League Hunters who are in the city?! All the League Hunters that came into the City **with** her departed earlier tonight! Their heading toward Alto Mare to deal with a possible Water Chimera horde! It was a top level command made by the League!” Miranda interjected in total shock.

 

“Yes, and the only reason we know that is because we have a tap in the League’s communications, a normal Gym Leader or Doctor wouldn’t know that. But that information tells us that the Hunters don’t come from the League, which given her polices on independents is interesting. That means that she has an alternate source of followers that we don’t know about. A piece of information that has an impact on any plans that she is a factor in. But more worrying is that such a degree for mobilization went through the League so fast.” Giovanni mused to himself as he called up all the data he had on the region around Alto Mare, he finally found a report on the activities of two thieves loosely tied to his organization, along with some notes by a certain trio. He had to reread the report trice before he was able to comprehend what was on the report. He leaned back and massaged his forehead as he started to curse. _Why do I have such fools in my employment, why? To use that thing that way, I can’t even begin to count how this would have impacted Team Rocket! Did those two fools think the League would sit back and let a city with such a weapon be conquered or seceded?! But maybe there’s a way to use the principals involved._

 

“Miranda contact Dr. Zager and arrange a meeting for tomorrow. Tell him I have a new project to discus with him. ” Giovanni said as he turned toward the window as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Yes sir. If you don’t mind I’ll go and have housekeeping ready our overnight rooms, I think we’ll need them before too long.” Miranda said with a voice that promised she wouldn’t leave before he would.

 

“Thank you Miranda, that’s probably for the best. One more thing, I’ll need someone to go over the activities of operatives Annie and Oakley before their incaution, try to find if they came across Alto Mare on a job for us, and contact our spy in the justice department, I need to know what prison their in.” Giovanni said with a sigh as his Persian purred as it rubbed its head against his legs.

 

“Of course sir, but given the length of their careers both with us and before we recruited them it might not be possible to find what you’re looking for.” Miranda said with a sigh.

 

“Get division R2 to handle the research, have them send it to you and write up a summery for me. The possible Chimera attack takes priority over the report, nothing else is more important.” Giovanni said before he turned off his intercom and walked back toward the window. Looking out he saw the lights of Viridian and thought about his past, about the Fifteenth Siege and the horrors of those days.

 

“If this is the start of the 16th Siege, this time this Gym alone will stop it.” Giovanni vowed as he looked over what was his city, and promised to protect it.

 

 

Lilith flew swiftly through the air, her wings carrying her toward her destination, confident in her Ghost Walker to keep her from anyone’s sight. She had easily left the Center, telling the others that she was heading out for a walk to clear her head. She had declined an offers to join her, saying she preferred to walk alone to do some thinking, saying her walks let her focus and had found an alley to climb up and take flight from, making good time and she was already halfway to the local Gym when she spotted someone moving toward the same destination, Nimue, perfect. Lilith started to glide toward Nimue when she spotted a figure shadowing her. She flew toward a roof and landed, looking down upon the stalker. It was a male figure, wearing a light green jacket and bandana around his head, he seemed to be doing everything he could so that Nimue wouldn’t spot him but he was pretty easy for anyone to notice if they tried to or had experience in detecting stalkers. She moved over the rooftops, keeping an eye on both Nimue and the person following her, observing that he never moved closer, falling back when they reached the plaza, but staying in the same position in relation to his target. When she noticed the green jacket look past Nimue, she followed his line of sight and saw another two men wearing the same colored jacket entering the plaza and saw all three move to surround Nimue in a triangle.   _Well this is interesting. Are these people from her ‘Sisterhood’ or are they from a third party? Do I go for a first strike or do I wait to see what they’ll do first. Or Nimue will force the issue._ Lilith thought as she noticed Nimue release her Golduck and Samurott, drawing a trident after she did so and turn around to the teen behind her. Lilith’s eyes noticed two figures moving toward Nimue in the air and realized her next actions had been forced.

 

Nimue walked into the plaza where she was to meet Lilly and she noticed that she still had her stalker. Since she had left the Pokémon Center earlier she had been followed as she had moved through the town, she hoped it was just a fan but when he never moved closer and tried to stay at the same distance no matter how fast she moved she was starting to get worried. She noticed two more teens ahead of her in the plaza and decided that enough was enough; she had to force a confrontation. Releasing her Pokemon and drawing her trident, she trusted in them to watch her back as she turned to face the person behind her. She noticed that he was shocked by her actions, maybe she would get out of this

“Well, you’ve been following me for a few minutes now, were you waiting for your two friends to join you before you comforted me?” She inquired as she clenched her trident as she looked at the figure

 

“You were in the company of the broad we’ve got a score to settle with bitch. Ain’t your fault but the boss says you’re gonna get a new job to pay back your betters. So put that down before you hurt someone and we have to mess up your money maker. And recall those two, wouldn’t want to hurt them too bad before they’ll sold to someone better.” He sneered at her as she went sill before her eyes narrowed. _So these people aren’t from my home, and their chauvinists, and a new ‘job’, I really hope I’m wrong about what that was._ Nimue looked over her shoulder and meet the eyes of her two Pokémon’s eyes and gave a small smile when they both gave her a small nod. She turned back to the person sneering at her and narrowed her eyes and spun her trident over her head before bring it down pointing right at him and saw him jolt at the looking in her eyes as she heard her Pokemon growl at the two people behind her.

“I’m gonna go with option two, beat you all down and turn you over to Officer Jenny to short out.” Nimue said as she heard her Pokemon start to growl as they faced down the two people behind her. She was surprised when the person before her started to snicker.

 

“They always say that but we have ways to handle you bitches, we know how to make them do exactly what we want them to do. We train them up right.” He leered as his eyes tracked something above her head.

 

“Mandibuzz, Air Slash!” Lilly’s voice cried out from above her before two light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades shot over her head her and caused an explosion behind her. Nimue turned her head and saw two Venomoths crash to the ground behind.

 

“Oh Fuck! Who the hell?!.” The voice of her stalker caused her to turn and saw a shadowed figure drop from the building behind him as a whip shot out and hit his hand, dropping a Pokéball still in its small form. The figure walked into the light and was revealed to be Lilly, walking out with a confident look on her face that surprised Nimue.

 

“Now I wouldn’t be the broad you were talking about am I?” Lilly purred as she cracked her whip as she pouted as her Mandibuzz hovered behind her. Nimue stared at the appearance she was gave off, gone was the Coordinator, here was a warrior who wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty with blood. Stalker stared in shock over who had dropped down; he looked like he sensed there was something _different_ about her.

 

“YOU! You’re the bitch the boss wants!” One of the two behind Nimue cried out as Lilly just spared him a glance.

 

“And why should the wants of someone who has minions who use Stun Spores to **take** someone matter at all to me?” Lilly’s reply sent a chill down Nimue’s spine. Nimue looked at the two Venomoths and noticed that spores from their wings on the ground and went still. _So that’s how they were going to ‘handle’ me. I don’t want to think about how many people they’ve done this to. But these three are going down hard!_ Nimue thought as she snarled and made a choice.

 

“Golduck and Samurott, both of you, target the Venomoths with an Ice Beam, freeze them to the ground.” Nimue commanded her Pokémon, both of them looked at the Bugs on the ground and realized the same as their trainer before both sent light blue beams at the wings of the Venomoths, freezing them to the ground.

 

Lilith smiled as the others started to curse when they saw what Nimue’s Pokémon had done; she was starting to like this girl. But best to handle the immanent problem before they handled each other.

 

“You bitches always trouble your betters! It’s up to men like us to make you act like you should!” Stalker growled as he rubbed his hand where she had struck with her whip.

 

“And you think your man enough to do that? Nimue, do you think you could handle those two while I handle this **man**? I believe that it should only take a few minutes at most.” Lilith asked as she struck out with her whip, but Stalker dropped back and pulled out a hammer and ran at Lilith with a scream, Lilith dodging the blow with a graceful movement.

 

“Finish fast please; I was never good at mass combat.” Nimue said as she looked at the other two teens who released two Yanma, a Heracross and a Paras, the one on the right grew a grin at

 

“Mandibuzz, sky high and range combat, keep that Paras back!” Lilith commanded. Her Mandibuzz flew above and the battle and started to fire Air Slashes toward the Paras, forcing it and one of the Yanma to dodge as the teen on the Right snarl at being ignored.

 

“Let’s get both bitches for the boss; we won’t have to go after that punk kid! Heracross Tackle the Golduck! Yanma, Quick Attack on the Samurott!” The one on the Right called.

 

“You Idiot, don’t act on you own you fool!” Left screamed as Right’s Yanma shot at Samurott trailing a white stream behind it while Heracross charged at Golduck

 

“Golduck, Psychic shield maneuver, Heracross!” Nimue called out. Golduck’s eye glowed blue before a Heracross gained a blue outline and was thrown into the path of charging Yanma face first, knocking both out of the sky.

 

Lilith swung her whip and hit Stalker face, scoring a gash above his right eyes. She saw what Nimue had her Golduck do and added that to their talks, dodging to the right as Stalker brought his hammer down. She frowned as he tried to get her with a horizontal strike   _Time to call for help._

“Nimue, close your eyes! Mandibuzz, Sunny Day Flare!” Lilith called out, Nimue and her Pokémon had barley closed their eyes. Mandibuzz formed white orbs at the tips of its wings and sent them upwards, causing a large sphere to form that released a blast of light that lite up the town.

 

 

Ash looked out at the city as he sat outside the Pokémon Center, having left Pikachu inside with a bottle of ketchup. He was thinking about his battle at the gym and the message his Pokédex during the Contest, there was a quest with a TM that could help him gain an ace to use against Viola’s strategy.

 

“I never knew that Pikachus liked ketchup that **much**!” Serena’s voice caused as to look up to see her smile at him as she walked towards him.

 

“That’s a vice that only Pikachu has. You know, we haven’t had a chance to talk like this in years Serena.” Ash said as he gave a small smile to her.

 

“You know I have been following you since you started your journey, I can’t believe how far you’ve gotten in the Pokémon League Conferences you’ve been in. The top sixteen in Indigo and since then never lower than the top eight! People who have been in the League for years don’t have that kind of record.” Serena said as she sat down next to Ash.

 

“I’ve had a good team for each and every Conference. But how’s you mom been, you guys did move to help her career. And how’d Tomboy Rena gain an ‘eye for fashion’?” Ash said with a smirk, causing Serena to blush.

 

“She’s been the champion in her sport for a while, she’s think about skipping the next season and coming back for the championship races, as for the fashion it became an escape when she started to train me to be a racer a few years after we moved.” Serena said as she put her head down.

 

“Did you ever talk to her about the training she was giving you?” Ash questioned with a frown.

 

“I couldn’t, I knew that if I started I would just start insulting and cursing her about the move, I know that it made sense with the racing circuit closing down in Kanto, but deep down I just. I just missed…Pallet Town for months after the move but I’ve came to term with it after a while, I met some new friends and I dealt with it. But on a different subject, Lilly shared something that I think my mom might like being the spokeswoman for, a particular blend of tea that was delicious.” Serena said as she perked up with a smile.

 

“I remember how she and my mom loved to have tea while the two of us used to play together back in the day, if it’s that good maybe I should order some for my mom.” Ash said as he smiled and put his arms behind his head. Serena gained a blush as she saw the figure he gave off with the moonlight shining down on him. _Girl this is your chance to ask him on a date. Don’t blow it._

 

“So Ash, do you…” Serena began before a flash of light blinded her for a minute. Serena blinked as she stumbled and looked around as she regained her eyesight.

 

“What in the name of Ho-Oh!” Ash cursed as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“That was so bright, what was that?” Serena asked as she held her eyes. _If someone did that for laughs I’ll kill ‘em._

 

“I think you mean where that was Serena. PIKACHU! TO ME. Froakie, Fletchling get high and find anything that looks wrong!” Ash said as he released his two Pokémon. Fletchling flew upwards as Froakie jumped and grabbed Fletchling’s legs until it could jump to a street lamp and started to look around as Fletchling flew higher. Pikachu ran out of the center and jumped onto Ash’s should, looking ready for a fight.

 

“ASH! What was that!?” Clemont demanded as he ran out of the Center with Nurse Joy and his sister behind him.

 

“Not sure where it was yet alone what it was. But I think Fletchling has an idea where it came from.”   Ash said as Fletchling started to fly away from the Center, Froakie jumping after it.

 

“Come on!” Ash said as he ran after his Pokémon.

 

“I’m right behind you! Bonnie stay with Nurse Joy!” Clemont said as he and Serena ran after Ash.

 

“Clemont!” Bonnie tried to follow but Nurse Joy stopped her. Bonnie turned to look at Joy with tears in her eyes and was meet with a comforting smile from her.

 

“It’s okay, trust in your friends to come back in one piece.” Nurse Joy consoled Bonnie as they watch the three trainers run off.

 

Lilith smirked as she looked at the result of her actions. Right and Left were both blinded, along with their Pokémon. Stalker had reacted and closed his eyes and had fall back to his dropped Pokéball and put it away. Lilith decided to press her advantage while they had one.

 

“Mandibuzz, while we have an advantage, attack the Paras with Bone Rush!” Lilith cried out as she struck at Stalker with her whip. She spared a glance at the gym and noticed some commotion from it. _Good, I was able to get some people to notice what was going on. The best results are if Ash and the others come looking for answers, never mind Officer Jenny._

 

Mandibuzz shot straight at the Paras, forming a light green energy bone in its right claw and bashed the Paras as she flew by the Bug type, after which Mandibuzz flew back into the sky.   Paras had an eye closed and it looked like it was bleeding a bit, the Yanma tried to keep facing Mandibuzz as it climbed into the sky.   Heracross meanwhile had gotten up and charged at Golduck who had met it fist to claws, exchanging punches and kicks while Right’s Yanma had gotten back into the air. The two Venomoths were trying to get out of the ice while Left had finally gotten his eye sight back and his eyes went to the gym and cursed when he saw the lights coming on within.

 

“Yanma, Venomoth, Paras, return!” Left cried out suddenly, three red beams dragging his Pokémon back into their balls.

 

“What are you doing you idiot!” Stalker roared as he tried to strike Lilith, Right looked between him and Left in confusion.

 

“This mission was blown the second whip girl showed up! That flare will bring trouble, its best that we escape while we still….” Left began before the Gym’s doors flew open with a bang.

 

“What’s going on out here?!” A voice roared from the Gym to reveal the gym leader coming out with her a female trainer with beige colored hair and a kid with brown hair in a blue hoodie.

 

“Hey, what the Fuck are you Buzz Brats doing here?!” Viola demanded as she looked upon the plaza.  

 

“I told you idiots we had to move, Come Out Scolipede, time to rampage!” Left bellowed as he released a Scolipede with a seat behind its eyes, which as soon as it appeared bent down to let its trainer onto the seat it was wearing. He had already put one of his arms on the seat when…

 

“Froakie, frubbles on his legs and arm!” Ash’s voice called out from the darkness near the Scolipede before three puffy objects hit Left’s leg before he could pull it away from the ground. Lilith grinned when she saw Ash lead the others out the darkness, Clemont with his Bunnelby in front of him, Fennakin in Serena’s arms, Ash with Pikachu on his should, his Froakie on a street lamp and his Fletchling hovering next to it. _Time for me to finish playing with this one and then handle the other two._ Lilith moved straight at Stalker using the blind spot his wounded gave him to deliver an uppercut that knocked him out, looking up she saw the party from the gym start to release their Pokémon and start to move to back Nimue up.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE LILLY!?” Ash demanded as he looked around, taking in the scene before him. _This feels a lot like what Brock, May, Max and I came across around Route 24, but it better not be for **their** sakes. _ Ash thought as he glared at the trainer and his Scolipede.

 

“Just a guess, but I think this was a kidnapping by the Buzz Brats, a local gang lead by an expelled gym trainer who are rumored to capture female trainers to ‘break’ them.” Viola said with disgust as she starred down Right. Lilith saw Clemont frown and Serena start to go white in shock at what she heard, but Ash? Ash’s head went down and for a minute Lilith thought he didn’t understand what Viola said before his head snapped up and he had such a look of rage on his face that Lilith was sure she was looking at his father when he had pronounced sentencing on a child rapist back home.

 

“Pikachu, THUNDER ON THE SCOLIPEDE!” Ash roared as he released an invisible aura blast that Lilith noticed Nimue started at him. Pikachu jumped straight upwards as Froakie and Fletchling shot for the ground.

 

“PIKA-CHU!!!” The Electric type screamed as it gained a yellow glow before a massive bolt of lightning sparked from it and hit the Scolipede, shocking both it and its trainer knocking both of them out.

 

Right stood alone as his Heracross, Venomoth and Yanma fell back to stand in front of their trainer as he looked around and a crazed look came over his face.

 

“If any of you brats and bitches think I’ll go quietly then you…”

 

“Thunder Wave, on all four.” Ash interrupted in a deadpanned tone before Pikachu sent a Tunder Wave that paralyzed all three of them just as Officer Jenny rolled up on her motorcycle.

“I just know that this is going to be interesting.” Officer Jenny said as patrol cars pulled in all around the plaza and officers moved to take custody of the incapacitated trainers.

 

“Okay Viola, what happened here?” Jenny asked as she walked over to the gym leader, her eyes locked on the Scolipede.

 

“I was in the gym with these two when we saw the flash out here; we came outside and saw three of the Buzz Brats attacking those two girls, once we got outside the trainer with the Scolipede released it and tried to escape on it before Ash over there arrived and stopped him.” Voila said as she gestured to where Ash, Bonnie and Clemont had gathered around Lilith and Nimue.

 

“Guess I’ll need to talk to them to get the full story.” Jenny said as she walked towards them.

 

Lilith looked up as she saw Ash and the others came over to her and Nimue, she noticed that Clemont looked worried for her she gain a small smile.

 

“Am I glad you guys made it here in time to help out. I’m so happy you traced my flare back here.” Lilith said with a smile on her face to the shock of Clemont and Serena while Ash gave a knowing look at her.

 

“You caused that flare, how?” Serena asked as she looked over Lilith to make sure she was okay.

 

“It was a move manipulation of Sunny Day that my teacher helped me train Mandibuzz after she evolved, as for what happened here it’s a long story.” Lilith said as she looked at her friends.

                                                                                          

“I’m afraid that I’ll need to hear that long story young lady.” A voice caused Lilith and the others to turn look at Officer Jenny marching over to them with a stern look on her face, Viola following behind her with an apologetic look.

 

“Well for me, I decided to go for a walk after supper to clear my head and I saw Nimue here walking around. I was going over to talk to her when I noticed someone following her.” Lilith began gesturing at the knocked out form of Stalker being collected by officers.

 

“I was worried so I decided to fall back on an old tactic my teacher taught me, ‘strike from the high ground’. I used my Parkour skills to get up on the roofs and trailed Nimue silently as I could, when she got to the plaza I saw two others wearing the same color jacket as him move to surround her and then I noticed two Venomoths flying towards her. I had my Mandibuzz take them down and kept the attention of that one and Nimue held off the other two before I had my Mandibuzz make that flare with Sunny Day. Ash and the others arvived, Voila came out and we knocked the other two out.” Lilith said. Nimue kept her face blank as she listened. _She helped me out here, I owe her that much so I’ll back up her story, but the two of us really need to talk to each other sooner than later._

 

“I had decided to go for a walk around the city, to think about some…personal problems….” Nimue began before…

 

“Oh for the……Boss, you gonna want to look at this.” One of the officers taking custody of the trainer with the Scolipede called out.

 

“Stay here.” Officer Jenny ordered as she walked over to the group of officers.

 

“What? I was trying to get a statement.” Jenny said crossly, but when she saw the Black Scolipede tattoo on the trainers she went still before a savage grin spread over her face.

 

“A Scolipede Raider in Buzz Lord colors? And here I thought they were enemies.” Jenny said dryly as she looked down at the trainer. _This could be just what I need to break them once and for all. But I can’t hold them in the city, send them to the Prison?_

 

“He’s to go into special confinement until I can ‘talk’ to him. The other two are to be sent to general holding. I want every public report to show two assailants only. We have to keep him on hand, this could let us break them.” Jenny ordered as she ran back toward Ash and his team.

 

“Ladies, I’ll need the two of you to come to the station tomorrow morning, something about one your assailants needs my attention.” Officer Jenny said when she stopped in front of them

 

“Would it be okay if we do that before noon? I was going to offer Lilly a coffee on me since she helped me out.” Nimue said as she looked at Lilly.

 

“Yes, that would be a perfect time for me. And I would love that coffee Nimue.” Lilly said as she smiled, but her thoughts were

 

 

Bonnie paced back and forth outside the Center, hoping her friends would come back soon.

 

“Come back inside child, your friends will be back when they are. And that flare had to cause Jenny to go and check it out.   Regardless of how long it takes I’m sure they will be back.” Nurse Joy said as she stood

 

“But what if they’re hurt! What if they need more help than Jenny can provide!? If I’m not there to try to help I’ll hate myself forever!” Bonnie cried as she looked at Joy with tears in her eyes.

 

Nurse Joy looked sorrowful before she saw something and smiled.

 

“It looks like forever is rather shorter than most people would have you believe.” She told Bonnie who looked first at Joy and then turned to see Ash leading the others back toward the Pokémon Center. Bonnie just looked at them as her eyes started to water before she ran toward her brother.

 

“CLEMONT!” She cried when she reached her brother and jumped at him, throwing her arms around him as she cried into his stomach. Clemont just looked at his sister and rubbed the back of her head as Serena and Lilly both dropped down and put their arms over Bonnie’s shoulders as Ash looked on with concern on his face.

 

“Hey Bonnie, we’re all fine. Lilly and Nimue were in trouble but Ash and Pikachu handled it with just two attacks.” Serena said a Bonnie regained some control of herself.

 

“Let’s get you to bed Bonnie, you’ve got a test tomorrow and I think you’ll want to pass this one.” Clemont said as he reached down and picked her up, Bonnie putting her head on his shoulders.

 

Clemont closed the door to the room Bonnie, Serena and Lilly were using and gave a small smile as he sighed.

 

“I’m guessing there’s a reason she reacted like that?” Lilly’s voice caused him to look up and see her leaning against the wall with a somber frown, two cups of a brown liquid in her hands, one offered to him. He took it and sip, smiling when he tasted hot coco.

 

“There was an earthquake back home a few months back, a friend of hers was found afterwards unconscious, she still hasn’t woken up.” Clemont said as he leaned against the wall, Lilly standing next to him.

 

“But I’m guessing the quake caused them to be separated and the Bonnie blames herself.” Lilly said as she closed her eyes.

 

“Yeah, they were coming back from a movie and I was right behind them when she left us to get something for her mom. She was talking about going after her but it was late and her friend lived nearby and the exact next minute the earthquake happened and I grabbed Bonnie and ran for….home and for the next week the whole city helped clean up, some people moving to refuge centers because of the damage to their homes, we thought her friend’s family was one of them but when the school opened the next week she discovered that her friend was in the hospital. Of course I learned about the problems she had been having the next day but that’s pare for the course I guess. Anyway, I’m going to head to the lounge and see what’s on for an hour or so, what about you?” Clemont said as he finished his drink.

 

“I’ll hit the sack early I think. Tell Serena what I’m doing if you see her and Ash for me will ya?” Lilly said as she walked towards her room.

 

“Good Night Lilly, I’ll tell Serena to be quite when she goes to sleep.” Clemont said as he walked off. Clemont turned back and saw Lilly close the door and he shook his head with a smile. _Lilly is all heart and how she and Serena have been great with Bonnie. I think journeying with them will help Bonnie finally start to heal a bit and if she passes the test tomorrow I’ll have a great surprise for her._

 

Once in her room Lilith looked at Bonnie and frowned when she saw the way Bonnie’s face was as she cursed silently to herself. _I knew as soon as I heard what happened from her brother that this would happen, maybe I’ll be able to help her threw it, I know I’m probably becoming too attached to her, but I can’t just walk away. My lady helped me out and like she said, pay it forward._ She put her hand on Bonnie and as it glowed with a black aura Bonnie’s trouble face became peaceful, prompting a smile from Lilith. She walked to the bathroom, opening the door and smiled when she saw her Pokémon had completed its task she had giving it.

 

Ash sat in a chair as he fumed, looking at his Pokédex as old memories playing in his head, the screams of those he had attacked with his blade and team, the horrors they had come across, it he was so caught up in his memories that he never noticed her until Serena had put her hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked up and winced when he saw Serena’s face.

 

“You okay Ash?” Serena asked as she looked at her friend. _What happened back there, he was so enraged, what set him off?_

 

“Yeah, it’s just some memories from Kanto that won’t go away, and no Serena I don’t want to talk about them.” Ash said as he looked away.

 

“I’m here if you need to talk Ash. And what were you looking at?” Serena asked as she sat next to him.

 

“A Quest that will give me a TM that will help Fletchling with Voila’s strategy, it looks to be a simple Gathering why the TM.” Ash mused as he looked up and saw Clemont walk in alone.

 

“lo Clemont, Lilly never found you?” Ash asked as Clemont walked over towards a group by the room’s TV.

 

“She did, she went to bed early, so I told her that I’d tell you Serena. Hey, is the Baccer game on?” Clemont asked the people around the TV as he sat down before it.

 

“So about that Quest of yours, need help?” Serena asked as Ash stood up.

 

“Sure, but it’s outside the town; and I’m getting a vibe that it might be a bit dangerous then it says.” Ash said as he looked at her.

 

“Lilly and I fought off a Chimera, I think I could take a simple quest.” Serena answered him with a small smirk on her face.

 

 

Cleo was wearing a tight brown sleeveless dress that showed off the valley of her cleavage with a slit on the right side, each step she took showed off a white stocking clad leg while her arms had white opera gloves with two bracelets of brown stones. Her lips were painted a ruby red and she had brown gemstones in her ears. She walked through a party full of people dressed in the fashion of high society, dresses and tuxedoes; classical opera music was playing as people danced with each other. Cleo moved around the edges of the crowd, dodging men in tuxedoes who came to try to get her as a dance partner.

 

“Miss Ro Clor; good evening.” A voice caused her to turn to see a butler with black slicked hair in a tuxedo wearing a facemask.

 

“Parden the interruption, but a caller is waiting to talk with you on the balcony, he said to tell you he is a RockDoc whatever that means milady.” He said causing Cleo to blush as she walked towards the doors to the balcony. _Finally I get to meet him! After so long I can finally see who gained my heart with all our talks._

 

Cleo had reached the doors stopped before. _With one action I will finally get to meet him._ With a tembling hand she and was about to open them when suddenly….

“Lady Ro Clor! Lady Ro Clor!” A voice called forcing Cleo to shoot up from her bed. _What! I was…it was a dream, a wonderful dream._

 

Cleo looked around her room; she noticed her Krokorok was waking up as well, rubbing sleep from its eyes.

 

“Lady Ro Clor, please. I’m sorry to wake you but the Marshall Asim said you ordered us to wake you if any information came about the cave, we think we have a lead!” The voice said as

 

“Good for you.” Cleo said as she lay back down. _Wait the cave?!_ Cleo shot up from her bed, her eyes wide open.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I get a robe.” Cleo called out as she got out of her bed and rushed to her closet for a robe, her Krokorok shaking itself awake.

 

Asim paced back and forth in front of the map of the territory with a worried look on his face, a report on the table from the guards the source. _This is impossible, where could that thing have come from? And I don’t trust the reason they gave to the guards, my instincts are telling me something is rotten in the Rest, I might need to pay a visit to my sister’s family, undercover of course._

“I want a report Marshal, what has happened that has caused you to wake me.” Cleo’s voice caused him to turn and see Cleo walking into the room, her Krokorok by her side.

 

“My Lady, I’m sorry to wake you but once I saw the report I knew I had to.” Asim said as he bowed to her. Cleo walked to the table and looked over the map

 

“What has happened in my realm Marshal, at such a late hour?” Cleo demanded as she looked at him.

 

“It was a disturbance across the river from Sola’s Rest, Milady. When the local militia went to investigate it was discovered a party of trainers and their Pokémon had been drained of their Auras. The wounds matched the Pokémon from the cave.” Asim reported as he passed her the report.

 

“So whatever broke out from those ruins has moved through the desert and ended at a town in the frontier? And what else Marshal?” Cleo asked as she kneaded her forehead.

 

“A member of the trainers stayed back and saw what drained them. It was identified as a Golem of some kind.” Asim said as he looked at the map.

 

“A Golem that was able to drain Aura?! I must profess that I don’t know much about the lore of Casters in general, but even that sounds….” Cleo started to say before someone interrupted her.

 

“It is impossible my lady. All known knowledge says that that is impossible.”   A voice cut in from the door, causing all to turn and see a man with red hair and a short red beard walk into the room. Her was wearing a gold robe with a drawn hood and carried a short staff ending in a circle. His black eyes swept over the hall as he walked to the table.

 

“High Caster Zubair, please share with us your thoughts on the attack.” Cleo commanded imperiously, but Zubair only shared a look with her, he knew that his interruption needed a command to pay him back and gave a short nod.

 

“All Golem craft knowledge says that a golem cannot absorb the Aura of living creatures on their own, the Aura given to golems through a crystal is changed and becomes neutral Aura which it then can use. Something that could drain Aura is completely unknown and has….Disturbing implications that I would advise that all reports about this subject be sent on to Castletown, we….should not keep such knowledge to our chests.” Zubair said as he meets his lady’s eyes.

 

“And then there are the people who were attacked my lady. I don’t trust the reason they gave the militia about why they were out there.   Everything is telling me something is _wrong_ at the Rest.”   Asim cut in causing her to turn and looked at him, causing him to go to attention as she gazed at him. Cleo turned her attention back to the map and looked down her territory,

 

“Marshall Asim, how long would you say it would take to prepare my personal barge for a trip along the Great River?” Cleo said as she walked around the table. Asim shared a confused look with Zubair before he turned to his.

 

“Milady, I believe that if everything was going as the mechanics report, they should be finished with the final checks sometime tomorrow. What are you planning?” Asim asked as he started to gain a worrisome thought.

 

“Tuya is back from her last assailment isn’t she? And Marshal how long since you’ve seen your family, not since they moved Sola’s Rest I believe.” Cleo said as Asim started to pale, while Zubair just gave a small smile as he started to understand her plan.

 

“Marshal, I believe you have earned a working vacation. Please asked Tuya to join me for a late breakfast, and Zubair, I need you to prepare a few Illusion Jewels, you know the type, and I will have orders for all of you in the morning as well. Now I will be retiring to my room, and perhaps I will be able to get back to that dream.” Cleo said before she walked out of the room.

 

Asim waited until she was gone before he turned to Zubair who smiled at him. Asim just looked at him blank faced.

 

“it looks like you have another mission with our Lady my friend. Chin up, at least you get to visit your family.” Zubair laughed until he saw the smirk on Asim’s face.

 

“And you will be taking a relaxing river voyage, first stop the Domain’s City of Scholars and **her**.” Asim said as he smirked evilly. Zubair lost the color in his face as he went still.

 

“Oh dear, I wonder who has the better mission between us?” Zubair wondered as he looked on as Asim walked off.

 

 

“You two found a clearing hidden by Seals? With a giant tree in the center, the entire area covered in webbing?” Sylvestre asked as the hunting party sat around a fire, their golems forming a circle between them and the darkness of the woods.

 

“Don’t know what to think about it boss, my instincts were screaming at me to leave and Haunter didn’t find anything there, but we left in a hurry.” Dante admitted as he stared into the fire.

 

“’Only the Virtuous may travel Victory’s Road’. That’s a saying older then the Indigo League, at least according to what learned from my brother when we set the base up. I wonder, the term Virtuous was once used for Aura users in the olden days, could there be a connection? Something to tell my brother, but I’m worried about what made those webs in the first place.” Sylvestre said as he looked over his shoulder. Nicolas looked worried and decided to interject his thoughts.

 

“Could have been Pokémon, could have been insects.” Dante said gruffly as he stared into the fire.

 

“Webs that size and the amount we saw?” Nicolas asked as he looked at Dante with a touch of shock in his voice. Sylvestre threw a branch on the fire and snorted causing the people around the fire to turn and look at him.

 

“It could have if that place was left alone for centuries, maybe. Me and Dante were part of an expedition once that broke open a tomb, had so many webs we thought a swarm of Galvantula had turned it into a nest, turned out to be insects only. Or it could have been a Chimera.” Sylvestre finished with a frown on his face; his words causing the squires to start to murmur among themselves, all of them looking out into the darkness with looks of fear on their faces as they.

 

“Perhaps we should set a guard or put the golems in watch mode or something?” Nicolas asked, causing Dante to look at him. Dante spared a look at Sylvestre who didn’t react to anything, merely looking at the fire.

                                                     

“The kid’s right, a watch would be a good idea.” Dante grunted as he stood up and looked into the darkness. Nicolas looked relieved that someone had agreed with him and saw Sylvestre nod.

 

“I agree and I think we’ll move on in the morning, the bounty we gathered already puts us ahead of the plan I had for the hunt anyway. Dante my friend, you’re in charge of the schedule.” Sylvestre said as he walked toward his tent.

 

“Right then, here’s how it’s gonna be. Groups of three for each patrol around the camp; one group circles the camp, one stays awake to guard the camp and the others sleep until the patrol group comes back after circling the camp twice, wakes three people who guard while the guard group goes on patrol, while the former patrol group sleeps. Those on hunt duty tomorrow get last patrol, Sylvestre, the kid and me have the midnight patrol.” Dante said as he looked over the group. Above them a crude wooden insect connected to a white string leading into the darkness watched over them, spying on them, feeding what was said to its creator.

 

Three people walked through the woods each one dressed in a long clock with a hood, each of them holding a long sword and shield as they moved, looking all around for any signs of movement.

 

“Another lap, brothers, and then we can sleep, I’m getting tired.” The leading figure said gruffly.

 

Sounds ahead of them caused them to look and see plants start to shake as a figure dashed into the clearing. Moonlight revealed the figure to be buxom a woman in a torn kimono that revealed the tops of her breasts, her right thigh and leg. She had full lips and her black shiny hair fell down her back in waves, a scared look in her black eyes. Her eyes saw them she gained a look of hope on her face as soon.

 

“HELP ME, CHIMERAS ARE RIGHT BEHIND ME!” she screamed as she looked at the three people. The three figures looked at each other and nodded.  The leader of the three moved forward and moved the woman behind him. The other two moved forward and

 

“Don’t worry mi ’lady, the three of us will get you to safety. Just stay back and get ready to run if they get past us.” The leader said gruffly as he joined his two comrades. The plants around them started to shake as

 

“Thank you so much. You’re all so brave and strong, perfect to feed to my girls.” The woman behind them said with a sinister chuckle.

 

“Wait feed?” Leader said as he started to turn before a gurgle made him look to the left and saw two black spider legs piercing his comrade’s body where his lungs would be. He followed the legs and went white when he saw that they had come from over the woman’s shoulder, a woman who now had a sinister grin on her face.

 

“Murdering whore!” He cried as he raised his sword before a line of webbing shot and hit his sword arm and pulled him backwards, forcing him from his feet, before he could try to get up he was wrapped in webbing that immobilized him. He looked and saw two vines were chocking his remain comrade which lead to ten foot spider like Chimera with large flower on its back. He went white when he saw the bushes part to reveal other spider Chimera. He felt a hard hand on his chin and his head was forced up to look into the black eyes of the woman who smiled at him before she thrust her hand into his chest and pulled his heart out. As his vision darkened he heard the woman let out a startled cry before she started to curse. He cries were the last thing he heard.

 

“They’re not made of meat?! What are these abominations?!” She spat as she saw the prey she and her daughters had been stalking dissolve until only the cloths and weapons remained. She looked at her girls and saw the confusion in her eldest eyes and cursed. She focused her power and repaired her cloths and formed her armor over her feet and arms and walked away from where the camp of the intruders was.

 

“Well girls it seems our hunt for a new home will take place now and we’ll eat on the search.” She said as she walked into woods, the spider Chimeras following her.

 

 

Ash stretched as he walked out of the cafeteria with a smile on his face. After last night a good sleep and breakfast was just what he needed. The memories were still there but they had faded and he could deal with them normally. He walked down the hallway and saw Serena and Lilly walking towards him.

 

“Sure you want to come along with me Serena, it’s probably going to be pretty boring.” Ash said when they fell in step behind him.

 

“Yeah, it’ll give me some time to think about my future, I don’t really have a goal for my journey yet.” Serena said as they walked towards the front of the Center. Nurse Joy was behind the counter and smiled as they approached.

 

“Hello Nurse Joy, I know I need to check with you before I can take the Quest, right?” Ash said as he

 

“Please select the Quest you wish to attempt and put your Pokédex on the pad please so I can check your qualifications please.” Joy said with a smile on her face as she pointed at a lite pad. Ash set his ‘dex down and when Joy saw his list of accomplishments she did a double take and started to look over the data more intently. After a few minutes Ash shared a look with Serena and Lilly and Lilly gestured towards Nurse Joy.

 

“Uh, Nurse Joy?” Ash asked, startling her. She blushed and looked down at her desk. She input a few commands into her computer and a ding and the pad’s light dying down caused Ash to take back his Pokédex.

 

“I’m sorry; yes you have all the necessary qualifications to undertake this quest. I’ve loaded a map that will lead you to where you need to go. The target is a crystal at least two feet tall.” Joy said as she looked as with a look to her eyes that Serena definitely didn’t like.

 

“Thank you Nurse Joy, is there a time limit?” Ash’s question caused Joy to look back towards her computer as she looked up the information the person who posted the Quest had given.

 

“According to the paperwork you need to get it back here by tomorrow at the latest. Good luck and have a nice day.” Joy said with a smile as Clemont and his sister came walking towards the desk.

 

“Hey Clemont, Bonnie how are you doing?” Serena asked as Lilly smiled at Clemont.

 

“Fine Serena I slept great. And you have a test ready for me Nurse Joy?” Bonnie asked with a smile on her face as Clemont handed some papers to Joy. She looked it over and gave Bonnie a small smile and noticed Clemont winking at her.

 

“Yes I do, there’s a room set up for home school testing. I hope you have good luck and have studied well. Please follow me.” Nurse Joy said with a smile to Bonnie. Bonnie handed over her bag to her brother and gave a small smile.

 

“Well, here I go.” Bonnie said with a small smile on her face.

 

“Good Luck Bonnie, I’ll be here when you’re done.” Clemont said with a smile. Bonnie walked holding Nurse Joy’s hand down a hallway.

 

“Remember to take your time and good luck!” Lilly advised as they wish her good luck. Ash and opened the map data and winced a bit at the distance they needed to travel.

 

“We should get moving now if we want to make it back by nightfall Serena.” Ash said as he turned and walked towards the exit.

 

“Well I guess we’ll see you later, have a good day you two.” Serena said as she followed Ash out of the center.

 

“Well I have to get over to the station to talk with Officer Jenny and then Nimue owes me a coffee. I know Bonnie is doing that test and Serena’s joining Ash on his quest but what about you Clemont?” Lilly asked as she looked at Clemont.

 

“I’ll be staying here and finishing up a blueprint for an invention I’ve been working on and finishing up some paperwork I have to finish. Have a good day Lilly.” Clemont said as he walked towards a nearby table.

 

 

Lilith saw Nimue waiting for her after she had finished talking with Jenny, Nimue looked nervous as the two locked eyes but gestured to Lilith to follow her, not words passing between them as they walked.  Lilith’s eyes noticed a few people in light green jackets following them and made no outwards reaction that she had seen them. After a while they stopped in front of a quiet little café and Lilith walked over to a table away from other people so they could talk quietly, while Nimue walked to the counter and ordered two coffees for them. Nimue put Lilith’s cup down before her and add two cubes of sugar to hers and silently stirred her cup.

 

“So….Where did you learn? Who taught you, I thought the Weapon killed everyone not behind protection and wasted the abilities of those who survived.” Nimiue asked as she looked at Lilith

 

“At my home, a place far away from Kalos, from my teacher; but giving what I know and with what you just said I’m guessing it has to do with the Emperor’s Weapon, right?” Lilith answered her as she sipped her drink. Nimiue looked at her shocked before she started to chuckle.

 

“I guess the elders were wrong, the Weapon only affected Kalos alone. According to the history I was taught the weapon stole the Aura of Pokémon closest to it, and sent out an energy wave that counteracted the abilities of any humans who used Aura, the feedback caused the lucky ones to die, and the unlucky ones to live with their Aura so reduced they could barely survive. When my ancestors came out of hiding everyone who knew about them thought that they had died with all the others and with the war, they decided to let them keep believing it. Over the years they turned their home into a place they could live and survive on their own. Over the years we started to use our abilities for our own goals, turning away from the Nation and becoming insular, isolated.” Nimue said.

 

“But then since you’re out here, I guessing you escaped from there, and the name Sisterhood is giving me some concerns about where you come from, giving a few groups my people have fought.” Lilith said as she locked eyes with Nimue who winced.

 

“Yeah, our name. That happened about five hundred years ago. A movement started to go back into the world, to teach how to use Aura again, the person who championed the cause was a young man named Emrys Aquatron and…” Nimue trailed off as she saw that Lilith had gone white.

 

“Emrys Aquatron!? He came from **your** home?!” Lilith exclaimed in shock as she stood up from the table. Lilith remembered where they were and looked around, noticing that some people had turned and looked towards them because of her outburst, but most looked away when Lilith glared at them, but her eyes noticed some people at a table outside looking in. Turning back to Nimue, Lilith saw her staring shock before she shot up and moved her head closer to Lilith’s.

 

“How do you know about Emrys!? I only know about him because I started to look into the past after a remark one of my teachers made once!” Nimue demanded.

 

“Tell me what you know and I’ll tell you what I know, but sit down before we attract more attention than we already have.” Lilith said as she gestured around the café. Nimue spared a glance around and sat down with a blush.

 

“I don’t know much, and a lot of it is second hand at best. The story goes that for at least three years Emrys championed the cause and many young men joined his movement, until finally what was supposed to be a debate erupted into a battle that almost destroyed our settlement. When the dust cleared Emrys and his core followers had disappeared. For the next two generations we watched for when a force he or his heirs would raise to conquer us, the victors of that battle were sure it would happen. Those sentiments and a few other events caused a change in how we governed ourselves, since then the leader has always been a woman and men were forbidden to train in Aura or even control Pokémon.” Nimue finished with a sheepish look on her face and it was Lilith’s turn to stare in shock before she gained a glare on her face.

 

“Forbidden to… of all the stupid things I have ever heard in my life. Anyway Emrys came to my homeland when a patrol ship found him chained up on a golem in the shape of a ship. The records say he was so weak he could barely speak, and they only knew to call him Emrys because of a tattoo he had. He was examined and it was discovered that someone had shredded his memories, the poor bastard never got them back but they never bothered him much according to the stories. To cut a long story short overtime he became one of my home’s defenders, eventually he join a group that became folk heroes, and even today their memory is honored. The number of plays written about **how** he got on that ship, I can’t even count the number. But what about you, why aren’t you at your home?” Lilith said causing Nimue to stare.

 

“That’s something I’ll need to wrap my head around. But me, a while back we salvaged a ship that had a satellite dish that we use to find out about the world’s current events; one of the times we recorded a Grand Festival. I feel in love with the sport, I practiced on my own and eventually thought to leave and try it out myself. According to the rules anyone can leave if they want to, but that was a lie that they told us. After I got out into the sun I was jumped by a branch of my homes lawkeepers, it seems that the law allowing people to leave is ignored ‘for the greater good’, instead they **imprison** those who want to leave. I think they have a way to implant memories that tell how terrible the outside world was. I was able to escape by prioritizing flight over combat and I think I lost them in Coumarine City.” Nimue said as she finished her coffee.

 

“What Aura abilities do they use, all Water? And how self-sufficient are they, really?” Lilith asked as her mind went over what she was being told.

 

“Before I met you I thought I that Water was the only style that survived, sure we have a natural born once every hundred years or so but they never leave behind any ways to train when they passed on, to say nothing about when their alive. And I don’t know about that, two subs tried to flank us when we were escaping, where they came from I don’t know.” Nimue admitted as she looked across the table.

 

“So what’s your plans now?” Lilith asked with a frown as she absorb what she was told as she stood up from the table. _The home of_ Emrys _alone, a group of Water users operating along the Kalos shore, and never found a way to train the other elements when Naturals are born means someone needs to investigate that place._

 

“Keep doing contests until the Grand Festival, and I’ll go from there. I’m thinking I’ll stick to the east and south areas of Kalos, might be safer in the long term. But be careful, if they sense your abilities, they might try to capture you.” Nimue said as she looked around the café, seeing a few people their ages outside wearing jackets the same color as the people who attacked them last night. She turned sharply to Lilith and saw a look of acceptance in her eyes.

 

“I saw them on the walk here.” Lilith said as she met Nimue’s eyes.

 

“Do you have a plan that doesn’t involve any danger to civilians?” Nimue asked as Lilith started to lead her out of the café.

 

“Ash and Serena left to do a quest this morning, so the best plan I have is to head towards either the Police station or the Center and hope we make it there.” Lilith said as they walked out of the Café.

 

“How about we go cloths shopping, there a boutique I heard about when I saw a tourist brochure that’s just farther down there.” Lilith said loudly as she pointed towards where the Pokémon Center was.

 

“And I think there’s a cloth store, I need a few supplies for a costume for my next Contest.” Nimue said absently as they walked slowly so the people tailing them wouldn’t try anything.

 

 

Shadow moved quietly over the rooftops as he headed toward the Den, the sun behind him as he ran. The sooner he got done with his business the sooner he could get back to Saffron City and investigate just what they wanted there, if the intel he was given was true. He couldn’t trust it completely; people like her always had another reason for their actions, that was something he learned since he started his mercenary work.   The more power people and the cleaner they looked, the worse they were and the more dirt a person had on themselves, sometime they were the kindest of people.   But really, he had to…….THERE SHE IS!

 

He went dead still and looked down at the figure of Karin walking through the people, some of them noticing her and staring with stars in their eyes as a member of the Elite Four walked by. He moved over the rooftops, moving so he would be out of sight of the road but able to keep her in his sight and followed her as she walked towards a motel and moved towards a block of room hidden from the road. He landed on the roof and saw in the back lot twenty trainers and Pokemon, some of them wearing **that** symbol on their cloths.

 

He raised his left arm and started to clench his hand in a specific pattern, activating the camera in his gauntlet, any bit of evidence of a connection was something he could trade to Joey, the more info he could get from him and he might share with his family, the bigger the chance a reporter might stumble upon it if they use the Dens to find a story.

 

“Listen up! I need at least two of you for an undercover work and I need five of you for a search and destroy mission!”   Karin barked when the trainers registered her.

 

“What is the mission Mistress?” An overly muscular trainer asked as he bowed to her, **that** symbol around his neck on a chain, a perfect picture that would get questions asked about who Karin was if they ever saw them.

 

“There is an outbreak among Pokémon in this city; a doctor thinks it might be connected to a Chimera.” Karen said as a ripple passed through the trainers. Shadow went still as his right hand went to his left shoulder, his scar itched.

 

“Our orders milady?” Muscles asked as the trainers quieted down. She looked over them and Shadow the looks of respect

 

“The two of you who volunteer for the undercover portion of the mission must be ready to take them out if this is part of an Order faction’s plans. The secondary group will be a kill team. If there are Chimera’s at the heart of this outbreak, you are to kill, destroy and bring back a sample of the spore.” Karin declared. Shadow tensed as he took in what she said. Unconsciously he reached for a throwing knife, one throw and she would be ended, just one throw. _Wait, she said ‘factions’. How deep does the hole go, what don’t I know?_ He wondered as he looked.

 

“There are details to discus, but let’s deal with our spy first.” Karin said. Shadow went still before he noticed a commotion as near the other side of lot. Two trainers appeared dragging a woman between them. She had brown hair and was wearing a green vest over a green sleeveless shirt and white pants, when he saw her brown eyes his own widened behind his helmet.

 

“Gabbs, what the hell?” He whispered as he stared in shock.

 

“Well now, a reporter has come calling, haven’t you heard the saying a Meowth that goes into the Chimera hole gets eaten?” Karin asked as she looked at her with a smirk.

 

“I was just checking if the motel had any vacancies, really do you people have to treat a woman this way?” Gabbs asked as she looked around, but smiled slackly when one of the trainers holding hand an audio recorder to Karin mearly pressed play.

 

“’There is an outbreak among Pokémon in this city; a doctor thinks it might be connected to a Chimera.’” Karin’s voice came out of the machine before Karin broke it in two.

 

“A little bitch spy dare to listen in on her betters?” Karin purred as she looked at Gabbs who looked sheepish.  

 

“My, my, should a member of the Elite Four really be talking like that.” Gabbs asked as she tried to get some control back. Karin just at her before she gave a smile that Gabbs returned shakily. Karin just continued to smile before she gave Gabbs a devastating punch to her gut, knocking her out. Karin just looked at the knocked out woman and quickly found her wallet which she took before she turned and gave her orders.

 

“Take her outside the city limits, make it look like something killed and ate her. The rest of you, decide among yourselves the two who will join the expedition and who will form the kill team.” Karin said walked away. The two trainers walked away carrying Gabbs toward a car.

 

Shadow looked downward; noticing Karin had walked off alone. _I could attack her and capture her; I might be able to find out enough to end this, but Gabbs._ Shadow looked toward the two trainers carrying Gabbs and turned his head to look where Karin had walked off. He just shook his head and moved away from the lot; move over the rooftops to find a place to release his Pokémon

 

“I’m always pulling you out of the fire aren’t I Gabby.” Shadow said as he jumped over a gap between buildings.

 

“Noivern, Take flight!” He cried as he released his dragon type.

 

“Noiv noiv?” Noviern wondered as it looked around before it looked at its trainer.

 

“We have to save Gabby old friend, she’s gotten in trouble again, this time she spied on _them_ ” Shadow said as Noviern looked shocked before it adopted a look of rage as its eyes started to glow white.

 

“So where should we drop her, by the river or in the woods?” One of the two trainers asked the other as they got out of the car.

 

“The woods, give the elements time to do their stuff.” The other said as he walked to the door.

 

“Too bad, she’s a looker, think the boss would mind if we do her before we kill her?” The first asked the second with a grin.

 

“DNA might lead back to you, you moron, and then what do you think the boss will do to you?” The second snorted as he opened the door. Gabby shot out of the car and was halfway to the trees before the two could comprehend it.

 

“THE BITCH WAS FAKING IT! Mightyena go, TIME TO HUNT!” The second trainer snarled as a grey and shaggy black furred Pokémon appeared from a thrown Pokéball.

 

“We got a human we’ve got to chase down Migtyena, WE HUNT!” He snarled as he got on its back and it dashed into the forest carrying its trainer.

 

“Wait you bloody fool! Wait!” The reaming trainer called out as the Pokemon and its rider disappeared between the trees.

 

“That stupid idiot, he has to run after her and **he’s** the one carrying the radio to let the others know what happened.” The remaining trainer spat as he started to walk after his comrade.

 

“Thanks for the information.” The trainer heard before a pain in his chest caused him to look down and see a blade sticking out of his body. As his sight started to darken and he fell to the ground, the last sight he ever saw was a black suit figure dash into the woods.

 

 _I knew there was something about her I didn’t like, but she’ll kill me over this? I guess Kotaro was right, sticking my nose into this stuff would get me killed eventually, but if I can get away, I’ll have one heck of a story!_ Gabby thought to herself as she ran as she through the woods, using every skill she had learned at the Fuchsia Gym during her youth.

 

Bouncing off a tree she moved deeper into the woods, hoping to lose the trainers when she heard the howls of the Mightyena caused her to move faster. She did not have a single Pokémon, she had been stripped of her short sword and she was in a forest dodging a Pokémon that if she was right it was a Mightyena, which was so not good for her prospects of survival.

 

She ran through the woods before she noticed that the sounds, she couldn’t hear any birds, animals or Pokémon. She was starting to get worried but when the sounds behind her grew, so with no choice she moved deeper in, not caring what branches she broke in her run.

 

The Mightyena carried its trainer as it speed through the foliage, the human on its back looking about for any signs of his target’s passage. _Dam bitch playing hard to get! I’m gonna take my time with her now._ He thought with a snarl as his Pokémon dashed through the woods, not noticing the noise of the forest had died, so enraged that he never even wondered where his comrade was.

 

Shadow jumped from tree to tree, hoping to make up for the head start the bastard tracking Gabby had on him, hoping he would be able to save her. But it was going to be a reunion that he desperately didn’t want. He stopped on a branch as some of his memories of his youth passed through his head, the many sparing matches he and his friend had with each other. He jumped from tree to tree until he landed on a branch with a stone set just above it in the trunk of the tree. He looked over it for a few seconds before he moved closer to it and recognized the symbols on it. An old form of the original Kanto language, he remembered his mother had studied it and he had picked up a few things about it. _This is a boundary marker, it’s a warning about… Grass types? No, but then if that means ‘Tree’, then this reads…._ He read the hieroglyphs for a few minutes before he shot to his feet and ran past the stone, his hands falling to his blades as he moved, his senses heightened by his Aura. As he passed a tree vines shot from it toward him, but before they reached him he spun around and slashed with his twin short swords, slicing off part of the leafy vines. He ran at the tree and as his blades gained a purple glow he sliced the tree in two, resulting in the tree releasing a screech that trailed off as the vines went still. Shadow stared at the tree, notating the fleshy mouth on the back of the trunk, with the vines sporting from above the mouth. _So this is one of them. The hieroglyphs said that a ‘Mother Chimera was born of wood, a force to awaken when the Mountain of Plague stirs’. Could this be connected to the reason behind that expedition, but I can try and figure this out later, I have to find Gabby._

 

Gabby ran she could hear the Pokemon and its rider now; she had to move she had to get away.   She turned her head to look behind her and never noticed the root that tripped her, sending into a small hollow with a large tree at the center of it. Gabby tried to get up when a shadow passed over her and she saw the Mightyena and its trainer standing ahead of her. The trainer got off his pokemon and glared at her

 

“I was going to make it fast, but now I think I’ll take my time with you.” He snarled as Gabby felt his eyes roam her body. Gabby stared before she gathered her courage and raised her fists. _If I’m going down I’m gone make him work for it._

 

Her actions caused her opponent to snicker.

 

“You know I like it when they have a bit of a fight in them.” He commented as he walked towards her. Gabby stared at him before him before her eyes widened as she looked behind him.

 

“What the heck are you looking at… “ He trailed off and his own eyes widened when he saw the scene before him. His Mightyena was suspend in the air covered in vines, its muzzle wrapped shut. He stared dumbfounded before two more vines wrapped around him and no matter how he struggled.

 

“Bastard! Melt it out you fucking dog, melt it with Toxic!” He snarled before purple sludge dribbled out of the Mightyena’s closed mouth before it was brought behind the large tree and a powerful bite was heard, causing the trainer to struggle even harder. Gabby just stared, not noticing a vine moved towards her before it grabbed her legs. She grabbed at the vine but she pricked her hands on a thorn on the vines and started to feel sleepy. When she heard a snort from the trainer who had hunted her she struggled to look at him.

 

“At least you’ll die too bitch.” The trainer muttered as they were brought closer to the tree. Before Gabby could try and say something back a blade flew through the air and cut through the vine holding her, dropping her and sending her towards the forest floor. Before she hit the ground a man in black grabbed her and when vines came towards them white crescent shaped energy blades destroyed them. Gabby looked up and noticed a Noivern standing at the edge of the hollow.

 

“Hey, what about me you idiot, drop the whore and help me!” The trainer called out to Shadow. Shadow turned back towards him and noticed a large flower growing on one of the tree’s limbs. He looked at the trainer as he was brought closer to the tree and threw a blade that hit his head, killing him instantly. He turned back towards Gabby and noticed her eyes and opened one of her eyes to look closely at her iris. Gabby tried to struggle and get out of the arms of the person holding her when his voice caused her to stare and in shock she lost the fight with the poison.

 

“Hold on Gabbs, I’ll get you to someone who’ll help you.” The voice of the figure caused her to reach out and put her hands against the right side of his helmet. He grasped it in his right hand and she was shocked at what she realized about the person holding her.

 

“Kotaro?” She whispered as she lost the fight to stay awake.

 

 

“This is your pilot speaking; we’re on final approach to the Sea outside Cherrygrove City. Once again my apologies for the closing of the Viridian airport, I hope that that unforeseen event hasn’t affected your opine of our Airline and I hope that you had a pleasant flight.” Riley opened his eyes and noticed that that Cameron was still awake reading the book they had taken with them from the storehouse, a tome written by the ancient guardians in a code that he had taught Cameron their first month together.

 

“Find anything?” He inquired of his student. Cameron looked up and closed the book and put it away with a troubled look on his face. He looked at his teacher and signed that he would tell him when they were away from other people. Riley was worried, Cameron usually told him anything when he discovered it no matter who could overhear it, what he found was probably very important.

 

Riley lead Cameron through Cherrygrove City they had exchanged a few signs, what he read filled him with fear. Riley paid attention to everyone he could see as he and Cameron moved, he saw no one who tried to follow them and his abilities detected nothing out of the ordinary, but he did he noticed a few people watching the plane when it landed. Cameron grabbed his arm and gestured towards the town’s Pokémon Center but Riley shook his head and gestured towards Kanto, they had to move on. Once they had left the city Riley turned to Cameron and looked straight at him.

 

“We’re as far from other people as we can get, what did you find in the tome?” Riley asked as they stopped.

 

“I found mention of the Light Protectors master, of their origins.” Cameron’s answered caused Riley to stare in shock as he remembered what he had been taught about them. A splinter group that delved into the worst of practices, a group that had been thought destroyed many times but had always comeback. They even had once breed a Chimera for creation’s sake, what could they have to do… _Wait a second their origin? They were that old?_ Riley’s thoughts stop cold as he went pale.

 

“What does it say?” He asked as he tried

 

“They were created because of a Chimera strain that according to the book conquered much of Kanto in the distant past.   After a town was purged and the Guardians discovered that other Chimera fought against them a movement began by a Guardian whose family was among the victims, fight fire with fire. The book goes on to say that overtime the Guardian gathered a following of those like him, people who had lost loved ones and wanted to keep the deaths of humans down. The other guardians saw the fight as more important, but then one battle saw a Chimera attack the horde using something called an Aura Equipment that gave it energy with each kill it made. The explanation that was given to the leadership was it was a prototype that the Chimera stole when they tried to kill a straggler of a ‘sun’ before the battle happened.” Cameron explained.

 

“Don’t tell me they bought that explanation!” Riley spat at what he had just heard.

 

“It goes on to say that the Chimera that attacked the horde broke the lines and let them move into the territory that the strain had claimed and start to take back Kanto but they were told to take better care of their experiments. The writer said he didn’t believe the explanation and that he found others who felt as he did. Together they started to track the Guardian and his followers and when the final battle against the strain was won and they were sealed away they discovered that they had created the line breaker Chimera. The rest of the Guardians tried to bring them to judgment but they fought back and most of them escaped.   The writer says when he was confronted the Guardian said this, ‘Thus do we swear to use all weapons to fight against the abominations. No sacrifice is to great, no cost too great, no action will be taboo. We swear to forever stand against the Evil. To forever Protect the Light!’ That was the last time he and core followers were ever seen.” Cameron said as he shook his head. Riley took what he heard and starred into space, his thoughts racing. _To finally know where the Protectors came from, master did you know? But wait, why would this be written in the tome under the same chapter as the seal……._ He went still and turned to his student.

 

“So the seal was holding back the last of this strain of Chimera. Does it say if any of these…. Proto-Protectors were involved with the sealing?” Riley asked Cameron flatly.

 

“Some of them were, why is that important master?” The answer caused Riley to hang his head and close his eyes.

 

“Second law of Sealing, it can have as many monitoring artifacts as the maker wants, but they have to be prepared before the sealing takes place. And given what they had written, how they wanted to use ‘fire against fire’….” He trailed off and looked at Cameron who started to think as his mentor looked at him.

 

Cameron turned away from Riley and mentally cursed how Riley liked to make anything a teaching moment, citing that Aura Guardians needed to react to the unexpected when they encountered them. _Fight fire with fire. Fight like with like?_ Riley started to pale and looked horrified as he turned back towards his teacher.

 

“They created a Chimera horde to fight a Chimera horde?” Riley cried out incredibly in shock.

 

“I think we should get to Kanto as fast as possible, we’ll find out when we get there. This is a good chance to practice the Far Runner technique until night fall.” Riley said as he started to run, Cameron running after him.

 

 

Brock walked out of the Center with a backpack on and saw two people waiting for him. The first was a man in a red jacket and blue pants with his black hair in dreads that framed his face. The other was a woman with blue hair in a top knot wearing a red jacket, blue shorts and blue leg warmers. When the woman saw him coming towards him she nudged the man and gestured towards him when he looked at her. He smiled and walked over towards Brock and extended his hand.

 

“Dr. Brock I presume? I’m Yuji, this is Salma; Giovani sent us to join your expedition. Have the people Karin said would join us arrived yet?” Yuji inquired as Brock shock his hand.

 

“No, and I haven’t heard anything yet. We’ll wait another hour then move out; there was another outbreak earlier this morning so we have to find the source or rule out the mountains as soon as possible.” Brock said grimly. The two gym trainers shared a look and Salma stepped forward.

 

“The gym has air filters do to an attack by a swarm of Pokémon a few years ago so our own Pokémon haven’t been affect, has it gotten that bad?” Salma asked as she looked at the Center.

 

“Yeah, so far no humans were affected but my gut tells me it’s only a matter of time until that happens. I’ve gathered enough supplies to last us three days up there, I’ll give a general briefing once the others get here.” Brock reinsured Salma before noises to their right caught their attention. They turned to see two people riding Pokemon coming their way. A leonine Pokémon with a dominantly red mane with gold streaks was carrying a woman with red hair flowing down her back and red eyes. She was wearing a red cloak over a black shirt and pants. A Rapidash was carrying a man who looked like he was related to her. He had red eyes and short red hair and was wearing the same as the woman. The man and woman got off their Pokémon and she walked forward and gave off a small smile.

 

“Hi, sorry if we’re a bit late, had some paperwork to finish, you know how it goes, the name’s Agalia and that’s my brother, Kunz.” She said when she reached them.

 

“You’re not. Gather around, I’ll tell you what we’re doing.” Brock said as he led the four trainers towards a table where he put a map of the local area down.

 

“According to weather research if the spores were wind borne as we believe, there are three locations we have to check.   The first is a cliff just outside of the city; the second is a ledge about halfway up the mountain and the final is the summit. It’s around Noon now; we reach the first stage around nightfall.” Brock explained as the others looked and nodded.

 

“According to what we were told there’s a possibility this was caused by a Chimera Doc.?” Kunz asked with a gruff voice. Brock looked around the table and saw the concern and decided to tell the truth as he knew it.

 

“I had an encounter a few years ago; a Chimera used Stun Spores to hunt, while the spores have a few organic proteins a Chimera hasn’t been ruled out or disproved as of right now. That’s one of the main goal of our expedition, to find out just what released the spores and deal with it.” Brock said with a sigh.

 

“Do we have enough supplies for the trip?” Yuji inquired as he traced their route.

 

“Enough to last a weak incase anything happens, and I know how to scrounge in mountains so we should be fine.” Brock answered.

 

“Then there’s nothing else to do but embark, shall we mount our Pokémon at the city’s edge so we don’t alarm anyone?” Salma suggested as Brock put the map away.

 

“Best thing for us to do anyway.” Agalia said as the party started to walk towards the mountains, each taking care to keep their thoughts from their faces. As they moved through the city none of them noticed a figure in black shadowing them on the rooftops, his gaze fixed on the brother and sister.

  

 **Aura Technique; Ghost; Ghost Walker** ; covers user in illusion that hides person from sight but does not make user immaterial despite name

**Aura Equipment: Illusion Jewelry** : Aura Equipment that puts the appearance of a person behind an illusion that changes small details of a person, hair color/ eye color/ marks on body, lasts as long as Aura is feed to it.

 

 **Aura Technique; Basic; Far Runner:** Technique that keeps stamina up as long as Aura is used, has multiple applications outside of travel


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 9 decided to make Brock’s last name Slate. And on a different note I’m sorry this is so late, in real life I’m moving and had a hundred different things to do to sell my house and I finished them a few days ago, and with showings and an open house to get ready for and fighting threw some writer’s block I was finally able to finish this. And then I relazed that I wrote something that would destroy the flow of my story so I had to rethink the plot for the next few chapters. And about the OC’s, some of them are just here to die when I have reached the right time to tie into my ending. And I’m sorry but the next chapter after this will be by the end of April or when I can finish it. And I’ll be putting updates on my fan fiction profile so this doesn’t happen without you knowing about it so sorry and enjoy.

Giovanni sigh as he looked over the city from his the window as he starched his Persian’s ears, he had sent two gym trainers to join Dr. Slate and he needed to brief his operatives on their missions. He had gone over the plans for the gym and sent another gym trainer to check out the shelters to make sure they were fully supplied but he was still worried. Something was happening around his city, he had woken up with a sense that something was awake, something that would threaten his city. The buzz of his intercom caused him to turn back towards his desk.

 

“Sir, lady Sham is here along with operatives Butch and Cassidy.” Miranda voice came over the intercom.

 

“Thank you Miranda, send in Sham and call me when Dr. arrives.” Giovanni ordered. He turned towards the door and his Persian walked to stand beside his desk as they watched Sham walk in, she was wearing her uniform and as usual a part of her red hair was in front of her left eye and she had hope earrings on. She had a confident smirk as she walked in and bowed when she reached his desk.

 

“Good day boss, what’s the job?” She purred as she looked at him. And when he answered she lost her smirk for a second.

 

“Trailing and specimen retrieval. Dr. Slate has launched an expedition into the mountains to look for the source of the outbreak that hit the city yesterday.   Your mission is to head into the mountains, follow them and if possible find a sample of whatever is causing the symptoms,

 

“The mountains, hu? What restrictions will my team have?” Sham inquired as she started to think.

 

“The team must be small and quick, so choose your team’s size and the Pokémon you’ll take carefully. Do what you can to keep your eyes open when you in the operation zone, you’re going in completely blind to any changes there. The expedition lead by the doctor is to be left alone, but if contact is made act like one of our own Pokémon is infect and one of you recognized the Doctor and guessed why they were there.” Giovanni commanded.

 

“Time to get my team ready before we deploy boss? And who can I tag for it for my mission?” Sham

 

“You leave at noon; so be quick. You can have any of the operatives here besides Butch and Cassidy, I have a different assignment for them. If there isn’t anything else you need clarified?” Giovanni asked with one of his eyebrows raised as he looked at her.

 

“I know everything I need; I’ll see you when I’m back with results.” Sham said as she bowed before she left the room.

 

Giovanni looked back towards the window and just looked out the window as he let his thoughts flow. That machine at the city Alto Mare, the Chimera threat to said city, the outbreak here at Viridian, and where Karin found _Hunters_. Honestly there were more problems in the last twenty-four hours then in the last month. And that was only at the legal side of his operation, on the Rocket side he couldn’t even count them; the underworld had rumors about Team Plasma’s revival, city based gangs in Kanto were starting to fight against Team Rocket, the survivors of Team Magma and Aqua had disappeared and _Looker_ had been sighted entering Kanto a few weeks ago and had disappeared himself.

 

“Sir, Dr. Namba has arrived, shall I send them in?” Miranda’s voice caused him to smile. _At least I can get a handle on the newest problems. But the gangs, I should deal with that issue next._

 

“Send them in and Miranda, and contact Ariana, tell her I need to talk to her about the gangs, she’ll know… Oh, just contact the all the Admins, tell them I need a conference tonight.” He looked towards the door and saw Namba, Butch and Cassidy walk in and gestured towards three reports on his table.

 

“Read these and then we’ll talk, I have some paperwork to finish anyway.” Giovanni commanded as he sat behind his desk. As he went over the papers he heard his three operatives reaction to what was in the reports. After a few minutes he looked up and saw Butch and Cassidy having a whispered conversation and saw Dr. Namba fuming as he sat.

 

“Reactions to what you’ve read?” Giovanni asked the room as he looked around.

 

“The sheer stupidity is unbelievable! What in the name of reason were they thinking?!” Dr. Namba demand as he tore the report to confetti.

 

“This doesn’t sound like something Annie would do, her younger sister Oakley on the other hand…” Cassidy winced as she thought about the younger woman, not noticing Giovanni’s eyes widening for a few seconds before he regained his glare.

 

“Not to mention Alto Mare, I can remember a lot of mission where I used that city as a way into Johto back when I was a grunt, to think that place had such a secret in it.” Butch muttered as he looked through the report. Giovanni looked up at that and his mind whirled.

 

“I did to now that I think about it, in fact my mother always told me not to draw attention to ourselves there. At the time I always thought that was so the missions wouldn’t get any more complicated but perhaps? Dr. Namba, Operatives Butch and Cassidy, here is your assignment. You are to head to Alto Mare and return with any information on this Defense Machine, you may request any additional Pokémon besides your personal teams. At no time what so ever are you to attack the Legendary Pokémon at the city or try to retrieve the Soul Drew, this is absolute. Your secondary objective is to identify the Chimera or thing that set the League into action so fast.” Giovanni ordered, causing Namba snorted.

 

“The League sent help to Alto Mare about a Chimera? How many months did that decision take?” Dr. Namba sneered as he closed his eyes. But Giovanni’s response cause Namba to whiten in shock.

 

“According to information retrieved from League data lines, it only took them an hour to send out an all-purpose command to all Hunters aligned to the League. And that leads to your third objective, find out why” Giovanni’s dry replay caused Namba to stare in shock.

 

“The League reacted that fast?!   Who bribed them who and how much?” Butch whispered in shock.

 

“That is for you to find out. You are to move out after the hurricane passes and the expedition returns from the mountains.” Gionvanni said.

 

“What expedition?” Cassidy asked as she shared a look with Butch.

 

“As of yesterday many Pokémon are in the Center, they’re suffering from a deliberating outbreak; it was identified by the doctors as being caused by a hybrid planet-animal spore. Dr. Slate had a misadventure where he encountered a Chimera that used such spores to hunt and giving the way the wind operates in the general area an expedition to the mountain was launched earlier this morning, I sent two of the Gym trainers and Miss Karin sent a few hunters along.” Giovanni said as he looked over his operatives.

 

“A hybrid spore, we might be able create an artificial derivative if we could obtain a pure sample. I trust that was the mission Miss Sham was briefed on before you called us in.” Namba said as he crossed his arms and shot Giovanni a look he knew all too well.

 

“As always you prove you deserve your reputation Doctor. Butch, Cassidy go change and start helping the others secure the shelter if the City needs it. Namba, stay here.” Giovanni ordered, prompting Butch and Cassidy to bow and walk out of the room, Namba just leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

“’We do not exist in a vacuum’, that is one of the few things your mother and I ever agreed on. If a Chimera was using something like this to hunt and could affect such an area the size of Viridian and from as far away as the mountains then the underworld would have heard about it before it got anywhere near a city like Viridian.” Namba said bluntly as Giovanni nodded.

 

“Hibernation could have let it sleep away the centuries, the passage from fact to myth to legend might be responsible but what woke it I doubt we will ever know. But you wanted to stay for another reason.” Giovanni declared.

 

“Silver, you’ve kept him at the Plateau, haven’t you?” Namba said bluntly, causing Giovanni to meet Namba’s eyes with a glare.

 

“If this thing spreads to the Plateau I will need to know and if there’s a Chimera between there and Viridian then travel is a risk I won’t subject my Child to.” Giovanni said frostily as Namba stood up and stretched.

 

“Well my student will give you an earful when he hears about this so I save my breath and advise you to ready some hearing aids for yourself. And this operation is just what I need to relax after my last project’s results; they say that Alto Mare has wonderful restaurants, I’ll let you know about the plays so you might want to take your lover to.” Namba said over his shoulder as he left.

 

Giovanni sat and fumed. _Silver will give me an earful when he hears about this but I will deal with him. But they’ll a sister, that’s not in their files, why, did they hide it, was it part of a plan? I think I have a mission for those three._ He sighed and he reached over and activated his intercom.

 

“Miranda, tell the team researching Annie and Oakley to check into their family history. I recently learned that they were sisters, and last I checked they were listed as having separate last names. Also contact Carr, I have a special mission for his team.”

 

 

**RWS Team Gia Other Faction starts to notice something wrong in forest near base**

Jacquelin snarled to himself as members of Tea Gia watched him, he could feel some their eyes on him as he moved through the halls. The dual he had lost a few days ago still left a bad taste in his mouth, if Sylvestre hadn’t had a new golem and used his Pokémon’s move to recharge the golem’s attack he would have won that battle, an inventive strategy at least. A good days training to cover some gaps in his team is just what he needed to handle. He saw a few of the Ladies and unaligned Knights in the hallway look at him with respect and mused to himself that at least he was able to salvage his standing among the others. He grumbled to himself as he walked through the halls when a voice caused him to stop

 

“So have you remade your Grand Compensating yet Jacy?” A deep voice called out from behind him. Turning he saw a heavyset man in a purple robe with a beard and a bald head staring at him, two Knights behind him. . _Of course it’s that fatty. What does this fanatic want, to bother me about the Great Fairy or whatever he worships in the nude? I thought he was dead._

 

“If it isn’t the failure that lost a duel to Sylvestre and myself, where did you slither out from?” Jacquelin asked as he saw that only the man’s eyes only grew harder. _Perhaps that old fool actually learned to hold his temper._

“You lost to him too you, but I at least was able to keep my golem in one piece.” Jacquelin cried as people started to look towards them.

 

“Yes because you surrendered when the fight turned against you, I fought until the end Mathis, can you say that about any of your battles?” Jacquelin said as he turned and walked away.

 

As Mathis fumed as he watched Jacquelin walk away from him. _That heretic, he’s up to something and I’m sure it’s against the interests of the Queen, I just don’t know what. Perhaps a talk with the queen’s seneschal is in order, maybe he could help me._

 

Jacquelin walked through the halls as he went downward, deep in thought. _I can’t believe that bottom feeder is back, I was sure he was on a hunt for a few new Fairy types for the breeders to use. This is worse than a lost duel, but I can at least say that he’s not involved in that._

Jacquelin walked until he reached the final inhabited level in the mountain. He walked past the duengeons and shot a look at the guards as he passed until he finally found the door he was    looking for.

 

“Taillefer, has my Sword been reforged yet you fool?!” Jacquelin bellowed when he opened the door to Taillefer’s laboratory. A figure in a green robe looked up from a bench where he was writing in a notebook. He jumped and dashed in front of Jacquelin and bowed to him.

 

“It should be finished soon master, however on a lighter note my experiment to improve our new golems looks like it might work. I didn’t use it on the Grand Sword of course my lord.” Taillefer said hastily at Jacquelin’s look.

 

“I care not for that you fool, when will my Sword be ready?” Jacquelin snarled as he grabbed Taillefer by his robe and lifted him up.

 

“Soon master, it just has to finish powering up. Infact it will probably be finished once you walk to the chamber, and I just recharged a Stalker, why don’t you take it and go have a nice hunt.” Taillefer stammered as he gave a shaky smile. Jacquelin looked at him and threw him against the table before he stalked towards his golem

 

“Weak minded fool.” He sneered as he walked off.

 

 

After Taillefer heard the doors to the outside open he got up and a look of rage appeared on his face. He drew a knife from one of his sleeves and threw it at one of the walls. He walked to the wall and put his hand on a stalagmite and channeled some Aura into it, opening a hidden door. He entered a chamber with a runic circle in the center and a book on a pedestal to the side.

 

“That stupid, idiotic, over prideful baboon. I can’t wait until I can end him. Once my Daggers and my Controllers are ready I’ll slice that fool to ribbons and then I’ll have his Sword finish him off.” Taillefer muttered as he walked to the pedestal and opened the book to a drawing of a stone golem with two blades for arms. _Soon, very soon I’ll be able to show them all what my power truly is, soon I will rule._

 

Taillefer stalked through the woods with his Shiftry, a new Grand Sword and a Knight Stalker walking after him. He had moved out to of the mountain entered the forest and had started to move in the direction of Pewter City when he had spotted the tracks of a boar, and had tracked it, its tusks would be for the Healers or the Smiths and the meat would add some taste to the broth and soup. As he entered a clearing he stopped and looked around, dropping to a knee to look at the marks around the clearing, spotting the signs of a battle and something was dragged away. _I’m too close to the mountain, if something is hunting around here I need to know what or who is behind this, if its people from **that** place then the Queen is in danger._

He his party through the woods as his Shiftry was watching their backs while his two golems marched along, content on what they could sense. After a while they came across a pound, blood on the ground and marks showed the signs of a great battle, some trees had burn marks and rocks were in pieces. _This place, I think I tracked a deer to this place once before, I saw a few packs of Pokemon using this as a water source, so the attacks are explained, but what could have attacked such a large grouping?_ As he looked about and tried to figure out what had happened his Shiftry touched his arm, he turned and noticed a mist that was coming out of the trees behind him. He didn’t react as the mist enveloped his party besides gaining a flat look.

 

“So did you know about his new golem or were you as shocked as I was?” He asked flatly as a musical laugh came out of the mists as he started to frown.

 

“I did warn you that you shouldn’t bother that one, and you lost your Sword to the battle. But his new hunter was a delightful surprise, I merely saw that he would defeat you the next time you would challenge him.” A voice called from the mist behind him. Jacquelin turned toward the voice and saw a figure that seemed to materialized out of the mists. She was a tall woman with a voluptuous figure wearing a black clock that covered her whole body with an opening that showed the valley of her cleavage and head, her lush lips were painted a dark blue and her blue eyes seemed to shine with mischief.

 

“What do you want now old woman?” Jacquelin said as his Shiftry moved around to give itself room to maneuver and fire at the figure.

 

“Muuu, must you always have to harp on my age whenever we see each other dear boy?” She asked as she shook her head.

 

“Given how we’ve interacted I think I’m entitled to put my blade through your black heart.” He said with a snarl as he put his hand on his sword. She didn’t react but gave off an air of disappointment.

 

“I have always tried to help in every one of our encounters.” She countered as he crossed her arms.

 

“You’ve helped yourself, you have never helped me.” He declared with a firm voice.

 

“That is what you can see, but not what was. But if you must know I came to warn you stay close to your mountain, things are awakening in this forest, forces that if you meet them, go not for the left but the right, that will kill them.” She said as she glowed blue before she disappeared into the mists which broke apart a few minutes later.

 

“Why does she always have to leave with that nonsense every time, I mean really, does she practice that stuff or something?” He asked his Pokémon who only had a sheepish look on its face. He shook his head and walked off into the trees, paying attention to the marks on the ground, following them.

 

Hearing a cry ahead of them he moved silently through the bush and looked upon the scene before him with shock. A wooden man with multiple plant vines for a left arm had them wrapped around a dear that was struggling away from it while a lupine like creature made of wood with a large flower on its back and was stalking towards a doe protecting a younger deer without horns. _What are these things, Grass Chimera usual have a flower and are partly organic, these are wholly made of wood. If their bodies don’t destroy themselves after death I have to take it back so that means the Stalker needs to stay back to carry it if this thing takes out my Sword, so that means_

 

“Shiftry, take the four leg, long range strikes. Knight Stalker, stand guard. Grand Sword, heart strike on the woodman after I cut the vines.” Jacquelin said coldly as he drew his sword and started to glow pink before he disappeared. He appeared with his sword raised beyond the woodman a few seconds before the vines holding the deer were sliced in two and a green liquid gushed from the vines still attached to the woodman. The deer fell onto its hunches while the Shiftry jumped over it and opened its mouth, firing large glowing yellow seed at the lupine like creature, forcing it away from the doe and its fawn. The woodman turned towards Jacquelin when the Grand Sword impaled it through the right side of its back.  Jacquelin gave a small smirk and turned towards the lupine before noises caused him to turn and see that the woodman was still moving and its left arm glowed green before it swung it into the Grand Sword, forcing it backwards and losing its grip on its sword. Jaquelin stared in shock at the glow the Chimera had on its arm. _That’s an Aura Technique! How can a Chimera use Aura Techniques and how can it still stand! My Grand Sword had to of hit its heart, humanoid Chimera follow the same layout so the heart has to have been on its left…._

 

“’go not for the left but the right’, oh she was talking about this thing! Oh you are always such a pain you old bitch!” He snarled as he raised his blade and charged at the woodman and slashed at the ordinary arm, only for his sword to clash the blade sticking of the woodman’s chest as it twisted its body toward him. Jacquelin shot backwards and spared a glance towards his Shiftry and saw it was firing seeds at the lupine creature while dodging two vines it had sprouted from its flower. _I can’t let these things take control of this battle, I need to step up and gain back momentum, I only need part of one of these as proof anyway._

 

“Shiftry use Brick Break to break that thing in two! Grand Sword, get behind it, grab your sword and bisect it to the right!” Jacquelin ordered as he dodge the woodman’s vines.   Shiftry shot forward toward the lupine creature as is arms started to glow white and swung its right arm down in front of the creatures flower and smashed its arm through the creature’s body, snapping it in two. The woodman started to back away when it noticed it was alones and its legs started to glow green and after it stomped down a wall of roots formed between Jacquelin and his team, blocking the Chimera from view.

 

“NO! Shiftry, break it down!” Shiftry shot forward as its arms regained their white glow and slammed its arms against the roots, shattering them and revealing that the chimera had escaped. He rushed towards the tree line and saw that the woodman had left no trace of its passing.

 

“DAM IT! It escaped with that blade and I can’t tell where it went. Well at least I have proof of what I fought, that something.” He turned and released that the three dears had escaped when the woodman made its wall. His Shiftry looked sheepish and he sighed

 

“You let them go didn’t you?” He asked rhetorically as he looked at his Shiftry before he faced palmed

 

“Grand Sword, grab the part with the flower, Shiftry grab the other, lets return to base. This hunt was a bust but at least we have something.” He said as he looked at the corpse of the wood creature.

                                                       

 

Gabby smiled as she walked through the festival in Fuchsia City wearing a red Furisode. She had on bright red lipstick and had on green gemstone earrings. She was so glad she had transferred to the station in Celadon City, getting home to Fuchsia for the festival was so easy. And she blushed when she looked at what she was wearing.   _Maybe if I’m lucky this will be the last time I will be ‘able’ to wear a Furisode to a festival._ She giggled to herself as she walked through the festival, a spring in her step as she moved. Her eyes looked around for her date, but she couldn’t see the him anywhere around the fair. She was starting to wonder if she was at the wrong part of the city when a voice called to her from behind.

 

“Oh there you are Gabriela-san, how are you enjoying the festival?” The question caused her to turn and smile seeing Janine wearing a black Furisode and her brother Koga was wearing a black formal kimono Koga had a lantern a stick in his hand.

 

“Gabby-onee-chan you look amazing!” Janine said when she saw the figure Gabby gave off with her makeup, earrings and Furisode. Gabby smiled when she saw her friends, she had known Koga for years and had known Janine since she was born.

 

“Thanks Janine-chan, have either of you seen your cousin Kotaro around, he wanted to talk with me.” She asked as Koga looked thoughtful.

 

“I think I saw him heading towards the cliffs, I know I saw him put something in his pockets earlier now that I think about it.” Koga said with a smile on his face. Janine looked at her brother with a thunderstruck expression on her face before she started to squeal and jump around a bit. Koga looked at his sister and laughed a little at her actions with a smile on his face.

 

“Oonee-chan, do you think he’ll ask you?” Janine asked as she beamed at Gabby who only sent a small smile towards Janine.

 

“I’m hoping he will; imouto-chan.” Gabby said as she blushed and held her face.

 

“Good Luck Gabby-onee-chan! Good Luck!” Jaine called out as Gabby walked away. After a few minutes she stopped before the memorial of the 15th Invasion. She shivered as she remembered that night nine years ago, when she and Kotaro had fought back to back to defend the people covering in the gym. Kotaro had been injured and had stayed behind when the group gathered had attacked the beast in its lair, he blamed himself for not being there but she was glad he was still around to blame himself. She bowed and lit one of the candles and said a prayer for the departed and walked towards the ocean.

 

She smiled when she saw Kotaro standing by the edge of the cliff in his red kimono, his shoulder length black hair waving in the wind as the moonlight shined down on him, a wave cresting just beyond him. Gabby felt her heart beat faster as she looked at her date. She saw he was nervous and she hoped it was for the reason she thought it was.

 

He turned towards her with a smile when she reached him she felt something wet on her face.

 

Her eyes snapped as she shot up from where she had been lying. A Granbull wearing a collar was standing over her while a Machamp with a wet rag was in the process of washing her face. When she sat up both of them jumped back and looked at her with concern.

 

“What the, I was…. a dream, a wonderful dream. How did…that thing in the forest. Where am I?” She wondered as she looked around, she was on a couch in a room with dark red walls, a table with chairs and beside the two Pokémon she had noticed the room was empty of anyone else.

 

“Reporter-Girl awake, Darky Darky will be happy!” An electric and scratchy voice said playfully from the direction of the Granbull.   Gabby whipped her head and only saw the Pokémon and looked around for

 

“Where are you, where am I?” Gabby demanded as she looked around and tried to find anyway she could use to escape.

 

“Far then you think, and in a safe place. And you’ll stay here until Darky Darky gets back.” She turned her head and finally noticed the speaker on the collar around the Granbull’s neck. When she processed the words her face started to redden as a glare formed on her face.

 

“You don’t know who the hell you’re holding so how do you think I’ll stay here.” Gabby snarled as she started to reach for a nearby chair before what was said next stopped her cold.

 

Gabriela ‘Gabby’ Jones, age 21. Currently a Reporter for the Daily Tomes News Company.   Official sent on assignment here in Viridian City to report on the League’s project to deal with the incoming Hurricane. Grew up in Fuchsia City, trained in the Fuchsia Gym in the self-defense course, all people thought she would become one of the Gym’s rising stars until she started to learn Journalism after the 15th Invasion was dealt with.   Moved to Hoenn at age 17 and got a job at the Daily Tomes Slateport City branch until she was transferred to their main broadcast studio until she was transferred to the Saffron branch earlier this year.” The voice said as Gabby paled at what she heard.

 

“Who? How the hell do you know… Where are you, wait a minute, your Happy Grandbull aren’t you? I’ve been trying to find you for a few months since I heard about you!” Gabby said in shock as she looked at the collar around the Granbull’s neck.

 

“Yeah, I know. You’ve actually come closer than most do when they try to find me. So, what do you want?” Happy’s voice dropped the playfully aspect as the Grandbull wearing the collar looked apologetic at her.

 

“I wanted you to help me find out about a certain organization that I’ve been hunting for a while now, ever since…wait! That man called me Gabbs! Only one man ever called me that! All this time he’s been alive. Why didn’t he come back to us, why’d he let everyone thing he was dead, why’d he never come back to me?” Gabby whispered as she sank to her knees and held herself as memories of just what had happened to her yesterday came rushing back to her as she started to cry. She had seen _that_ symbol on a few trainers and she had tracked them to a motel and had seen _Karin of the Elite Four_ come in and just start to command them, and they had listened without a word. She had been so shocked that she had gotten discovered and was brought right up to Karin herself and she told them to kill her! And they had obeyed without a single thought. Whoever those bastards were _Karin_ was one of their leaders, and _Kotaro was alive_.

 

A tan hand grabbed a piece of pizza and looked at Gabby on the monitor as she held herself. The person sitting before the monitors was a young girl who looked to be under thirteen years old dressed in dark shorts and a white shirt. She had red short hair and was wearing a pair of goggles above her eyes.

 

“I told bro he should have made contact with his family and her, but no he decide not to, and I told him it would blow up in his face but no, he had to leave the reporter alone.” She said as she turned towards a pale grey feline Pokémon eating a slice of pizza and sighed when she saw that her Espurr was looking towards a white board on a wall behind them. She noticed her Pokémon turn and gestured back towards the wall and she frowned at it.

 

“There is no way, come on you can’t be serious, the chances of that being the case… Fine, Fine! I’ll ask her. Sometimes I wonder whose training who around here girl.” She grumbled to herself as she turned on a microphone and speech distorter.

 

“This organization, the symbol wouldn’t be a Pokéball on a shield before a sword would it?” Happy’s question caused Gabby to snap out of her depression and look towards the Fairy type with the collar on.

 

“Yes it is, why?” Gabby said before a part of the wall in front of her opened and Happy poked her head out and smirked at the look on Gabby’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m a kid, surprised the best hacker in Kanto is so young? So let’s talk about the people who Kotaro says created the Chimera behind the 15th Siege and what we’ve been doing to fight them. And the name is Sarah ‘Happy Grandbull” Del Electros, Kotaro’s segregate sister and minder as far as I’m concerned, nice to meet you.” Sarah said as Gabby just stared open mouthed at the young girl before her, shocked beyond belief at just who Happy Grandbull turned out to be.

 

                                                                                       

Brock led the way up the mountain’s forested path on his Steelix with a frowned on his face. He looked back and saw that Yuji was right behind him on his Tauros with Salma, Kunz and Agalia on Salma’s Onix, for some reason Yuji preferred to ride on his own Pokémon but that didn’t matter. So far since they had reached the mountain range they hadn’t met any local resistance from either Pokémon or animals and that worried him. The man problem most people had by traveling on foot or ‘mon was that their strength was a challenge for the ‘locals’, the number of times they were jumped when he was traveling with Ash and company, if he had a hundred Pokédollar for every time that happened, he would have been able to move to Alola for school instead of Viridian. He was so deep in thought he never noticed Yuji had urged his Tauros fast until they were alongside Steelix until he heard a whistle and her turned and saw Yuji geseturing that he wanted to talk so he patted his Steelix’s head and it lowered its ‘head’ until he was closer to the ground and Yuji.

 

“The lack of resistance making you nervous too boss?” Yuji asked quietly as he looked around.

 

“Could be anything, the spore could have gotten to them too. But that doesn’t account for the lack of animals; I know that a wolf pack was sighted around here just last week. And listen”   Brock said softly. Yuji looked around and started to grow more concerned not noticing what Brock had picked up on.

 

“What, I can’t see anything or hear….where are the other animals, I can’t even hear a single insect. This isn’t natural, its fear, it has to be.” Yuji said as he locked eyes with Brock.

 

“And that means this might be a **lot** worse than my worst ideas. If this started yesterday and whatever this is, its spread faster than anything I know.” Brock said grimly.

 

“Yeah, how much longer until we get to our first camp location anyway? And the other two, where’d they come from? I know they said they were hunters but….” Yuji looked over his shoulder, seeing Salma laugh at a joke one of the others told. Brock started to grow worried when he saw the look in Yuji’s eyes.

 

“What do you know about them?” Brock questioned quitly as he fought his reaction to look behind him. Yuji looked forward and took a deep breath

 

“My brother and I, well our parents divorced when we were young. Mom got custody of my brother and they went to Saffron city and he was discovered as a low level Psychic so he studied at the gym, one day he woke up a bound we devolved in the womb, we were, we were fraternal twins and mom and dad never even told us the other was alive. To make a long story short he’s in the League, he’s one of the people who overlook Chimera Hunters and he’s told me about the other twins and he’s never told me anything about them.” Yuji said as he looked around when he signaled his Taruos to stop. Yuji jumped off his Pokemon and then rushed to a nearby bush. Brock had been looking ahead and started to speak again.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything….what the, Yuji? All Stop! Defensive formation! Yuji, what have you found?” Brock cried out when he noticed Yuji had gotten off his Pokémon as the party got off their Pokemon and started to look around. Yuji looked over his shoulder with a frown on his face.

 

“This bush here, some of its leaves darker than others on the same, I thought it might be a multination at first, but then I saw a drop drip off a leaf, its blood. The area around the bush is all scoffed up, signs of a battle here. And look over there, webbing of some kind.” Yuji pointed towards a nearby tree that had webbing of some kind on the lower hanging branches. Brock got out a sample container and walked towards the tree, stopping and looking at the strands of the organic material.

 

“A few hours old I guess, less than a day at the most I would say. I can’t tell if this was used in battle, as a trap or as a home and then the battle happened. And it is impossible to tell just what created this, so I think I should probably take a sample.” Brock muttered to himself as he removed a pair of tongs from his backpack and put some of the webbing into a container. After which he removed a Pokénav and check their location. _We made better time than I thought we would, but that has to do with the fact we haven’t been attack even once since we left the city. But that only raises more questions about the spread of this thing. I don’t know if this is worse than I feared, if whatever this is from is hunting, what will it do when it’s out of food in the mountains?_ Brock brooded as he lost all focus until….

 

“How close are we to our first waypoint Doctor?” Kunz voice behind him caused him to jump and turn, seeing that Kunz had walked behind him when his mind was elsewhere. He spotted Salma and Agalia looking around the other side of the trail and turned and saw Yuji looking around the bushes and looked behind them.

 

“Closer than I thought we would be giving the time we spent moving. We already have a sample of something that might be from the same thing as the spore. But we should continue on, we need to find out what is happening on this mountain.” Brock said as he walked back towards his Steelix but before he could mount up….

 

“Brock, everyone, get over here, now!” Yuji call had a trace of shock and horror in his voice that caused the others to rush over to him as he was looking behind a bush. When Brock got there he saw a blood trail with marks on the ground around the blood going up the mountains and he looked towards the peak wondering just what was happening on it.

 

“This is at least a day or so old going by the color and the marks I think something dragged a body up the mountain, a body of what I can’t even guess.” Salma’s dry voice caused them to look at her and she looked away with a blush on her face.

 

“What, I like crime dramas and I investigated the science behind a few episodes I liked okay?!”   She exclaimed in response to the looks she was getting.

 

“That interesting and all but someone needs to go back to the city and tell Jenny what we just found, any volunteers?” Brock’s question caught them all flat. Agalia gave a small smile when Yuji spoke.

 

“Salma, your Onix knows how to tunnel, right? And it’s all downhill, and you know Jenny personally don’t you?” Yuji cut in sharply as he looked straight at Salma’s Onix.

 

“Yeah he does and she’s a friend, but why does that matter?” Salma demanded as they looked at Yuji.

 

“And you’ve trained him to be one of the sharpest and longest shoots in the gym too. Something that would help any defense of Viridian wouldn’t it?” Yuji said as he met her eyes.

 

“Are you saying that she should go back because she and her Pokémon would be able to defend the city better, and that Jenny would believe what she says?” Kunz said flatly as Salma started to look at her Pokémon with a deep look at her eyes.

 

“Not yet. We can send someone back when we reach our first campsite, by then we should have a clearer understanding of what we’re up against. And a long range striker might be a bit useful tonight if we have to make a fighting retreat.” Agalia cut in and Brock looked back towards Viridian City. _Yuji is right, this webbing needs to be looked over by the Doctor, but does he want to send her back because of what he said or that he doesn’t trust those two and wants her out of the line of fire?_ Brock shook his head and adopted a stern look.

 

“I’m in charge so here’s what we’re doing. We stay together until morning then Salma goes back with any samples we find today. And everyone mount up, we’re wasting daylight.” Brock said firmly as he walked back towards his Pokemon. When he reached it he saw that it had a look of worry on its face and he put his right hand just under its eye and rubbed its cheek.

 

“Hey partner, it looks like we really are up the river as they say. I’m gonna need you to be ready to strike and keep your senses sharp for anything at all, okay?” Brock whispered to his Pokemon and was reward with it nodding its body. He looked back and saw that Agalia and Kunz had released their own Pokemon to ride, a Pyroar and a Rapidash respectfully and getting on his Steelix he signaled the party to move on.   Not long after they were out of sight a figure dressed in black moved towards the bush they had gathered around and spent a few minutes looking about the area before he jumped into one of the trees and silently moved after the people ahead of him.

 

 

Ash walked after Pikachu as Serena and Fennekin followed behind him. So far they had dodged any wild Pokémon and animals. Ash had been expecting more but as they came towards the location they had moved through the area easier than he had thought. He turned and saw that Serena had her Fennekin walking beside her and he saw that she had her naginata out and was looking around, but then again he had his shield out.

 

“Hey, Serena? You holding out okay?” Ash called out to her, causing her to jump a bit and relaxed when she saw it was just Ash asking her that.

 

“Yeah, it’s just my first quest outside a town; guess I’m just a little nervous. “ Serena said with a small smile.

 

“You never started your journey before this year?   I thought so but then I wasn’t sure why you hadn’t.” Ash mused as he followed Pikachu.

 

“The Chimera attack that cost Bonnie and Clemont their mother? If it was the attack I think it was it caused a change in when Trainer could first leave on Journey’s. And before now doing little jobs around town were enough for me, that and mom’s training.” Serena said with a small blush on her face.

 

“Finding a reason to go on a Journey is the most personal thing a trainer has, that it took so long to find it isn’t a bad thing old friend.” Ash said as he reached his for sword as they moved towards a stream.  

 

Serena looked at Ash with a frown on her face as she moved closer to him. _I know about his mom and he’s right, I just wanted to leave home and see him again. But do I want to try the gyms, do I want to try Contests, do I just want to travel? Right here, right now just what do I really want?_ Serena thought as she walked behind Ash. She saw that he had gotten out his Pokédex and looked towards the sun before he gestured towards a nearby hill.

 

“That’s it, according to the briefing we got what we want is in a cave that on the other side of that hill.” Ash said as he looked around the area, taking not of a few tree stumps and rocks, noting a few marks on them. _Why do I have a feeling that something about this quest is rotten? Wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to use me to do their dirty work for them. Maybe I should check the_ Dark News _tonight, haven’t check in a few days anyway._ Ash mused as he led Serena slowly into the tall grass before the hill. Ash moved slowly, his hand on his sword as they reached the base of the hill.

 

“Serena, go over the hill, I’ll go around, and if anything tries to jump you, we’ll hit it from the side.” Ash said with a glare at the hill. He turned when he felt Serena’s hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Serena who had a worried look on her face.

 

“What is it Ash, is something wrong?” Serena asked as her Fenniken started to sniff as Pikachu started to look around.

 

“This is too easy. Even if the person who made the quest does it on his own, even if he broke his leg I can’t figure out the price he put on this, it doesn’t make sense. I think we’ll be okay, but it might be best if you’re on overwatch with Fletchling as backup.” Ash said grimly. Serena looked around and nodded to Ash before she step back to give him some room.  He quickly released his other two Pokemon and gave a stern look when they turned to look at him.

 

“Okay guys, this is that quest I told you about last night. Froakie, you’re with me and Pikachu, Flechling I need you to backup Serena and Fenniken, don’t be too worried but I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Ash said as his Pokémon shared a look between them before they all nodded at him.

 

“Good luck Ash.” Serena whispered to him as she moved towards the hill, Fenniken and Fletchling following behind her.

 

Ash move quickly and silently with Pikachu and Froakie alongside him. They silently made their way through the grass before they stopped within sight of the cave mouth, noticing Serena’s naginata poking out of a clump of grass higher up the hill the only indicator that she was there. He used his shield to flash a signal towards her was answered by her naginata, so he moved silently into the cave. His eyes adjusted quickly and he and his partners moved slowly through the passage until they came to a chamber fill of crystal pillars with a small pool of water at the far end. Ash greeted his teeth when he noticed that most pillars were marked up with what looked like ‘bite’ marks and the remains of plants and fish here and there around the chamber. He turned to his two Pokémon and gestured towards a small one the right size a few feet from the entrance.

 

“There, hit it a foot off the floor, I’ll grab it and we’ll run. Froakie; get ready with your Frubbles to gum up anything that comes after us.” Ash commanded as he put his shield and sword away and he and Pikachu moved forward. Pikachu’s tailed turned steel grey and he jumped and cut through the crystal with a near silent slice, lucky Ash was able to grab it before it hit the ground. A sound from the direction of the pool made Ash turn and frown when he saw ripples on its surface. Carrying the crystal under one of his arms he cursed as moved toward the exit with a look over his shoulder. _This is it, one of whatever is using this cave as a home went out the back, I just hope Serena is safe, that these things go around and not over._

 

“Backwards strike incoming!” Ash roared out as he and his Pokemon reached the cave mouth, moments before a spiral of water shot at them.

 

Serena had sat on the hill and when she felt something head-butt her side she looked at her Fenniken who shot a look of concern at her. Since she and the two Fire Types had moved up the hill Ash’s Fletchling had flown upwards was hovering a few feet above Serena and was looking towards the river.

 

“I know girl, not how I pictured my first outing with Ash to go.” Serena said as she lowered her naginata and rubbed her Pokémon under her chin. _I have to tell Ash that I care about him; it’s so hard to talk with him. We’ve been exchanging letters for years but I can’t talk to him without changing the subject. I have to talk to him before we part company._

 

“Backwards strike incoming!” Ash’s voice echoed from the cave mouth startling Serena for a few seconds before she picked up her weapon and started to move towards the cave when she felt Fletchling drop onto her shoulder and pointed its wing towards the high grass, Serena tensed when she saw the grass shake as forms moved through it.

 

“He was right, this was too easy. Flecthling, I think we can help Ash, but it depends on you, will you help me?” Serena said, receiving a nod from the small Flying type.

 

“Thank you so much, this is what I need you to do.” Serena said as she smiled at Flecthling.

 

Ash reacted as soon as he saw the spiral of water shooting towards him, raising his shield to block it but when it hit the force pushed him back a foot. When he the water stopped he peaked behind and cursed to himself at what he saw, standing before him was a ring of 20 Bidoofs with 10 normal Bibarels behind them was a Bibarel with a cracked right incisor. As he looked around he realized just what the Quest was really about.   _A pack this size with wouldn’t be unknown for long, if that sculptor has been coming here they wouldn’t be here unless they were the cause of his injury, so this was the twist then._ Ash thought as he looked down, smiling when he saw Pikachu start to spark and Froakie reaching for his frubbles slowly. He gestured to them to not attack and took a step forward. The Bidoofs looked at him with concern while the larger Bibarel glared at him while the smaller Bibarels formed a line between him and their Alpha

 

“Listen, I had no idea that this cave was your den. I just came to get this crystal and I took only the smallest one in there; you guys just let me pass and I promise I’ll never come back.” Ash said as he looked eyes with the pack leader. He saw hatred and distrust in its eyes and he wasn’t surprised when it gestured to it followers to attack.

 

“Guess this is gonna be the hard way then.” Ash muttered under his breath as he prepared to defend himself and his Pokémon. Before they could do move crescents of white energy hit the Bidoofs closest to Ash, causing the pack leader to look around for where the attack had come from.

 

“FENNIKEN AIM AT THE GRASS, HIT IT WITH EMBER!” Serena’s voice called out from above before small orange sparks flew over Ash’s head and caused the high grass, causing a fire to breakout all around the pack. As the Bidoofs and Bibarels started to panic Ash heard a noise to his left and saw Serena with her Fenniken running down the hill towards the trees to his right.

 

“Ash come on, we’ve got to move!” Serena voice got Ash to move again and he ran after her, his Pokémon on his heels. After a few minutes of running they had reached the road back to Santalune City they stopped and as he fought to catch his breath he looked at Serena as Fletchling landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her check.

 

“That fire, how do you know it won’t spread?” Ash demanded as he huffed as he sent a small glare at Serena.

 

“I had Fletchling here create a fire break while they surround you. And with those Pokémon there fighting the flames, it should buy us some time to get away.” Serena said as she smiled at Ash.   Noise behind them from the direction they had run from caused them to turn their heads before Ash shoved the crystal into Serena’s arms.

 

“Get to the city’s border; I’ll be right behind you. They won’t back down without a fight, the four of us will hold them at bay.” Ash said as Serena grew angry.

 

“I’m not leaving you alone Ketchum so get rid of that idea right now!” Serena snarled at Ash as she pointed her naginata at him, causing him to smirk at her.

 

“I thought you would say that Serena, so then; Froakie! Take the crystal from Serena and find a place to hide it before you attack, we’ve come too far to fail now, Serena whatever you do try not to kill them.” Ash said with a serious look on his face. Froakie took the crystal and jumped into the trees just before the Bibarel with the cracked tooth charging into the clearing, 2 of the other Bibarel flanking it.   Ash looked and tried to think of a strategy before he saw the three Pokémon open their mouths and a light blue ball was forming in front of them. _An Ice Beam!_ He thought with shock.

 

“Dodge the beams!” Ash called as he threw himself to the side before the Bibarels shot the light blue beams of a Freeze Beam that hit the ground where he had been standing. He looked up to see ice on the ground in clumps, Serena and Fenniken were on the other side of the path, Pikachu was in the middle of the clearing trying to get to him on some of the ice, slipping as he tried to move and Fletchling was hovering above the center trying to keep the entire battle in his sights. Ash noticed right away that the other 2 Bibarels were stalking towards Serena and the chipped tooth one was coming towards Pikachu, looking at what was happening, he quickly made a decision.

 

“Fletchling, Razor Winds on the two Bibarels, Pikachu, Thunder on the one coming at you!” Ash said as he readied his shield.

 

“Fenniken use Ember to attack the Bibarels attacking us!” Serena ordered as she fanatically pulled the blade off her weapon before she dropped it and twirled her new staff around. One of the two Bibarels come at them was hit in the side by Flecthling’s Razor Wind and was knocked to the ground while the other jumped at Fenniken and dodge her Ember attack and was hit in its face by the side of Serena’s staff.

 

While this happened the chipped Bibarel charged at Pikachu and dodged the yellow beam of electricity that Pikachu sent at it and hit Pikachu, sending him into a tree behind him. Before it moved to bit Pikachu it was hit by a ball of water from Froakie standing on a limb of the tree Pikachu had hit, being thrown backwards onto some of the ice.

 

“Froakie, great job, use Water Sphere, keep the pressure on the chipped tooth! ! Pikachu Volt Tackle! Flecthling, keep on using range strikes and Serena keep them off you! I’ve dealt with situations like this before; we just have to outlast them or prove we’re too much for it!” Ash called out to his team. The pack leader got up and slammed its tailed onto the ice, growling as it looked around the battle. It spotted Froakie forming another water sphere and saw the Fire Fox and its trainer holding at its two soldiers at bay and dodged the charging Pikachu and grabbed its tail as it passed, throwing it onto a patch of ice near Ash.

 

Ash looked concerned as Pikachu tried to move on the ice. _This is just like the gym battle; I need to think of a way for Pikachu to be able to move, wait, why did that Bibarel slam its tail into the ice? It did it to steady itself, Pikachu doesn’t need to move, he just needs to stay still so he can use range attacks. I was so caught up with finding a way to let Pikachu move I ignored the obvious, he needs to find a way to attack not move. That’s it!_

 

“Pikachu, use Iron Tail to anchor yourself in place, quick! Then blast away with Thunder!” Ash called out as Pikachu stumbled again. Hearing what Ash said Pikachu understood what he had to do and when his tail started to glow white he slammed it into the ground, breaking the ice and slammed his tail into the created opening. Froakie jumped between his trainer and the Bibarel the water sphere between its hands ready to thrown. The Bibarel dodged another blast of electricity and when it saw that one of its followers was on its last legs it growled and barked a command before it ran back towards its den. The other two stumbled after their leader and Ash looked around before he started to put his weapons away. He shot a look at Serena and smirked when she started to use her staff to hold herself up as she partly collapsed, the adrenalin finally going away.

 

“I told you, we just had to prove that we were a harder target then it was expecting and we could force to retreat. Froakie, get the crystal and watch from above, give us a sign if you see anything coming at us. ” Ash said softly, causing Froakie dashed off to get the crystal.

 

Serena looked at Ash and she was shocked at how calm he was. _How can he be so calm about this, just what has he done on his journey that he was able to handle something like this, just what has he done over the years?_ Serena looked at Ash as he took the crystal from Froakie before it jumped back into the trees.

 

“Anyhow Serena, we might want to come back if what I think happens.” Ash’s words caused her to look at him in total shock as he started to walk back towards the Town.

 

“If what happens Ash?” Serena wondered as she moved to catch up with him. She was answered when he turned his face and she saw a look of worry in her eyes.

 

“Something I’m hoping I’m wrong about, but if I’m right, then it’s going to be bad for that pack.” Ash said solemnly as he walked.

                                                                                                                                         

 

“…Now let me sleep you stupid Fairy.” Ginny’s voice said as the recording finished. Amanda, Albia, Pinsir, Flaaffy were standing around the table in Amanda’s kitchen. Albia had told Amanda she need to talk to her and to give them a chance had invited her and Delia over for dinner after the lunch rush was over. Giving the hurricane that was coming towards them Amanda had convinced Delia that it would be best if she and Albia slept over at her house just in case something happened giving how far out of town Delia’s house was, and had said that after supper the three of them would figure out where they would each sleep and what supplies they should have to feed them and their Pokémon. Delia had agreed and offered to grab some takeout before she went over, the time before Delia brought the food over was giving Albia the chance to talk to Amanda about what her team had discovered the night before.

 

“I always knew something was wrong with that stupid Mime, I just knew it!” Amanda snarled as she slammed a fist on the table, causing the dishes to jump and Albia to look at her with a worried look on her face.

 

“And _she’s_ involved, by the Types I had hopped I was wrong, but she is one of them. And what’s worse I think it might be something more, maybe something to control her.” Albia said as she paled in fear. The tone of Albia’s voice caused Amanda to look at her and she winced inside. _The kid had to be right about the bitch, but dam it if we can do anything we had to know. And a ‘control’ would explain a lot of phone calls I’ve received from D in the winter._

 

“Don’t worry kid, you and me will start to think up ways around that mime. If we can get it away from Delia and into the Center, we can share this with Joy and she can arrange for it to stay in the center long enough for us to try to find a way to help Delia.” Amanda consoled Albia, sending a smile her way.

 

“But when Mrs. Oak returns she’ll know something is up when it contacts her.” Albia said as she rubbed her arms.

 

“That’s only if that thing thinks something is up, if we pull it off right it won’t know anything is wrong.” Amanda said with a smirk as she looked out her window and saw Delia walking towards her carrying the takeout with the Mr.Mime in question walking beside her, a goofy grin on its face. _I knew that thing’s smile was fake, I need to look into getting something to one-shot that thing if I have to, maybe get a few more members for my team, maybe a Poison or Steel type._ Amanda mused as she turned back towards Albia.

 

“Delia’s here, lets save this until later kid, and try to keep an eye on that Fairy.” Amanda said as she walked towards the door to the road.

 

“Hey Delia, glad you finally made it here with the food, running into a sleeping Snorlax or something?” Amanda’s voice rang out from the front as Albia started to think. _Why did they tamper with her memories, they went right to kill me when they corned me, just what are they after?!_ _But I can try to think thought this later, I can’t let that Mr. Mime know I’m onto to it, acting classes, don’t fail me please._ Albia force a natural looking smile onto her face and tried to handle what was to come.

 

“…And finally, the outbreak in Viridian City among the Pokémon seems to be worse then what was first thought. After the infected Pokémon seemed to be getting better after but 12 hours after symptoms started to die down they return worse than the first time. And most surprising fact of this infection is when the second attack hits Pokémon are unable to be recalled to their Pokéballs. Slyphco, the creators of the modern Pokéballs have not released any comments or statements as of this broadcast. The Viridian Center advises all trainers in the Viridian to Pewter area to keep their Pokémon inside or in their Pokéballs during the Hurricane if possible and to keep them outside as short a time as can be done. And finally the Viridian Airport will be shutting down for the next weak as repair work is done do to the recent attack and as they begin preparing for the hurricane that is coming towards the region, experts still don’t know if it will hit the coast or die out. And that’s the news as of Six O’clock here in Kanto; join us again at ten for Kanto Late Night for all developing stories.” The reporter on the TV droned on as the three women and their Pokémon finished eating. Delia looked at the TV with a look of worry on her face.

 

“I heard about the outbreak yesterday before I went to sleep, I thought it was just one of the yearly infections, but it sounds serious.” Amanda said with a hint of worry in her voice.

 

“You know, a friend of Ash’s is studying at Viridian, maybe I’ll call him and see how bad this is.” Delia muttered as Amanda realized just who she was talking about.

 

“What kind of sickness could keep a Pokémon from being recalled?” Albia question with a look of horror on her face as she tried to think about what she had just heard.

 

“I’m not sure really, that’s something I never thought I’d hear about really. The concept of Pokéballs are so old; I don’t think I’ve ever heard about something like that happening. I don’t know what I would do if my own Pokémon got sick like that, maybe we should put them **all** into their Pokéballs during the hurricane.” Amanda said with a hint of worry in her voice as she looked at her own Pokémon finishing their food. Albia was watching Mr.Mime and saw the way its eyes had widened. _It doesn’t want to be put into its Pokéball, but why, wait Amanda told me Sabrina a PSYCHIC tried to help her but failed, even in Johot we’ve heard about her power I need to talk to Amanda about Delia’s treatments, if it was with her for them we might know why they didn’t work._ Albia thought as she looked at the Psychic-Fairy as thoughts swam through her head _._ As the three women talked and planed how they would handle the Hurricane approaching they never noticed that a Weavile had been eavesdropping on their conversation since Albia had started playing what her Pinsir had record the night before.

 

 

“Stupid! Idiotic Buffoons!” A glass was thrown against the wall as Rex screamed. Their spy at the police station had just sent word that three members of his gang had been captured by the Coorodinators he had sent them after. A mention that two were knocked out by a trainer with a Pikachu had sent his sister squealing and she had run off with her own followers behind her. He stalked out of the room he was in, marching through the building with no destination in his mind as he stalked with a look of rage on his face until he grabbed one of his followers before they could get away from him.

 

“You, has my brother left yet!? And where’s my sister?” He growled at the teen in his grip. The trainer gulp nervuiosly and stammered until he found his voice.

 

“Yes my lord, he left hours ago with his three followers. Your sister and her hand maidens have retired to their chambers, shall I go and get her for you?” The trainer asked, hoping he would be able to get away from his master. Rex threw his minion to the floor and stalked off towards the throne room. _Of course that witch is in her rooms, probably praying to that altar of hers.   And one of the ‘Riders had to have been captured while he was wearing my colors! When he cracks that outsider bitch Jenny will have all the evidence she needs to raid us and then it’s over! I might need to start shifting focus towards the fallback site now._ He thought to himself as he walked towards his throneroom. He entered and saw more of the woman with empty eyes and serveing trainers and stalked towards his throne and sat apon it, taking a goblet a woman with pink hair in rings carried to him on a tray.

 

“Your well o Lord?” She asked as she bowed towards the throne.

 

“Get Damian now, I need to talk with him.” He ordered as he looked around. The chamber and

 

“AND ALL OF YOU CLEAR OUT, NOW!” He barked, causing the room to empty of others leaven him alone with his thoughts. _Everything has gone so wrong in the last year. That bitch was almost set up to give that fool no choice but to have me become the gym leader, but no my connections to the gang had to have been revealed by that bitch’s sister! I’ll get her, those two brats will be nothing more than toys when I’m done with them. And those brats who helped capture my men, I don’t care what that brats done in the League, he’ll be broken and beggin for death when I’m finished, maybe I’ll even kill his Pokémon in front of him before I kill him._ He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the doors open and looked up to see the bandage covered form of Damian walk towards him, stopping before the stage.

 

“You wanted to see me O Noble one?” Damian rasped as he bowed before Rex.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard what happened last night, I need you to handle it, if any of them are close to cracking, _silence them.”_ Rex ordered calm as he looked at Damian. Damian looked thoughtful and chuckled sinisterly.

 

“The… _conditions_ of our agreement do allow that service to be given O’ lord, but I will of course have to tell the council just what happened to cause such an action to be needed.” Damian said, causing Rex to scowl and stare with hard eyes at him.

 

“What happened is that some stupid outsiders got involved with something that they shouldn’t have. What happened is that some fools weren’t up for the mission I gave them and those two will be punished when if they survive. If you want more talk to my sister about it.” Rex said as he pointed back towards the front of the building. Damian bowed and walked off. Neither noticed that the girl with pink hair had been listening from the sides, neither saw the wicked smirk on her face as she drew out a small double pyramid.

 

Damian walked through the building until he reached a staircase guarded by two girls wearing light green dress holding crossed spears. When he approached them they moved the spears and he walked up the stairs into the second floor, here other girls in dress with normal eyes walked about and laughed, Venomoths, Butterflys and Beautiflys flying about the room while Joltiks and Spinaraks moved about the walls. He walked until he came to a tarriance garden. Rebecca was tending to a rosebush, a Vespiquen and two Beedrills were hovering around her as she worked while here and there Spinarak moved about the garden or rested on webs spun on the walls.

 

“How can I help you, _Damian_?” She asked without turning around.

 

“The captured gangers, who gave them to Jenny?” Damian rasped as he meet her eyes.

 

“It was to get the girl who beat my little brother, can’t have the _heir_ be beaten now can he and get this, the person who came to the rescue was none other than Ash Ketchum!” Rebecca said with a sequel as she turned towards Damian.

 

“He’s in Kalos!?” Damian questioned in a high pitched feminine voice.

 

“I Know right?! We have to tell the other girls he’s here!” Rebecca said as she put her arms around Damian and jumped around with ‘him’. Damian extracted himself from her embrace and coughed.

 

“It’s best I don’t react like that when your brother could learn, that stupid _Misogynist_ scum could hear us.” Damian said with a rasp as he looked around.

 

“Oh yes, I don’t want to give the game way at this point of the plan. Recruiting in the outer villages is going perfectly, and the repairs to the ‘fallback’ are just about finished, if I have to _escape_ with my girls tomorrow then I’ll only be set back a few months at most. This has been such a pain but it keeps my brother happy and he is the perfect pawn when he is happy, don’t you agree my friend?” Rebecca said with a wicked laugh as one of her hand maidens came towards them carrying a tray with two goblets on it.

 

“Yes, the best pawns are those who think they’re in charge. What about your younger brother; what will you do about him?” Damian asked as ‘he’ took a drink from one of the goblets.

 

“Oh, I thought that maybe I’d see what happens over the next few days and decide what to do then. Perhaps he’ll meet a _chimera_ or some other threat on his task that will end the problem for me.” Rebecca said with a sinister smirk on her face as she looked over Santalune City, none of them noticed one of the Spinarak on the walls was unusually still that its head was pointed straight at them.

 

 

Lilith smiled as she walked through the Town with Nimue chatting about nothing as they gave off an air of laughter as they walked with bags in their arms, smiles on their faces. If anyone was watching them no one would think that the two of them were on edge, waiting for the people who were following them to jump them.

 

“I told you that store would have the fabric you needed Nimue! And after what happened last night some retail therapy was just what we needed girl!” Lilith said ditzy as they walked through the town. Thankful whoever was following them thought they were the masters of spycraft that when she had stumbled before she was hoping that they hadn’t seen her release her Misdreavus who was following them within the ground, ready to strike when they reached a place

 

“And that top you got is beautiful Lilly! You know that boy might like how you look in it!” Nimue needed her but Lilith could see that her eyes were looking all over, taking note of everyone walking around the city, trying to find a place to turn and strike at the people following them. Nimue realized that Lilith was leading her towards one of the battlefields near the edge of town.

 

“Oh stop it you! be ready, as soon as we enter the battlefield start running towards the outskirts of town, Ash and Serena should be coming back soon, they can help us.” Lilith whispered softly when she leaned towards Nimue and put her free arm around her shoulder.

 

“Oh come one Lilly! I saw the way you looked at him! you think they’re buying this?” Nimue whispered softly as they moved.

 

“Oh please don’t start! yeah, I think they are we just have to hope others don’t join them, my team and I trained to handle multiple opponents once or twice before. And we could signal for help when the sky darkens but I doubt we have the time.” Lilith said as she looked into the window of a boutique, and noticed the figures following them wearing green jackets moving closer to them.

 

“Ah come on Lilly, if I can’t needle a friend who went shopping with me, who can I needle! do you think we could make it out of the city, maybe run towards your friends if we try?” Nimue whispered as she forced herself to laugh.

 

“So how about you, any crushes I should know about girlfriend! I don’t know, all I know that Ash and Serena went on a gathering quest towards Vaniville Town and we’re heading in the same direction, and the quest has a time limit of 2 days and Ash was sure he could handle it in one with Serena’s help.” Lilith whispered as Nimue noticed that other people beside those following them were starting to disappear as they neared the town’s border.  

 

“Okay, enough about boys!” Nimue said with a laughed Nimue tensed when Lilith tightened her grip on Nimue’s shoulder. She looked at Lilith and noticed her eyes were hard and she was looking straight ahead. They were coming upon a Pokémon battlefield with a break wall two feet high for spectators to stay behind and a bench along the far side and with a start Nimue realized that Lilith was leading her towards the field’s center.

 

“Aww, do you have crush on somebody back home? How about a battle back at the Center and you can tell me all about him over supper? be ready, when I call out ‘now’ close your eyes and release your Pokémon once it dies down, you’ll know what I mean.” Lilith whispered as they walked Lilith stopped and dropped the bags she was carrying and turned towards Nimue with a smile on her face.

 

“Okay but I should worn you my skills at contests don’t affect my battle skills! I’m ready, when do we strike?” Nimue whispered as she dropped her own bags.

 

“Say how about we have that battle NOW! DAZZLING GLEAM, FULL SPECTRUM!” Lilith called out as threw herself at Nimue, forcing her to the ground and covering both her eyes and Nimue’s with her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut. Even with her eyes shut she still saw a flash of light that stunned her until she felt a hand pull her up.

 

“NOW RUN, I’LL HOLD ‘EM!” Lilith cried as she threw out two Pokéballs that released a Nidorina and Liepard that formed a V with her Misdreavus at the front. In around Lilith and her team were four trainers, two of them had on light green jackets over their cloths while the last two also had jade green bandannas in addition to their jackets.

 

 

“I can’t believe these two bimbos were able to fight off our guys. We should just rush’em and end this.” A trainer wearing a light green jacket muttered to the person walking next to him as they followed the two girls responsible for getting three of their guys arrested.

 

“Yeah, as soon as we get them into a pincer these two will fold like paper, right Boss?” the person answered him before asking a trainer wearing a jade bandanna the two of them were following as he watch the girls, ready to capture them.

 

“I don’t know I don’t like something about this, you fall back and follow from the right, one of them’s up to something, I can feel it.” The trainer wearing a bandanna said as their targets walked onto a Pokemon battlefield and two more members of their gang started to move at the girls from their left side. His orders had just been carried out, the trainer he signaled out had just dropped back and down to use the wall to

 

“Hey boss, ain’t we at the town’s border?” the first trainer asked, causing their boss to freeze and realize exactly where their target had led them to.

 

“Say how about we have that battle NOW! DAZZLING GLEAM, FULL SPECTRUM!”

The one of the girls they were following cried as she threw herself at the other before a Misdreavus shot up from the ground in and released flash of light that blinded them. When they finally were able to see they saw the Water trainer running out of the city limits and the other trainer was standing her ground and had a Nidorina, a Liepard and a Misdreavus before her in a V formation and she drew forth a whip. He shook his head and noticed that the trainer he had ordered to go around was already after the other one, maybe they could use a hostage to get the bimbo before them to surrender.

 

 

“So is this revenge or are you guys just all gluttons for punishment?” Lilith snarled as she cracked her whip of her and looked around at the trainers before her.  One of the two trainers wearing the bandannas stepped forward and drew two Pokéballs and released a Mothim and a Durant.

 

“It is duty that drew us here today, merely surrender and you might survive this.” He said as the others released their Pokémon; a Beedril, a Paras and the other jade bandanna released a Escavalier and a Yanmega.

 

 _Four on one not the best odds but I’ve dealt with worse. If I can keep their focus on me Nimue might get away, these guys don’t look like they’re Aura users, well most of them anyway._ Lilith thought to herself as she looked at the four trainers with a smirk on her lips

 

“Sorry, but I was taught to keep fighting until the bitter end! Nidorina, Double Kick on the Paras and Solo!   Misdreavus upwards and its your choice with Will-O-Wisp! Liepard use Night Slash and mix it up!” Lilith called before he team reacted to her commands. Nidorina ran and jumped at the Paras, kicking it savagely in its face and forcing it back, no sooner had she landed then she threw herself at the Mothim, forcing it to the ground. The Escavalier reacted first and tried to close with Nidorina before it was hit by blue fireballs as Misdreavus flew higher into the air. Durant charged at Nidorina but Liepard slashed at it with claws covered in a purple energy, forcing it backwards.

 

“Fuck we, ga!” One of the green trainers cried when Lilith’s whip hit him on his chest. Lilith’s whip wrapped around another of the green jackets and was dragged towards her where Lilith dealt him a savage blow, knocking him out. The others looked at her as the Paras crawled to the downed trainer and after trying to wake its trainer up jabbed at a Pokéball, retreating from battle. The others watched her run at them and drew forth staffs and

 

“Come on brats, who will dance the dance of battle with me!” Lilith called out with a savage grin. _I hope I caught all of their attention, if any of them went after her I hope she can fight them off._ She shook the thoughts off and focused on the battle, her team keeping the enemy Pokémon off her while she attacked the trainers.

 

 

“Beedrill, Pin Missiles!” Nimue threw herself forward as her Samurott formed a turquoise force field that blocked most of the white needles the Beedrill while her Golduck dodged a charge from a Heracross that had tried to tackle it and received a few punches in return. She had barely moved one hundred feet when the trainer who had slipped from Lilith had attacked her with two Pokémon. He ran at her with a staff raised to strike her, Nimue barely blocked with her trident as her Samurott reacted and tried to strike at the trainer attacker her but the Beedrill shot a orange beam of energy of energy that Samurott blocked with the turquoise force field but the force of the blast pushed it away from its trainer. Nimue gritted her teeth as she kicked one of his knees, and moved farther away from her team and tried to think how she could fight her way free.

 

“Not bad girly, maybe you might be something. But you made one big mistake when you ran.”   Nimue bristled and glared at her opponent.

 

“And that was?” She asked before a cry from her Golduck caused her to blanch when she saw that the enemy Beedrill was still sending white needles from **one** of its stingers at her Samurott while its **other** stinger was aimed at her Golduck which stunned it enough a blue energy sphere thrown by the Heracross to hit Golduck and the force of the blow sent it into a tree, knocking it out. Heracross didn’t even spare a glance at its downed opponent before it charged at Samurott who met the charge with its horn and was hit with white needles from Beedrill as it maneuvered around the Protect that had Samurott had used to block its Poison Needle.

 

“You didn’t train your team to handle duo battles girl, not that your new career will need thinking like that.” Her opponent’s words oozed confidence and Nimue prepared to at least take a limb or and eye before she went down.

 

Suddenly from the top of one of the trees two shots of a white cloudy material hit and mucked up Beedrill’s wings and sent it to the ground. Before anyone could react white energy crescents from above hit Herecross, stunning it enough for Samurott to slam it against the ground.   Beedrill tried to get up before it was hit by an Ember attack that knocked it out.

 

The bug trainer was shocked before he went dead still as a blade was put against his throat.

 

“And you never learned to make sure no one could stumble onto you when you’re kidnapping someone.” Ash said grimly as the trainer dropped his staff and raised his hands before

 

“Now let’s not be hasty, what do I need to do to keep breathing?” The trainer asked with a shaky smile on his face. Nimue moved towards her Golduck and saw that it had only been knocked out; she rubbed its forehead and recalled it, knowing that it wouldn’t get worse as long as it was in its Pokéball.

 

“Recall your team, before I have mine end them.” Ash said grimly as Froakie jumped out of the trees and formed a sphere of water in its hands aimed at Beedrill while Samurott got off Heracross while Fletchling appeared and hovered above the downed Bug Type. Slowly he recalled his Pokemon and put their Pokéballs back onto his belt.

 

“So now what, I can go right?” the trainer asked as he felt the blade on his neck.

 

“I’m letting you live, letting you go, that’s off the table.” Ash said before he used his shield to knock the trainer out. Serena came out of the bushes carrying a small crystal pillar with her Fennekin at her side and looked right at Nimue.

 

“Nimue are you okay? What happened?” Serena asked with worry in her voice.

 

“Lilly and I were stalked by others like him, we lead them to a battlefield away from other people and she stayed and held them off while I escaped, I was trying to find you guys.” Nimue said as she looked back towards where she had run from.

 

“Then, what the hell?!” Ash’s words caused Nimue to turn and saw a Venomoth land on the knocked out trainer and both disappeared. Ash looked around and wasn’t able to see anything until he noticed a bush rustle for a few seconds before it stopped. _These people must be more organized then I thought, or there’s another player in this thing._ He met Serena’s worried look and started to move in the direction Nimue was looking at.

“Come on, we need to backup Lilly, we’ll deal with what **that** means after we make sure she’s safe.”

 

 

Lilith panted as she gazed around the battlefield. She had been able to take out three of them but her Nidorina had taken out the enemy Paras and Mothim before the Durant had knocked it out with a lucky Flash Cannon shot. Thankfully her Misdreavus had taken it out and was currently trading shots with the Escavalier as it tried to protect the Yanmega her Liepard had slashed and knocked to the ground before it had Body Slammed the Beedrill and was using Protect to keep it down. The trainer left standing was panting like her but still held his staff and was grinning at her.

 

“I always told those fools to train themselves as much as they did their Pokémon, but do they listen, no.” Her opponent muttered as he blocked her whip with his staff.

 

“You can tell them that in jail.” Lilith spat as she tried to hit him with her whip as she kept her eyes on her foes Pokémon and the staff wielder.

 

“You think I’ll go down that easily girl, you’ve got one of yours down and three of mine are still active, one slipup and I capture you instead.” The staff wielder smirked as he charged at her and thrust his staff at her, causing her to dodge the blows by a hair’s length each time.

 

“And how will I ‘slip up’?” Lilith said as he started to chuckle.

 

“By this, BEEDRILL, PIN MISSILE ALL!” Lilith turned and saw Beedrill firing muiltiple small white needles from all THREE of its stingers, the ones from the back stinger hit Misdreavus and gave the Escavalier a chance to fire a Flash Cannon blast that knocked her out. The

 

“Misdreavus! No!” Lilith cried as she looked around and saw that her sole remaining Pokémon was being surrounded by Escavalier and Yanmega while it fought to keep the Beedrill under its Protect.

 

“Something like that is what I’m saying, so how about you surrender, you are out numbered.” He said with a smirk on his face. Lilith seethed as she looked at his face. _THAT’S IT! I’ll shut him up with my own hands! I’ll teach him not to mess with an Aura user before I break his neck!_ Lilith thought as her eyes started to glow purple. Before the he could noticed the glow however.

 

“PIKACHU, VOLT TACKLE ON THE ESCAVALIER! FLETCHLING RAZOR WIND ON YANMEGA!” Ash’s voice snapped Lilith concentration and she stopped drawing on her Aura and whipped her head towards where his voice came from to see Pikachu’s body black and white surrounded by a golden glow dash by and collide with Escavalier.

 

“PIKA PIKA!” Pikachu cried when he impacted the Steel Bug Type and the momentum of his movement forced Escavalier backwards, volts of yellow electricity move about its body indicating it was parleyed. While Pikachu had done this silver energy crescents had hit Yanmega and had knocked it the ground and Fletchling appeared and hovered above the downed Bug Type.

 

“Perhaps you should surrender since you’re out numbered now.” Ash said dryly from where he, Serena and Nimue were, Serena’s Fenniken was next to Nimue’s Samurott and both moved towards where Liepard had repositioned the Protect to keep the Beedrill contained.

 

The staff user looked around and took stock of what was around him. He fumbled for his Pokéballs and swiftly recalled his two Pokémon and smiled at something he saw above the trees.

 

“FROAKIE!” Ash’s Froakie call caused Ash and the others to turn and saw a swarm of Venomoths come over the trees and angled towards the downed trainers and their Pokémon, Ash whipped his head when he heard a small chuckle from the staff wielder.

 

“I think I’ll just leave, till next time we meet in combat.” He said as Ash lunged at the Venomoth flying toward him with his shield to bash it but it slipped by him and landed on the trainer and teleported away with the others landing and teleporting the fallen Pokémon and trainers away. Ash looked around as Froakie came into the area carry the crystal in its arms and just shook his head with a look of wonder on his face. Serena walked and put her free arm on his shoulder.

 

“Ash, what’s wrong?” Her question caused Ash to look at her and gave a small sigh.

 

“This is the first time I ever saw a group with a teleporting exit strategy, I really don’t like the implications. I think maybe we should get back to the center, we’ll be safer there.” He said as he walked over to Lilith’s and Nimue dropped bags and picked them up.

 

 

Bonnie skipped about outside the Center as she laughed as her brother watched with a smile on her face. She had aced her test and she had such a surprise to share with Lilly and Serena when she saw them again.

 

“Dinner is now served in the dining room and will be available until seven. After which the kitchen will be closing at ten. Once again Dinner is now served.” The speakers called, causing Clemont to start to worry. _Was Lilly attacked after she left Nimue? Maybe I should have gone with her after all._ Clemont thought as he started to grow worried.

 

“If anything happened to her I’ll kill em.” Clemont muttered under his breath.

 

“There they are, oh they ran into Ash and Serena.” Bonnie’s voice caused Clemont to snap and look at Bonnie before he followed where she was looking to see Ash, Serena, Lilly and Nimue walking towards the Center. Clemont gave a sigh of relief before he noticed marks on Lilly and Nimues clothing that indicated they had been in fight.

 

“Serena, Lilly! Your back!” Bonnie said with a smile on her face as she hugged Serena’s legs.

 

“Hi Bonnie! How’d you do on the test?” Lilly asked as she squatted down and smiled at the younger girl.

 

“I aced it! And guess what?” Bonnie said as she drew forth a Pokéball and threw it, releasing Dedenne who jumped onto Bonnie’s shoulder. Ash’s eyes had widened a faction and Serena and Lilly both had a look of confusion on their faces.

 

“As of Noon today I am now a Junior Trainer!” Bonnie exclaimed as she smiled.

 

“It basically means she can own at most two Pokémon and is able to assist in level 1-3 Quests, she’ll need to show at least some skill with a weapon or style or a family member will take ‘possession’ of them if she falls.” Clemont said as he caught Ash’s look.

 

“So how was your day Lilly, and how hard was the Quest Serena?” Bonnie’s chipper aititude

 

“The quest was actually pretty suprisisng, Ash and I had to fight off three wild Pokémon to finish it, lets get something to eat and I’ll tell you all about it. Ash could you tell Nurse Joy we’re back and finished the Quest?” Serena asked as she took one of Bonnie’s hands and led her, Nimue and Lilly into the Center.

 

“I remember where Nurse Joy said she’ll be, I lead you to her.” Clemont offered as he gestured for Ash to follow him. Clemont lead him away from the girls and once they were far enough away that Bonnie wouldn’t hear him to turned sharply to face Ash.

 

“What happened to those two Ash?” Clemont demanded.

 

“The same gang that attacked Nimue and Lilly last night, and get this; they had enough Venomoths to teleport them away after Lilly knocked out most of them who attacked them, and someone followed after one of them who slipped by Lilly after Nimue.” Ash said flatly. Clemont listened and leaned against the wall in shock.

 

“That’s more than just a gang of punks, that’s an organized group that more like one the _Teams_. But something like that in a town with a Gym, how did they get so strong.” Clemont wondered as he looked upwards.

 

“And why did they decide to attack the girls, I fear when the time to leave the city they might make it harder than it was to come in.” Ash said with a grim tone, causing Clemont to nod.

 

Fall of the Buzz Lords

Rex learns of captured followers and sends Damian[Royal Returners] to silence any who break, is spied on by pink haired servent[Fallen Joy], Damian asks Rebecca who helped captured, reacts with surprise that Ash is in Kalos in a high pitched Feminine voice,[she] and Rebecca talk about fallback[castle] recruiting from villages and using Rex as pawn[spied on by Spin fanken by pink ring[Fallen Joy spy]/ Lilith and Nim stalked by five gangers[Gang followed by Sister followers with Telaporting Venomoths]

 

Kalos Drama

Bonnie becomes Jr. Trainer, Ash tells Clemont about attack and specutlates that they might be attack when they try to move on

 

 

Brock looked towards the setting sun and sighed. After they had left clearing they had found the path torn up and debris that looked like something had left it in that state to make following the trail harder. With each blockade they found, the surer Brock was that whatever was happening on the Mountain was bigger than he had thought it was. He turned and saw that Yuji had his eyes on Salma and Agalia talking as the two rode their Pokémon, Brock frowned as he saw that Yuji’s eyes were locked on Agalia. _If those two aren’t from the League then does Karin know; did they trick her or is she in on it? Whatever ‘it’ really is I can’t let it interfere with this expedition, as I heard before, ‘ignorance kills in the field.’_ Brock thought as he looked around the trail. He perked up when he noticed that they had reached the ledge where they would set up camp but frowned when he saw the door was opened and webbing was around the clearing. He signaled his party to stop and gestured to his Steelix to drop him, recalling his Pokémon once he had reached the ground. As the others stopped and gathered around him he released two of his Pokémon, his Croagunk and Marshtomp.

 

“Okay, we’ve reached our first campsite but whatever is on the mountain was here as well so get your weapons ready. Salma, keep watch and Agalia, you and your brother circle around to the back of the cabin and be come in from there. Croagunk, Marshtomp we’re breaching through the door, Yuji, you’ll follow after.” Brock commanded, causing Yuji to nod and release his Rhydon.

 

“I hear anything the big guy’ll break a wall and I’ll come in swinging.” Yuji promised as he drew a mace from his back. Agalia drew two swords as her brother drew an axe as Salma got out a bow and knocked an arrow; Brock drew his lance and gave a nod to the others before he darted towards the cabin, his two Pokémon flanking him as he moved. When they reached the cabin door he turned and saw Yuji moving towards them, he and his Pokémon making sure to stay far enough back to not be to close if Brock was attacked. Brock looked along the wall the door was on and was surprised that there were no windows on the front of the cabin but after a few seconds he decide to forget about that detail for now. He nodded at his Pokemon and Croagunk jumped through the doorway while he and Marshtomp followed it into the room, each of them ready to react to an attack. They entered a scene of devastation, debris all around the room with webbing on the broken furniture and bullet holes in the walls but nothing living within. As Brock moved towards the back of the cabin, Yuji followed behind him, and with a glance around the room, he moved through a doorway to inspect the rest of the cabin. Brock walked into the cabin’s kitchen, it was in the same shape as where he had entered the structure, a table broken into pieces and bullet holes in the walls with webbing on the walls and floor. He opened the door to the outside saw Agalia and her brother coming around the right side and signaled them to come inside and went to call in Salma in. When he returned leading Salma he saw Agalia had entered the kitchen in front of her brother, a frown forming on her face as she looked around the room.

 

“There are signs of a large battle that moved through the trees on the right side.” Kunz reported flatly when he saw.

 

“That fits with the state of the other rooms.   Their destroyed, webs everywhere and broken furniture. Whatever broke in here rampaged through the whole cabin and took almost every bit of food or organic material they could find.” Yuji reported when he rejoined the group. Salma looked around the room, stopping to look at a stain on the wall next to a bullet hole with a frown.

 

“This is a lot worse than I thought it would be, this is not the work of just one creature. And if a pack moved into the area recently, it wouldn’t have any connection to the outbreak. And the holes in the wall show that someone with a gun was here and either escaped or was captured by whatever attacked this place.” Brock said with a grim look on his face.

 

“Chimera packs that travel usually try not to attract attention, they usually stays away from manmade structures. If someone could fight them at range, I don’t think a pack would throw bodies at someone and police their dead so we wouldn’t find traces, and the destruction of this place is…… not right with documented Chimera behavior.” Agalia said, drawing a sharp look from Yuji. _Documented behavior? Now I know you two aren’t with the League._ Yuji thought as he glared at the brother and sister.

 

“We’ve only found that webbing in the clearing and then there were the obstructions we found on the path up here, if a chimera was behind it that implies that it was a strategy in play, that’s not normal. Should we turn around and return to the city together tomorrow?” Yuji asked as he turned towards Brock. Salma had been listening from where she was standing but a white stain with pink spots by the door caught her attention and she moved to look at it closer.

 

“No, we still don’t know what is happening here, we’ve only found things that make more questions than we had when we started. The only thing to do is keep going tomorrow….” Brock began before he was interrupted.

 

“This here, I think its blood!” Salma’s voice caused the other to turn and look at her. They turned and saw Salma crouched by the door, looking out towards the left. Brock led the others to group around her as she led them out, following white splatter marks on the ground towards the cliff. Brock grabbed Salma’s arm when she tried to move to the edge.

 

“The blood goes over the cliff; we need to know what’s over the edge.” Salma said with a frown on her face as she locked eyes with Brock who looked at her and sighed.

 

“Then you need to do it the right way.” Brock said sharply as he brought out a length of rope. Looking around he saw a nearby sturdy looking tree and walked to it, tying the rope around the tree before he threw it towards Salma who looked at it for a second before she tied it around her waist.   Moving towards the edge she kept a hand on the rope as she reached the edge and looked downs and starred at what she saw.

 

“Anyone got a flyer on them, because we really need to bring that up.” Salma breathed as she stared at a black form on a tree jolting out of the side of the cliff.

 

“What do you see?” Brock called from the tree.

 

“I think I’m looking at the corpse of a Chimera.” Salma answered him.

 

A few minutes later Brock had his Crobat tie a rope around, Crobat holding the other end in its mouth to steady the corpse and they were able to bring up it up safely, it was revealed to be a black chitin covered insect like body with hands and sharp pointy legs, one of two multifaceted eyes above its mouth was popped with white stains around the socket. The body had other bullet holes in it and a savage bit mark on the front portion of the body. Brock, Salma, Agalia and Kunz gathered around it, looking over the corpse while Yuji looked around the area by the cliff face intently, taking in the cabin and the area around the area behind it.

 

“This is a Chimera? This is the first time I ever saw one of them up close, even a dead one.” Salma said as she looked at the corpse on the ground before them.

 

“What about during the last Siege?” Kunz asked in a flat voice.

 

“Mom was so scared when the first report she dragged all of us to the gym and hid in the shelter for the duration.” Salam said with a sheepish look on her face.

 

“I think it was a pack of these things, this is too small to have done half of the damage we found on its own. And giving its condition this happened last night” Agalia said as she tried to move the arm, but rigor mortis had set in.

 

“But what happened, that’s the question we need to answer.” Brock said grimly as he observed the body.

 

“I think the attack happened while the sun was setting.” Yuji voice caused them to turn and look at him, noticing him pointing towards the trees. The others saw the trees behind the cabin were covered with shadows cast by the cabin itself.

 

“Look, the setting sun sets hits the cabin first, they attacked with the sun at their back and surrounded the cabin. With no windows on the front unless someone was out there they would have had the element of surprise, I think whoever was in the cabin fought to escape to the back and was forced towards the cliffs, but one of their Pokémon threw the body we found over the cliff, maybe by way of a bite. After that I think they escaped that way, towards Johto or the Plateau.” Yuji finished as he turned towards the others to meet looks of shock at what he had theorized. Brock looked around noticing that the webbing was more focused around the cliff,

 

“That might be what happened but how’d you figure it out so fast? How’d you know where they went?” Brock asked as he looked around the clearing, trying to figure out what Yuji had seen.

 

“My family used to come to this place whenever we would go to see the Kanto League Conference when I was younger. The woods have a path that leads to a fork that leads to either Johto or the Plateau, the battle those two found most likely was from when they escaped, the splatters we followed were from the eye, and it bleed out from that and the bit mark. Whatever threw it had fangs maybe an Arcanine or something with a similar body shape.” Yuji mused as he looked towards the setting sun with a frown. Brock saw the look on his face and grew concerned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Brock asked as he started to look around the area, trying to see what Yuji had.

 

“An organism that finds food at a location usually comes back when its hungry.” Yuji said grimly as he looked around.

 

“What does that have to do with…. the food that remained in the cabin. You think something might come back for it tonight?!” Brock demanded as the others and their Pokemon started to look around.

 

“If someone escaped then maybe the rest of these things might chase them down but they will be back sooner than not. But it’s a possibility that they will be back tonight, so let’s use what daylight we have left to make this place more defensible, maybe make a moat or something a few yards out and put the remains of the furniture in the doorways, also I need to check the food, if we can’t use it we should destroy it and the structure.” Yuji’s grim words caused the others to look at him in shock.

 

“Why the hell would we destroy the food Yuji!” Salma demanded as she just looked at him.

 

“If those things comeback, we want to leave them nothing that would help them attack Viridian, for some people it might be the difference between life and death.” The replay caused the others to look at each other for a few minuites before Brock realized Yuji was right. _To protect the citizens of Kanto, that is the purpose of the League and the Gyms are responsible for that defense. And those steps are the right thing to do._ Brock’s thoughts caused him to adopt a grim look.

 

“He’s right, we have to. Here’s what we’re doing so listen up, I’m only going over this once! Salma start having your Onyix make a trench around the cabin out thirty feet after we move this sample within that radiance! Kunz start gathering wood to throw into the trench, use every three if you have to but I want us to be able to create a fire wall around us. Yuji since you brought it up I guess you have a way to check the food?” Brock said as he turned to face Yuji.

 

“Yes.” Yuji said simply as he started to walk towards the cabin.

 

“Good, Agalia you keep an eye on your brother as he gathers the wood and watch the back for anything, I’ll cover the front.” Brock said as he led his team towards the front of the cabin, the others.

 

Farther out Shadow had watched and heard all that Brock and the others had done and behind his mask he smiled, glad that Brock had a good head on his shoulders. He had been one of the team that found the Chimera during the Siege and getting back to civilization had been hard, but their leader had a head on his shoulder like Brock and they had survived to return with the information that had ended that scourge. And now to fight the people who had made that thing he need to watch over this group and protect them from the enemy within.

 

“And I’ll watch over the lot so none of them try and kill the others Rock Leader.” He whispered as he slipped into the gathering night, looking for a place to lay down and watch over the cabin, ready to strike anyone or anything attacked. He perked up when he saw Yuji look at the two ‘hunters’ as they went about their tasks wondering if he could risk talking to him when he was alone so he could warn one of them about the danger in their mist.

 

 

  1. **Trainer** : Only in the countries that don’t follow the treaty fully does this exist. The idea was created to allow a trainer time so they can prepare for being on their own by ‘interning’ with an experienced trainer. Jr Trainers are able to own up to three Pokemon and do general Quests within city limits. Although generally this is done by the local gym or trainers in towns in all regions, Kalos and Alola are the only regions where this has become official.




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a so late everyone, but I moved last Thursday and then the Hurricanes, I only got back Internet yesterday but I had things so I forgot about my finished chapter, sorry everyone . Anyway, I’m doing a new thing, from now on this is {[ ]} for when I call a Pokémon, Chimera or other a specific name from the narrative itself, anyway, hope you all had a happy mother’s Day everyone. And I have an outline into two chapters ahead so next will be by the Ninth, I will try to do it. And when I update this again I will have the first chapter of Star VS Mystery fusion, a blast from the past.

The undergrowth rustled as a large Arcanine dashed by. It had a rider with a clock covering their body on its back as it dodged purple darts trying to hit the Pokémon and its rider. Out of the darkness seven shapes moved after the Pokémon and its rider, 2 with horns and the rest without. The leader of the seven shapes screeched and more purple darts shot at the duo as from the shapes as the Fire type moved through the plants. The figure riding Arcanine looked backwards and cursed as they saw the darts hit trees and start to eat away at the plants they hit.

 

“Come on girl, we can make it! We’ve got to get to the edges of the Plateau, the guards will be able to take care of them and we’ll be able to report to the higher ups and get some from for him, but we’ve got to get away from them.” A feminine voice encouraged her partner as she moved her body forward, trying to make herself a smaller target.

 

“CREEE!” A voice cried from the darkness ahead of them as a shadow shot from darkness at the rider and body slammed her off her Pokémon. Her Arcanine turned and jumped at the form and released a devastating stream of white fire that burned the shadow and sent it to the ground as a burning corpse. Her Arcanine moved next to her and bent down, her trainer grab her back and the Arcanine stood back up, helping her to her feet. Her trainer looked as the Bug Chimera started to circle them and reached into her clock and drew two hand guns.

 

“Thanks for help girl but this looks like this is as far as we can run. If you see any openings take it and run for it, don’t wait for me.” She whispered as she went back to back with her Fire type. Arcanine merely released wisps of flames from her mouth and shot a blast of fire at the Chimeras around them. The woman fired her guns at the black chitin that moved towards them.

 

“Aracanine! Aracan!” Her Pokémon cried as it tried to protect her trainer. The woman spared a look at the fire type and snarled and kicked back one of the hornless forms before she snarled.

 

“Girl you’re as stubborn as I am and that’s saying something! But don’t argue, you have to warn the league, this is serious! If you can get away, then we win no matter what happens!” She said with a snarl as she looked at the encircling forms.

 

One of the horned forms shot forward abruptly and cut Aracanine’s leg, forcing it to its knees. Before the Chimera could bring its horn down it was shot between its eyes and crumpled to the ground. The girl ran and put her body between her Pokémon and the remaining Chimera. She looked beyond the darkness and saw more Chimeras moved towards them. Aracanine shakily stood back up and growled at the horde before them as flames drifted from its mouth. She hastily reloaded her guns slowly readied herself as she and her Pokémon moved backwards, the horde moving towards them slowly.

                                                                                        

“We might fall but by the Types we’ll definitely take most of them with us girl!” The girl said as she aimed at the approaching horde. The last horned form gestured with its horn and gave a cry, causing the woman to curse when she saw a white glow start from many places in the horde before many large white needle to shoot at them.

 

“Ferrothorn Protect those two!” A voice called from above before what resembled a metallic saucer with three vine-like, long green appendages on its top slammed down before the girl and her Pokemon and formed a large turquoise force field that blocked the white needles.

“Salamance, Flamethrower, make a wall behind them, we’re ending this here and now! Infernape deal with the horde with Close Combat!” Another voice called out moments before a spiral of fire moved behind the horde in a line, creating a large wall of fire that cut off the horde from any escape attempt before a brown primate-like Pokémon jumped into the center of the horde and started to savage them with devastating punches and kicks, cracking chitin with every blow.

 

“Swanna, high guard and snipe with Air Slash, nothing escapes! Get in there Lucario and use Metal Claw to help!” The first voice called out before a Lucario landed beyond the force field and shot into the horde both its hands glowing white, slicing apart the Chimeras. One of them started to run along the line of the fire when disc-like energy blades sliced into the escaping form. The girl and her Pokémon stared in shock at the rate the Chimeras were being defeated.

 

“Are you two alright?” she turned her head to come face to face with a man with dark brown hair under a blue hat and wearing a blue coat and black pants standing on a blue Dragon-Type with red wings with a purple Dragon type with three heads hovering above them with a younger trainer on its back with brown gray hair wearing a yellow shirt, orange headband and blue shorts with a white Flying type hovering above.

 

“Who are you?” She asked silently as she started to realize that she and her partner would survive this night after all.   She heard a cry and turned and saw the Infernape and the Lucario finish off the last of the Chimeras and saw the younger looking one jumped down and started to observe the corpse, crouching down next to the body of one of the horned ones. A cough brought her attention back to the man in the blue hat.

 

“I’m Riley, that’s my student Cameron, its lucky we ran into you while we were heading into Kanto. What happened….” Riley began before he was interrupted by the woman who looked startled.

 

“Into Kanto?! Isn’t this the path to the Indigo Plateau!?” She exclaimed as she looked around with shock on her face. Riley meanwhile looked at the Aracanine and saw the wound on its leg.

 

“No, this is the way to the Johto Region; if you were going for the Plateau I’m afraid you took a wrong turn. And given your friends condition, it might be better if you don’t come with us…” Riley started before the woman lunged forward and grabbed him, her hood falling off to reveal a woman with red hair in a braided ponytail down her back, with blue eyes and a fierce scowl on her face.

 

“No, you listen here. I didn’t fight my way into the Guards and put up with the worst posting in the service and survive those things to go run away like a good little girl you…” She snarled at him when a cry from Cameron caused them to look at him.

 

“Master, you’re going to want to take a look at this.” The woman heard a growl from her partner and saw the Salamance had a ball of fire in its open mouth looking at her; she slowly let Riley down and turned to look at Cameron crouched down by the one burned corpse her Aracanine had made of the thing that had body slammed her.

 

“This isn’t over.” She promised him as she stepped away from him.

 

“You lady you have quite a temper.” Riley said as the two of them walked over to Cameron.

 

“Give me a break I’ve been fighting those things since dawn, and the name is Rosette.” Rosette said as they reached Cameron.

 

“The corpses are at split between two different types. This thing is another but it’s the only one of its type here from what I could tell. I got to say, these things truly fits the definition of swarm.” As soon as she heard what Cameron said she turned and grabbed ahold of Riley’s clothing and pulled him towards her with a scowl on her face.

 

“Swarm?! Wait, you two knew about these things and you didn’t warn anyone?!” Rosette demanded of him.

 

“We had a warning that was so out there that no one would believe us, we barely made it here as fast as we did because of luck and two no shows on a water plane.” Riley said calmly.as he gestured to the others not to react.

 

“What, did Arceus himself come down and give you a prophecy?!” Rosette screamed as she thought back to what had happened to the others in the cabin when the Chimera attacked.

 

“Ancient warning stone an Aura Guardian left incase whatever held them back was destroyed was activated, we were able to trace its location to somewhere in a mountain in Kanto, a report about Viridian got us the rest of the way.” Riley’s words caused her to stare at him before she started to laugh darkly.

 

“And how did you have something made by one of the _legendary_ Aura Guardians!? What are you two members or something!?” She demanded and jerked away when Riley gained an azure aura around himself. She jerked her head and looked at Cameron who sheepishly held up an open hand and a ball of blue energy was formed from blue lightning that sparked from his fingers.

 

“We are the **last** of the Aura Guardians.” Riley words caused her head to whip back to see the somber look on Riley’s face. “It’s a long story and maybe we should talk about it somewhere else if we talk about it at all. If you want to come with us we should do something about your partner.” Riley continued before Rosette shook herself back to her sense.

 

“Thanks.” Rosette said as she moved towards her Pokémon, her thoughts were years away in the past, back in the stories her mother used to tell her as a child. _Aura Guardians? They actually existed, that changes a few things, if they were real then maybe the family stories are real, should I talk to them about it, I might finally get a few answers mom and I have been looking for._

 

“She knows something about us master, more than most people do.” Cameron said quietly as Riley nodded at his student.

 

“Yes she does, whatever it is it’s her business just so long as she’s not connected to those people. During the battle did you sense anything beyond the fire wall?” Riley asked as he looked into the darkness of the woods as the fire died down.

 

“No master did you?” Cameron asked as he looked towards the trees with a look of worry on his face.

 

“No its nothing, maybe one of those things was stuck on the other side and ran back to its base. If it’s something else then we’ll deal with it when it comes up.” Riley said as he turned towards Rosette and walked over to help her with her Pokémon.

 

 

Farther back within the darkness of the forest, just beyond the edges of Riley’s senses on top of a tree far, a humanoid figure watched with its arms crossed and shook its head at what it had witnessed. _The youngsters had those two until the Destroyers appeared. How surprising, I thought that we had tricked the Betrayers into destroying their source once and for all. Should I stay and investigate the young, or should I report back at least two of them still walk in this world? And then there was the tactics used, they were pathetic, is that a mark of their sentiency, their experience of is their maker limiting it, or is it their age of all things? If their creator is the cause then it might be necessary to end it before it becomes a threat to our interests even if that unfortunately helps the humans as well, no matter how much the thought disgusts me. But for the Concave to takes its rightful rule, all the strength we can gather is needed and the Prophet said that ‘a great strength would be borne along the Spine of Kanto’. This is the first spark I’ve found in months, if this is it I need to recover it, but is that what is best for my people. But no matter what I’d better follow until I decide on what to do._

 

As it noticed that the people it was observing had finished treating and recalled the Fire type and soon after that they set off, it nodded. Time to get back to work; it could make a decision later. No sooner had it nodded then two transparent bat like wings opened on its back and it jumped through the air, gliding from tree to tree as it followed the three trainers higher up the mountain, keeping just out of the range of Riley’s senses.

 

 

“So how’s the Pizza? It’s not sushi or noodles but it’s a lot like a traditional food they serve in Fuchsia right?” Happy’s voice caused Gabby to look up from what she had been doing. After Happy had brought into her into her office and sat her down she had dropped a bulging folder of documents that in front of her and said that this was the result of Kotaro’s investigations. Once Happy had let Gabby into her room she had been sat down at a table and was served some pizza and a bunch of documents were set down before her.

 

“It’s fine but this… I can’t believe that Kotaro has been alive, fighting these people for years, why the hell didn’t that idiot let us know her was alive?” Gabby said as she looked over the documents before her, not seeing the sad smile on Happy’s face. The papers before Gabby linked the group she had been investigating to charities, corporations and celebrities across most of Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh, they were so much bigger than she had thought they were. _Kotaro is alive and is working with one of the greatest and youngest hackers in Kanto to investigate the same group I was. And here I thought they were a new criminal gang that had stayed in the shadows better than Team Rocket ever had. If this is right they’ve been around for decades if not centuries, just what did the two of us stumble onto?_

 

“He couldn’t take the chance, he didn’t say much but from what I put together someone betrayed his team during the Siege after they killed the main Chimera, someone form his gym. And about you guys, he kept his eyes on you all and he even had me write a program that recorded every report you made girl.” Happy said with a smirk at the blush Gabby gained before she turned and looked at the papers more closely. She had just started to read one when she stopped and brought it slowly to her face and slowly read what was on it.

 

“They _create_ Chimeras!? They know how to make them and they were responsible for the Siege?” Gabby stammered in total shock. _Chimeras are supposed to be the product of random mutations in Pokémon eggs, if they know how to make them then that means they have a way to induce mutations, or the real cause is something only they know about. What is it?_ Gabby was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Happy’s snort of derision, looking up and was surprised at the look of disgust on the girl’s face.

 

“Yeah more like the creature responsible for the Siege got away from them the people who _made_ it. They don’t have a good track record of keeping what they _make_ captive if they want to get away, I was able to escape easily after all.” Gabby just looked at Happy with a look of shock on her face. She winced as she saw the way Happy looked, the she emotions had on her face made her look a lot like a few abused children she had interview before. _They made her? That raises so many questions and most of them make me want to hurt them. Wait, she said these documents were the result of_ Kotaro’s investigation _, not hers. How did these two meet?_

 

“They _made_ you, what do you mean?” Gabby question softly as she walked over to the young girl, she had a thousand yard stare and didn’t even react to how close Gabby.  Gabby didn’t touch the younger girl; she had learned when people had stares like that to let them come out of it on their own if they wanted to share anything.

 

“They have a few orphanages and schools under different charities here and there, most of the schools are in cities but some of the boarding ones are in the wilderness; they market them as a place to let kids grow up without distractions of the outside world, places to bring out their true potential, and some like the one I was at was both an orphanage and a school all in one. They don’t say that they also indoctrinate their students to their _cause_ or try to mold them to fit a specific purpose. The place I grew up in was in was one they didn’t advertise; it was more a prison than anything else, and research science was the name of the only game they _permitted_. It was set up so that the better we pleased our _masters_ the better we were treated, the _school_ had an accelerated education program harder and longer than most other schools in Kanto, and they had job fairs with only research companies, so their _buyers_ would get the most out of the _products they purchased._. If any of us scored lower than 50% on two tests in a row, then they would be sent to a different school, at least that’s what we were told.” Happy said with a snort and a look of hatred formed on her face.

 

“They weren’t just sent to another school were they?” Gabby said as she looked at Happy with a patient look on her face. Happy walked towards her computer and soon after pictures appeared on the screen, pictures from tabloids and high society pages about weddings of the sons of…owners of _research companies_ and other families who had old fashion views on the world, families that believed in… _arranged marriages_. Gabby looked at the pictures and noticed that each of the brides had a symbol on their cloths or around their necks, the symbol of the people she had been investigating.

 

“Some of them were, if they met certain _standards_ they went to _schools_ which broke them and trained them to be trophy wives if they were lucky or if they were unlucky they were used as human test subjects at worst or broken and remade into fanatics. I found out what they were doing about four years ago, I decided to see where a rival that had failed a test was being sent; the two of us would go at it like Meowths and Growlies for long as we knew each other. I wanted to know where she was being sent so I could taunt her with my success, so I hacked the computers and discovered a criteria list that graded qualities like looks, age and past tests, their genetics were also considered, I didn’t understand it and decided to investigate.” Happy as she looked at the data on the screen and closed all of them and opened a map of the north of Kanto beyond Cerulean City, farther out then anyone but researchers and explorers went as far as Gabby knew.

 

“That was where the school was, a little place in the wildness so far off the beaten track that few if anyone came near it, must of the news we got was controlled by the school. I learned early on that the vents went everywhere, I had mapped it all out years ago and I think I spent about a month listing in on the teacher’s private areas before I was able to put together a picture that something wasn’t right about the school and the _transfers_. I decided the next time a girl was to be sent away I’d leave a few presents and escape then, but it didn’t turn out that way I thought it would, _she_ didn’t let it.” Happy said with a small smile on her face as she leaned back.

 

“Who didn’t let it?” Gabby asked quietly as she took in what she was being told. _I have to find a way to get this into the public domain; even the gossip papers might spark an investigation. And the families involved, a few of them might try and take care of the problem so there’s no back blow on them_. Gabby’s thoughts died down when Happy started to chuckle with a smile on her face as her Espurr jumped onto her should and rubbed Happy’s check.

 

“Her name was Tara. She was the chief negotiator of the black market between the other students; she would negotiate any deal as long as someone paid her, she was hard as stone but she had one weakness, and was the girl who was to be sent away. The girl was named Aurelia; she was Tara’s roommate and sister in everything but blood. Tara, she always volunteered at the nurses’ station and loved the health sciences, she was someone who loved to help people, she had been told she was going to a prep school for nurses and doctors and she was so happy about it, but I knew from what I had discovered it was a lie, I have a terrible poker face and Tara picked up the signs I gave off. She confronted me and I shared what I had discovered, and when the kid was being taken away the two of us set a few surprises we set up. Tara put a few mega stink bombs into the vents, sent everyone inside running to open a window or get outside, and I created a virus that destroyed the school’s operating system after it inverted the school’s subsonic repellers to lure in all the local Bug Type, including three rival Beedrill hives, of course it was just a surprise when the smell caused all of them to start fighting and the commotion let us grab Leaf and run for the woods in the commotion to escape the battle.” Happy said as she leaned back and gave a small laugh as she thought of the trouble that had caused and the curses the teachers had giving off when the Beedrill had started that battle.

 

“Wait was this three years ago at the Prosperity of Knowledge Magnet School? You caused that when you escaped? They had to call in help from Cerulean City to deal with that! But if you did that and got away, how’d you meet Kotaro anyway?” Gabby asked in shock of the damage two girls had done to save a friend.

 

“It didn’t give us as much time to get away as you would think, and that’s how I meet Kotaro. Anyway, a few minutes after we had started running into the woods, I noticed we were being tracked. Aurelia was still out of it, it turned out they drugged those they take to be really susceptible to orders to let them transport them easier, so I told Tara to run another way and started to make a lot of noise to make them follow me. I lead them to a cliff face and I was ready to at least take a few of them down when Kotaro appeared. He tore through them and we were able to rescue Tara and Aurelia. Last I heard about those two; Aurelia was living off the grid in the wilds of Kanto and Tara had giving herself a major makeover and goes by a handle she’s been using as a negotiator for…….. less than legal jobs, she’s calling herself Green.” Happy said with a small smile as Gabby stared at Happy in shock.

 

“Green, _the Green Lady!_? I’ve heard her mentioned here and there from contacts I have here and there, wasn’t she part of that job that salvaged the Saint Ann? There were some documents recovered that caused a few…research companies… to go under.” Gabby said with she stared in shock and looked at the computer screen.

 

“Yeah, one of those companies was the one whose owner was going to _buy_ Leaf for his son, and didn’t that bastard turn out to be someone who got off beating women?” Happy asked with an innocent smile on her face under mischiefs eyes.

 

“By someone sending said son’s private emails and videos to a new station financed by his father’s biggest rival.” Gabby said with a small smile as she shook her head.

 

“Yeah so sad that someone sent it just after the documents were revealed, it caused him to come under investigation too, which lead to a ring of rapists”

 

“What, you said if they were lucky they were sent to become brides, what if they were unlucky?” Gabby asked as something Happy had said suddenly struck her.

 

“I still don’t know, I overheard one of the Teacher’s saying Aurelia had been lucky enough to be chosen, and another said it was good that she would have one of those futures. Every time the two of us raid one of those schools I try to find out just what they meant but after the last three times I’m still not sure just what they were talking about…” Happy said before an alarm started to ring, startling the two women as a program came up on the screen causing Happy to curse.

 

“Fuck, one of my flags just went up!” Happy snarled as she tried to make sense of what was being shown on her computer.

 

“Flags?” Gabby asked as she looked at the screen.

 

“Watcher programs I use to monitor places and people of interest. And this one is… one of yours.” Happy said as she started to read what was being shown. Gabby went white when she saw an internal email from her news agency from the head to her regional boss, it was basically a report that her contract had been ‘canceled by command’ and to find a way to have her body discovered in a few days and that the culprits would identified by the ‘Officer’, who would expressed sorrow that they would rather die resisting arrest then stand trial for their crimes, the replay said he was sorry he wasn’t hadn’t been invited to her ‘sendoff’, and he had been planning to have her demoted and turn her into his secretary/mistress within the next few months. Gabby went red when she read his comments on what he wanted to do to her.

 

“I always thought he was slimy, but he’s one of them!? And they were going to use my death to kill someone!” Gabby said as she looked at what was being shown. Espurr jumped down and rubbed against Gabby’s legs. Happy reached over and put her arm on Gabby’s shoulder and smiled at her when they eyes met.

 

“I want to say that would be a surprise, but it’s really not. Those bastards are all about using everything to advance their agenda, they’ll like fanatics. I’d bet you anything they’ll find someone to pin it on that is standing in their way for some reason.” Happy’s voice carried a certainty that surprised Gabby.

 

“They’ve done something like this before then.” Gabby asked flatly. Happy had turned back towards her computer and started to open other programs.

 

“Nothing so elaborate, but they have taken advantage of deaths from what we’ve seen to date. But you want to keep telling people the truth, don’t you?” Happy asked as Espurr picked up a glowing tablet and brought it to Gabby. She took it with a neutral expression that morphed into shock as she looked at it and saw a database of underground news sites she had been trying to find and looked up at Happy as she started to pay more attention to her screen.

 

“Those are a few of the more upright news sites I know. If you’ve got research that backs up a story they’ll publish it, and if it takes down part of the League one of them would publish anyway. If you still want to be a reporter they are ways, and if you don’t mind I’m going to find out just who the ‘Officer’ is so Kotaro can question him when he comes back.” Happy said as she started to hack into the Viridian City Police database, trying to find out the identity of the Order’s insider.

 

 

A deer walked through the forest, stopping only to look around before it lowered its head to eat some of the grass next to a tree in a clearing, the last action it would ever take. A figure dropped onto its back and with a swift motion broke its neck, killing it quickly. All around the clearing five figures came out of hiding, each one the same the one that killed the deer, each a four foot tall humanoid with grey skin, three eyes with a line over each above a muzzle with limbs ending with three fingers and toes {[Goblin]}. The Goblin on the deer corpse got up and smiled at its siblings and smiled, the scar on its check {[Protector]} a solid red line across its left check seemed to give it a look of loyalty as the others crowded around and looked at the meat, each hoping it would have enough to eat tonight. For the last few days their sire had been sending them out to hunt, Protector had taken the weakest with him and while its sibling with the dead eye in the center [Deadeye] had taken a few of the dumber ones and had charged after out into the woods and had comeback the first night with a few eggs and fish, the others had brought various small animals, fish or plants but today **they** would comeback with deer meet. Protector looked around and saw one of them missing and looked until it discovered the sixth member of the hunting group a smaller one then the others, it was only three feet high and more often than not it would seem to look into space but Protector had learned that its center eye could see things _differently_ than its siblings eyes could, {[Gazer]} so Protector walked over and put its hand on its siblings shoulder and followed its gaze to a tree to see a nest on a low hanging branch below a branch full of fruit, causing Protector to look at Gazer and smile and call others over to collect the bounty their sibling had found.

 

Protector looked at the others as they climbed up the tree and smiled as it watched them help each other to climb up the tree. Its sire might believe in survival of the fittest above all but it had always believed that teamwork was the most important thing for survival. As it watched the others it was happy that its example had borne something with the others. Suddenly Gazer cried out, Protector turned and followed Gazer’s arm to see yellow balls with a brick like pattern come out of nowhere suddenly and shot at the climbers, knocking them off the tree before the balls rolled away from the tree back from where they had come from.

 

Protector ran with Gazer and they helped their siblings back to their feet and looked to see the balls unfurl into yellow things with snouts and black eyes while a larger one with more pounced claws and spines on its back point at them with looks of anger on its face. Proctor looked at them and remembered that others who had gone on the hunt alone had come back injured, they all had said they were attacked by yellow ball like creatures and here they were. Protector took a step forwards and bared its teeth at the creatures in front of it and snarled. The larger one meet Protector’s snarl with a slash downward with its claws and the things behind it started to join it in snarling and bare their teeth. Protector looked at them and noticed that they outnumbered its group two to one but Protector had seen the punishments their sire had visited upon those who didn’t return with a lesser bounty and it would not let such punishments affect its pack.

 

“Borwa!” Protector screamed as it took a step forward and the others, even little Gazer joined its cries to their sibling. The creatures before them started to cry and the larger one started to run forward on all four of its limbs the smaller ones following.

 

“Borwa, Borwa!” Protector screamed as it charged at the creatures in response, as the others followed behind it. He leaped at the large creature and when they meet Protector grabbed its claws and managed to bit its right eye, tearing off a chunk of it, causing a scream of erupt out of the creature it was grappling with. The larger creature’s scream had caused one of the smaller ones to begin to charge at the grappling leaders when Gazer appeared out of nowhere and tackled it towards the clearing.

 

Gazer had seen the strength of the others and threw itself at the next strongest enemy before it could help its leader by attacking Protector. Gazer and its foe rolled until the creature had Gazer on its back and drew back its right claw for the kill. Gazer reached for anything to hit it with and broke off one of the antler of the deer and plunged it into the creature’s body. The creature spasmed and expired as Gazer lay there panting and pushed the corpse off itself and looked at Protector’s fight and saw it’s sibling in danger. Pulling the horn out of the corpse it ran towards its sibling.

 

Protector might have bitten off more than it could have handled when it had leaped at the larger creature, but it had managed to keep it away from its fellows, Protector could only hope it could buy more time before the creature killed it. Although its eye had been damaged, the creature had forced Protector onto its back and kept its limbs pinned. The creature grinned downward as its claws began to glow white just before something was jammed into the damaged eye. Protector followed the thing to Gazer holding what Protector realized was one of the deer’s horn. Gaze reached down and offered a hand, which Protector took and let Gazer pull it back to its feet.

Looking around it saw that half the smaller creatures had been slain and the rest were rolling away. One of them looked back at them and roared before it too rolled into a ball and went after its pack mates.

 

“Borwa!” Protector roared out and raised its fists into the air.

 

“Borwa! Borwa! Borwa!” The others cried out, Gazer raising the horn and shaking it. Protector turned towards the corpse and the gestured for the others to get ready to return home, and looked at the larger creature’s corpse and smilled at Gazer,

 

Deadeye smiled to itself as it carrying a flame horse it had killed over its shoulder. It had been luck that it had found the flame horse apart from its pack and with a broken leg too. It had moved over it until it had been able to land on its back and had chocked the life from it, taken delight in the way it had tried to buck Deadeye from its back, had laughed at the creature’s cries. With such a bounty it would earn a blessing, and one day soon it would kill that one who had taken its central eye from it. So what if it had tried to kill that fool who always looked about lost, so what if it had scared that one, the score was not settled no matter what their Sire instigated. Within moments it came toward the cave and pushed aside other Goblins as it marched into the cave. It’s sire lounged at the back and looked at the flame horse over Deadeyes shoulder and stare. Deadeye dropped the corpse of its kill before its Sire and bowed. The all those in the cave went quite as their Sire stood up, when a commotion behind caused them to turn and look. Some of their fellows walked in, each holding a yellow creature corpse that many Goblins hissed at as they saw them when Protector and Gazer walked in, carrying between them the corpse of a larger yellow creature that had to be related to the smaller ones. The group presented their kills before their master and it looked about what they had brought and started to laugh. It clapped its hands and reached down next to its throne and offered two bowls of the black blessing liquid to Protector and gestured at the larger creature. Protector took the bowls bowed before it tor the claws from the corpse, then torr off two of the raised quills and passed the quills and one of the bowls to Gazer. Deadeye could see no more and slipped out of the cave, not noticing two coming up holding muddy plants who looked into the cave and dropped the plants and followed Deadeye.

 

Deadeye stalked up the mountain as it fumed over what it had just seen, letting its feet carry it as its brain worked over what it had seen, not noticing that the two Goblins who only had plants followed behind it, hoping Deadeye would lead them to something more to bring back to their sire.   Deadeye had brought back that fire horse for its sire but that scared fool and the others with it had brought back those yellow creatures that and been raiding them and for that its sire had offered giving that fool its choice how to use two blessings and it had taken those claws and given that weakling who was always staring into space a blessing as well?!

 

“RAAGAGGAGA!!!” Deadeye screamed as it threw a fist a the mountain side, punching threw the stone and pausing when it felt a void around its fist, pulling it back and looking in the hole it had made. Deadeye started to tear away the stones and after a bit of work it was shown to be a portal to a passage into the mountain slopped upwards. Deadeye stormed into the passage with the two who had followed it behind it as Deadeye thundered down the passage way. As they moved deeper and upwards crystals set into the walls started to glow as they moved by them, causing the two to jump in fright and Deadeye to just follow the lights towards a doorway that he pushed open and passed through. The other two followed him and walked to stand beside him on a terrace with a large staircase leading down to the ground level of a hollow in the top of the mountain. At the center was a ruined castle with a falling tower and a stream running through the ruin to a cave at the opposite side of the hollow.   Deadeye only stared at a grove of trees in the ruin, a gnarled looking tree with gold leaves and a single piece of fruit on the top most branches, that was all it seemed to see, and something about it sang to it, something said that this was where its destiny would began. Deadeye turned and saw the stairs and moved towards them, the other two following in its wake as he ran down the stairs.

 

Deadeye had run down the stairs and had stopped before the ruins main entrance. The marks on the wall and the holes and broken down doors showed that a great battle had happened here. Caustically Deadeye walked into the ruins, all around it was the remains of a great battle, skeletons of both bipeds and creatures, all with a hard outer covering and with some kind of tools all around them showed that something was fought over fiercely here. It led the other two through the courtyard and stopped when it heard a stone fall, turning it saw nothing out of place besides a piece of stone and a few dust trails in the wind, Deadeye looked at it before it moved on, the others following behind it. The other two moved closer to their leader as every so often a

 

Finally they reached the trees in the far part of the ruins, if Deadeye remembered what it had seen right then the tree it wanted was in the exact center. It was staring into the woods when something screamed at it to _move_ , not questioning it threw itself to the side a second before an arrow hit a tree exactly at level where its head had been. All three of them turned and saw five small grey skinned creatures with three brown ridges on their heads over their red eyes, four of them each holding something that looked sharper then the Goblins claws, the arrow had come from one standing farther back and it drew from another arrow from a bag on its back and the ones in front ran at them while another arrow flew over the chargers heads. Deadeye pulled the other two into the woods as the grey creatures chased them into the trees. After a few seconds it judged that they had lost their pursuers and pushed the other two Goblins to the side and leaped into a tree. The two kept running, not noticing Deadeye had disappeared and when the grey creatures had passed Deadeye jumped down and grabbed the last one around its neck, and leaped back into a tree, holding its captive and slowly squeezing until the creature expired. Looking at the thing the creature had carried it touched it and pulled away and looked at the blood on its hand and smiled.

 

The two Goblins stopped running when they reached a clearing with the gnarled tree in its center. They turned and saw three of the grey creatures and their confusion caused the creatures to look around for their missing comrade when Deadeye jumped at one of them the sharp thing in its hands and it sank into the head of one of them, sinking into its brain between two of its ridges.

 

“MACHOP CHOP!” One of the creatures cried and dropped the thing it was holding and lunged at Deadeye, while the other one looked at the corpse of its friend in shock until the other two goblins had it pinned, prompting a look of rage on the Machop’s face and it let use a blast of electricity originating from its hands. The blast shocked the two goblins and the Machop reached down and picked up the dropped swords and held one in each hand, electricity coiling around both as the Machop regarded the two goblins before it charged at them.

 

Deadeye rolled with the Machop on top of it as they moved through the trees. The rage the Machop was feeling caused Deadeye to smile, rage help someone fight but it also blinded them. As the two fell Deadeye saw a tree coming and angled so that the Machop on it would hit it, which the roll did and when it was stunned by the hit Deadeye grabbed its head and started to pound it into the ground until it was dazed, then Deadeye picked it up and threw the Machop against one of the trees. Deadeye smiled when it saw that the Machop was knocked out and thrust its claws into the Pokemon’s throat and killed it, hearing a cry of pain that sounded like it came from one of the other two that had come with her. There were still two more of the creatures left so it might need them before the day was over, so it had better save them.

 

The Machop slashed down at one of its opponents legs and kicked at the other one when it tried to intervene. Machop smiled as it saw that both Goblins had cuts all over their bodies and one of them was clutching its arm and both were backing up when Machop spotted one of the Goblins eyes move to star at something behind Machop, who jumped to the side a second before Deadeye pounded the ground where the Machop had been standing with both of its fists. Machop scowled when it saw what had attacked it, its comrades were dead, it and the other were all that was left. It had been able to handle the other two, it watched as Deadeye removed the sword from dead Machop’s head and licked the blood from it, but Machop didn’t react. Among the squad it was the one who had been the best at controlling its emotions, Deadeye would be the best test it ever had, it just clenched its swords and let electricity flow from its arms and up its swords.

 

Deadeye saw the thunder move up the _things_ the grey creature held in its hands and spared a quick looked at the two Goblins, only the fact that it still might have a use for them had caused it to rescue them, but if they had survived battle with this thing then it deafinitly would find a use for them.   Deadeye saw the Machop start to try to circle around it, but Deadeye turned with it, keeping the Machop and in sight and shot at it to stab it, the Machop dodged and started to try to slash Deadeye, causing Deadeye to dodge in turn.

 

The two Goblins watched in awe as their sibling fought the thunder using creature; both of them could only stare in awe as the two fought. One of the Goblins started to grow worried as it saw that the thunder creature was moving forward, while their sibling was losing ground. Something had to be done; if their sibling died then they were next! As it moved its foot it looked down and saw a stray rock and remembered the thing that had almost hit their sibling. It got the attention of the Goblin next to it and picked up a stone and threw it at a tree before it picked up another stone and pointed at the thunder creature with a smirk.

 

Deadeye winced as it felt the shock that shock its arms with each block of the thunder creatures blows. Something had to change or Deadeye would die, and the creature it was fighting was stronger than Deadeye had thought, something had to happen or it would die. Suddenly the creature it was fighting staggered and with a quick movement Deadeye drove the thing it was holding straight through the thunder creature’s body. Deadeye dropped the sharp thing and the thunder beast’s corpse dropped to the ground. Looking up as it panted Deadeye saw the other two Goblins with stones in their hands and looked at the thunder creature and saw a stone next to where the corpse had fallen and Deadeye realized the ones who had saved had saved it.

 

Deadeye smiled turned, only to freeze in shock and looked about the clearing; it was where the tree it was after was. Deadeye looked upwards and saw a single piece of fruit hanging up the gnarled tree and walked over and started to climb up the tree. The other two goblins sat down and looked up at their sibling as it climbed, they didn’t understand what Deadeye was after but they watched as it climbed. Deadeye was finally at the fruit; it had sharp angles, four sides and was a light blue color that seemed to glow. Deadeye pulled it from the tree and ate it in one gulp. As soon as it passed its mouth a savage burn in its head caused it drop from the tree and hit the ground.

 

Deadeye lay where it had fallen and felt a savage burn within itself and clenched its body as it felt something _grow_ inside itself and it roared. After the burn had stopped it looked at the corpse of the grey thing that had fought with thunder and walked towards it, instincts it suddenly had and when it had reached the corpse and suddenly it regulated a vicious black liquid on the creature’s arms. Deadeye looked at the liquid saw the same color of the blessing liquid and grabbed the arms and tore chunks of flesh out of were the liquid had hit and suddenly it wounded what it wanted from the creature, Deadeye thought off the thunder the creature had used, how it had used it to help it attack the others and suddenly the burning started again. This time Deadeye noticed its hands, feet and stomach were where the burn was concentrated and after a minute it ended and Deadeye flexed its muscles. Feeling something was different about itself it threw a punch at the tree it had dropped from and _unleashed_ what it was feeling just before impact, releasing a blast of electricity that burned the trunk. Deadeye looked with wild eyes at what it had done and realized what the fruit it had eaten had caused to happen, it had gained the power to release the blessing on command that its sire had denied its siblings. Protector now was a weakling compared to its magnificence, now it was the most powerful of its siblings; quite awed chanting caused it to pause in thing.

 

“Drolo, drolo.” The awed chanting continued and caused it to turn towards the other Goblins that had fought with it and it looked at them, considering what to do. Its sire had kept from them the power to _change_ to control them, if they revealed what it could do now it was sure to end up in its sire’s stomach. Then the only thing to do was to make sure they never passed on what they had witnessed, but how to make sure they never told when they returned and with their skills it couldn’t kill them, they could be of use to it, so what to do with them....

 

Deadeye went still and looked at the two wounded Goblins took stock of their injuries before Deadeye gained a vicious grin as it started to walk over towards them, electricity flowing up its arms. The two of them looked at Deadeye and started to shake in fear and release pitiful sounds as he came towards them and held each other. But Deadeye only put its hand on their shoulders and smiled at them, its grinning face meet their confused gazes.

 

Deadeye walked out of the ruin with two of the grey creatures over its shoulders. This would make its sire look at it with respect and if it gave the gift of mutations, not _blessings_ as that old fool told them to it then it would take muscle to make it think it still controlled it. Deadeye stopped at the foot of the staircase and looked back towards the ruins with a smile on its face. After it had _helped_ the other two and fed them it had stalked throughout the ruins looking for the last grey creature but it had escaped. But on its exploration Deadeye had discovered _things_ in it that it felt it could use. The thing it had eaten had _changed_ Deadeye, it could think clearer then it could before and it felt something else was different about it, but it would act like it hadn’t changed. It decided that after it had returned to its sire with the corpse from now on whenever it would go on the hunt it would return here, prepare for dealing with its sire and choose who it would bring back here, the two it left could be seen from the doorway with their hands clenched, giving homage to their new leader. Like the things they had fought, they would learn to wield _tools_ and those two would be the start of the new thing it was making, the three crests on their heads and their improved muscles the signs that they followed it now, even over their creator. It had spoken to them of how they were little better than… _slaves_. Yes that was the word, slaves to their maker, why should they toil why it lounged around and plot against a single foe that had bested it years before, why should they _slave_ away for it, what benefit did that give to them?!

 

The two had been unsure of what Deadeye had offered them before it had spit on one of the corpse and feed parts of it to them and then they knew it spoke the truth. They swore to defend the ruin until it returned, the other plants in the ruin and the stream would be a source of substance for them until then, and one day when it was ready it would feast on its sire, take all that it was and then it would kill and _destroy_ that over protective fool and rule. They were both wrong in their approaches, it could see that now, a leader must be strong and ruthless to lead others, not rule by holding them back and fear, not by working together with the weaklings. Those were the ways those who were truly weak did things; to be a true leader one to be strong, clever and ruthless! And now all it had to do was cover up the passage until it was ready to strike against its sire, and then it could strike against all of them. So deep was it in its thoughts as it climbed the staircase of the future before it and the revelation it had had that it never noticed something was watching as it entered the passage, a figure with woman like curves hidden in shadows who smiled before moth like energy wings formed on her back and carried her away.

 

 

The front of the cave that Ash had entered yesterday was very different then how it had been before his visit; the tall grass in front of the cave mouth had been burned to the ground by the fire Serena had ordered had exposed the cave’s mouth to the tree line. In front of the opening many young looking Bidoofs were playing under the watchful eyes of their parents. The pack leader was overlooking everything as it walked around the burned areas with two of its lieutenants as it overlooked the damage to its territory, its pack would have to change its habits for a while, keep the young in the caves but eventually things would go back to normal.

 

“Bib arel biba biba.” One of its lieutenants chide it’s leader as they walked back towards the others. The leader did wince, the trainer yesterday had only taken the smallest piece of crystal as he had said and had acted respectively but it had attacked him and his team because since they had moved into this cave non local Pokémon and humans had been spying on them, trying to drive them out and a few times some of his followers had found metal things near the underwater entrance. To find a trainer coming out of their den after they were shot at, it was just too much for him to stand at that point.

 

“Rock Tomb, block the cave entrence!” An oily voice roared before rock pillars suddenly exploded out of the ground before the cave, blocking the entrance. At the same time a red bipedal Pokémon with yellow flame designs led two grey skinned humanoid Pokémon that came charging out of the woods across the burned lands, throwing sparking light yellow orbs of energy at the Bidoofs as they ran.

 

“Bibarel!” The leader called to its followers, trying to rally them but before they could get in formation black balls of energy started to rain from the sky, targeting those who had started to get their wits about them. It looked up to see two blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes circling downward, both of them firing the black spheres from their mouths at any target that seemed to be trying to rally the others.

 

The leader{[To be called Chipped from here on]} snarled at the Flying types and opened its mouth to fire a Water Gun at the Goldbats when suddenly glowing green seeds hit the ground around him and exploded. After Chipped shook its head it looked up and saw a bipedal, mushroom-like Pokémon standing on the rocks blocking the cave entrance. It snarled as it saw it fire seeds at is dazed followers and saw vines sport from the seeds as they hit and felt something slam into him and pushed him backwards. Looking up he saw the Magmar leering at him before it raised a flame covered fist and punched him in his face, sending him flying.

 

“Just stay down ya stupid Bibarel.” A sleazy voice said as a man with black hair in a dark blue suit with a sneer on his square face came walking across the clearing with two men in black suits wearing sunglasses following behind him. He stopped and looked down at Chipped with an evil looking smirk on his face. One of the men held Chipped down while another put a muzzle and then the two men grabbed his arms and legs and lifted him upwards.

 

“You’ve been a thorn in my side for months now you little fucker, you and your clan. This place was the perfect place to ice somebody and the crystals grew fast enough to harvest for a good side channel, but when you lot moved in it just seemed to be the end of that. Your strength and the way you used the surroundings to hold my boys off, never thought to take that away, might have to give that kid a better payment then I put down, I’ll tell him it’s because you guys moved in _without_ my knowledge, that’ll keep him from asking questions.” The squared face man said as he looked around the clearing. He looked at Chipped and noticed that his eyes had widened at when he mentioned keeping someone from asking questions.

 

“Yeah, that trainer that bothered you yesterday, I sent him here on a lie. All I had to do was send a sniper to shoot at you and you ran back towards your den, of course I was hoping that you’d kill him, then I’d have been able to sell you pack as rabid, then I would have been able to just kill you all and then I would have gotten a medal, but he got away clean and now I have to pay him for his effort.” The man said with a huff. He looked at Chipped with a smirk on his face and looked around the clearing.

 

“But maybe this is a blessing in disguise; lots of my associates in other regions would pay a lot of money for cage fighters like your pack. But you, I have the perfect place to put that skull of yours once I remove the flesh.” The man said with an evil snicker. Chipped just snarled through the muzzle and locked eyes with the man, sending all of his hate as he saw his pack, his _family_ being collected. The man just looked at the restrained Pokémon and gave a deep laugh from as he saw the expression on Chipped’s face.

 

“Awww. Is the little water rat mad at the big bad human? This is the right and proper state of the world, me profiting off of you. Really, you gave me a good run for it, but the outcome was never in doubt. I plan and put this whole in motion, it would take an act of god to stop this.” He started to laugh before a cry caused him to pale in shock and sputter.

                                                             

“Manectric, Wild Charge at the Machoke at the right!” A feminine voice called out with a savage roar. A blue quadrupled Pokémon with a yellow mane glowing yellow charged at one of the grey Pokémon and body slammed it to the ground, sparks flashing over the Machoke’s body. A woman with green hair in a police woman uniform was running towards them leading other officers and their Pokémon. The two men holding Chipped dropped him and started to back up, both recalling the two grey Pokemon.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The man demanded as the bats started to fly towards the men wearing sunglasses.

 

“Our contract says that if the police come we run away, he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.” Was the only replay as the two men started to back up and turn to run. As the bat Pokémon started to angle to grab them another voice cried out.

 

“Fletchling, Razor Wind on the Golbats, keep them away from their trainers!” A familiar voice called out from behind as two crescent-shaped energy waves flew and knocked the Golbats away from their trainers. Chipped looked up and saw the trainer from yesterday holding his sword as a girl with a spear ran with him, around them were the Pokémon from yesterday and by the girl was a fox like Pokémon.

 

“I’m guessing you must be the person that gave that TM as a reward for a crystal column, a Mr. Nemo I believe. Quite smart using an ancient Pokélantis word for No One; and with a TM as collateral no one would believe that you would have walked away after you received word that someone had completed your quest.” The trainer said as he held his sword pointed at the named Nemo as a red bird Pokémon hovered over its trainer’s head.

 

“How the hell did you…” Nemo snarled as the green haired woman and the people with her started to surround the three people as a male teen with blond hair helped a teen girl check over Chipped followers, those still conscious were standing between the teens and the action, ready to defend their fellows.

 

“Quite simply, this wasn’t the first and it likely won’t be the last time someone tried to use a quest to have a trainer do their dirty work. And it’s only the what, fifth time it’s happened to me.” The teen said with a sigh as he raised his sword as the woman moved closer silently.

 

“Once I realized that the quest would have a wait for payment, I asked my friend Clemont over there about the local laws for Pokémon habits and when I did a small scan on local rare crafts, I discovered that jewelry the same shade as the crystal used to be sold for quite a sum, and searching missing person reports, it was quite easy to paint a picture for Jenny to come with me.” He continued as Nemo’s face started to go red. Before Jenny could grab him a spiral of fire cut her off from Nemo as both the red Pokémon and the mushroom Pokémon took up positions around him.

 

“Breloom, Rock Tomb, cut that bitch off from us, Magmar, up and strike!” Nemo screamed as he drew forth a large two handed sword. As the Breloom stomped on the ground, more pillars cut Jenny and the others off from Nemo, Chipped and the two teens facing Nemo and his Pokémon.

 

“Boss what about us?” One of the suits cried out from the other side of the wall.

 

“You were running, my _contract_ says I don’t help those who run away from trouble.” Nemo said coldly as he looked at the trainer before him, watching as he moved infront of his female companying.

 

“Might I have the name of the fool who ruined my plans?” Nemo asked flatly as he spared a glance at the girl behind the boy. _That girl, where have I seen her before? I’ll knock her out and take her with me and interrogate at my leisure. And if I can’t make some money off her I can sell her._

 

“Ash of Kanto, not at your service sir.” Ash said as he raised his sword and shield.

 

“Ash…” the girl said as she looked at him.

 

“Take care of that Breloom, I’ll handle him. Froakie, Fletchling try to deal with that Magmar.” Ash said before he dashed at Nemo who block his stab with his sword, pushing Ash backwards and slicing down with his own sword, Ash countered with his shield, blocking it and standing still despite the force Nemo put into it.

 

When the wall was formed Clemont was shocked for a second before the Magmar jumped onto the rocks and started to throw Flame Throwers at anyone who tried to climb up the rocks before a Water Pulse hit it before Fletchling started to peck at its head. Clemont eyed the two Suits and saw them release their Machokes and saw the Golbats starting to fly back towards their trainers. _We have to keep them apart, that’s the only way we’ll be able to capture them, we can’t let them escape._

 

“Mandibuzz, high flight, do the Hurricane Dash!” Lilly cried out, shocking Clemont back to see Lilly release her Mandibuzz which flew through the two Golbats, a whirlwind around her that knocking both Golbats away from their trainers. _I won’t leave her to fight alone!_ Clemont swore as he threw out Bunnelby’s Pokéball, releasing his Ground type.

 

“Bunnelby, let’s start with a high Wild Charge at the right Golbat!” Clemont called out to his as he saw the two Golbats angle towards Mandibuzz. Bunnelby jumped at the Golbat as it glowed yellow, strike it target and sending both of them back downwards with Golbat between

 

“Thanks Clemont! You hand right I’ve got left!” Lilly called out to him as she sent him a smile.

 

“Thanks Lilly. Don’t let up Bunnelby, Grass Knot to keep it down and Double Slap!” Clemont ordered Bunnelby whose eyes glowed green before large green roots sprouted from the earth around the downed Golbat and tied it down tight, while it struggled to escape Bunnelby's ears started to glow white they started to repeatedly slap it until Golbat went limp.

 

Lilith smirked as she saw Clemont and his Pokemon handle the Golbat and noticed that her prey was trying flying towards the Magmar. She grinned as she took stock of the current situation as her Mandibuzz flew after their foe. _I can use this to help the prince’s Pokemon out, I just need to wait for the right moment…NOW!_

 

“Dark Pulse, rake them!” She called out to her Flying type who opened its mouth and formed a black sphere in her mouth and then shot beam of black and purple circles at the Golbat. It dodged the beams and it hit Magmar, and while it was stunned Froakie shot another Water Pulse and knocked it off the wall and it crashed onto the other side of the wall away from its trainer. Golbat flew towards its trainer when Bunnelby glowing yellow body slammed it to the ground and jumped away from it.

 

“Finish it Mandibuzz, Air Slash!” Lilith cried out, just before two saw-like energy blades shot from Mandibuzz’s wings and hit Golbat as it tried to get back into the air, knocking it out.

 

“Come on, we’ve got to get around that wall to help Ash and Serena!” Lilith called to Clemont as she ran towards the wall.

 

 _Ash is trusting me to handle that Pokémon, I won’t let him down._ Serena thought as she looked at the Breloom and noticed that it was looking at Fenikken with a look of contempt on its face. Serena saw it spit a seed at Fenikken and reacted, slicing it in two with her naginata’s blade.

 

“Fenikken, get in close use Ember!” Serena said as she kept one eye on Ash’s sword fight.

 

“Fenn ikk!” Fenikken cried as it ran at the Grass Type and shot an Ember attack. Breloom dodge it until it ran against the rock wall it had made and looked around.

 

“Get in there and use Scratch!” Serena called out.

 

Fenikken ran at her opponent as her claws gained a white glow and slashed at its head, scoring hits before it lunged to the right and opened its mouth and formed a yellow red sphere before the rock it was standing in front of started falling towards it and when it hit an explosion from the sphere knocked it out, sending shards of the stone flying. Between the opening Clemont, Lilly and police officers looked at the downed Grass Type in confusion. Serena meet the eyes of Clemont who could only shrugged at what his action had done.

 

“That was very surprising Serena, wait a minute, where’s Ash?” Clemont asked before he noticed Ash trading blows with Nemo as Ash seemed to be falling backwards towards the river with Nemo’s back to them.

 

“Never mind, there he is.” Clemont gulped before he drew his axes and started to move towards the duel when Serena put her naginata across his path, stopping him from advancing.

 

“Wait, Ash and I were originally trained under a Blade Master back in Kanto, Ash won’t forgive us if we interfere with his duel, trust him.” Serena said with a hard look on her face, locking her eyes with Clemont’s so she didn’t notice Lilly start before looking at Ash more closely.

 

“But he’s!” Clemont exclaimed but Serena just shook her head. Serena eyed the police trying to get by and moved forward with her Pokemon joining her to stare them down.

 

“We wait for it to finished one way or another before anyone interferes with them. If you are that hungry for battle then come and try me.” Serena said with a forceful tone of voice that caused Lilly to look at her.

 

 

Ash smiled as he saw Serena stop Clemont and Lilly from coming to interrupt his battle and stop the officers from interring as well as he dodged the strikes of Nemo’s sword. _Guess Serena still remembers Teaches lessons about duels, I should have told her I got rid of those ideals years ago. But this is working out perfectly a few more feet and it’s over._

 

“Your minions are captured, your Pokémon are down, why not just surrender?” Ash asked as he dodged backwards.

 

Nemo gritted his teeth and looked around, and winced when he noticed that his Breloom was knocked out and he couldn’t see his Magmar either. Nemo looked behind him and noticed that no one human was coming towards them and turned to his opponent with an arrogant look in his eyes that made Ash smirk on the inside.

 

“Well then I just have to take you hostage and I can still walk away! After all you’ve been falling back….” Nemo began only to stop when he noticed the look Ash had on his face. _Why does that punk look that that, wait…he couldn’t have!_ Nemo looked around and really took stock of just where he was and what Ash had done since he started slashing at the boy.

 

“I’ve been falling back, making ground between you, Serena and keeping you away from your Magmar, did you know that their able to Teleport? And your two minions, if they had been on the same side you might have been able to force a retreat together but instead you here, alone and at my mercy.” Ash said as he grinned. With every word Ash caused Nemo to go white before his face went red and he gained a look of rage in his eyes and started to smile sickly. Seeing the deranged look on his opponent’s face Ash decided to ask for help.

“OI!! Serena I got rid of Teach’s moral code years ago, come help!” Ash called out, startling Serena who followed after Clemont as he raced towards Ash and Nemo with Lilly right behind him.

 

Nemo gritted his teeth and tried to slash Ash who merely met the sword with his shield and when Nemo was over balanced sliced a shallow cut above Nemo’s right eye. Ash smirked when he saw Nemo move pass a boulder and smiled.

 

“ Once the others get closer you’re done. But I think I’ll finish it here and now. PIKACHU, THUNDER!” Ash barked as he leapt backwards before a massive bolt of electricity hit Nemo from behind the boulder and after being hit fainted and dropped to the ground twitching.

 

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu said as he sat on top of the boulder as the he watched the results of his actions with a smirk on his face.

 

“So you can take the girl out of Kanto but you can’t take Kanto out of the girl. Thanks Serena, if I still believed in that I would have appreciated it.” Ash said as the others came around him while the officers collected Nemo. Ash noticed Chipped was shepherding his followers towards the river a bit away from the people and met its eyes and exchanged a short nod before Chipped darted into the water.

 

“I’m glad we left Bonnie behind, she could have done without that. But really Ash, how did you know?” Lilly asked as she watched Nemo being carried away. Ash gave a small laugh before he pulled his hat down to shield his eyes.

 

“What put it all together was that the quest had such a short time to complete and the payout was a few days. If you want something right away, you pay for it as soon as possible, that’s just how people act.” Ash said with a smile on his face as he led the others back towards Jenny.

 

Jenny looked up from direction her officers to take the captives to the van for transport back to the station and booking and smiled when she saw Ash and the others coming over.

 

“I have to thank you for this. If what we learned from that rant we heard from him before we interpreted him pans out, then a lot of missing person reports are going to be solved very soon.” Jenny said as she smiled at the teens as she led them back towards the road.

 

“No thanks needed Officer, I was just doing my duty but I have to ask, what is to be done to the TM and the crystal column I retrieved?” Ash asked as they walked.

 

“The TM I’m said to say is evidence against him until after the trial, the column is yours to keep. I’m sorry if that’s not exactly helpful but we need that to help with the recording we took to put him away. I’m sorry but it’ll probably last a few months at the least.” Jenny said with a small sigh.

 

“Didn’t you need it to help with the gym battle Ash?” Lilly asked as she looked at him.

 

“Not really Lilly, I actually discovered a way around part of her tactics during the quest, when next I face her; I think I’ll win that gym battle after all.” Ash said with a smirk on his face.

 

Lilly just shook her head and went still when she was a gnarled looking tree with black flowers growing near the road. The others had walked on and Clemont stopped when he noticed that Lilly had dropped back. He turned to see her looking at the tree with a look of shock and awe on her face. She scrambled and grabbed her Pokédex and quickly manipulated it before she put it away and looked at the tree.

 

“What is it Lilly?” Clemont’s question caused the others to turn and look at Lilly.

 

“I never saw a wild tree with black flowers before, a friend of mine would love to know about this.” Lilly said as she walked back to the others. Clemont looked at the tree and turned to Lilly with a smile on his face.

 

“That, it’s only a Rainbow tree.” Clemont said with a laugh in his voice.

 

“ _Rainbow Tree_?” Lilly asked with a tone of shock with her face slack.

 

“Yeah, there are a lot of them all over. The name comes from the fact that you can find them with different collared leaves, even when their near each other! People think it has to do with the soil they grow in, difference down to the patch of dirty they grew in. You usually find them near or in old ruins all over. I remember a few pictures I saw once where there were three of these tree together in a row, flowers of red, blue and black in that order.” Clemont said with a laugh as the others looked at the tree.

 

Lilly just looked at him and her mind was going a mile a minute. _I can’t believe it, wild Decade Trees all over Kalos, I have to tell Teacher about this, the things that they could be used for alone; she has to know about this. But wait, that weapon Nimue told me about, it might have affected them, if so then they could have turned into normal trees for centuries, then there might be more all over, I once she comes back I’m sending her out nightly to see if she can find any nearby, that could save a life._

 

 

“Now you’ve taken pictures of the damages right? And the corpse is secured right? And you’ve got your weapon on hand?” Brock questioned Salma as she put the last of her supplies away and prepared to travel back to Viridian City with the samples they had acquired.

 

“Yes _dad_ , I got everything ready. I took enough pictures that even the most skeptical person would admit something bad happened here, with those, the webs and the corpse we recovered should get the League involved right?” Salma said with a small smile as she put her quiver on her back, causing Yuji to snort, causing her and Brock to look at him leaning against the cabin wall.

 

“Salma, don’t you remember what they did during the Siege?  The League sat on their asses, hiding from the problem until the gyms handed it.” Yuji spat with a scowl on his face.

 

“A lot of those people aren’t in power anymore. And a threat like this is something the League would defend against.” Agalia said as she and her brother joined the others outside.

 

“If the League does more then take credit for what the doc did when he set this up I’ll be surprised.” Yuji said with a snort, causing Agalia to scowl at him.

 

“The League is to coordinate a solid defense then they have to take time to do so. If you’re so sure they won’t, then why don’t you go with her to convince them.” Agalia said with a huff. Salma noticed that Yuji’s eyes had gone hard and looked right at Agalia

 

“Coordinate a way to steal the credit you mean. And convince the league? Outside of the Conferences I wouldn’t trust them to acknowledge that a Snorlax is rolling at them before it runs over them.” Yuji bit back at Agalia, causing her to go red with anger.

 

“Why I’d outa….” Agalia began until Brock interrupted him.

 

“Enough! You two stop fighting now! Salma is to go back to Viridian on her own! We’re heading to our second objective and then make a decision based on what we find there, is that understood people.” Brock barked with a scowl on his face.

 

“Yeah doc, calm down. I know I talked a lot of trash about the League, but do you really think we should go on with what we found? If we turn back then not matter what we’ve accomplished something, the state of the cabin should make them realize something is happening right?” Yuji said with his hands up, trying to calm Brock down.

 

“Like you said Yuji, the League sat around when a threat to all of Kanto was underway once before, this time it might just be a threat to a single area of Kanto. We need definite proof that a threat is underway, that’s our mission, to find that irrefutable proof that the Viridian area is under threat, that’s the only way the league will get involved. But you’re mission is just as important Salma, if anything you carry back to the City can help stop this _attack_ then that is the most important thing you can do. Everyone else, mount up! We’re burning daylight and we’re not stopping until we reach our next waypoint.” Brock said with a sigh as he released his Steelix, prompting the others to do the same with their Pokémon.

 

Salma watched as Yuji got on his Tauros and got on her Onix . _Yuji has always been a bit hot headed, but he tried to get a rise out of her why? And last night he never took his eyes off them and always kept a wall behind him and never let either of them get out of his line of sight, what does he know? I’ll talk to him about when I see him again._ Salma nodded to herself and nudged her Onix and waved to the others as they moved up the mountains.

 

“Be careful Yuji!” Salma called out as she and her Pokemon started to move back down the mountain.

 

“Watch yourself Salma and remember, don’t fight to win, fight to live!” Yuji called back as the party moved out of sight. Neither one of them noticed a black clad figure jump into the shadows cast by the cabin and retrieve his own sample of webbing before he moved towards the mountain side, swiftly climbing up and following after the party.

 

Shadow smirked as he watched he watched Brock lead the way through the trees on the mountain. _Who would of thought that old Flinty’s kid would have his head on right. But I don’t know why I should be surprised, he held the Gym and his younger siblings together on his own for years and dealt with the Siege as a Gym Trainer. And with one of them gone, if those two are with under orders to kill them, I might be able to save Brock and that other one if those two force the issue._ Shadow just shook his head and moved upwards, careful not to make a noise to let anyone he was following notice any trace of his movement. As he jumped from tree to tree he noticed that he hadn’t heard a single bird, animal or Pokémon for a few minutes now, a bad sign all things considered.

 

Brock patted Steelix head as he was carried along the path. He looked around and sighed, this was looking worse than that time in Hoenn with that Chimera. He looked back and noticed that Yuji had fallen behind Agalia and Kunz who, he saw were talking as they rode along, Agalia looking along the trial while Kunz looked straight ahead. Brock frowned as he saw how far apart the party was and caught Yuji’s eyes and motioned for him to move up.

 

Agalia looked to the side and saw that Yuji was looking at her and her brother as he passed and watched him move, a frown forming on her face.

 

“Think he knows _something_ about us sister?” Kunz said softly as their Pokémon carried them up the mountain. They watched as Yuji stopped his Tauros next to Brock’s Steelix and start to talk with him.

 

“Maybe, but I can’t think about what I could of that would of let him know something was up. Or he could just hate the League.” Agalia said with a huff.

 

“Maybe he does know something. Could have been anything, we know nothing about him behind the info we were able to get from the Gym web site about the trainers there. Could have been anything but he might be a problem before we finish this mission.” Kunz said as he turned to look at her. Agalia just huffed and shook her head at the task they had been giving.

 

“Really, to take out even a former Gym Leader would cause this situation to much attention; we have to be absolutely sure no matter what if we have to, we’re lucky were close to the boarder, we can escape to Johto easily.” She said as she looked at the two people ahead of them.

 

“If they discover evidence about the Order then we have to, if anyone of them awakens _that_ power we have to. If they tell people that _people_ can use it who knows what could happen. The Order has put too much effort to keep the larger plan on track, a disruption of that scale would derail it for decades at least, still the _incident_ when we received our orders will let us handle the problem we’ve been having in Viridian.” Kunz said flatly, causing Agalia to chuckle darkly.

 

“Always nice to have something to pin on someone we need to erase. But thatthat Oak bitch, she’s been planning something for years, why the others don’t purge her section I don’t know.” Agalia said with a snarl. Kunz nodded and went still when he looked forward.

 

“Wait, what’s that?” Kunz said, causing Agalia to look forward and stare in shock

 

Brock looked up from his conversation with Yuji and stared in shock at what was coming down the trail. A horde of Mankey with a Primeape leading the way were right before them, the Primeape was holding a large branch in its hands as it stood in front of the other Fighting Types.

 

“Brock, those Pokémon, their all wounded.” Yuji said softly, Brock looked closer and saw that all the Pokémon had wounds and a few of the Mankey’s were helping others along, and most telling was that some of them had webbing on their bodies.

 

“Hey, I’m a Doctor; I could help your troop if you let me.” Brock called to the Primeape leading the group. The Primeape seemed to understand what was being said and shot a look towards the Mankeys behind it. Brock tried to think what to do next and decided to try to show that the Fighting types didn’t need to go anywhere with him.

 

“Yes, if you just wait a bit here I could….” Brock began before the Mankeys started to go white and fidget and seemed to look behind them with fear, causing the Primeape to go still and turn, and with a hard look to its eyes gestured for the party ahead of them to move aside and let them pass by. Brock cursed and gestured to the others to hug the wall; looking back he noticed that both Agalia and Kunz hesitated for a second before they recalled their Pokémon and moved to the side. As the troop passed by Brock noticed Yuji trying to get his attention and signaled that it could wait. After the Pokémon had moved on Yuji walked over to Brock with a frown on his face.

 

“That Primeape was scared, it was _scared_ for its troop.” Yuji said as the others joined them.

 

“Yes it was, did you notice how it reacted when I said I could look at them here? Whatever’s happening on this mountain, it wanted to get its troop off as fast as it could, and that is so bad for us.” Brock said as he shook his head.

 

“That has to have something to do with what’s happening on this mountain.   I though the cabin showed that something was wrong but this, this blows it out of the water.” Yuji said as he looked back towards Viridian. _Dam it, if whatever these things are so bad this far up then they might just as bad farther down. I hope you make it back home safe Salma, I really, really do._

“You’re probably right about that, but it doesn’t change a thing. We need solid evidence, without that then this whole mission was a waste of time. All it would take is the single chance that we’re wrong and they won’t move at all.” Brock said with a scowl.

 

“Oh come on! A group of Fighting Types just ran scared! That has to be enough evidence to get the League involved!” Yuji exclaimed with shock as the others looked at Brock.

 

“I agree with the Gym Trainer, a pack of Pokémon just ran from the mountain and wouldn’t stop to be healed, that has to mean something.” Kunz said flatly, causing Yuji to look at him.

 

“None of us recorded it; every League official who we tell will just say that we made it up or it was the result of something else, a stronger pack taking over their territory maybe. If they have a single reason to deny help they will, we have to have air tight evidence. So move out! We’re heading up this mountain and we’re not stopping until we reach our destination.” Brock said as he released his Steelix and it moved its body down to let him climb onto its head and moved up the trail. Agalia and Kunz shared a quick look before they released their Pokémon and followed after Brock. Yuji just looked back down the trail and just sighed and climbed onto his Tauros, not reacting anyway what so ever that he had seen a flash reflecting off something black farther down the trail, more sure than ever that something was following them, but were they friend or foe?

 

Salma sighed as she looked ahead as she rode her Pokémon back towards Viridian. She was worried about the others, but Brock was right, what they had recovered from the cabin was important enough to send back. If the doctors could use what they had found to create a vaccine, then it would have been worth it to leave them alone, but she was still worried. Her Onix gave a simple moan, causing her to look up and smile at her Rock Type.

 

“I’m fine boy, really. I’m just worried about the others.” Salma said as she rubbed Onix ’s horn and looked ahead. _Calm down girl, it’s just nerves, you’re already half way there already, just a few more hours and you’re home. Then you just have to get to the hospital, drop off my cargo and then touch base with the Gym. After that I can grab anyone who would come with me and just charge back the mountain and provide backup to the team._ She was so deep in thought she didn’t notice when they passed the clearing the party had stopped at before, she never noticed that the clearing was now thick with webbing going from plant to plant, nor did she or her Pokémon notice when her Onix moved through a webbing line across the path, breaking it as they moved.

 

Salma smiled as she rode on her Onix , they had finally reached the last hill before the outskirts of Viridian, then once they passed the hill she would be able to connect her Local Gear with the signal tower and contact the hospital and let them know she was coming in, this would be over soon. She stretched and moved her head and went still when she noticed a tree a bit back from the trail had webs all over it.

 

“Onix, stop! I need the Tower now!” Salma barked as she grabbed Onix’s horn. Obediently her Pokémon stopped and raised its body straight up, allowing Salma to look over the tops of the trees and take in the area.   She went pale as she noticed most of the trees out of sight had webbing over them, and that each grouping of webs were connected to at least two others, and most convering was that some of the tree’s leaves were starting to go brown in some places. _How long have they been here? This is worse than the cabin, I I have to get back to the gym; we need to send people out here to take care of this._ She went still when she noticed five forms move towards her through the woods.

 

“GO Machamp! Running defensive you two, we are getting back to Viridan!” She screamed as she threw out a Pokéball and Machamp jumped onto Onix’s tail as they moved up the hill, looking back Salma saw the figures break from the tree line and charge up the hill after them. Salma noticed that all three didn’t have hands like the sample she was bringing back two had stingers in place of the hands {[Warrior]} were led by a one with stingers and a horn on its head {[Alpha]}.   Looking at the Gear around her wrist she breathed a sigh of relief as they crested the hill and she saw that she was finally in range of a tower and was able to connect and quickly moved to Jenny’s number. looking

 

“Salma, what are you guys doing back already? What, did…” Jenny began before Salma interrupted her.

 

“Jenny shut and listen! I’m on Route 22 and I’m being chased by Chimeras! I’m alone, carrying cargo that and I need help!” Salma said as she looked back and saw her Machamp start to fire Focus blasts at the chasers.

 

“On Route 22?! I’ll be there as soon as I can with my Pokemon, how many are chasing you?”

 

“I can see three but I saw five when I first saw them coming from the trees, please hurry.” Salma said as she closed her gear and looked ahead, cursing when she saw two lines of webbing shoot at her Onix and felt when the two lines pull Onix to the side. Salma rolled off of her Onix and

 

“Machamp, try to deal with those three, I’ll free Onix and help you!” Salma said as she drew a knife and ran towards her Pokemon and started to cut away at the strands holding it.

 

Machamp looked at the three forms running at him, noticing that the Alpha had dropped back to let the Warriors lead the charge. Machamp merely snorted and shot forward at the first warrior and dealt a devastating punch to its face, sending it backwards and behind the other who shot at Machamp with purple glowing stingers. Machamp took the blew and winced when as it felt the poison burn before delivering a sold chop to the skin connecting the stingers to the arm, breaking the chitin in two and then it kicked the Chimera backwards when it didn’t react besides a small stare at its damaged limb. Looking at the damaged limb Machamp saw it the liquid harden and the Chimera give a few throws with its new club before it charged at Machamp again with the first one beside it. Jumping up Machamp fired a Focus Blast at the Warrior with two stingers and hit it on its backside, stunning it and then Machamp tried to find where the Alpha had gotten to; not finding it and the other Warrior with its news club arm was soon taking up Machamp’s attention.

 

After she cut a strand of webbing Salma jumped when she saw and heard her Onix start to struggle and lunged to the side and rolled into a crouch and saw two living copies of the corpse she was transporting {[Worker]}, with one of them facing her while behind it the other started to web up her Onix. Quickly she drew her bow and as one action shot an arrow at the Worker farthest back and hit its eye, killing it. Grabbing another arrow she fired it at the last remaining Worker, her arrow hit center mass on its head before she felt webbing hit her and she fell to the ground. Rolling she saw the Alpha leer at her with a raised purple glowing stinger and closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end.

 

“Hyper Beam!” A voice called, Salma opening her eyes as before an orange beam hit the Alpha, forcing it away from her and the beam tor off its left stinger. Salma turned her head towards where the voice had come from and saw Jenny and her Gym’s Leader Giovanni, with her Growlie and his Nidoking standing in front of them.

 

“Man am I glad to see you two.” Salma said as she looked at them as Jenny walked towards her and knelt down taking out a small knife. Nidoking thundered past them and charged at the Alpha, delivering blows that the Chimera dodged until it was next to the two Warriors

 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff Sal, _this_ one of the reasons you always hanging around?” Jenny joked as she cut through the webbing.

 

As soon as her arms were free she looked around and picked up her bow and aimed an arrow towards the battle when Giovanni put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he gestured towards her Onix.

 

“Get your Pokemon ready for combat my dear. Jenny and I will hold the line.” Gionvani said, but before Salma ran towards her Pokemon she paused and turned.

 

“Boss its bad, once this is done you two need to see something in the woods.” Salma said as she looked at him.

 

“I’m afraid that won’t happen, once your Onix is free we’re falling back, and I would hurry I think that reinforcements for the other side are almost here.” Giovanni’s cold voice caused Salma to follow Giovanni’s gaze and saw other Chimeras coming into view at a distance. Salma stared for a second before she ran towards her Onix and started to savage the lines holding it down when it was freed it looked at the advancing forms and fired a Hyper beam over the heads of the near combatants. The beam hit just before the advancing Chimera and threw up a dust cloud that blocked the advancing horde from sight.

 

“Growlie, Flame Thrower on club arm!” Jenny roared out as Nidoking grabbed the Alpha and threw it towards the cloud. The clubbed armed Warrior was engulfed when the flame spiral hit the Chimera. Nidoking nudge Machamp and started to run back towards its trainer who recalled it.

 

“Come on Salma, recall your Pokémon and lets go!” Jenny called as she ran down the hill towards her bike.

 

Salma had gotten on Onix and it was thundering along the path, move as fast as it could with Machamp running next to it. Within seconds Onix had go

 

“I can’t! We’re carrying bio samples for the doctors! We have to get back to Viridian with them or this would have been pointless!” Salma called back as Onix passed Jenny and Giovani

 

“Well said my dear, well said! Nidoking, aim a Blizzard at the top of the hill, make it heavy!” Giovanni roared as he got on the bike behind Jenny. Nidoking’s eyes glowed blue before clouds formed and snow storm started at the top of the hill and was it Salma’s imagination or were those lightning bolts striking the ground and hail too?! Salma looked at Giovanni as his Nidoking thundered alongside them; he had definitely earned his gym Leader position. The last thing she saw was a Warrior with ice on its body and stingers stagger out of the storm and stare after them before it turned and walked back towards its home. Salma felt a chill go down her spine as she looked towards the top of the mountain, from the damaged cabin to the Chimera that had attacked her; she hopped that the others would survive the mission and come back alive and in one piece.

 

 

 **Blade Master** : Master of human on human combat, has a code of Honor about duels.

 

 **Decade Tree** : Tree that takes over ten years to store nutrients and natural aura from the surroundings, it then condenses both into the fruit it bears. The fruit has many uses, it’s able to increase and awaken Aura in humans and the flowers can be used as a component in either poison or medicine depending on the coloring; the fruit can also raise Pokémon abilities and it is rumored to cause mental capabilities to increase. Effects on Chimera unkown. Fruit looks like a blue pyramid, glows from aura

 

 **Local Gear** ; An inexpensive version of the Pokégear that pings off signal towers to allow communication; private security outfits uses variants that have installed handshake protocols to communicate between members

 


End file.
